<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fool is no Hero by Cant_think_of_a_name1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708312">A Fool is no Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_think_of_a_name1990/pseuds/Cant_think_of_a_name1990'>Cant_think_of_a_name1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boku no Arcana [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Midoriya Inko, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_think_of_a_name1990/pseuds/Cant_think_of_a_name1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku always wanted to be a Hero!<br/>A lack of a Quirk may make this seem foolish, but what is a Fool if not a Symbol for new Beginnings and infinite Potential?<br/>Join Izuku on his way to become a Hero (with just a small nudge from a Cryptid/possible Deity)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Mitsuki &amp; Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boku no Arcana [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Past of a Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work it will not be good but i hope the story comes through</p><p>Recommendation: Doth thou even steal hearts?  !!!<br/>seriously read it it's fantastic, if i can even manage 1/10t of that quality i'm good</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edited again </p><p>no more random capitalization in chapter 1 </p><p>is more line breaks better?<br/>I honestly liked the other version better, but every one is like more space more space</p><p>I am thankful that any one is even harming themself reading my creative ooze so the least i can do is make it easier to read (lessens the damage)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku always wondered if there were some members of his family he didn't know about.</p><p>For as far as he knew his mother was an only child and his mother said that his father's brother died a long time ago. Thinking of his father made him realize that he had no idea how he looked or sound of his voice .</p><p>There was just this vague recollection of a HUGE man with a wide grin and spilling flames from his mouth. By asking his mother, he at least knew that he wasn't dead just "away for work,Izu-chan".</p><p>So yeah for Izuku his mother was always his whole family.</p><p>The greater was the shock when they suddenly got an call from his mother's father - his ojiisan!</p><p>Looking back on it he should have been warned when his Mother showed no joy at this family reunion and seemed more likely to be filled with dread.</p><p>As she told it: "My father is... rather conservative, you could say."</p><p>"Huh? I don't know what you mean Mama."</p><p>"He's very stern, he is very proud of our Name, which is why we had a big fight after he heard that I took your Father's Name."</p><p>"What was your Name Mama?!" Izuku asked, happy to learn something about his Mother he didn't know before.</p><p>Inko would rather not talk about her past, but guessed that it was an unimportant thing in the end.</p><p>"Our name was- or rather- your Grandfather's name is 'Narukami'."</p><p>"WOAAH that is such a cool name, why didn't you take it!?</p><p>That beats like every name out there! ...Except All Might's of course!" Izuku hurriedly corrects. Inko pondered what to tell Izuku so that he would understand.<br/>
"Yes our name is powerful, especially in the past, but you could say that was a problem of his own."</p><p>"Our name had a weight to it. A weight I was not ready to bear, in fact I will probably never be."Inko held up a hand."-Please wait Izuchan let me explain a bit."</p><p>"The Narukami were always respected. We weren't very rich, though that is not to say that we had no money. We were not very influential, though that doesn't mean we had no connections.</p><p>No, the foremost thing the Narukami had is respect for existing for a very long time. You could say we had a lot of clout."Inko laughed.</p><p>"I don' know what that means Mamaaa."Izuku whined.</p><p>"It means...hm...OH! Yes!You know the Hero 'Samurai'?"</p><p>"OH Yes Mama!"he gushed.</p><p>"He had his debut just last Month but he is already 54th in the polls, he is the son of 'Shogun' and 'Kitsune' and ..."</p><p>"Okok. Hahaha. Calm down Izuchan. That's what i mean with clout, even though he is very new he is already established."</p><p>"OHHH I GOT IT MAMA!"</p><p>Inko hit her most precious treasure with a smile full of love.</p><p>"I got such a smart child! I'm the luckiest mama on earth, and so sweet and cute..."</p><p>"I'm not cute Mama!"Izuku pouted."And what is with our family you were telling a story!"</p><p>Inko could not hold back her laughter."Alright,alright!Hehe. Where was I?... Right!"</p><p>Inko took a moment counting back in her head</p><p>"Your great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather (or about there) came to be very powerful and 's like whatever he touched turned to gold and his closest friends were all rather famous, but that was not did you talk about the Quirk-Outbreak in school already?"</p><p>"Only a bit Mama."the 7-year old replied.</p><p>"Well it was about 180 years ago and at the start it was rather calm. Some children were born with from present perspective rather weak Quirks.-" "So What Mama that is nothing special!"</p><p>"For us it is normal, but they were the first Quirkholders ever, well as far as they knew at least."Inko shrugged.</p><p>Izuku could not believe his ears!"What do you mean Mama?!"</p><p>"Well your ancestor was about fifty when the fights about rights for quirk holder broke out, 20 years after the first quirk-baby was born. Now you are too young for the details, but let us say that it was a very dangerous time. No matter how weak the Quirkholder of the time were, they were still stronger than a normal human, though vastly outnumbered.</p><p>For the people that meant the police (and in some cases the army) was taking care of them in the major cities and that is where most of the fights were happening.<br/>
On the other hand it meant that smaller towns and villages were not able to handle it; so the Quirkholder who we today would call Villains had free reign."</p><p>"Oh no!"</p><p>"Calm down Sweety it is now all in the past."</p><p>"What does that have to do with my great-great-great-great?Great-great?Erm..?What about him,Mama?"</p><p>"(laughs)Well our ancestor was living in just such a small town and multiple Villains actually tried to control the town over time."</p><p>"What did he do?!He was quirkless, wasn't he?"</p><p>"That is where it gets interesting. There are stories passed down in our family how our ancestor was invulnerable to fire, electricity, guns and any kind of weapon. Also, when some bladequirk actually managed to hurt him and someone with an electric quirk tried to shock him the wound closed up! And when the bladequirk next attacked he glanced off him and nothing happened."</p><p>"OHHH BUT WHA- BBUT YOU SAID HE HAD NO QUIRK!AND HOW-"</p><p>"Easy Dear."</p><p>Inko took Izuku on her lap and started stroking his hair</p><p>"There was never a clear explanation and our ancestor refused to talk about it. He always said it was no quirk and joked that he must have been touched by a goddess."</p><p>"A goddess?!"</p><p>"Yeah our ancestor was said to be strangely religious."</p><p>"Why strange?"</p><p>"There are some texts that still exist from his time that mention multiple gods and mythic creatures. It is also said that he explicitly believed in Izanagi, but also many different gods from different cultures at that."</p><p>"Dont you only pray to one god Mama?"</p><p>"Well not exactly it differs with the religion and how many gods a religion has.<br/>
The thing that makes it so strange is that he was never seen praying or giving offers, it's like he was absolutely convinced that those gods exist but at the same time did not worship them."</p><p>"Do you believe in gods,Mama?"</p><p>"(sigh)There is no easy answer, because yes and no would both be true."</p><p>"It became tradition in our family to accept all gods as 'real'- or rather the old gods. Our ancestor strangely enough refused to acknowledge the christian god, but named several angels as existing.</p><p>Once you turned 12 you were then asked to name your 'Guardian'."</p><p>"So you choose your own god?"</p><p>"Not one there were several 'Beings' that were not gods, there were even some demons, and also you were not expected to pray to them."</p><p>"Why do you take a 'Guardian' then?"</p><p>"It was kind of like a good luck charm and a wish for the future. If your 'Guardian' was fire-themed it was said you could never burn yourself, boys with warriors grew up to be strong and girls that choose a beauty goddess grew more beautiful than others."</p><p>"And what was your 'Guardian',Mama?" Izuku almost vibrated with anticipation and curiosity. His eyes were like stars.</p><p>"(embarrassed)Well I had a beauty goddess ,like most girls at that age to be honest, Ishtar to be exact.</p><p>She was a babylonian goddess of beauty and fertility but was also known as very violent and as 'Lady of Battles'."</p><p>"Mama that sounds not really like you."</p><p>"Yeah. It was a bad pick but i wanted something to give me courage and the determination to stand up for myself, it didn't really work out like that."Inko was getting melancholic.</p><p>"Mama don't say that! You are awesome and I love you!"Izuku frets hugging his Mother tight.</p><p>"Awww I love you too Sweetheart!"Hugging her child close to her chest Inko knew there was nothing more important than this.</p><p>"So Ishtar is your 'Guardian',Mama?"</p><p>"No not anymore after I met your Father I realised I wanted something different from life."</p><p>"And what's that"Izuku cocked his head to the side.</p><p>Looking deep into his eyes with all the love she has she says:"To be a mother! Your mother, Sweetheart."Inko gave Izuku a kiss on his brow.</p><p>"Mama HaHaHa!" squirming in her lap but never really pulling away Izuku gave a token of effort to get away, but not really."So what is your 'Guardian' now?"</p><p>"After realising what I really wanted from life i chose the egyptian goddess Isis who was worshipped as ideal mother and wife and whose Healing powers resurrected her husband after his death."</p><p>Izuku thinking of his missing Father turns anxious."Uh Mama, Papa is not dead is he?!" Inko couldn't hold back her laughter.</p><p>"Hahahahahahaha no Silly hahaha! I didn't mean it like that." Inko just about shook with laughter holding onto Izuku to not fall over.</p><p>"I wanted to be able to heal the wounds of my loved ones and sooth their worries, that's what i hoped at least."</p><p>"You totally do Mama! You are the absolute BEST!"</p><p>"Thanks Sweety."</p><p>"So if you don't pray to her how does she help you?"</p><p>"I hold her in my thoughts and imagine that she is there to give me strength when I need it."</p><p>"Do I also have to choose a 'Guardian, Mama?"</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want, Dear."</p><p>"I want to Mama my 'Guardian will be the absolute best! How do I choose?" Izuku grew visibly excited again.</p><p>"We will ask your Grandfather if we may consult the old texts, I can't remember them all and I don't think you want a beauty goddess as 'Guardian'." she chuckled.</p><p>"No I don't!"Izuku stretched out his tongue.</p><p>"(laughs) Ok Sweety. Do you have anymore questions?"</p><p>Izuku took a moment to think before perking up again. "What was our ancestors name?"</p><p>"His name was Narukami Yū."</p><p>In all the excitement about this newfound ancestor Izuku completely forgot to ask about his Grandfather.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Glimpse of The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I succesfully failed again to write what i wanted to write<br/>The backstory and fluff got me in their grip<br/>I'm trying to break free in the next chapter</p><p>Recommendation: Hold your Breath!<br/>Very nice story that is almost complete to boot CHECK ! IT! OUT! its good</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MAMA!" Izuku was running through the apartment and screaming with a reckless abandon in a way only small children can manage.</p><p>Inko would never let Izuku know this, but these were the moments where she secretly was glad that he was quirkless.<br/>Sending a quick thought out to all the mothers of small children with extra 'excitement', she looked what her own personal <strike>Whirlwind</strike> Angel could want.</p><p>"What is it Dearie?"<br/>Izuku was running on the spot throwing his arms up.<br/>"Can we use the computer please?!"<br/>"Do you want to see All Might's debut again?"</p><p>Now Izuku was stuck, because saying no was a sacrilege against his Hero that he could not bear. Getting anxious he looked side to side hoping there was something to save him from this terrible trap.</p><p>Inko watched on with a fond look, knowing EXACTLY what was going on in his head. Holding back a laugh she decides to free him from his misery.<br/>"We can watch his video after we looked for what you wanted, ok Dearie?"</p><p>The sky opened up (on a cloudless sunny day) for the young Boy and a ray of sunlight came down (in the apartment) and was basking his beloved mother in holy light. Or so it felt at least for Izuku.<br/>Having all his problems be solved by his WONDERFUL mother, he remembered what it was he wanted.</p><p>"Could we search for our ancestor on 'GIGGLE'?"<br/>Inko placed a hand on her cheek."Of course we can, but I can't promise you that we will find something. The internet was relatively new back then, so please keep in mind we may find nothing, okay Sweetheart?"</p><p>Her experience let Inko know that it was better to prepare for a letdown than blind approval.</p><p>"OK MAMA!"Inko was starting to regret giving him a sip of her coffee.<br/>"But I'm sure there will be tons of stuff!" Izuku cheered.<br/>"Well alright. Sooo... N-a-r-u-k-a-m-i-Y-u."Inko was a firm believer of the 2-finger-method (she was just better with handys).</p><p>Surprisingly there were a lot of articles about Yu and his friends. The top of the page showed a picture of a man with pale skin who looked to be in his thirties but was already gray, more photos of his younger years show that that was always the case. His hair is bowl-shaped and his eyes are a distinctive gray. His information showed that he was about 180cm tall, which was quite tall for a japanese even for present times(quirks not counted).<br/>He is wearing a suit and staring straight at the viewer seemingly cutting straight through the screen. Even on this old photo you could almost feels his presence, you automatically knew that this was someone you should not trifle with.<br/>Inko was mildly shocked, she had seen her ancestors portrait in their home and always chalked his presence up to the fact that it was a 'well-made portrait'.<br/>Looking at these photos now and thinking of her Husband and All Might she guessed that there are some people who are just 'more'.</p><p>Izuku almost could not hold onto himself with excitement!<br/>THIS! This person was all he hoped and so much more even just a small Photo filled him with awe like only All Might could till now.(Sensing sacrilegious thoughts he quickly amended that All Might obviously was still greater! "It's family it doesn't count!"...or something.)</p><p>Izuku felt his heart clench.<br/>'He was said to be quirkless, but he got the aura comparable to the greatest Hero. Maybe there is a way?...maybe there is still hope for me...?'<br/>Izuku felt new resolve inside him. Had Inko known that she would have regretted telling her son about their ancestor.<br/>For what is a mother's greatest Concern if not the safety of the children? And a hero is never safe...</p><p>The third photo showed Yu as an old man seemingly in his sixties. He has grown a great beard that covered the entire lower half of his face and gave him a rather distinguished appearance. He reminded Izuku of an old dragon!<br/>Calm, dignified and wise, but should you rouse his anger the earth shall tremble and the sky burn.</p><p>Shivering all over he hoped that his Grandfather also has some of this 'presence'.(He will later regret that he forgot to ask his Mother about her Father, maybe he would not have been so hopeful.)<br/>His eyes fell on the next photo which showed a younger Yu with what seemed to be his Wife. Izuku unwittingly blushed.<br/>"So pretty~!" he sighed. Inko woke up from her daydreams of the past and noticed her sons blushing gaze."Ohhh? Does my little boy have his first crush~?"she sang hugging him to herself.<br/>"Mamaaa!"He squirmed on her lap."Noooo!"<br/>Inkos laughter filled their apartment.</p><p>"Time sure flies if you are already interested in girls. But you can't!"she cried in fake tears."You have to stay my little Angel for a while longer! Please? For your poor old Mama?"she 'begged'.<br/>"You're not old, Mama!And you are way prettier than her."Pointing at the woman in the photo and in actual distress, Izuku gave it his best to reassure his Mother.<br/>'I may have overdone it a bit.'Inko thought embarrassed.<br/>"Thank you Sweety!It's OK I was just joking."she tried to reassure him, patting his head. He was relieved, he successfully cheered up his Mother!</p><p>"So who is she, Mama?" Pointing at the woman.<br/>Inko took a closer look. The woman had fair skin, short dark Hair that in the light seemed blue and reached up to Yu's shoulder which made her about 155cm tall. She wore a white blouse which gave a valiant fight against her generous 'gifts'.She had beautiful blue eyes and a charming blush on her face that made one wonder what Yu said to her.</p><p>"That is his wife Narukami Naoto, your Great-...Grandmother."Inko recognized her immediately,remembering her silly childhood-wishes of growing up to be like her.<br/>Feeling the embarrassing memories creep up on her, she hurriedly carried on.<br/>"She was a friend from high school,though she was a year below him at the time, who was also a famous Detective."Inko took a look at Naoto's 'gifts'."Hard to believe but when she started out she masqueraded as a boy."<br/>"What!? Why!?" 'And how?!' Izuku wondered how anyone could look at her and think her a boy.<br/>"Back then there was a rather strong discrimination against women in 'Men's Professions'.At the time she had a lot of trouble being heard because she was a woman, even if she was right."<br/>"What! But that's stupid!"Izuku was waving his arms in outrage.<br/>"That was how it was back then, Sweety. But don't worry she gained recognition as a woman with her own strength. Later in life she used her experience and became a even more famous criminal fiction author, with some fantasy books too, come to think of it..."Inko drifted off wondering if that was Yus Influence.<br/>"So she was also awesome!?"Izuku cheered.<br/>"(laughter) Yes pretty much!"</p><p>"Who are those people?" Looking at the last photo- a group shot of 8 people. 4 men and 4 women, strangely enough the women would all be easily mistaken for models ('There must have been something in the water where they grew up' Inko thought with a sweat).</p><p>They were Naoto and Yu,<br/>a traditional japanese beauty, a flamboyant red-head, a sporty blonde, a blonde french(?)men; an average japanese man with brown hair, and a tall yakuza.</p><p>"Those are his best friends, it seems they met in highschool and stayed together till the very end."<br/>"Wooow!"(Izuku was flexing his latent quirk of star-shaped eyes again)"Best-Best-Best-Bestest Friends!" Hearing that made Izuku kind of jealous with a thought of his own 'Friend'.<br/>"The thing that made your ancestors claim of his powers not being a quirk so legit was that all his closest friends and his wife had seemingly the same quirk, though not as powerful as him."<br/>"?!"Izuku had no words. There must be a way for him to get powers too then!</p><p>Looking at the clock Inko got a scare at how time flies.<br/>"Dearie, we are running out of time if you want your usual 30 Runs of All Mights debut (<em>Izuku has no problem</em>) we gotta start now, or we are going to be late for your Grandfather!"</p><p>Basking in the glory of All Might, Izuku again forgot to ask about his Grandfather.(Hopefully he won't regret it.(He will))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please cut me some slack with the Explanation for the other Persona Charakters They are not relevant ok</p><p>my usage of ' is all other the place please ignore</p><p>(Izuku does not have a Problem he can quit anytime)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seeds sown in Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did some reparations on this chapter and wrote a better ending (it was a bit hurried )<br/>Also I was lazy today and got no time tomorrow so the new chapter will most likely come out tuesday<br/>I'll try posting earlier but it's pretty much a done deal<br/>Sorry<br/>Also also: while I would like to clarify some things I will hold off to keep the suspense going<br/>what I do can tell you is that little Izukus time is coming to a close, I really need him to be older</p><p>Recommendation In his Element(s)       also good</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inko stepped out of the Taxi, helping little Izuku out, all  while her Gaze is firmly on her old Home. </p><p><br/>It is an old traditional japanese Mansion, almost insultingly so.If you took a Picture and showed it to an American he would most certainly say "OH YES I LIKE THE JAPANESE (grins)" and give you a thumbs up. There were 2 Floors,a sizable backyard, a huge Garden in the front and a second smaller 1-Floor building, most likely a Guesthouse, connected by a roofed Walkway.While not quite the Size of an Inn you got the feeling that several big Families could comfortably live here.</p><p><br/>Izuku was awestruck, a Lord's Abode! This was (obviously,Mama!) the residence of a Lord, a just Ruler!</p><p><br/>Inkos Heart grew heavier and heavier, seeing Izukus excitement did nothing to reassure her, more the Opposite.</p><p>She gave the Estate another Look.<br/>The Garden was unkempt and swept away by weed (not the fun kind), multiple roof tiles were missing, several windows were filthy and there were visible cracks in the wall. It seemed like it was only partly lived in and the rest was left to stagnate.<br/>Inko felt a tightness behind her eyes, but could honestly not tell if she should laugh or cry. The thought of the garden, her Mothers Joy, being so decrepit made her both parts sad and angry. At the same time the Thought of her dear Father living like this put a small smirk on her Face. '<em>Serves you right!</em>*'</p><p><br/>Inkos gaze fell on her Precious, and she wondered    <em>WHAT IF...?</em></p><p>What If... <em>her Mother would still live?</em><br/> she would have certainly never let it have come to this.  Inko knew witch absolute Certainty that she would have  loved Izuku to bits and would have spoiled  him like only  a Granny really can.<br/>  <br/><em>her Parents had more Children?</em><br/>would they have become like her Father, or like her?   Or completely different. Would they live here and   fill this Home with Life? Or would her Father throw them  out too?(Inko reminded herself that she left of  her own Will,  she will not give him(*) the Satisfaction) </p><p>
  <em>her Father was not like he is?</em>
  <br/>
  <strike> CURSE HIM</strike>
</p><p><br/>Inko shook her Head no use crying over spilled Milk, she long since made Peace with her Mothers Death and while she will ALWAYS miss her Loving "<em>Kaachan</em>~", she now has her own Child to Love and Nurture.<br/>Speaking of her Angel, he seemed to be stuck in his own Daydream of wise Lords and Samurai and benevolent Gods who hand out life-changing powers like Candy (and Izuku is <span class="u">HUNGRY</span>).</p><p><br/>Steeling her Resolve she shuck Izuku out of his Daydream.</p><p>(Much to the Dismay of Izuku because the Hime, which looks suspiciously like Naoto (no relation) was just about to give him a Gift. He didn't know what it would be but something said him he kinda wanted it.(It would have been a Kiss on the Cheek, calm down!))</p><p>"Are you ready,Dear?" "YES MOM!" "Well I'm not." "Wha-?!"</p><p><br/>Pulling Izuku  along she pressed the Doorbell, but no sound could be heard. 'Is the Electricity cut off?' she wondered as she pressed again.<br/>"Stop your useless messing around, you stupid Girl!!"<br/>An old Man was standing in the door glaring at Inko.<br/>"I cut the Doorbell off so people would stop harassing me!"</p><p>He took a look at her, his glaring eyes going from head to toe with a disinterested glance at Izuku.<br/>"Did you get fatter? Or did you shrink? Or both? How am I supposed to know if your my Daughter? You could be a filthy scammer, trying to get my Valuables!" The accusations got wilder and wilder and his Temper worse and worse.<br/>"Hah~" Inko let out a Breath, scrounging her Eyebrows and put a soothing Hand on a fretting Izuku.<br/>'<strike>Good</strike> Old Fucking Dad*.' </p><p>"You are Narukami Isao your Wife's Name was Emiko, I'm your Daughter Inko my Quirk is Attraction."She pulled a small rock to her Hand."Your Quirk is -"<br/>"Will you shut up, you imbecile!"Narrowed Eyes looked up and down the Street. "You don't talk about this in Public! You-"<br/>"FATHER!"Inko took a long Breath."Please there is a small 7 Year old Child here." A pointed Look to Izuku who is grabbing two handful of her skirt and has watery Eyes.<br/>"So wha-"<br/>"FATHER! What would Mother have said?" Holding a Hand up to stop him, she continued."What would YOUR Mother have said?"<br/>"GRMPH!"Putting his hands in his Kimonos sleeve he turned around and bid them in, or so Inko guessed from his Demeanor.</p><p>"Mama." Whispering while pulling on her Skirt to get her attention, Izuku thought about what he saw so far from his Grandfather.</p><p>The first Thing that came to his Mind was 'Gray'. He had strange gray Clothes, grayish skin, gray thin Hair (though different from their Ancestor his was because of Age) and gray Eyes.He had the same gray Eyes as their Ancestor,though to say they were the same would be like comparing a Dragon to a Snake. Though the same color they held nothing of Yu's gravitas. And though Snakes are said to be cunning it wasn't even that. The only Thing Izuku saw was Disdain and Disregard. His voice was nothing like the smooth baritone he imagined, instead way more reedy and unpleasant than anything he heard before.Like their Ancestor he had a full Beard,but his was unkempt and rather pitiful (especially in comparison).All in all he reminded Izuku of an attempt to imitate Yu, a very,VERY poor attempt.</p><p>Izuku's Hopes were about as crushed as possible(but Grandfather was just starting).</p><p>Finally getting his Mother's attention he asked."Is Grandfather angry? Or sick? Did we maybe come at a bad Time?"His Voice lowered even more."And what is he wearing?"<br/>Admitting this was a bad Idea came easily to Inko, admitting that it was too late to turn back did not. Deciding to answer Izukus Questions Last to First she soldiered on.<br/>"He is wearing a traditional Kimono, though if my suspicion is right that Kimono is very old, belonged to your Great-Grandfather and used to be Black."<br/>"We came exactly as was told, he is not sick"'Except in his Head ' came the vicious thought." And his Temper is always like that."Her face got dark and her eyes stormy."Always."</p><p>They entered the House, one resolved, the other trusting in his Mother.</p><p>Inko found that the Inside was pretty much how she expected but found no Joy in that.<br/>It would be exaggerated to say it was filthy, but it certainly was not clean. In the entrance Hall they were in right now were visible tracks leading from one room to the other. A glimpse in the Kitchen showed small stacks of dishes, enough that you could guess that dish-washing is a last second kind of thing. The Kitchen-table seemed unused, except as a spot for gathering used dishes and unread mail.The next visible Room seemed to be the Living room, though living seemed to be subjective. It was ,in one word, cold. There was an old TV, a well-used armchair and a small table.</p><p><br/>Inko could way too easily imagine her Father sitting there eating, all the while complaining about the 'Stupidity of the World'.<br/>One would assume to talk to their Family in their Living room or maybe Kitchen, but her Father was not to be seen.<br/>From down the hall came a shout."Step it up girl! I can see why you got fat if you are this slow!"</p><p>Biting her lip, 'Just get the Index and then we are out of here' with this last encouraging Thought she took Izukus Hand and followed her Fathers <strike>lovely</strike> Voice.</p><p>It was the Tea Room, Inko guessed she should have expected that. Different than the rest of the House so far it was actually clean and tidy. The far wall from the Door opened to the Backyard (in complete disregard, a sad rusted thing in the corner showed that her Father did, in fact, own a lawnmower).The left Wall had an open Door, looking through you could get a look at The Archive,Inkos goal. The right side held the main focus, a giant lifelike Portrait of Narukami Yu in his 60's.<br/>'Now I know for sure why he grew that stupid Beard.'Inko thought exasperated.'Fake it till you make it, or are your delusions of grandeur actually that bad?'</p><p>"So Father, why have you contacted us?"She had a very good Idea why (sadly), but she owed it to her dear Mother to keep hoping he would change.<br/>"Don't be stupid! You should know why! Or did the Fat get to your brain?!" Her Father* raged.<br/>"Before we start talking could Izuku please check the Index? He would like to know more about 'Guardians'. I told him about our Families rich History and he was very interested to learn more." Inko knew that mention of their past glory may be the only thing calming her Father.<br/>"Hmmph! Seems like he is not a completely lost cause. Very well. You! Boy!" a gnarly Finger pointed at Izuku.<br/>"You may go in The Archive."he pointed at the open Door.<br/>"But don't you DARE make any mess in there.YOU HEAR ME, BOY!"suddenly shouting, Narukami Isao was a Mess inside and out.<br/>"Yes Sir! Grandfather! Grandfather Sir!" Izuku was reaching breaking point but held on, seeing the Treasure trove of Knowledge in his reach.<br/>"There will be a Book on a Pedestal on the far Wall. That is The Index.Do not move the Book, do not touch anything else and if you rip a page IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!"Spittle flew, if Inko had a Laser Eye-Quirk there would be countless less problems in the House and the World would be a better Place (in her Opinion).<br/>"YES!" Izuku took the smart Option and fled.</p><p>The Archive was a Place of Wonders for little Izuku, there were lots of Portraits and clippings from Newspaper.  All praising the glory that was their Family.</p><p>The Portraits were of multiple of his Ancestor many having Yu's gray eyes, but some having Naoto's blue hair. One Portrait immediately catches his attention and (again) he felt his Face blush.<br/>It was Naoto on her Wedding Day! Many a Person said that a Maiden never looks better than on her Wedding Day, but Naoto was truly a Sight to behold in her wedding Dress.<br/>Izuku jumped with a start.'This isn't what I'm here for!'A last lingering gaze and he finally stood in front of The Index.<br/>It is a huge heavy bound Book, more like a Tome you expect a Wizard to guard.'Better check!' On last look! Okay...         No Wizards!</p><p>Sighing in relief he carefully opened the <strike>book</strike> Tome.<br/>The first page of The Index held... a list of Contents</p><p><br/>    0.  Fool<br/>    I. Magician<br/>    II.  Priestess<br/>    III.  Empress<br/>    IV.  Emperor<br/>    V.  Hierophant<br/>    VI.  Lovers<br/>    VII. Chariot<br/>    VIII. Justice<br/>    IX. Hermit<br/>    X.  Fortune<br/>    XI. Strength<br/>    XII.  Hanged Man<br/>    XIII.  Death<br/>    XIV. Temperance<br/>    XV.  Devil<br/>    XVI.  Tower<br/>    XVII.  Star<br/>    XVIII. Moon<br/>    XIX.  Sun<br/>    XX. Judgement<br/>    XXI.  World</p><p>Izuku was well and truly confused, what strange Chapter Titles!</p><p>Deciding to ignore it for now he turned the Page.</p><p>On the next Page was a huge Painting, over the whole Page, of what seemed like a Person wearing a Feather-Hat? Holding a stick with a sack on the end and with a Dog at his Feet. There were 2 strange lines in the Back, which may have been a Door but Izuku did not know for sure. On the Bottom, separated from the Image was a big Zero underlined with 'Fool'.<br/>Izuku suddenly wished he brought his 'HERO notes for the Future (Vol. 3)' or maybe, on second thought, a new Notebook to copy what he saw.<br/>He turned the Page and was confused (again...).<br/></p><p>
  <em> <strong> The Fool Arcana cannot be taken lightly.</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>The Fool is number zero.</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong> It is the void from which all other things begin</strong> </em>
</p><p>Izuku turned the Page expecting to see a List (or even Pictures!) of 'Guardians'.</p><p> <span class="u"> <strong>The Fool does not Chose</strong> </span><br/> <span class="u"> <strong>He is Chosen by the man with the long Nose</strong> </span></p><p><br/>Izuku could feel his Brain fry. 'What! Long Nose?!!?!?'</p><p>He hurriedly turned the Page before he got Brain damage.</p><p>The next Page again contained a Painting, though this one was a whole less clear. At the top was a sideways eight (Izuku was too young to know this represented Infinity), followed by to eyes looking at the Viewer. In the Center was a large Flame and beneath that two hands, making it looks as were the Flame in the Persons Hands. At the Bottom was a roman One.<br/>"I? Why I?"(Poor Izuku does not know roman numbers).<br/>He turned the page.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The Magician is an extraordinary individual with great power</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>The number of new beginnings and opportunities</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>He helps the Fool to transform his Power</em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>Deciding to take pity on his Brain Izukus pressed on. <br/>And finally found what he looked for!<br/>On the left was a Painting of a Woman with Butterfly Wings and pointed Ears.A Scale in the corner made her out to be rather small. On the right side was a description. </p><p> 1.Pixie  <br/><em>In English myth, they are fairies of the forest  that love to play tricks on people. They can also be hard workers when necessary</em> <br/> - lowest level<br/> - fast (for her level)<br/> - weak to flame, strong to wind<br/> - able to heal</p><p>His Eyes start watering, his nose starts running and his Smile may break his Head it's so wide.</p><p>Finally! <strong>FINALLY!</strong></p><p>This.</p><p>Not only what he searched for, but also Confirmation. His Ancestor kept a Journal!!!!<br/>And upon Completion turned it into a <strike>Book</strike> Tome, so his descendants may partake in his Knowledge!</p><p><br/>Izuku fell to his Knees. The relief and infinite Gratitude he felt for his Ancestor found neither Bounds nor Words.</p><p>HE WAS NOT WRONG!    ...he was not wrong...</p><p>'There is not enough Time or Words to express what I feel right now.' Turning his Thoughts to his Grandfather next Door.'Especially Time.'<br/>Slapping his Cheeks and giving an actual heartfelt Prayer to his Ancestor he pressed on.</p><p><br/>Come to think of it his Mother named two 'Guardians' by Name.</p><p><br/>He checked the last Pages. 'The Index' did in fact contain an Index (real shocker).<br/>Checking the 'I' section He found them immediately, seems like there are only few 'Guardians' with I.</p><p>-Ishtar:    Ultimate LOVER, Page 69   (I HAD to)<br/>-Isis:     Ultimate EMPRESS, Page 30</p><p>Wondering about the 'Ultimate' part Izuku decided to check Ishtar first.<br/>He opened the Page... and slammed shut the Book, his Face a fiery red.<br/>He saw a <strike>luscious</strike> obviously cold Woman with Horns, and decided to check Isis first, just like planned, Yes.</p><p>Giving a quick prayer to All Might and Yu he opened Page 30. </p><p><br/>'Phew! Thank All Might.' Who thought that? Certainly not Izuku, I can tell.<br/>The left Page depicted a Woman who seemed to be Part Bird, part gold? and part Priestess? `She looks pretty, but also very strange.' He decided.</p><p><br/> 9. Isis<br/><em>Osiris's wife as well as his younger sister. Upon the death of her husband, she revived him with her incredible magic power. Isis is seen at many gravesites as the guardian goddess of the dead.</em><br/>'His Sister?! Guardians are weird.'<br/> -max level<br/> -best heal<br/> -Strong Ice + Repel<br/> -Weak to thunder<br/> -high luck</p><p><br/>Izuku was intrigued. 'Max level? Repel? Luck?!'<br/>It was a Wonderland for the little Would-be-Analyst. He could not wait to read all.</p><p><br/>But sadly all good things come to an end, even earlier when Narukami Isao is within 1 km of Happiness.</p><p> </p><p>(With Inko...)</p><p>"So you finally grew that Beard Mother told you never to do,Father." Did her Voice turn darker when she said Father? You must imagine Things!<br/>"Leave me alone with your Mother! She is dead for over 10 Years."he waved her off.<br/>"14! FOURTEEN Years, Father! Her Death-day was last Month!"Inko proved her Sainthood again and again, by staying calm(/not murdering Isao).<br/>"Hmph!"Crossing his Arms and stuffing them in his Kimonos Sleeves seems to be his favorite pastime.<br/>"So?!" He barked at her.<br/>"So what."Inko just had to make enough time for Izuku.<br/>"Don't be fucking coy with me, Inko!You know what I mean!"<br/>"So you DO know my Name, I was starting to think you forgot."Inko was playing with Fire, but she knew the Moment he found out they would be out of here.</p><p>Isao decided to change topics for now, his Daughter had more than one Failure after all.</p><p><br/>"What about your 'Dutiful,wonderful' Husband then?"He fakely simpered and beat his eyelashes, a rather nauseating Sight."Where is he? He wasn't on the Phone, he isn't here with you! So...Where is he!?"Smirking at his Daughter he waited for her Reply.<br/>"He is away for Work.Overseas." Inko was cornered, her Father's familiar (hated) After-Shave Smell was not helping!<br/>"Ohhh? And when was the last Time you saw him?"<br/>"About 3 Years ago."<br/>"So long! And no Vacations? Visits? Trips?"Isao acted intrigued, lifting an Eyebrow.<br/>"He is rather busy."<br/>"But he calls right?"His disgusting Smirk got wider and wider.</p><p>Inko could lie. She had in fact not heard from her Husband ever since he 'left for work'. She did suspect him of running, but the Money kept coming every month, a rather sizeable amount at that. (Did you ever wonder how expensive All Might Exclusive collector's edition <strike>Figurines</strike> Action Figures must be? I certainly did.) </p><p><br/>In the End she decided that for Izukus sake it would be better to let it rest and accept her 'long-range-relationship with air'.<br/>She decided to go with the Truth, it did not matter what her Father was thinking and the longer he mocked her the more Time Izuku got.<br/>"No. He doesn't."Straightening her Shoulders she looked her Father directly in the Eyes."But he keeps sending Money every Month."</p><p><br/>"GYAH HA HA GYAHAHA! You are even too stupid to spread your legs to keep your Man! GYAHAHA!"Tact, a charming Laugh and Empathy are all things Isao had no use for.</p><p><br/>Isao kept slapping his Knee. He hadn't had such Fun since Endeavor burned that Villain on Live-TV.(Many Kids needed counseling after that Day)</p><p><br/>"And why did he leave?"Calming down he decided to grant his Daughter the right(<strong>!?</strong>) to make her case.<br/>'Shit!Shitshitshit!' Inko miscalculated! Hisashi most likely left because of Izukus quirklessness! At least she suspected that was the Reason, he would tell her if something happened to him. <em>Right?</em><br/>"Don't tell me..." 'NO!! Fuck!' Inkos Stomach felt like Lead.<br/>"He is a Villain!?"Acting as if he solved the World's Mysteries, he granulated himself for his sharp Intellect.<br/>"I should have known that you would be so stupid to get yourself a Villain as Husband!"<br/>"HE IS NOT A VILLAIN!"Inko forgot herself in his gloating. She snapped back to her senses immediately, but the Damage was done.<br/>"No huh? Then wha-...?"Isao got silent and remembered what she said a while ago.</p><p><br/>Inko felt the Blood leave her Face, her Stomach decided to leave for a Vacation and she felt dread creep up on her Shoulders.</p><p><br/>"You said Three Years ago...And if I'm correct Izuku is Seven..."His Eyes narrowed dangerously.<br/>"I hope for you that his Quirk is just very weak, Daughter!"<br/>Nothing could be done. Lying would be useless and she saw no Way out, she could only hope she got Izuku enough Time!<br/>Steeling herself for the Inevitable Inko got it over with.</p><p><br/>"He is quirk-less."</p><p><br/>"What did you say?" Isao could not believe what he heard. The Love(?) for his daughter commanded him to ask again.</p><p><br/>"He is quirk-less, Father"</p><p><br/>Isao slammed his Fists on the Table knocking over his cup and sending the Pot flying to crash against the wall.</p><p> </p><p><br/>(with Izuku)</p><p><strong>"You let that little Freak in my House!?In The Archive to besmirch the Legacy of MY ANCESTORS!?"</strong><br/>Izuku decided that he would rather hug and hide in his Mother's Skirt.</p><p><br/>(back to Inko)</p><p><br/>Her Ears were still ringing from her Father's Explosion.<br/>She knew she had to collect Izuku quickly and book it out of here.Looking to the Door she saw that he was on his way, when...</p><p><br/>"Do Not Ignore Me Inko!" Her father grabbed her shoulder in a vice-like grip.</p><p><br/>"AH! Father you're hurting me!" she tried to get out of his grip but he just gripped her harder.The pain drove Tears in her Eyes.</p><p><br/>"LET GO OF MAMA!"Her Eyes shot open 'IZUKU!'</p><p><br/>"Ow you little SHIT!" Izuku gave a barrage of Kicks into his Grandfather's Shin. "Let Mama go!" One of his Kicks landed dangerously close to Isao's Crotch.<br/>Isao let go of Inko and took two steps back.</p><p><br/>The Pain forced Inko to her Knees and Izuku placed himself in front of her like the Hero he was born to be.<br/>Seeing no way out he decided to emulate his Hero All Might.</p><p><br/>"Stand down Villain you will not hurt anybody more!"A tearful grin, but a grin nonetheless, was on his Face.<br/>'<em>I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me</em>' Remembering All Might's Advice he pressed on.<br/>"It is fine now. Why? Because I am here!"Saying the familiar words like a Prayer, Izuku could feel his Fear ebb down and his Resolve harden.</p><p><br/>"DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL MIGHT YOU LITTLE FREAK!?"Spit flew out of Isaos Mouth, he was way beyond rage! How DARE this Shitstain touch him!<br/>"You are no Hero you quirk-less Fool."Isao was getting incoherent with Anger. Fool was the only thing he came back to.</p><p><br/>"A Quirk-less Fool can't be a Hero! A Hero is no Fool, a Fool is no Hero! So stand the fuck down you foolish child and let me wallop you for your Foolishness!" <br/>He raised his Hand and slapped Izuku to the Ground.</p><p><br/>rage<br/>Rage<br/>RAGE <br/><strong>RAGE</strong></p><p><br/>Inko felt like Time has stopped. Her Son, her Angel, her Sweety, <strong>HER MOST IMPORTANT</strong>! Was laying on the Ground holding his cheek, over him stood <strong><em>his Grandfather.</em></strong></p><p>There was <span class="u">Blood</span>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>T H E R E W A S B L O O D ! ! !</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Deep,deep,<em><strong>deep</strong></em> inside Inkos Soul a Door opened.Long forgotten but never destroyed.</p><p>It was an old Door, cracks all over. Vines from Nothingness covered every inch and the Lock was rusted shut.<br/><em>Some things just need the right Key...</em><br/>And Inkos righteous Rage was the exact Key needed.</p><p><br/>Behind the Door was an empty Void, if not for a rather strange Woman.<br/>She seemed to be asleep, her Eyes closed.Her beautiful wavy Hair had the color of rich Honey and fell down to her well formed Butt. Two asymmetrical Horns came out of the sides of her Head. Everything about her Face was Perfection. Eyes, Nose Lips. Everything would have made Hordes of Men fall to her Feet. That she was lightly dressed in what amounted to a skimpy Sports-Bra and a very light short Skirt, would have certainly helped.<br/>The Entity opened her Eyes and her red Lips formed a beautiful bloodthirsty smile.</p><p><br/>"<em>Finally...it...has...been...a...while...."</em></p><p><br/>Her luscious Body stretched delectably.<br/>Her Eyes were fully open. POWER. Wisdom beyond Humanity, Strength without compare. <em>This</em>. Was a <strong>Goddess</strong>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Little Lamb... could you finally not bear it anymore? Are you ready to break free of your chains?"</em>
</p><p><br/>The Goddess began to glow filling the Void with her Presence, spilling out the Door.</p><p><br/>"<em>You gave me up for another.</em></p><p><em> But I understand. We really were not compatible</em>."</p><p>Her Smile turned gentler as if Speaking to a beloved Child.</p><p><br/>"<em>But know this little Inko</em>."</p><p>She vanished in Light.</p><p><br/><em><strong>"A Seed sown in Sand may still Bloom once,</strong></em><br/><em><strong>but even after twenty Years it shall!</strong></em><br/><em><strong>You have <span class="u">CHOSEN</span>!</strong></em><br/><em><strong>Remember!</strong></em><br/><em><strong>You are a Queen, an <span class="u">EMPRESS</span>!</strong></em><br/><em><strong>AND HE SHALL NOT HARM WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT!</strong></em>"</p><p>Inko found that she stood, though she doesn't remember <em>when</em>.</p><p><br/>She stands in front of her <span class="u">Child</span>,though she doesn't remember <em>how</em>.</p><p><br/>She stands in Front of her <strong>Father</strong>, though she doesn't <em>care</em>.</p><p><br/>"Izuku wait outside for Mama."Her Voice is calm, her Gaze full of Love and Izuku would never disobey his Mama. He runs out.<br/>"Come Back Fool!I'm not done with you!"Isao stretches out his arm after Izuku, but is blocked by Inko.</p><p><br/>"But I am with you."There is nothing to see that expresses her Rage, unless you look into her Eyes, which hold a small touch of something otherworldly and lots of <strong>RAGE</strong>.<br/>Isao takes a frightened step back. "Inko I'm your <strong>Father</strong>!"</p><p><br/>"Now you remember."She takes a step and readies her Fist.</p><p><br/>She swings her Fist and attracts her Fathers Face to her Hand.</p><p><br/>Attraction is a rather weak Quirk, there is no Denying. Rather than Telekinesis it works off the Muscle of the User.If he can comfortably lift it he can pull it in his Hand.   But how much is comfortably? Can a Heavyweight Lifter easily lift 50 kg? Yes! Comfortably so? No. But there are Exceptions to everything. Mothers were known to lift Cars off their Children even before Quirks existed.And if you think about it Ten Percent of a Thousand is still a Hundred.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What now if a Mother's Rage is so towering... and Isao so insignificant?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>*crunch* </strong> </span>
</p><p><br/>With the most satisfying sound in the World his Nose breaks and he falls down. All Strength has left his Legs.<br/>Blood squirts out of his Nose and drenches his Kimono. His Mind is white with Shock, this was something he would have never expected from '<em>Weak, Spineless litte Inko'</em></p><p>But when he raises his Head he does not see his 'Weakling' of a Daughter.  While still obviously Inko she now stood taller than ever before. The perpetually hunched shoulders were Straight and strong enough to bear the World. Her Eyes often pointed to the side or on the Ground were now cutting and clear of doubt. Her Mouth often in a nervous uptick a the corner was now a stern line, one easily held by a Queen about to pass Judgement.</p><p>Everything about her said that this was not the same Person than even 5 Minutes before.       But Isao was never the Sharpest.</p><p>"I'b youur Bather!You Can't-" More Blood came flooding from his <strike>destroyed</strike> broken Nose.</p><p>"You are <strong>Nothing</strong>! Never bother us again." One last <strong>cold</strong> Look at the old Bastard, before she grabbed her Handbag with a strangely completely unharmed Hand. She turns to leave when-</p><p>"Y-You will nob geb be Indecks!" Isao was trying to get up. Squirming pitifully on the Ground. "You will nob dirphy MY Ancheshtor's Legashy !" His eyes were bloodshot and bulging out of his Head, Spit flew freely from his Mouth. It was opening and closing like a Fish' out of Water. "I bon't ngow whab t-Driggs you are using, bu-but I will guard the Index from your GRASPING HANDS!" Isao managed to get on his Knees. He was ready to defend <strike>his</strike> the Families Treasures.</p><p>Inko kept her Back to him. She was so tired of <strike>him</strike> this. She turned her Head a bit so he may listen to her final Words to him.</p><p>"Keep It." Isaos Mouth opened wide, Disbelief clear in every bit of his body.</p><p>"Izuku and I need no Help or Tools to find either Meaning or Happiness in our Life. We got our Love for each other. Not that you could ever understand that,Isao."</p><p>With no more Words for him Inko left him to his Misery.</p><p>Isao was alone, only Yu's Portrait for company.        </p><p> </p><p>And his Gaze felt more Judging than ever before. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* "Bastard" is applicable<br/>I can't write in 'broken-nose' so use you imagination a bit<br/>I keep alluding to Dragons,  Izukus World will not be a Dragon</p><p>speaking of Dragons i wanted to put in yu is a dragon isao a snake and izuku a worm but the worm gets eaten by the carp the carp jumps over the heavenly gate and becomes a dragon<br/>it would not fit both story and sense wise so yeah funny fact i guess<br/>another fun fact(kinda): at the what if part i had FUCK HIM instead of curse him which i REALLY liked, but then I thougt of the second meaning and it really irked me so i changed it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trapped Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was to be the first Part of the new Chapter, but I decided to post it as is</p><p>This story is supposed to be about Izuku, but Mamadoriya is dominating.<br/>Don't worry Izuku's Time will come, it may just take some more chapters (than i wanted)</p><p>Recommendations: I honestly already told you the one I cared about to get more Readers that they have, so how about some older ones?<br/>Elf in Dol Guldur   is Beautiful and i wish there was a part 3 (I wish so badly)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inko closed the door to the tea room she took 7 easy steps down the hall. She could see Izuku's hair through the glass in the front door.</p><p>'Just a moment Sweety, Mama got to calm down a bit.'</p><p>Cool and collected.</p><p>
  <em>'Who is the top Bitch? ME! That's right!'</em>
</p><p>She stopped next to the big hall mirror, turned gracefully towards it gave her stunning reflection a smile...<br/>'WHO THE FUCK IS THIS WOMAN IN THE MIRROR SUPPOSED TO BE!?'</p><p>And smashed her fist with full force in the wall next to it.</p><p>'OWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOW!' Tears sprang to her eyes and she cradled her hand. 'OUCH! Oh god did I break it!?'<br/>She checked her hand, Yup pretty messed up, but not broken.<br/>She ignored her hand for now and checked her reflection again.</p><p>The woman in the mirror was a beauty. Inko acknowledged early on that she will never be a neck-turner,while she was certainly pretty it was more like a girl-next-door kinda thing.</p><p>'Is that supposed to be me?'</p><p>The woman in the mirror had beautiful silky hair. Inko knew for a fact that she had lots of split ends and that the stress was robbing her hair of its luster.</p><p>'I was pretty certain I was getting some crow feet.'</p><p>Her skin was smooth and practically glowing of her lips got a sudden natural beauty to them that was certainly missing in Inko's past.</p><p>She stood up straight. 'I did not grow, did I?'</p><p>Trying to guess from the familiar design of the wall it seemed at least her height was unaffected.</p><p>'But I will be damned if I didn't lose some Weight!'<br/>(She did not, but that is just the wonder of better posture.)</p><p>Relieved that she was still herself, she wondered just what the hell just happened! She checked her hand again.<br/>'With the force I used together with my quirk I should have AT LEAST hurt my hand a bit!'<br/>She could think of only one source of all that has happened(it has been on her mind a lot these past days)<br/>She closed her eyes and folded her hands.</p><p>When she told Izuku that you don't pray to your 'Guardians' that was both the truth and a lie.<br/>The 'Guardians' were in many cases gods of mankind.</p><p>You don't casually talk to gods between breakfast and putting away the dishes.</p><p>It takes an 'effort' on your part to both welcome the 'Guardian' in your Heart and to show him the respect he deserves.<br/>There are many forms of prayer, but for Inko it was always a kind of ritual learned at her Mother's knee.<br/>Her Mother's beloved voice was almost whispering to her as she remembered the steps.</p><p>'<em>Close your eyes</em>' she did '<em>think of nothing, clear your mind of doubts and take a little trip to your Soul!</em>'</p><p>Her Mother's laughing Words echoed through her being as she focused on the 'Place of Worship' she imagined so many years ago.<br/>She whispered her own words from back then to herself.<br/>"But how do I do that Kaachan?"</p><p>
  <em>'Imagine a place DEEP inside yourself where no one can touch you! Where all your treasured memories and secrets lie.(laughs) And then you open a secret trapdoor in the floor and go deeper!'</em>
</p><p>"OK Mother/Kaachan!" In her head the voices of the past and present combined, a gentle smile was on her face.<br/>Inko 'manifested' in the place she 'talked' to her 'Guardians'.</p><p>In her mind's eye there were two 'Shrines'. One was decorated with pictures of Izuku, small offerings and if you looked for it you may find a photo of a man with a wide smile and white hair. On the top of the shrine was a statue, seemingly egyptian in nature, depicting a woman with wings.</p><p>Inko hesitated, it didn't seem right.</p><p>She turned to the other shrine, or where she imagined it to be. The thought of the small shrine her younger self willed to be. Countless pictures of crushes, of models, of female heroes and her many offerings, both for beauty and for strength. On the top was Ishtar's statue.</p><p>Just the Memory gave Inko a blush even after all these years! (<em>check Ishtar statue on google you will understand</em>)</p><p>Standing on two guardian lions, 'dressed' only in chains and oozing power and sex, this statue made Inko's youth rather 'interesting'.<br/>Expecting all that she turned around and was shocked to find nothing!</p><p>Though not exactly nothing. In place of the shrine there was a mirror.</p><p>Looking in the mirror Inko was shocked to see an older Izuku! At least 16 years or older, he was taller than her.<br/>You would expect Inko to be overjoyed to see a glimpse of her Angel almost grown up. But not like this!</p><p>Izuku's Eyes were full of shame and pointed at the floor, his shoulders hunched and his back bend to make him smaller. The finger of his hands twist a nervous pattern after the other.</p><p>Inko felt her eyes water and she stretched out her hand, Izuku imitating her exactly.<br/>She wondered what to do! What is this cursed mirror!?</p><p>She squared her shoulders and- <strong>'!'</strong></p><p>As she squared her shoulders, Izuku changed his posture, standing more confident, not much but some.<br/>She had a hunch and straightened her back and lifted her chin, as if to say " HERE I COME!"</p><p>Izuku changed before her eyes, becoming more confident, filling out a bit and a smile stretched his Face.</p><p>Inko was in love! This was her precious Son! In all the glory only she herself saw in him.</p><p>The mirror began to shine, not like light but like a hot wall on a long summer's day.<br/>Inko felt the warmth go inside her, filling her with a feeling she could not place.</p><p>She was confused, unsure and slightly scared, but her shoulders would not sag, her chin not drop and her back not bend.</p><p>The feeling was<strong> CONFIDENCE</strong>.</p><p>The mirror was one last 'gift' from Ishtar. A trap set to spring whenever Inko would next visit her former shrine.<br/>A devious trap! A curse, to be exact.</p><p>
  <strong>As long as Inko holds love for Izuku she will be cursed to have confidence in herself!</strong>
</p><p>What cunning! What trickery! Truly only the ultimate LOVERS could have set up a trap so crafty.</p><p>Inko didn't fully understand what happened, but she felt gratitude for Ishtar well up in her.<br/>She clapped her hands in front of her face and gave a last traditional prayer and apology to the vanished goddess.<br/>After she made peace with one goddess she turned to the other.<br/>Since her shrine was still present she continued her ritual.</p><p>She took 3 steps to the shrine, starting with her left foot to honour Isis. Her gaze, while not on the floor, is on the goddess' statue feet. After three steps she stops, gives a deep bow and claps three times. After her third clap she kneels at the Shrine and extends her right (injured) Hand to rest on Isis' left foot. She closes her eyes and completes the ritual.</p><p>'Isis, High EMPRESS and mother of the sun god Horus.'<br/>She halted, unsure how to proceed, when she 'felt' a light touch on her hand.<br/>She was overcome with half-forgotten but cherished memories.</p><p>Sitting in her Mother's lap listening to her heartbeat, playing with each others hair, playing in the snow, planting her favourite flowers in the garden, holding her hand in her sickbed,...<br/>Countless memories of her beloved Mother (she didn't waste even a second wondering over her Father's absence, it was clear).</p><p>Tears flowed out of her eyes, but a smile was on her face, as her heart overflowed with love.</p><p>
  <em>"Inko."</em>
</p><p>Her eyes flew open, she dimly noticed her hand glowing, but her main focus lay on the <strong>Goddess</strong> who stood in place of the statue.<br/>An egyptian priestess dressed in gold feathers with green eyes and a gentle smile. Inko was speechless.</p><p>
  <em>"The Time for Change is coming,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>little EMPRESS,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and a Mother's Duty is never complete."</em>
</p><p>Her Eyes seemed to meet Inko's and Inko was immediately reminded of her Mother.</p><p>
  <em>"But do not worry Inko!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will be by your side to lend you my strength."</em>
</p><p>She started to glow and Inko had to shield her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"But now Go!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>THE MOST IMPORTANT needs your help."</em>
</p><p>When Inko opened her eyes next she was still standing in the hall in front of the mirror. It seems like it lasted forever, but it was in fact only a moment.</p><p>She clapped her hands in front of her chest treasuring the memories she was gifted and noticed that her hand was completely healed.<br/>Marveling in wonder for a moment she turned to the entrance to finally take Izuku and leave this place.</p><p>It was time to go<strong> HOME</strong>.</p><p>She left the house, expecting her little Angel in some distress and readied herself to sooth his worries, when she noticed...</p><p>IZUKU WAS NOT HERE!</p><p>She remembered what Isis said to her and a new kind of urgency filled her. Unbeknownst to her there was again a strange otherworldly presence in her eyes (though a different one this time).</p><p>'Hold out Dear! MAMA IS COMING!'</p><p>She ran down the street in the search for HER MOST IMPORTANT.</p><p>May the gods have mercy, for Inko will not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to see a good desription of Ishtar chack Chapter 23 of douth thou even steal hearts!</p><p>* seriously check google for Ishtar statue ! it's something<br/>*2 ra and Horus got a bit in each others way in the sun god business. for my sake horus is the sun god</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hero(es) in the Making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Chef and me<br/>C You know your two days off from work?<br/>M Yes ?<br/>C yeah me neither<br/>M ?!</p><p>This was supposed to come out tuesday but i came to find that i have no time for some reason<br/>this chapter is a bit wacky with the jokes but it sets up some important stuff</p><p>how about a youtube recommendation?  every frame a painting!  i would greatly encourage you to check it out</p><p>also: you could argue that their reaction is a bit over the top... let's talk it up to them being 7 year olds and being overly dramatic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>with Izuku</p><p>Izuku was running out of the Tea Room and down the Hall.</p><p><br/>He trusted in his Mother explicitly, but still, he could not help throwing one last Look back to check if she was really alright, handling the 'Villain'.</p><p><br/>Seeing his Mother throw a Textbook 'SMASH!' in <strike>his Grandfa-</strike> in Isaos Face, he was AWESTRUCK!<br/>'MAMA IS THE GREATEST!'The young Boy believed this one Thing from the very Bottom of his Soul. He didn't even notice the inexplicable recovery of his Cheek and Nose.</p><p><br/>Is that Sacrilege you see there!?</p><p><br/>'Well second,no NEXT to All Might of course!...'<br/>All was still good in little Izukus <strike>Religion</strike> World.</p><p><br/>'Mama is like a Hero! But ... that doesn't seem right...'</p><p><br/>As AWESOME as his Mother was, she did not seem like a proper Hero.</p><p><br/>'Maybe...' He was remembering the latest Polls, where one new Hero just entered the Top 50 and in doing so shed Light on a 'new' formlerly unnoticed Type of Hero.<br/> 'Maybe she is an Underground-Hero like Edgeshot! Like a Ninja! Or Spy!'</p><p><br/>SPIES! Dun Dun Duhdun Dun Dun Duhduh Dun dun (Mission Impossible (not mine))</p><p><br/>Izuku was bursting of Excitement! Edging along the Wall like a proper Spy/Ninja he fantasized how AWESOME his Mother must be 'on the Job'.<br/>Young Izuku was heavily influenced by Female Heroes and Movies (the tamer ones he watched with Inko).</p><p><br/>'Like riding a Motorcycle and jumping over a River or going Underco..v.e.r..on..Part..ies....'his Expression got very glum, before brightening up again.<br/>'I mean like a female Ninja! A Ku..n.oi..chi...' he stilled, before he continued almost desperately.<br/>'NO! Maybe really more like one of the Heroine...s'</p><p><br/>Countless Images shot through Izukus Head. Red Cocktail-dresses with slits up to the Waist, short Ninja-Garb barely covering the Thighs, countless tight Spandex-Suits leaving little to the Imagination!<br/>Izuku got red...then white...then green...finally his Face got Dark.<br/>He grabbed the Doorknob in his shaking Hands and slammed open the Door! (kinda~ he is too small to do that but the Will was there!)<br/>Slamming it shut again (for real this Time) he 'yelled'.</p><p><br/>'MAMA IS JUST MAMA! She is Awesome without needing to be a Spy or Hero or WHATEVER!'Satisfied that an imminent Mental-Collaps was avoided he decided to wait for Mama to 'Finish up'.</p><p><br/> When...</p><p><br/>"<strong>GET BACK HERE, YOU FREAK</strong>!"</p><p><br/>Izuku flinched back and raised his Arms to protect his Head from the presumed incoming Attack.<br/>Peeking through his Eyelashes and Arms, he noticed that it was not him who was 'the Freak' (this Time).<br/>It was a young Boy. He seemed to be about Izukus Age, but certainly taller.</p><p><br/>Seeing such Injustice in the World he held his Mother's Words close to his Heart. 'Don't worry! Your Father is VERY tall there is no way you won't grow, Sweetheart.'</p><p><br/>(<em>Izuku CONCENTRATE Plot is happening!)</em></p><p><br/>THE BOY wore purple Sneaker, Shorts and a lilac Hoody. Together with his purple Hair he was rather monotonous, but he wore it well.<br/>He ran for his Life from two older Boys and a Girl.<br/>The three had rather obvious Quirks.</p><p><br/>One of the Boys had Eyes like a Car that flashed red and blue like a Police Car on the Chase.He seemed to be around 10.<br/>The second Boy was at least a Head taller. And speaking of Heads, his was larger than normal, even for his Size. Izuku guessed that he was 10, but he could easily pass for older if not for his childish Clothes.<br/>The Girl was the smallest of them all. She wore a Pink 'girly' frilly Dress. Her Hair was <strike>in Corkscrews</strike> was sprouting Flowers, predominantly Pink Roses.</p><p><br/>Izuku was about to sprint to Purples Help, but he stopped for a Moment doubting himself.</p><p><br/>'Can I really Help? I'm just a <em>Quirkless FOOL</em>.' His Hand wandered to his 'hurt' Cheek. 'I'll just get hurt and nothing I can do will help him.'</p><p><br/>As Izukus Thoughts got darker and darker, Purple was reaching his Limit. He knew he could not run on for much longer and using his Quirk got him here in the first Place.</p><p><br/>Getting desperate he wished in his Soul for 'a Miracle'.</p><p><br/>'Please SOMEBODY! Help ME!' Pictures of his Family came to his Mind, 'If there is a 'MASK' for me, now would be great!'</p><p><br/>There was Nothing. No Void, no Shrine, no Door. Absolute Nothing. But still...</p><p><br/>Spurned on by SOMETHING he shouted "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"<br/>Izuku ran.</p><p><br/>'What a FOOL I am.' His Thoughts did not match his frantic race to 'SAVE THIS PERSON'. 'Truly a FOOL. I will be able to do Nothing! So why...? Why am I racing so hard to my Doom?'</p><p><br/>Never stopping he remembered on of the most Important Things he learned from All Might,<br/>Written at the Top of every First Page of Every Hero Volume:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>"When there's nothing to be gained, rising to the challenge at those times is surely the mark of a true hero!!"</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p><br/>'Even a FOOL can be a Hero if he tries enough! I'm CERTAIN!'<br/>With this Words his Resolve is set.</p><p><br/>Purple was at a Dead End. He hoped to lose them around a corner, but there was a tall Fence in his Way to Freedom.<br/>"Finally got you, you Freak!" Headlamps sneered.<br/>"Yeah tell him Jiro!" laughed Headsie in a deep rumble.<br/>It was honestly a bit disturbing to hear a child with such a deep Voice.</p><p>
  <span class="u">TOYOTA JIRO- QUIRK HEADLIGHTS</span>
  <br/>
  <em>His Eyes are like the Headlights of a Car! He can flash in multiple Colors. It is fueled by Lime-juice.</em>
</p><p>"Would you do something about your Voice, Kentaro!?" a shudder goes through Jiro "You know your deep Voice creeps me out!"</p><p><span class="u">GOMI KENTARO - QUIRK EASTER GIANT</span><br/><em>His Head bears strong resemblance to the Statues on Easter Island. He is a bit stronger than a normal Person (especially the Neck),but not much</em>.</p><p>"Leave him alone, Jiro! You know Kentaro can't do anything for his Voice!" With a flick <strike>of her Corkscrews</strike> of a hanging Rose she rose to Kentaro's defense. Kentaro got a rather obvious blush across his (HUGE) Head. "Yes Leiko." Jiro groused, Kentaro got one over him!</p><p>
  <span class="u">MOMOIROBARA LEIKO - QUIRK FLOWER HEAD</span>
  <br/>
  <em>From Leiko's Head sprout various Flowers, mostly Roses, that give a fragrant Smell depending on her Mood. If she is Angry her Roses grow thorns.</em>
</p><p>Having just Run for his Life, Purple was rather put out that he was forgotten in favor of their Love-Triangle.<br/>He hurriedly reminded himself that was actually a good thing.</p><p><br/>"Now back to the Freak!"'Damn!' Leiko showed that she read too many Shoujo-Manga by holding the Back of her Hand in front of her Mouth and laughs.<br/>"Not so tough now,are you (hohoho)!?"</p><p><br/>"How dare you use your Quirk on Leiko!" Kentaros DEEP Baritone thunders through the narrow alley.<br/>"You asked me to!" came Purples immediate response.<br/>"Don't Lie VILLAIN!"sneered Jiro.</p><p><br/>Purple flinched back as though struck, Tears gathered in his Eyes. "...I'm not a Villain..." he whispered.</p><p><br/>"WHAT!"Leiko held a Hand to her Ear and played it up for the other Boys."What did you mumble other there?" The two Henchmen sniggered loudly.<br/>"I'm not a Villain!" Louder, Purple pled his Case.</p><p><br/>"Don't you Speak to Leiko you Twerp!" Kentaro decided to get to Business."I'll show you!" He raises his Fist and gets ready to whump the 'Freak'...</p><p><br/>"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Izuku FINALLY (<em>short legs</em>!) arrives!</p><p><br/>He jumps up and hangs onto Giantheads Fist.<br/>As he correctly guessed he has rather severe Balance Issues.<br/>The unexpected Weight on his Fist lets him stumble...Right into Leiko!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strike>Hurriedly catching himself, in the process setting up a rather intimate Setting with Leiko.</strike>
  <br/>
  <strike>Leiko's Heart goes wild! She is not ready for her Wild romance! (the Author is tired but does not apologize for his misdeeds)</strike>
</p><p><br/>Tumbling to the Floor, the wild swing of his other Arm actually manages to catch Jiro, sending him down too.</p><p><br/>"Now!" Izuku grabs Purples Arm."Let's get out of here.!"</p><p><br/>"What?!" Purple was floored. And like that the Moment to Escape was gone. The three Stooges were up on their Feet.</p><p><br/>"What the hell was that about!?" Jiro's Eyes shone a menacing red. Leiko's Roses grew visible Thorns. Kentaro just looked embarrassed and kinda happy.<br/>""Who are you!?"" came from Purple and Leiko.</p><p><br/>"I'm here to save him!" standing in front of Purple, Izuku raised his Arms in Defense.</p><p><br/>"Save him!? He is a Villain!" (Leiko)<br/>"Doesn't look like one to me!"<br/>"Cause you don't know his Quirk!"<br/>Purples Heart, which was soaring just Moments before, took a hard crash. 'Please NO!' He lifted his Arm as if to stop her.</p><p><br/>'Please don't take this from me!'<br/>"So What!?" Izuku was unmoved. "I bet it is awesome!" <br/>"IT IS NOT! IT'S A VILLAIN'S QUIRK!" Leiko was stomping her Feet.<br/>"Well? What is it?" Izuku gave Purple an encouraging Look, hoping to prompt him to speak up.<br/>"It's...it's..." Purple was stalling<br/>"IT'S MIND CONTROL!" jeered Jiro.</p><p><br/>"That's..."Izuku's Eyes were shadowed. Purple felt his last Hope go up in Flames.</p><p><br/>"AWESOME! That is like the perfect Hero Quirk!" Izuku was flexing his latent Quirk of starry Eyes gain.<br/>He was looking at Purple as if he was the BEST THING EVER!.<br/>That was a rather new situation for the purple Boy.</p><p><br/>"Wha- You mean Really!?" Tears were gathering in his Eyes. He was choking up and his chest felt WARM.<br/>"How does it Work?Do you freely control it?Do you like point at somebody?Does it need a queue? or...."<br/>Purple was not prepared for such Enthusiasm, neither were the Love trio.<br/>Leiko tried to take the Reigns back to her.</p><p><br/>"What do you mean awesome!? It Is TOTALLY a Villain's Quirk!"she shrieked.<br/>"It IS Awesome! He can just tell the Villain's to stop being so mean and they will do it!" He turned back to Purple."So how does it work!?" Expecting Eyes were piercing him.<br/>"I-I need the to answer me and then I can control them." He hoped this 'setback' didn't change 'Green Kids' Opinion.</p><p><br/>"OHH! But that is still cool! But maybe you would be better as an Underground Hero!"Izuku was holding a Finger to his Lips and murmuring. "If you get popular they will know what to look out for,so..."<br/>"Underground Hero?" Purple and 'Roses and her Boytoys' had no Idea what he meant.<br/>"You know like Edgeshot! More like a Ninja or Spy!"</p><p><br/>"OOHH THAT sounds cool!" That surprisingly came fro Kentaro.<br/>"On whose Side are you!?"came the scoff from Jiro.<br/>"But Jiro... NINJA!"Kentaro was sold. Leiko was not.</p><p><br/>"Who the heck are you even!?" she pointed at Izuku.<br/>"And more importantly. What is your Quirk!? It must be something Villainous if you defend him!" Leiko was sure of her Superiority.<br/>Izukus Back hit the imaginary Wall. What now?</p><p><br/>Purple was rather curious too, but decided that NO MATTER WHAT QUIRK Green had it was 'awesome'.<br/>Four Pairs of Eyes where on Izuku as he scrunched up his Resolve. He remembered what he told himself: A FOOL can be a Hero!<br/>He lifted his Head and looked straight into Flower Heads Eyes.<br/>"I'm Quirkless!" came the <strong>PROUD</strong> Response.</p><p><br/>The three Npcs shook with laughter after a brief disbelieving look at each other.<br/>Purple was Floored! ' He came to my Rescue and said all that and he was QURIKLESS the whole Time'<br/>Saying he was impressed would not do the Word justice.<br/>'Maybe I can find a true Friend in him!' Izukus Quirklessness did not bother him! Did Green not just prove that he could save him!? </p><p><br/>Unknown to Izuku he just found a <span class="u">true Friend.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Unknown to both they just kicked <strong>Fate</strong> in the Balls and ran away laughing.  </em>
</p><p><br/>"What are you? Some kinda FOOL!?"(Damn Isao! on the same level as a 10-Year Old!)The lovely Voice of Kentaro came to use again.</p><p><br/>"SO WHAT!? I AM A FOOL! A FOOL WHO IS GONNA BE A HERO!" Izuku did not back down, but <strong>STOOD HIS GROUND</strong>.</p><p><br/>"I'll show you what's WHAT!" Kentaro was raising his Fist again.<br/>Purple and Green were fighting over who would take the Punch for who.<br/>Kentaros Fist was flying towards Izukus Face,when it suddenly stopped!</p><p><br/>"Hands OFF my Child, BOY!" came the enraged shout of <strike>Mamadoryia</strike> Inko.</p><p><br/>"An ADULT?!" Jiro lost all bravado. "Let's scram!"<br/>Taking hold of Leiko's Arms Kentaro and Jiro booked it out of there at Light-speed!</p><p><br/>"Izuku! Dear are you alright? Are you hurt? Did they touch you? Did they use their Quirk on you?"<br/>Inko was showing where Izuku got some of his Antics from.</p><p><br/>After reassuring herself of her Son's Well being sh turned to the shell-shocked Purple.</p><p><br/>"And you? Are you Okay my Boy?" Her sympathetic gaze roamed over Purple, who was turning darker and darker.</p><p><br/>Unbeknownst to Inko, she was the Type who looked PERFECT with Cat Ears.</p><p><br/>Unbeknownst to Purple, he just got his first Crush.</p><p><br/>"Can I ask you for your Name My Boy?" Inko tried to gently coax him, kind of worried about his darkening (blushing) Face.</p><p><br/>"I'm Hitoshi. Shinso Hitoshi ,Ma'am!"</p><p><br/>Izuku was standing on the Side fretting if Shinso was hurt.<br/>In later Years he will regret ever asking what Shinsos Problem was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Purple guy being shinso was kinda obvious rather quickly but I got to keep up with the name that are given<br/>(i CANT wait for the moment i can write persona (Guardian is kinda tedious))</p><p>I was thinking a long time about certain parts in this chapter but i decided to write them in  ( take it as a teaser)</p><p>Names this time are special<br/>Kentaro means 'big boy'  (gomi was randomly chosen)<br/>Jiro means 'second Male' Toyota should be clear<br/>Leiko Mmoirabara you could translate as arrogant white rose</p><p>Purely for amusement it is fine if you didnt laugh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family of Perverts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>at his point i would like to say that I would post every 2 days if i was a better person<br/>this chapter was supposed to come out way earlier TOO -.-<br/>(it is what it is but know that i hate not keeping my self-imposed shedule)</p><p>Funny fact to Jiro from last chapter: it took me 3 days from posting and a week from when i first thougt of using that name to think of kyoka (sorry if you are a fan of her)</p><p>recommendation this time is a troll !  check cywscross !  he is a phenomenal writer especially his oldest bleach fics!!!<br/>but there is a twist- a bad one. He did not update them since 2014! If you want to see THE BEST BLEACH FICS and want to indulge in what could have been perfection check out his older works </p><p>WARNING: this chapter is 'Loaded'  viewer discrection is advised</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad! Can I please go to the same School as Izuku?!"</p><p><br/>"Calm down Hitoshi! I told you we will talk about it with Mama." Shinso Hajime was trying his Best to calm down his Son.<br/>He was failing!</p><p><br/>"Please DADDY! I will never request anything ever again!" Young Hitoshi did not believe his Father understood the seriousness of the Situation! 'What if we go to different schools and never see each other again!?' It truly was a situation most Dire for Hitoshi.</p><p><br/>"He is my BEST FRIEND DAD!" Hajimes Ears were starting to flick angrily. "You know each other for less than 10 Minutes!" Hajime could not hold back and did his first mistake - arguing with logic.</p><p><br/>"It was <strong>FATE</strong> (<em>more like the opposite</em>) we were destined to be Friends! Best Friends even!!!" He remembered something he never gave much thought."And didn't you say once that you and Mama only knew each other for a Month before you married?"</p><p><br/>"GAH!" Hajime had to give that point to Hitoshi."W-Well you know how your Mother is!"His Ears layed low.He would rather not talk about his 'Courting'- especially to Hitoshi!"(nervous laughter) When you know, you KNOW. I guess"<br/>"Well I KNOW Dad!" Little purple Boy was glad that his Father was finally coming to understand.</p><p>" So! CAN I? Go to Izukus School!?"<br/>"I told you we will talk about it with your Mother."Hajime was hoping they got there soon! Seeing at the Traffic clearing up, he gave a heartfelt sigh.<br/>Hitoshi crossed his Arms and fell back into his Seat. His face a frown. "I don't know why we have to go home to talk to Mom." He muttered angrily, his gaze fell on his Mothers Photo on the Dashboard."She can hear us just fine wherever we are!"<br/>"We will talk at Home and that is Final!" Hajime remained firm."It's just about 5 Minutes Son. Just... relax okay?"<br/>"Yeees" Hitoshi wished his Mom was here, surely she would understand!</p><p><br/>-One<strike> ENDLESS</strike> 5-Minute drive later-</p><p><br/>Hitoshi KICKED open the Door.</p><p><br/>"We're HOME!!!" He ran to a Picture of his Mother on a small table in the entrance Hall. He gave a Bow and a clap."I'm back Mama." He ran into the Kitchen to get a Snack.</p><p><br/>His Father followed a bit slower having first checked the Door.' You could think he has a Door-Kicking-Quirk.'<br/>Having assured himself the Door will hold out another Barrage of Kicks from a young Boy he enters his House.</p><p><br/>He stopped in front of his Wife's Picture and gave a bow and clap like his Son."Please give me the Strength and Patience to be a good Father."<br/>In his Pocket, his Phone got a Message.</p><p><br/>'STOP ACTING LIKE I'M DEAD (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻'</p><p><br/>Hajime looked up to the ceiling, gave the wall a firm Strike you felt three rooms further and bellowed." <strong>THEN GET DOWN HERE YOU DAMN WORKAHOLIC</strong>!!" His Phone got another Message.</p><p><br/>'(ﾉ￣∇￣)乂(￣ｰ￣ )ﾉ I'm coming calm down.'</p><p><br/>Hajimes Ears were flicking agitatedly again.'Why did I marry her again?' His face got red, his eyes got dark and his Tail started twitching.'RIIGHT HEHE' He gave himself a mental High Five and stood there<em> grinning like an idiot</em>.</p><p><br/><strong>*smack*</strong> The little Hand of a petite Beauty reminded him'gently' that it is still Daytime and that their son is only one Room away.<br/>"Wipe that stupid Grin off your Face you <strong>Pervert~"</strong> His Wife sang.</p><p><br/>"Who are <span class="u">YOU</span> calling-" the petite Women got on her Toes and grabbed her Husband's Collar (*) pulling his Head down to her level to whisper into his Ears. " It seems your getting rebellious again Dear. Seems I have to show you your place again,don't I,   <strong>CAT-TOY-BOY</strong>?"</p><p>(<em>*I leave the Kind of Collar to your Imagination)</em></p><p><br/>Hajimes Tail stood straight up and his Ears laid on his Head. A Blush covered his whole Face and his Eyes were dark and animalistic. " Yes Ma'am!" Came the husky reply.<br/>"Good. Such an obedient PET." She leaned in for a Kiss.</p><p><br/>"MOM you are actually out of your Room!" Young Hitoshi reminded them of the Joys of Parenthood. They sprang apart and Hajime was terribly interested in the front Door again.</p><p><br/>"I-I think I forgot something in the Car!" And there he goes.<br/>"Mom why is Dad so weird?" This was not the first time he asked this, it will not be the Last.</p><p><br/>"No Idea Sweety! Let's go in the Living Room, it seems you have a lot you wanted to tell me." Hitoshis Mother lied through her Teeth with an angelic Smile.<br/>They sat on the Couch. "So tell me about your new Friend." She was all Ears.<br/>Hitoshi didn't need to be told twice!</p><p><br/>"His name is Izuku! He is small and fast and green and he wears red shoes and he is awesome!" Hitoshi was rather calm by Nature, but this was his 'Best Friend' they were talking about!</p><p><br/>"Small and fast? And red Shoes!? What like a green S****?"(<em>COPYRIGHT CLAIM!)</em></p><p><br/><strike>That actually sounded really cool to Hitoshi! ( NO IT DOES NOT! HE HATED IT HE WILL NEVER TAKE ABOUT CERTAIN COPYRIGHTS AGAIN!)</strike>  </p><p><br/>"Not really, Mom. And Izuku doesn't have a Quirk! But he still came to save me! He is gonna be the<span class="u"> greatest Hero EVER</span>!"<br/>"Ok!" His Mother was not one to argue when her Son was this sure of something.<br/>"So can I go to the same School as him?!"<br/>"Sure why not." She gave a shrug. The Door to the Living Room busted open!<br/>"Megumi!-"<br/>"Now we see where he got the whole Door-Busting from!" She pointed at Hajime and gave a knowing smirk. She knew what his Problem was, she too heard the Rumors about 'Aldera'.<br/>"Huh? Wha-? That doesn't Matter now!" His Tail seemed like a whip, he sat down in an Armchair before something was swept on the ground.</p><p><br/>"We already talked about this! Aldera has a bad Reputation as being 'Quirkist'!" He gave a gentle Smile to Hitoshi to make him understand that he was not angry with him.<br/>"Though you have a Quirk, Son, you already experienced that their are<strike> little shits</strike> Children who believe you are a Villain just because of said Quirk!" He took Hitoshis Hands. "I just want you to enjoy your Time in School. And I fear 'Aldera' is not the right Place for you."</p><p><br/>"If they are so 'Quirky' or whatever, that means there is even more Reason for me to go there! They will be mean to Izuku! He needs my help!" he ripped his Hands out of his Fathers hold and jumped onto the Couch. He gave a Look to his Mother, hoping she would understand.<br/>"It's Fine." "!?" she held up a Hand to her Husband stopping him from interfering.<br/>"I checked all our Choices. And none were perfect. They all had some Problem. Aldera was just the most noticeable."</p><p><br/>"But that means one of the Others would still be better!"Hajime could not understand. He just wanted what is best for Shinso!<br/>For Hajime Safety is important. But you can't expect Happiness from Safety alone and Megumi knew that.</p><p><br/>Megumi tried something different."Maybe Hitoshi would be happier somewhere else, maybe not.But at least he would already have a good Friend at Aldera."<br/>Hitoshi leapt from the couch in his small Mother's Arms, a wide Smile on his Face. Mama came through again!<br/>"Are they even Friends?" He gave his Son an apologetic Look."I know I know! But are you sure Izuku thinks the same as you Hitoshi?"</p><p><br/>"YEAH! I mean surely...probably...maybe..." Tears came to his Eyes as he started to doubt himself.<br/>"Hitoshi come here. He absolutely thinks of you as a Friend." Megumi took her Son in her Arms and turned to Hajime mouthing'Great Job Daddy!' at him.<br/>'I'm trying my best!' came the helpless reply.</p><p><br/>"How about we meet up with him Sweety?" she gave her Son an encouraging Smile. "You can play with Izuku and your Dad can talk to his Mother."<br/>"Why do I go alone?! You could come with us!" Hajime knew pretty much why, but that doesn't mean he likes it.</p><p><br/>"I have to work!"came the hasty reply.</p><p><br/>"More like you are too shy and lazy to go out and meet new people."grumbled her loving husband.</p><p><br/>"You love me Dear! And what is the matter with Hitoshi?"she looked her Son over trying to find the cause of his red Face.<br/>"I think he has a Crush on Izukus Mother. She rescued them both from a pack of Bullies and took care of them until I arrived."They whispered over Hitoshis Head to not disturb his Daydream.<br/>"OHHH! And? What did she look like!?" Megumi was bursting with curiosity!</p><p><br/>"Well she had the typical Housewife look. She had green Hair, in a bun, and was on the plain side of pretty, if you get my Meaning. She was also rather small, just about your height."<br/>"Anything else?" she felt there was something missing.</p><p><br/>"Well there was something strange. I came up behind her and Hitoshi who stood in front of her went bright red. I could not get a clear answer out of him."Hajime was scratching his Head.<br/>"Hmmm" she looked at her Husbands Cat-Ears on top of his Head.</p><p><br/>"I think I know his Type now!"an impish grin took over her Face.</p><p><br/>"OH? Did my Genius-Wife figure out the case again? Now what is it?" He was actually curious now.<br/>"You know the saying that Men go after Woman that remind them of their Mother?" she puffed out her small chest and lifted her Nose in the Air.<br/>"You mean-?"In Hajimes humble Opinion Megumi and Inko shared nothing except height.</p><p><br/>"He likes small Ass kicker who," an amused look at her Husbands Ears "look good with Cat Ears, or have some I bet."<br/>Hajime could not believe his Ears and frankly did not want to either. "I bet if your 7-Year-old Son has a Fetish it means you are a bad parent!" He hissed in his Wifes Ear.<br/>"It's fine! And it's a Type and not a fetish so calm down." Megumi saw no problem!</p><p><br/>"God I hope my Sister never finds out! She will lynch me when I meet her again!" Hajime was a bit distressed.<br/>"Your Sister will be proud that you raised him with love!" sparing one arm from Hitoshis Back she rubbed Hajimes shoulder.<br/>"Now did you ask for her Number?"</p><p><br/>He thought for a moment and flinched up in a panic. "No! We were so worried about Hitoshis strange behavior that we left without exchanging contact info!"<br/>"Well no biggie."Megumi gave a shrug, there were over ways.</p><p><br/>"You already hacked their State-File and know everything about them, right" Hajime should have know better, but that does not mean he gives up hope that his Wife would act normal.<br/>"Yes~! And let me tell you it was rather interesting! Her Husband is definitely hiding something!" Megumi smelled Blood in the Water.<br/>"Is he a Risk!?" Now he was alarmed, maybe it is a bad idea to meet them!</p><p><br/>"Nahh He is out of the Picture for almost 4 Years.I can find nothing about him and the account he is transferring Money to Inkos account is fake! It's terribly interesting!"<br/>"But nothing about Inko?!" "Nah she is whiter than snow."<br/>"OK, then call her and meet up in the next Days."</p><p><br/>Hitoshi never noticed anything, stuck in his Daydream, but he was overjoyed to hear that he will meet up with Izuku soon.</p><p>(Funny enough he too was saving a Princess, though his looked like Inko(surely no relation) but instead of a Knight he was a Wizard! The Reward for his brave Deeds was... a Kiss on the Cheek <em>(the Author is very original and creative))</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>expect another post soon the chapter got too long and i split it </p><p>I actually would like to ask some questions this time:<br/>Who do you think should be the LOVERS social link? or the HERMIT?<br/>I have a plan but i am not 100% sure yet</p><p>also some good and bad news:<br/>The good news is i know EXACTLY how i want my 'Kamino Ward Finale' to go<br/>the bad news is that i have no idea how to get there (For now(I hope))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Domestic Dispute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added a whole lot to the end<br/>It is the final chapter with the 7-Year-Olds and i like that it is chapter 7:D</p><p>Recommendation: snipers solve 99%  of all problems. It is an hilarious FMA/Harry Potter fic<br/>Ed is the absolute best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">2 Days Later</span>
</p><p>Inko was Ready! She was calm and collected. Her Hair was perfectly set in her signature Bun and her clothes were clean and pretty.The Apartment was tidy and the Tea was set. The Cookies were almost done and on a Timer and Izuku was at his 10th rerun of All Mights Debut (<em>Izuku has no problem</em>).</p><p><br/>Everything was juuust fine.  The Doorbell rang.</p><p><br/>'FUCK! NONONONONOONONONO! I CAN'T! NOTHING IS READY! I'M NOT READY! PLEASE NO!' Inko had a small mental Breakdown.<br/>It was a regular sunny Thursday.</p><p><br/>'Come on ISIS please! Where is the Mojo?! I need some help here!' Inko was contemplating starting her 'Prayer' when-<br/>"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR INKO! I CAN HEAR YOUR BREAKDOWN ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!" The lovely demure Voice of her best Friend was heard.</p><p><br/>"MITSUKIIII!" Inko rushed to the Door, Tears in her Eyes.(Only 0,5 litres of Water up till now, Inko has grown tremendously)</p><p><br/>Opening the Door she beheld the incredible Figure of her best Friend since High-School Bakugo Mitsuki and the sullen Face of her Son Katsuki.<br/>"Mitsuki! It has been too long!" she threw her Arms around her Friend. Katsuki was hoping this would not take too long, it was bad enough he had to hang out with Deku that Day.</p><p><br/>"Inko don't act like we didn't see each other for Years! We just went on Vacation for two weeks!" Nevertheless she hugged her back fullheartedly, she also missed her best Friend.<br/>"Ah! That reminds me!" She took the Keys out of her Bag and threw them to her Son."Go down to the Car, Katsuki! I forgot the Souvenirs." Her Son was most pleased to do what his Mother told him.<br/>"Why the heck do I have to go, if your senile, you old hag!?" Katsukis calm demeanor only lacked Explosions because of 'Auntie' Inkos Presence.<br/>"Don't talk to me like that, you Brat!" she gave him a 'gentle' noogie. "Hop to it Squirt! you can bring your new All Might Action Figure you wanted to show off.Which you ALSO forgot you Hypocrite!" Grumbling all the Way, Katsuki did as told.</p><p><br/>"So now we have a Moment to ourselves!" She gave Inko a closer Look. "Damn Girl! What happened to you? Last I saw you, you were starting to let the Stress get to you." Mitsuki knew she blamed herself for Izukus lack of a Quirk. Mitsuki would rather point Fingers at her suspiciously absent Husband.</p><p><br/>"Well Izuku and I were visiting my Father-" "The old Bastard!? Are you OK?! I can go and smack him around a bit if he was his usual self!" She met Inkos Father in the past and she did not think that Age has made him any better.<br/>"Weeelll...<strong>I</strong> actually did the smacking this Time..."Inko was a bit shy about <strike>DESTROYING</strike> 'punching out' her Father.</p><p><br/>Mitsuki could not believe her Ears! The sudden Choir of Angels singing Hallelujah made it hard to judge what she just heard.</p><p>"You actually smacked the old Bastard!? Inko! My love, my Darling I am so <strong>SO PROUD</strong> of you." Her Smile was blinding and she pulled Inko in for another hug. She patted her Head and kissed her temple. "We need to celebrate!"Inko could not hold back her Laughter, she knew Mitsuki would understand just what it meant to her.</p><p><br/>"Maybe later. Today we got some other plans." She tried to move on, but Mitsuki did not get all her Answers yet.<br/>"Hang on Inko! You still didn't tell me what happened to you and what that got to do with 'killing' the old Bastard?" If Mitsuki had known that punching the old Shitstain was gonna get such results she would have done it Years ago!<br/>"Well do you remember what I told you about 'Guardians'?" Inko broke the Hug and took Mitsukis Hand in hers.</p><p><br/>"I remember a lot of 'Rituals' in College Time" She wiggled her Eyebrows at Inko and gave a tempting smile." You know, if you wanted to 'Experiment' you could have just said so! I'm Game!" The Smile on her Face turned devilish."In fact if you want~...Masaru doesn't have to know~"she whisper-sang in Inkos Ear, blowing temptingly at her Ear-shell.</p><p><br/>"Mitsuki!"Inkos Face was completely red. She checked if Izuku or Katsuki were about to come. After affirming that they were still alone, she turned to her college Roommate/'Partner' and whisper-yelled."You promised not to talk about that!"</p><p><br/>"Don't act like you didn't like it!" she would never admit it but Mitsuki was a bit hurt by Inkos Reaction.<br/>"I enjoyed it! Ok!? Less for my own preferences and more because it was with you. But I prefer Men!"'Not that I'm getting any action at all!'she thought to herself.<br/>In front of such a 'Confession' Mitsuki got rather flustered. Seems like she can dish out but not handle it herself. Thankfully she noticed something else about Inko to help her out of her 'Dilemma'.</p><p>"Oh I noticed your 'Preferences'. I noticed you shrank again,  you Pervert!" Trying to brush over her own embarrassment, she instead tried to corner Inko.<br/>"?!Wha? What got that to do with anything?! It's only natural to shrink as you Age! Not that you would know Miss 'Eternally 25'!" Inkos Blush returned with a Vengeance!<br/>"Not as fast as you do! You shrank 13cm in 3 Years! And you know exactly what I mean, Miss 'My Husband is 2 Meter tall'!"</p><p>Inko and Mitsuki blushingly glared at each other, until they could not hold their Laughter anymore. They fell in each others Arms (again).</p><p>"I missed you 'Bitch'." "I missed you too 'Bun-ny'"</p><p>"Would you now finally tell me how my innocent little Bunny graduated into the venerated Asskicker-League?" she struck a Pose, clearly implying who else was Member of this exalted League.<br/>"If you would stop interrupting!?"<br/>"(laughing) Fine Fine I'll shut up."</p><p><br/>So Inko told about Izukus Interest in their Ancestor and their Visit to her Father, with much cursing and cheering from Mitsuki.<br/>"And I decided to check Ishtar's 'Shrine', you know the one in my Soul,kinda? I told you about this once, I'm Sure!"<br/>"Yeah I remember. Soul-Shrines, Sex-Goddess, College-Fun all the good stuff." Mitsuki knew there was more to it, but winding up Inko will always be one of her favorite Things.</p><p>And where is Katsuki? He is taking Forever! <em>(Plot convenience)</em><br/>Inko gave her a Glare but continued, they did not have endless Time. <em>(well, actually...)</em></p><p>"So I visited Ishtar and ever since then it's like I have a minor Beauty-Quirk and I feel more sure of myself."<br/>"That's great! I always said you should be more confident! And the Beauty-bonus is the least you deserve!"Mitsuki was all for those changes.<br/>"Well that's not all. I then checked on Isis, and she actually talked to me! She said she would support me and she healed my Hand." "Sounds like a Plus to me!"</p><p><br/>"But now every time Izuku seems to be in Danger I get all 'Touch my Child and your DEAD!'." Inko was a bit embarrassed thinking back on her behavior.</p><p><br/>Mitsuki was a Fan! "YEAH BITCH! Momma-Power! Don't be embarrassed! You got to embrace it!" She was dancing on the spot. "I want to see it so bad!"</p><p><br/>"Of course you say that." Inko does not know what she expected. Honestly, exactly this.<br/>Inko watched her dance, a nostalgic Smile on her Face, when, out of the corner of her Eye she saw something.<br/>It was Katsuki, FINALLY! <strike><em>(IT WAS FOR PLOT!)</em></strike> And he was not alone.</p><p><br/>Following him was a Man, a Catman she corrected herself when she noticed his Ears and Tail. He was of Average Height and had dark Blue/Black Hair. Following on his Tail was little Hitoshi. Seems like that was his Father. She waited for a second but it seems his Mother did not come.</p><p><br/>"OI AUNTIE!" charming little Kid that Katsuki."Catman over here said he had Business with you!"Katsuki pointed with his Thumb over his Shoulder at Hajime, Manners 101 was his favorite Lesson from his Mom.</p><p><br/>"Shinso-san! Welcome! I hope you don't Mind, but I invited my Friend and her Son." Inko decided that acknowledging Katsukis 'Charm' was not gonna help. In the Background Mitsuki gave her Son another 'Nudge of Love'.<br/>"...Manners! Brat!" She turned to Hitoshis Father. "Hi Hot Stuff I'm Bakugo Mitsuki, and in case this Brat did not introduce himself, he is Katsuki." Mitsuki saw nothing wrong with her Introduction, Inko face-palmed behind her.</p><p><br/>Hajime was guessing that this will be an interesting experience. "Greetings I am Shinso Hajime and my Son Hitoshi. My Wife could sadly not make it because of Work." He would rather not mention that she is most likely listening in through his hacked Phone.<br/>"It's OK! Please come in, get comfortable. I made some Cookies that should be done by now." Inko was ever the gracious Hostess.<br/>Mitsuki was done stowing away the Souvenirs for later, but perked up at the mention of Inkos baked Goods.</p><p><br/>"I missed your Sweets Inko-Bun!" "Don't cry again that you'll get fat at home, Hag." Katsuki was lucky she did not hear, but Inko did.She took him by the Shoulders and looked into his Eyes. "Try to be a bit nicer to your Mom Katsuki, please."<br/>In front of 'Aunties' earnest Eyes he could only look away and nod.</p><p><br/>Inko noticed Hitoshi looking around anxiously. She had a good guess what he was looking for. She did a bit of mental Math.<br/>Izuku was on his 10th run, that makes 20 more plus pauses spent in reverent Awe... (<em>Izuku has no Problem</em>) He should be almost done!</p><p><br/>"Izuku is on the Computer Dear, but he should be done soon. Just a second." She gave him a reassuring Smile which got a bit confused at his rapidly blushing Face. His Father sitting on the Couch saw and choked down a Laugh and mouthed to Inko 'He got a Crush' and gave her a Wink. Mitsuki was less subtle with holding back her Laugh. "Woooh still got it Inko!"<br/>"Oh Quit it you!" Inko took a Cookie and crammed it into Mitsukis Mouth. She had a light Blush and was honestly more flattered than embarrassed. It has been some Time since she was last seen as Attractive, even if it is only by a Kid.</p><p><br/>The Door to the Hobby Room opened, seems like Izuku was done.</p><p><br/>The small green Bean took a step out the Door and saw his Childhood 'Friend' </p><p><br/>"KACCHAN!" "Mother!?" The second disbelieving shout came from Hajime and drew Izukus Attention to the rest of the Group.<br/>"TOCHAN!" "F-FATHER!??" Hajime was confused and honestly so was Hitoshi. The Others knew about Izukus naming Sense and took it with Humor, at least the Mothers...</p><p><br/>"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT WITH THE 'KACCHAN'! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE 'TOCHAN'!? Quit it with the stupid Nicknames Deku!" Katsuki saw the whole Picture immediately.That does not mean that he had to like it. And Kastuki was always rather...verbose in such Cases.</p><p><br/>"But Kacchan..." Izuku did not get the Memo. He flinched back a bit, now insecure. Surprisingly, Hitoshi got the whole Picture with just that.<br/>"Don't be like that 'Kaa-chan'"He said with a Wink."You are going to make our Baby cry." Hitoshi kept cool and took Izuku in his Arms, as if to shelter a Baby.At this Point Mitsuki was in Tears. She was laughing her Ass off.</p><p><br/>"WHEN THE HELL DID WE MARRY!?" Small pops came from his Hands.</p><p><br/>"Now Dear no fighting in front of the Child." He cupped Izukus Ears. His blank Stare told everyone Izuku has left the Building.</p><p><br/>"LIKE I SAID WHO THE HELL WOULD MARRY YOU!? I AM WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" Katsukis latent Quirk of Shark-Teeth activated.</p><p><br/>"And I thought you loved me! Did you cheat on me?!"Hitoshi had too much fun to stop now.</p><p><br/>"QUIT ALREADY PUNK! I DON'T NEED TO CHEAT! MY HUSBAND WILL BE PERFECT!" Not even Katsuki knew what was going on anymore.</p><p><br/>"Oh you already know what you want, eh?" Thrown off his Game Hitoshi got actually curious.</p><p><br/>"I ALWAYS KNOW WHAT I WANT! I'M GONNA BE THE NUMBER 1 HERO AND GET A TROPHY-HUSBAND, WHO IS GONNA KISS THE GROUND I STAND ON!" Katsuki pointed his Thumb at his swollen Chest and bellowed out the TRUTH! As far as he was concerned.<br/>A loud Noise could be heard. Kind of like a whine? Which reminded the Children that they stand in Front of their Parents. The source of the noise is a red-faced Mitsuki with Tears running down in Streams. She was in serious danger of Dying of Laughter. She took some deep Breaths to survive and center herself. She gave her Son a Thumbs Up and a proud grin.</p><p><br/>"YOU TELL EM SON! AIN'T NOBODY GOING TO TELL YOU SHIT!" </p><p><br/>"And you wonder why he is like that." Inko was good naturally shaking her Head and saying under her Breath. Hajime decided that the Cookies tasted good and that his Wife will DEFINITELY come along next Time, if not even come alone.<br/>Katsuki gave his Mother a cocky Grin. 'Don't have to tell me Mom!' He turned back to Deku and Purple Guy. He decided to get it on already.</p><p><br/>"Let's go to Dekus Room." Hitoshi was curious about that 'Deku' stuff but let himself be pulled along. Izuku was pulled along between them, his Soul could be seen to return. </p><p><br/>Seeing that the main Attraction just left, the Grownups turned to the Cookies.</p><p><br/>Mitsuki, having fully recovered, took a bite of the Deliciousness that was Inkos Cookies, but she was not Done! She saw something else! Something that was rather juicy if she was right...<br/>She gave Inko a Wink and pointed at Hajime with her Eyes.</p><p><br/>Inko knew nothing good could come from this but was in no position to stop her Friend. Poor Hajime suspected nothing and enjoyed a Cookie.<br/>Assuming an 'Innocent' Smile Mitsuki began."Your Son is quite something (AS IF SHE COULD TALK), does he get it from his Mother?"</p><p><br/>Hajime sweat-dropped at her brazenness but decided to let it go.<br/>"Pretty much. Megumi is quite the Spitfire." He felt his Phone vibrating, but turned it to silent. The thought of what is to come made his Tail wiggle in Anticipation. Something that was noticed by Mitsuki. A knowing gleam entered her Eyes and her grin got sharper.</p><p><br/>"And who is the one wearing the Pants?" she masked her Face with a Cup of Tea and gave Inko a Wink. Inko lifted her own Cup and mouthed 'Quit it Bitch'. <br/>'Watch me' Mitsuki accepted the 'Challenge', and Inko saw the Moment it was all lost. hopefully Hitoshi will be allowed to visit if Mitsuki is not there.<br/>Hajime knew something was up, but had no Way of knowing what.</p><p><br/>"M-My Wife you could say." His face got a bit red as he remembered last Night.<br/>"Hoooh?"Mitsuki smelled blood! Time to confirm her Theory!</p><p><br/>She gave him a hearty slap on his Back that pressed him down on the Couch and watched closely for his Reaction. <br/>he flinched, predictably, but also squirmed a bit in his Seat.</p><p><br/>Mitsuki struck Gold she gave Inko a haughty Look and Hajime a knowing Smile. "Well don't let Hitoshi notice, alright?" She gave a Wink as Inko despaired and wondered what she did to deserve this when suddenly there came a Voice from Hajime's silenced Phone.</p><p><br/>"<em>Don't worry our Bedroom is completely Soundproof. You are one hell of Character! Dear. Next time you can stay Home! We are having a Girl's Day Out!</em>" As he heard this Hajime did not know whether to despair, but he knew things just got 'Interesting'.<br/>Mitsuki had no Idea what was going on, but she was all for it!</p><p><br/>"Hell Yeah! You, ME, and Inko roughing up the Neighborhood."</p><p><br/>Inko already gave up and took more Tea. 'Hopefully the Boys are having a good Time.'</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">With the Boys</span>
</p><p><br/>"Alright Tinky-Winky, what is your Deal?" <br/>Hitoshi paused for a moment at the obscure reference, but decided it was not worth it.</p><p><br/>"Nothing. I just want to be Friends with Izuku" He put an Arm around Izukus Shoulders. Izuku was both happy and confused. And kind of scared of Katsukis Reaction.<br/>"Who the heck would want to be Friends with frickn Deku?!"Bakugo scoffed with a sneer."You do know that he is a Quirkless Loser right?" Katsuki decided to do the nice thing and educate Purple Dude of Dekus Flaws."All he can do is cry and hang onto me like a over sized green Leech! And then he has THE GALL! To LOOK DOWN ON ME?!"Small explosions popped off."KNOW YOUR FUCKING PLACE SCUM!" Katsuki managed to work himself up to a tantrum. Hitoshi thought it best to intervene.</p><p><br/>"Hey Nick Fury!" <br/>"WHAT THE -" Ahh the wonderful sound of Silence.</p><p><br/>"<em>Sit in the corner, count to 50 and <strong>calm down</strong></em><strong>.</strong>" Hitoshi did not know if such a command would work, but he had really nothing to loose. He turned to Izuku to cheer him up or calm down or even to defend his Quirk use, but instead flinched back when he found him directly in his Face. Izukus latent Quirk of starry Eyes was working Overtime.</p><p><br/>"That was Amazing, To-chan!" Hitoshi already hated the thought of agreeing with Human Rage over there, but he agreed that Izukus Nicknames are HORRIBLE. Izuku meanwhile was blissfully theorizing about Hitoshis Quirk.<br/>"So you can give mutliple Commands at the same Time!Can it be more than three?Can you give obscure commands you understand but not the Person?How long does it last?Can-"<br/>"Easy! Izuku calm down please!"He would rather not use his Quirk on Izuku.</p><p><br/>"Ah Sorry! But your Quirk is just so AMAZING!" He threw a glance at Kacchan in the Corner (...38,39,40,...)"And so useful!"</p><p><br/>"T-Thanks!"Having his Quirk complimented was still a new experience for him.</p><p><br/>"50!" Katsuki came back to his Senses, momentarily confused, but a quick check of his surroundings brought him up to speed. He stomped over to Purple and grabbed his collar.<br/>"DON'T do that again!" He was strangely calm. Hitoshi wisely decided to change the theme.</p><p><br/>"Yo,Katsuki, right?" A nod "Is your Mother always such a riot or is she having a good Day?"Thinking back on what he saw he was pretty sure Mitsuki would have gotten along FABULOUSLY with his Mother and he bet his Aunt already invited her out.<br/>Katsukis squinted at him trying to see if he made fun of his Mother, but decided that it was a serious assessment.<br/>"Nah, the old Hag is always like that. Can't take her anywhere really." Katsuki should have chocked on this Words, but he is above such Matters. Izuku and Hitoshi both sweat-dropped and exchanged looks and decided it was NOT WORTH IT.</p><p><br/>"Auntie Inko usually manages to 'curb her enthusiasm', as she said it once, but she changed a bit since I last saw her. Oi Deku! What happened to her?" Auntie was already punished with a useless Child, the least Katsuki could do was look out for her.<br/>"W-We visited her Father." </p><p><br/>"He's alive? They never spoke about him." He always thought Dekus Grandparents were all dead, like his own.<br/>"W-Well he is very Mean! He was constantly insulting Mama! He hurt her and slapped me." He decided to gloss over his lack of a Quirk as trigger.<br/>""WHAT!"" Both Boys were getting agitated at the thought of someone laying a Hand on Inko (Both)and Izuku (Shinso).</p><p><br/>"Yeah but Mama 'SMASH'ed him! It was AWESOME!" The memory of that moment will never leave him. <br/>Such a perfect 'SMASH'~.(<em>erm...wrong focus?)</em></p><p><br/> ""She WHAT!?"" both had trouble picturing the small sweet Inko handing out the Pain.<br/>Katsuki was the first to recover. "Heh! Always knew Auntie was great! If only you came more after your Mother Deku." The last part was thankfully only a whisper too low for them to hear.<br/>Hitoshi meanwhile was revisiting his Memory of Inkos 'Rescue' of him and Izuku. The glow in her Eyes and her whole Presence gave him shivers, even just as a memory.<br/>"Your Mother is great Izzy!"He gave Izuku a blinding Smile.</p><p><br/>"'Izzy'!?" Izuku could not believe Shinso would grace him with a Nickname! He was tearing up (again).<br/>"Yeah. F-From Izuku you know?"Hitoshi was worried that he presumed too much. </p><p><br/>"I love it!" Izuku actually gave him a hug to rightfully express his Gratitude. "Thanks To-chan!" "Yeah about that..."<br/>"?!" Izuku was worried that he did something wrong or maybe the hug was too much or,...</p><p><br/>"Can we maybe not use To-chan? It is honestly not a good Nickname." Hitoshi was scratching his head to mask his embarrassment, but he shuddered at the thought of being called Father in public by his Friend.</p><p><br/>Katsukis Face was darkening, but he also wore a smirk.<br/>'Heh! Good luck getting that Deku to change his stupid Names!'</p><p>Katsuki was trying for Years without success, what chance would the purple 'Troll'-Reject have? <em>(Katsuki was surprisingly well-versed in 200 Year old Toys!)</em></p><p><br/>"OK! How about Toshi?" Izuku saw no problem in accepting his request.<br/>"<strong>WHAT!</strong>?" Multiple small Explosions got off and Katsukis face was a Mask of Raging Disbelief. "I've been trying for Years for you to drop the frickn 'Kacchan'!" If you listened closely you could actually hear his Teeth grind.</p><p><br/>"W-Well 'Katsu' sounds dumb and 'Tsuki' sounds like a Girls name." Izuku thought that was obvious.</p><p><br/>"HOW ABOUT YOU SKIP THAT SHIT AND JUST CALL MY NAME!?" Was that foam at his mouth? Nah.</p><p><br/>"But we are Childhood Friends! We got to have Nicknames!" Izuku-Logic. Can't argue with that.</p><p><br/>Sensing incoming property damage Shinso decided to intervene.</p><p><br/>"Izuku you CAN call your Friends by their Name.Yes."He saw him about to argue."Even childhood Friends!"<br/>"Well OK. so I'll call you Katsuki...but only if you quit calling me Deku!" Izuku saw a great opportunity!<br/>"I WOULD HAVE STOPPED AGES AGO IF NOT FOR YOUR STUPID 'KACCHAN'!" Idiotic things like this are exactly why Izuku is a Deku!<br/>"?!" Izuku needed a moment to process that. In an effort to calm down Katsuki turned back to Shinso.</p><p><br/>"Speaking of Mothers, what about yours?" He did not care to be honest, but <em>someone</em> had to be the <em>polite</em> one. (<em>AS IF)</em></p><p><br/>"Oh. She's dead." <br/>""?!"" <br/>"Didn't your Father say she is at Work?"<br/>"He was talking about my Aunt, also he is my Uncle. My Mother died in Childbirth."<br/>"What about your Father?"<br/>"I never met him. My Mother told my Uncle she met him in a Cat-Cafe and that he was 'the grumpiest grump that ever grumped' and that she decided he was too young to be so jaded.<br/>When she found out she was pregnant she broke it off, because he was too young and he had an important job."<br/>"So What? He doesn't know you exist?!"<br/>"Pretty much."</p><p><br/>They had no idea how to react to such News. Much less the nonchalant manner with which they were told.<br/>"It is Fine! I have a great 'Dad' and a great 'Mom'! I just have a second Mother and some kinda 'Mystery-Father'.To be honest... I kinda hope to meet him someday and freak him out like there is no tomorrow." A nasty Grin grew on Hitoshis Face. The other Boys were a bit startled to see this new Side to their new Friend.</p><p><br/>"Tch! Whatever floats your Boat dude." Katsuki was Done! He would rather endure his Mother than hang out any longer with these two clowns!<br/>"Well if you are all right with that Toshi." Izuku still gave him a worried glance but saw that it was nothing to worry over.<br/>Seeing as talking about dead Mothers rather kills the Mood, they all decided to go back to their Parents for more Cookies (and Entertainment).</p><p><br/>On the table in the Corner was an open Notebook. It was new.On the Front you would have been able to read 'Guide to 'Guardians' (Izuku Edition) Vol.1'.<br/>On the open Pages were some Notes of what Izuku remembered from the 'INDEX'.On the right Page were two Words in Focus.</p><p><br/>FOOL<br/>MAGICIAN</p><p><br/>Shinso will not see this Book for many Years. A fact that Izuku will often bemoan but never regret.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The pacing is slow, but if you think about it :<br/>In persona Games the start is always rather slow!<br/>I hope you still find some enjoyment out of this fic<br/>for me I found that I have Great Dreams more often! With story and interesting characters. makes me sad to wake up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Start of a Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SONO CHI NO SADAME   IIIIIIIZU<br/>FINALLY! THIS IS IT<br/>The Big one I am very satisfied how it turned out but i am biased so its shit<br/>anyway hope the wait was worth it for the small group of people who pity me enough to read it<br/>Recommendation: Hazbin Hotel / Helluva Boss  I love it all  the Livestreams are also hilarious ( I am listening to Addictet right this moment)</p><p>I FUCKING HATE THAT I HAVE TO EDIT EVERYTHING IN POST load it up like i wrote it BITCH (It is a LONG chapter! for me that is)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinso was slowly and carefully opening the Door.</p><p>If only his Father could see this. Hitoshi is actually able to open Doors without his Feet, though seems only Doors of other People. His Wife would then swiftly point out that he has smashed open his own fair share of Doors and that he has really no leg to stand on.</p><p>But back to this specific Door. This was the entrance to the Midoriya Apartment. And the Reason he is showing such care is because it is 'Way-too-early' in the Morning, 5 Am to be exact. Thankfully it is the middle of July, so the Sun is already up.<br/>Now Shinso was no Stranger to 'flexible' sleep time. He learned a rather nice Word called 'Insomnia'.</p><p>After a quick Checkup at the Doctor and an even quicker check on the Family History, Hitoshi is fairly certain that this was 'Mistery-Dads' first 'Gift' to him. That or<em> his Cat Heritage is manifesting in strange ways</em>.</p><p>Now why is Hitoshi at his best Friends Apartment at early o'clock? </p><p>It was Izukus Birthday! His 12th at that, which held special meaning for Hitoshis Family and unknown to him for Izukus too.<br/>He stealthed his way to the Kitchen, though knowing his Friend he stayed up researching till late and would not wake up if he busted open the Doors 'Shinso-Style'. <br/>Thinking of his Friends Research he wondered if it was Hero analyzing , All Might worship (<em>Izuku has no problem</em>) or 'Mistery' Research that kept him up this Time.<br/>At the thought of the Mistery Research Hitoshi stopped at the Door and thought back on what he figured out.</p><p>Which considering that it has been almost 5 Years is depressingly little.<br/>He knew that he took up the Search about the same Time they met and that he had very little to go on. In fact there were many a Day were his fruitless Search frustrated him so much that he actually fought with Hitoshi! Though he was quick to apologize once he calmed down, which took about 10 seconds and a lot of Tears. On Izukus Side.</p><p>Hitoshi shook his Head. Today was not about Research! Today was to be celebrated! His Hand went into his Pocket, clutching what lay there. 'And hopefully I get to welcome my 'Brother'.'<br/>He left Thouhgts of Misteries behind him and focused on his own plans, <strong>if only he knew</strong>.</p><p>Hitoshi entered the Kitchen. The lovely, though even smaller than before, Vision of Inko was hard at Work so everything would be perfect for her Angel.<br/>Now Hitoshi had some Years to come to Term with his Crush.</p><p><br/>He knew it was impossible. And he knew that Izuku knew and will never acknowledge the Existence. He also knew that Inko knew, <span class="u">which DID NOT HELP</span>, and she was flattered but was not taking it seriously, which OK fair. So Hitoshi liked to believe that he was 'over it', which he wasn't.</p><p><br/>'But' he thought to himself as his Face blushed in Answer to Inkos welcoming Smile, 'she is making it harder than it needs to be.' </p><p><br/>Ever since her 'Magical Boost' Inko found all her old Problems to be insignificant.</p><p><br/>Izuku has no Quirk? He is already Perfect!<br/>Her Husband disappeared? Good riddance!<br/>She is gaining Weight? She actually lost some!<br/>She is losing touch with her best Friend? They have never been closer! And they got a new Member to boot!<br/>She shrank? Weeelll~</p><p><br/>Though that is not to say that the 'Boost' doesn't have drawbacks. Let's just say that, for a Single-Mother with an absent Husband, her Friends joking 'Offer' gets more tempting every Year.<br/>Thankfully Izuku did not know that. For him his Mother was a Saint and purer than Snow. Sex-Ed will be interesting.</p><p>"Good Morning Inko-Mama!" Step one of getting over your Crush on your best Friends Mother? Emphasize the 'Mother' part.(<em>Warning! This can backfire if that is your Kink!</em>)</p><p>"Good Morning Hitoshi! Did you have Breakfast? You can eat with Izuku if you'd like. Would you like Bacon? Or Cereal? I'll have your Coffee ready in just a Moment." If you look up 'Hospitality' you will find a picture of Inko.<br/>"You're the best Mamadoryia! I'll get what Izuku takes. You don't need to bother for me." </p><p>"Hitoshi you are always Welcome here it is never a bother." Inko patted his Head. Step two: realize that she would never take you serious. Who knew a pat on the Head could be bittersweet.</p><p>"Alright I'll take some Cereal.Thank you." Hitoshi decided to sit down. He pulled 'the Thing' out of his Pocket and started fidgeting with it. Inko who put a Bowl in front of him could not help but get a closer look.</p><p>It was a Deck of Cards. But not regular Cards for Poker or such.<br/>It was a Deck of strange Cards, twenty-two to be exact.<br/>None had the classic Symbols or Numbers. In fact every card had a completely different Picture.</p><p>Inko immediately knew what it was.</p><p>"Oh MY! A Tarot-Deck!?" It has been Years since she had much to do with Tarot, but it had a Special Meaning in her Family.<br/>Hitoshi was surprised! There were very few People left who could recognize a Tarot-Deck on sight alone.<br/>After all with the Advent of actual Foresight-Quirks, the less accurate 'artificial' Kind lost its Meaning.</p><p><br/>"I'm surprised you recognized it, Miss 'Doryia!" He looked at the Back of the Card, two Masks, one half a white clown the other a black Jester juxtaposed on a red backdrop. Tragedy and Comedy, Sin and Salvation, for who knows what the Future holds.<br/>"Well the Tarot always held special meaning for my Family."</p><p>But Shinso wasn't really listening, caught up in his own thoughts. He came back with a start and gripped the Deck tightly. Hitoshi decided to let the Cards speak.<br/>If there were ever a clearer Answer to be gained he knew not how.<br/>"How about a little Tarot-Trick, Auntie?" Hitoshi held up the Deck and gave Inko a roguish smile.</p><p>Inko felt uneasy, her Experiences gave her a healthy dose of respect for Tarot. but she decided to indulge Hitoshi, <span class="u">not every Tarot-Card decides your Fate</span>. </p><p><br/>Inko sat down and turned to Shinso.<br/>"Alright. What am I supposed to do?"<br/>"Take the Deck and shuffle it, you decide when is enough, cut the Deck and shuffle again. Now take the first Card off the Top."</p><p><br/>Inko did as told and beheld her Card. <em>She was not surprised</em>.<br/>"What did you get?" <br/>Inko held up her Card. "The EMPRESS."</p><p>The Card depicted a Woman , the Empress, sitting on a Throne ind one Hand a Staff in the other what seems to be a Shield. A Crown on her Head.On the bottom was the roman three followed by EMPRESS.</p><p>"The EMPRESS and upright! Meaning Femininity, Beauty, Nature, Nurture and Abundance. Truly there was no Card more perfect for you Miss Midoriya!" Hitoshi honestly was not surprised. With this Deck the perfect Card was a given.<br/>"Oh you Flatterer, Hitoshi!" Inko was blushing. She knew she was going to pull the EMPRESS, but she honestly expected her to be reversed, meaning creative Block and a<span class="u"> dependence on others</span>. Inko wondered when she <strong>came around</strong>.</p><p>"Let me pull now." Hitoshis Heart was beating loudly. It did not have to mean anything, but this was the closest he could get on knowing what Inko thought of him!<br/>His Hand hesitated on top of the Deck.'What if it's the SUN? Maybe it's the STAR. Or it could be the FOOL! Though that is very unlikely... Oh god what if it's the TOWER!?... Or the LOVERS?! Heh as if... but maybe!' Hitoshi closed his Eyes and grabbed his Destiny.</p><p>"OH!" Inko knew to not give anything on the result of this Draw, but she was surprised nonetheless. </p><p>The Card depicted a Man, wearing a huge Hat, standing in Front of a small Table holding a Knife among other Trinkets.On the Bottom was the roman one and MAGICIAN. It was upside-down, meaning reversed.</p><p>"The reversed MAGICIAN!" Inko was so glad this held no meaning, but she still felt a vague Sense of Apprehension.<br/>Hitoshi was floored! He never thought of the MAGICIAN! His mouth formed the Word without his Bidding.</p><p>"The MAGICIAN - reversed. Meaning Manipulation,poor planing and untapped talents." Hitoshi felt his Blood rush through his Head. He did not know what this meant! The MAGICIAN was not pulled for over a hundred Years! The Magician was closely associated with the FOOL, enabling him on his Journey.</p><p>At this Hitoshi felt himself calm down. He was reading too much into it! If Inko is the EMPRESS her Son would, of course!, be the FOOL! And the MAGICIAN can be seen as first or best Friend of the FOOL. Easy! No reason to freak out.<br/>Finally calm, Hitoshi could not help but scoff. 'Best Friend. check! Manipulation- obviously my Quirk. Poor planing? I hope that one holds no meaning, otherwise ouch Inko! My feelings. And untapped Talents... that ones not so bad at least.' Hitoshi gave a long Sigh.'HAAAA~...I pretty much gave up, but this stings. Goodbye my poor impossible Love.'</p><p>Unknown to Hitoshi, Inko came to the same Conclusions, minus the Love part obviously, and greatly calmed down.<br/>Hitoshi originally planned to shuffle himself and draw again for both of them. But he would rather not Inko find the Lovers Card after he was he was 'rejected'. <em>And he himself was not ready to choose yet</em>. He held it off from his Birthday intent to wait for Izuku.</p><p><span class="u">He did not know that it was too late.</span>  </p><p>Hitoshi took the Cards and put them away.<br/>"Do you not want Izuku to draw?" Inko thought that was the Plan.<br/>"Not anymore. Beside I have a very strong hunch what it would be." Inko could agree on that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>So it came that Izuku did not draw/chose.</em>
</p><p><br/>After that they both silently worked on the preparations for Izukus Birthday.</p><p><br/>(8 am)<br/>*A new Day is HERE! A new Day is HERE! A new Day-* -CLICK-</p><p>A Hand gently came to rest on the 'Special Collector's Edition 20th Anniversary of All Might' (only 300 Pieces- Plus Ultra RARE!!!) Alarm Clock.</p><p>The Person the Hand belonged to stayed a moment longer, letting the Words linger in his Soul (<em>He has no Problem</em>) .</p><p>Young Izuku, now 12 Years old, opened his Eyes, a Smile on his Face.<br/>Izuku immediately looked to his Desk. On it,next to two Notebooks, were some Tickets. <br/>'Meet your HERO! Special Guest ALL MIGHT!!!'</p><p>The opportunity to meet his <strike>God</strike> Idol sent shivers down his Spine. He dreesed and hurried into the Kitchen a Morning greeting for his Mother on his Lips-</p><p>""HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"" Hitoshi and Inko stood in front of a Cake (All Might coloured of course). In their Hand were Party Popper. <br/>*POP* The Glitter was on the Attack! Target: Green Hair!- Success!<br/>Izuku tried to shake the Glitter out of his Hair, a wide Smile on his Face and Tears in his Eyes.</p><p>"Mom! To-Chan!"<br/>"Woah none of that 'To-chan' especially calling Mamadoriya at the same Time!" Hitoshi just got over it! He did not need reminders, especially such bad ones.<br/>"And I thought we buried 'To-Chan'?"<br/>"Sorry Toshi!" He came up to his Mother and gave her a Hug and Kiss.<br/>"I take the Hug but keep your Kisses for Inko!" </p><p>"Haha come here you Clown!" He hugged Hitoshi with all his Soul. Thinking of his Best Friend brought more Tears to his Eyes.<br/>"And there goes the Waterfall. You know as a Hero you can't cry a River just because someone thanked you." Hitoshi tried to make light of it, but Izukus Tears always left him flustered.<br/>"Then they will know their Gratitude means something to him!" Inko immediately jumped to her Sons 'Defense'. A fond Smile on her Face.</p><p>It was only the 3 in the Kitchen. The Bakugos were not allowed to be near the property before 10 AM ever since Inkos last Birthday. Hitoshi tried to get his Parents to come, but they were <em>not answering their Bedroom Door(Gee I wonder why</em>).<br/>They planned to all meet up at the Event, which started at 11.<br/>"Ok Boys." Inko checked the Clock. It was 8.23 Am. </p><p>"The Event starts at 11, we will meet up with the Others on the Parking Lot before it starts. We will have to drive and i expect lots of Traffic, All Might will be there after all. Sooo we will have to be on our Way at about 9.30 at the latest. That gives you about an hour to get ready! So eat up, I'll pack some refreshments, but it is better if you eat now." Inko gave Hitoshi some Milk and Izuku some Rice and Fish.<br/>Hitoshi looked at Izukus Food. "I always expect THE All Might Fanboy to have an american Breakfast." He bet it had something to do with All Might.</p><p>"In his 15th Interview by 'HERO at 12' at the 21st minute the Reporter endorsed All Might brand Pancakes (bought it) and if you listened closely you can hear him mumble that he likes Traditional Food better.It was later censored to boost Sale of the Pancakes." Izuku thought that was matter of Fact. Hitoshi thought Izuku may have a Problem.<br/>Hitoshi ate his Meal and did never bring it up again. He was not ready.</p><p>The Boys finished their Meal and got ready. They climbed in Inkos new Car. Her new Confidence needed an outlet, it was this or find a Boyfriend (or take up Mitsuki on the Offer), but it came in handy in moments like these. The 3 were on the way, the Boys in the Back Hitoshi right, behind Inko, Izuku left.</p><p>Hitoshi clutched the Deck in his Pocket. They would be traveling for a while, now would be enough Time to talk with Izuku about his 'Present'.<br/>"Yo Izuku." Izuku who was watching out the Window was momentarily thrown off ny his Friends somber Tone.</p><p>"W-What is it Toshi?" His gaze fell on the Deck Hitoshi pulled out of his Pocket. The Symbol on the Back looked kinda familiar, as if he saw something different but still similar Years ago. It was on the Tip of his Tongue. "A Deck of Cards? Want to play on the Way?"<br/>"These are not just any Cards Izzy." Hitoshi did not know why his Heart was beating so hard, but <span class="u">something</span> inside him told him 'THIS IS IT'. He turned the Deck around, somehow not surprised to see the MAGICIAN again. He shakes his Head and gives the Deck to Izuku.</p><p>Izuku looks at the MAGICIAN-Card his Eyes blank.<br/>"Izuku..?"Hitoshi stretched out a Hand to shake him. This was a very special Deck, but no one ever froze like that. He remembers his racing Heart and this strange feeling he had all Day, maybe...</p><p>"<strong>MOTHERFUCKER!!</strong>!" Shinsos Hand flinches back! The Car swerves lightly at Inkos surprise. Izuku has never cursed in his Life, up till now that is.<br/>Shinsos Heart clenches, hurt beyond belief. "Wh-What do you mean." Maybe there is just a misunderstanding, Izuku would not reject something he gave him so harshly without a Reason.<br/>"FUCK! I-I'm Sorry Toshi!" Frustrated Tears are visible in izukus Eyes. He showed him the MAGICIAN. "It's just... I have been trying to find something... ANYTHING on this! And you just nonchalantly Hand it to me. As if the last 5 Years were just a foolish endeavor of mine."</p><p>""You've been searching for Tarot?!"" Inko and Hitoshi were surprised to say the least. Why would he never say something? (<em>Eyes on the Street Inko!</em>)</p><p>"MOM! You too?!" Thinking about it Izuku had no Idea why he was so surprised. In his Heart of Hearts he acknowledged to himself that he thought it would be the same as with his Hero-Research. Politely Interested but ultimately Dismissing.<br/>Izuku would never understand, until he gets a child on his own, that Inko respects his Wishes and Interests but would rather he give up his 'Exciting' Hobbies.Exciting meaning mortally dangerous.<br/>He really should have known better! After all it was his Mother and their Ancestor who are the Source of his Interest in Tarot.</p><p>"Oh Sweety. You never brought it up again. And with everything that happened that Day I thought it better to leave it be."The thought of her own Father hitting her MOST IMPORTANT was enough to get her Blood flow in Anger.<br/>"Wait a second! Do I understand this right? You have been researching Tarot this whole Time?" Hitoshi was feeling that he was missing one important detail!</p><p>"More like TRYING to research! All I had where FOOL and MAGICIAN... let me tell you, I got a lot of Results on the Internet looking for those! But nothing close to what I wanted." The helpless feeling of Frustration gripped Izuku tightly.'So much wasted Time!'<br/>"I also had some Names like Isis and Ishtar... but those didn't help either."<br/>"I-ISHTAR!? ISIS!? Does your Family know of MASKS!? Whose descendant are you?!" Hitoshi felt his Soul trying to leave his Body, but held it firmly in Place. He just found something incredible!</p><p>"MASKS? Do you mean GUARDIANS? Well ISIS is my GUARDIAN if you mean that Shinso-kun." Inko took the unexpected News the best. She knew there were Others! The ORIGINALS all had Children, and they had Children and so on... Most just ignored or forgot their Legacy. Inkos Family was of the Main Line so their Investment was greater.<br/>"GUARDIANS??? And ISIS!? But why are you EMPRESS? Isis is a HIGH PRIESTESS?" the last part Hitoshi mumbled under his Breath. His Eyes dart from side to side, trying to find an Answer. Suddenly they shot open!</p><p>"Don't tell me...! You are Descendants of the OTHERS!?" Hitoshi felt close to fainting! WHAT A FIND!<br/>""OTHERS"" Izuku had no Idea what he meant. Inko never heard it with so much meaning behind it. (<em>Inko...Road...)</em><br/>Hitoshi did not hear them, imitating Izuku with his frantic mumbling.<br/>"You're obviously not from SATANAEL, two lines were lost and the MESSIAH died..." His Head shot up "That means you are of IZANAGI-NO-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>*CRASH* </strong>
</p><p><br/>The Car was thrown to the Side and collided with the Guard rails. Izuku, who wore no Seat-belt (for shame!) was thrown out.He rolled a bit and came to a stop a some Meter from the Car. He immediately tried to stand up to understand just what happened. From his Hair came a trickle of Blood.<br/>Izukus Eyes widened in Fear and his Heart stopped for a moment.</p><p>It was a Villain Attack!</p><p>On top of their Car was a huge iron Claw from which a chain led to a Colossus of a Man. He was at least 3m tall and seemingly just as wide. The Chain ended in his right Shoulder, seems that was part of his Quirk. His left Arm ripped off a part of the Car and crammed it in his iron-lined Mouth. Between his short Legs were Sacks of, presumably, Money.<br/>Izuku stood up his Eyes on Hitoshi and his Mother still in the Car. In his Hand he still clutched the Tarot-Deck.</p><p><em>How was that not thrown away in the Crash?</em><br/>----<br/>Soma Ken was having a great Day! When his BEAUTIFUL <strike>Wife</strike> <strike>Girlfriend</strike> <span class="u">Partner</span> Madoka came to him and said they should rob the Money Escort from the Musutafu Bank, he was skeptical.After all it was said that All Might was to be patrolling this Region for the next Week, if the Darknet was to be trusted (which it was, Basic Villain 101). Ken or Deathstar rather knew he packed a Punch, but he was the first to acknowledge that All Might was over his Pay-grade. But it seems like he was doing some Publicity-Event a good while from here.</p><p>Not even All Might can get here before they are gone again. <em>(Well he actually could but Plot is stallling him</em>)<br/>"You were right Madoka! This is as easy as taking Iron from a Fridge!" Brain don't work so good, me like Iron!</p><p>
  <span class="u">VILLAIN DEATHSTAR  Quirk Ironball</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Deathstar is able to eat Iron and utilize it with his right Arm. He is able to form a Morning star or a claw, the length of the Chain is dependant on his iron intake.</em>
</p><p>"Motherf- I told you it is Death Rose on the Job, <strong>DEATHSTAR!</strong>" Furuya Madoka angrily hissed back. She was a Beautiful Woman easily mistaken for a Model, but her 'Dark' inclinations pushed her to make some rather 'unfit for polite Society' Choices. She was wearing a Mask that made her Head look like a Rose (<em>Nothing to see here Di**mon, there are no Copyrights here!</em>). She was wearing a tight Costume, proudly presenting her gorgeous Body. In her Hand seemed to be a -bouquet of Roses?!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Villain Death Rose   Quirk Rose Control</span>
  <br/>
  <em>From her Head Death Rose is able to grow rose-like Parasites that she can shoot at organic matter to control it. The Willpower of the average Person is enough to withstand it, greatly lowering her Danger-potential.</em>
</p><p>"Alright Rosie!" You could almost see a Tail wagging, he had it bad.<br/>"Ugh! Forget it!" She slapped a Hand on her Face. 'The Body is Yum, but the Mind is Bum! We work well together and he is nicely obedient, but would it kill him to use his Brain?!'<br/>While Rose was internally debating, Ken took another Piece of Car. </p><p>"And would you stop it! Why are you munching on some random Car?! You filled up at Base!" She knew he needed Fuel for his Quirk, but he should be full seeing as the Truck was a Piece of Cake to crack.They should book it back to Base and not munch on the Traffic!<br/>"This Car was such an interesting Green! I wondered how it tastes." Perfectly understandable.<br/>"YOU DON'T EAT THE COLORED PARTS! YOU SAID IT MAKES YOU SICK!" Maybe not so perfect.<br/>"Yeah but you can notice a Difference!" To prove it he popped a part of the Exhaust.</p><p>"Well stop it! I want to get out of here before the Heroes show up!" From the Piece of Rubble that was flying her Way it was too late.<br/>"Stand Down Villains!" Much applause from the Crowd once they recognize Local Hero Fourth Kind. Suddenly thick Branches sprout from the Street and bind Death Star. "Surrender now! You have no Chance of Winning!" The astonished Crowd turned to the Top of a nearby Building. The popular Newbie Hero on the Rise Kamui Woods was extending some Branches from his Arm into the Ground. Fourth Kind felt his Eyebrow tick 'Newbie stealing the Show again, that's why I sink in the Polls!'</p><p>Once Death Rose saw Kamui Woods all Fear fled her. <strong>BINGO!</strong></p><p>'Today is my lucky Day!' Her evil Grin was splitting her Head.She threw her Head back and her laugh silenced the Crowd.<br/>"HAHAHA! Thank you! Thank youThank you THANK YOU!" The two Heroes were tensing up, it was never good if the Villains have cause for Laughter!<br/>Rosie took a single Rose out of her Bouquet. "From ALL the Heroes that could have possibly shown up her, you were the ONE I absolutely wished for Kamui! Want to know why? Because we <em>work so~ well~ together~ Darling~!"</em> With those Words she pressed the stem of the Rose to the Branches binding her Partner. The Stem sank without resistance into the Wood.</p><p>"Let him go." The Branches obeyed their new Master.<br/>"!?WHAT!?" Kamui Woods was absolutely dumbstruck! He had to Deal with villains who counter his Quirk, but never THIS!<br/>Fourth Kind noticed that Newbie was unnerved 'Time to show those Showy Noobs what's what!' (<em>200 Years and 'Noobs' survive...oh the Humanity!)</em><br/>"Pull yourself together! So what! It is two against two! Just take her down Old-School! I'll take the big One!" Fourth Kind cracked his 4 Hands, he was itching for a Fight. </p><p>He jumped into Action...<br/><strong>*Clonk!*</strong> <br/>... and was thrown back by a Giant Metal Ball on a Chain.</p><p>"UGH!" He flew some distance and landed in a Wall. Yes IN!<br/>Death Star was crowing with delight! "How about I'll show YOU Old-School you Bug-Reject! GHAGHAGHA!" His lovely Laugh rang out at his 'hilarious Wit'. See even Rosie laughed! This was Ken's BIG DAY he felt it! 'Maybe I should propose later!?'<br/>Distracted by 'more important' Things, he never noticed the Piece of Wall flying at him till it hit him in his Chest.<br/>"Grmpf! I'm way tougher than that!" He was interrupted in his 'Retribution' by a huge Wall of Branches cutting off his Way.<br/>Kamui Woods decided to ignore Forth Kinds ABSOLUTELY CORRECT Advice and tried to overpower Death Rose with his Quirk.</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">'If Quirk does not work, use more Quirk' AKA 'PLUS ULTRA</span>!'</em>
</p><p>"KYAHHAHAHAHA! MORE GIVE ME MORE PLAYTHINGS!" Rosie was having a Blast!<br/>"WOULD YOU STOP HELPING THE VILLAINS YOU IDIOT!!!" Fourth Kind just about had enough of this Stupidity.</p><p>"Gah! S-Sorry! I thought I could overpower her control!" Kamui tried to plead his Case but his temporary 'Partner' had none of it! "I  told you to go in and smack her over the Head! But 'Genius-Boy' thought better!" Where was the respect for the Veterans!? Just because he is not high up in the Polls does not mean he does not know how to be a Hero!<br/>Seeing the Heroes argue made the Crowd start to Panic and the Villains laugh mockingly. </p><p>But there was another Person at the Scene.One who ,thankfully, was not noticed by the Villains till now.</p><p><br/>-----</p><p><br/>Izuku did not know what to do!</p><p>The two Villains were distracted, but also standing DIRECTLY NEXT to Inkos Car!<br/>Weren't Heroes supposed to get Civilians out of the Danger-Zone FIRST!?</p><p>Fourth Kind kept throwing what he found, some of it going too close to the Car for Izukus comfort.<br/>'WHAT DO I DO!?' He only had ONE SHOT at this! <span class="u">ONE!</span></p><p><br/>He had to open the Seat-belts and get them out of there, but there were several Problems!<br/>He had nothing to cut the Seat-belts with sneakily. He only had the Tarot-Deck! (But the thought of letting it go never seemed to enter his Brain)<br/>Both Inko and Hitoshi seemed to be unconscious! He was not strong enough to get them both out of the Car. And abandoning one of them was NOT an Option.<br/>Once he made his Move the Villains will know!</p><p>'WhatdoIdo? What- How- When?' Izuku felt the Tears, but held them back. Crying would make nothing better in this Situation!<br/>'What would All Might do?' He knew what the Symbol of Peace would do. But Izuku is <span class="u">weak</span> and <span class="u">powerless</span>.<br/>Suddenly there was no more Time!</p><p>"Hey there are the Civilians in the Car I snacked!" Ken would always deny that he forgot about them 3 seconds in.<br/>"We can use them as Hostages, Rosie!" the Tail was wagging for praise from his Mistress again.<br/>"It's DEATH ROSE! And what the fuck! You actually DO have a Brain!" She gave him a Kiss, more like a Peck, on the Mouth.</p><p>Ken was in Heaven!</p><p><br/>---</p><p><br/>Izuku was in Hell!</p><p><br/>They noticed them! He ran. Screaming at the Top of his Lungs.<br/>"Don't touch them!" The Deck in his Hand started glowing blue.</p><p><br/>"What the hell! A Kid! Fuck there are Civilians!"<br/>"Ghaghagha! What the hell! What do you want Shrimp? If you want to play Hero, how about I help you DIE like one!?"</p><p><br/>Death Star send his giant Morning Star flying in Izukus Direction. it seemed to dwarf the small Kid.<br/>The Eyes of the Crowd and Heroes widen in Horror.</p><p><br/>Izuku felt Death coming.Slowly. S l o w l y...<br/>Time came to a standstill.</p><p><br/>Izuku was stuck in time only his Eyes darted Back and forth.<br/>'What! What is happening! Someone else?' He tried to look around but nothing else moved. 'I don't have a Quirk!!'</p><p>Out of the corner of his Eyes he noticed something.<br/>It was the DECK, still clutched in his Hand.<br/>Blue Light was spilling forth, getting brighter and brighter.</p><p>Izukus had to squint his Eyes it was so Bright! "WHAT IS HAPPENING!"</p><p>
  <em>BLUE</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He saw nothing but Blue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Suddenly the bright Light stopped...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>    but everything was still blue</em>
</p><p>"Where am I?" Izuku found that he could move again. He looked at the Deck, or he intended to. </p><p>The Deck was gone! And something happend to his Clothes!<br/>On his left Arm, the one holding the Deck, was the Sleeve of a Prison Garb, complete with Chain handcuff! It stopped at his Shoulder. And speaking of it the rest of his outfit was a Gakuran! Open jacket with white Button-shirt.</p><p>He looked around trying to make Sense! <br/>The Room? he was in was blue. In the corner he saw what seemed to be parts of a Limousine, blue of course, in the opposite corner what seemed to be parts of an isolation Cell.</p><p>Directly between those was a round Table with a blue Cloth. It was flipped over. Behind it Izuku could see the Edge of a blue Couch, also flipped over. And was that...?<br/>Something black he could not make out was moving! Was that? </p><p>It WAS! A PERSON!</p><p>"<strong><em>Ouch what in tarnation has happened?</em></strong>" a high unpleasant Voice  called out.</p><p>"<em><b>Margaret!..Elisabeth!..Theodore!...LAVENZA!?</b></em>" Izuku could hear grunts of Effort as the Person(?) stood up.</p><p>"<strong><em>Where is everybody!</em></strong>" Izuku got his first Look of the Owner of the Voice. He seemed a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. He appears to be quite tall, with Legs longer than normal.</p><p>"Um ... EXCUSE ME SIR!" Izuku had nothing to loose.</p><p>"<em><strong>? Who are you?</strong></em>" The Man(?) finally noticed Izuku. He took great steps with his long Legs, getting rapidly closer.</p><p>"<em><strong>Are you the one who made this Mess?</strong></em>" The Strangers bloodshot Eyes seemed to analyze Izuku to his Core."<em><strong>Your manner of Dress... You seem to be a Descendant of the INVESTIGATOR, or the FOURTH, if you prefer.But it seems you used an Artifect belonging to the TRICKSTER, or the FIFTH if you will.</strong></em>" He gave Izukus Prison sleeve a cursory glance but returned to his Face quickly. All this Talk about FOURTH and FIFTH and what not, interested Izuku greatly! 'He must talk about my Ancestor! And it seems there really were Others!'</p><p>"<strong><em>You don't seem to be a God, which is nice, one abduction was enough for my Tastes.</em></strong>" The Stranger talked to himself under his Breath. Izuku could not help but hear him.</p><p><br/>"No Sir! I'm a Human! Just a normal Person I don't even have a Quirk!" He would rather there be NO misunderstandings!</p><p>"<strong><em>A Quirk? But you don't seem to mean a Charakter Trait..."</em></strong></p><p>The Strange Man was extending a long spidery Hand to Izukus Head. <strong><em>"Excuse me please, but I think this will hurry things along!"</em></strong><br/>The strangest Feeling filled Izukus Head, not painful but certainly not pleasant! Just WEIRD. After a short Moment the Man lifted his Hand.</p><p>"<strong><em>Thank you! I now have a more clear Picture of the Situation. This <span class="u">World</span> is out of my jurisdiction, so I did not now the 'Way of the Land' if you know what I mean. My name is Igor, by the Way. Please excuse my Manners!</em></strong>" He gave a deep bow to Izuku.<br/>" N-No Problem! My name is -" Igor cut him off.</p><p>"<strong><em>Yes! I know who you are Midoriya Izuku, Descendant of the INVESTIGATOR. I also know where you come from</em></strong>." Igor gave a shrill unpleasant Laugh." <strong><em>A Material World <span class="u">FUSED</span> with a Cognitive World! What a SIGHT!"</em></strong> He shook his Head and turned around. With a snap of his Finger the Room changed. The Cell and Car disappeared and the Table and Couch stood as if untouched. Igor took a Seat and continued as if nothing happened. Izukus Eyes widened and his Heart raced! 'Is HE a God?!'</p><p>"<strong><em>No. What I want to know is what you are doing here.</em></strong>" He folded his Hands, his long Nose inches above them, his Gaze piercing Izuku to the Spot. He indicated for Izuku to take a Seat. Izuku sat down on a Chair that materialized at Igors bidding.Igor waited for Izukus Answer.</p><p>"I-I don't know! My Mother and Best Friend were in Danger-ARE in Danger! And suddenly this Tarot-Deck started glowing and next thing I know, I am here!" Maybe Igor was able to help Izuku rescue his Family.</p><p>"<strong><em>I see... the Deck was influenced by someone who would act and help..BUT that does not completely clear what happened. Did you do something before that, with the Deck that is.</em></strong>" Igor had a Hunch but needed more.</p><p>"Well my Friend showed me the Deck for the first Time and we were talking about GUARDIANS and my Mother..." Izuku saw that Igor was distracted by something he said and stopped.</p><p>"<strong><em>GUARDIANS? Ahh the Boon of the Bloodline of the WILDCARD!</em></strong>" That made Sense! For Igor, not Izuku.</p><p>"Boon? WILDCARD?" Seeing as Time has stopped he could finally get some Answers from one who seemed to know ALL.</p><p>"<em><strong>What you are calling GUARDIANS are actually called PERSONA. In the depths of human hearts, shared by all people, there is a domain where mythological archetypes dwell, and they grant an influence over an individual's personality development. Anecdotes of mythological divinities the world over probably exist because of that, so one could say that gods and demons exist not in Heaven and Hell but in the hearts of humanity. Personas even have an influence on physical and mental abilities, making their users superhumans, for example giving them mastery over weapons or resistance to terror and madness.</strong></em>" Igor closed his Eyes while talking seeming to remember past instances of the 'TALK'.</p><p>"<em><strong>Most People , or better, nearly ALL People who awake to the cognitive World have a 'Shadow' Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained.</strong></em><br/><em><strong>You could say the PERSONA is a 'Mask' one bears to face the Worlds hardship.</strong></em><br/><em><strong>Now the WILDCARDS are SPECIAL. they have the Ability to wield every other PERSONA from Mankinds shared Will, while still holding their personal PERSONA.</strong></em><br/><em><strong>The 'BOON' you are curious about is the Ability for his Descendants to CHOOSE a PERSONA to act as their.. 'Patron' would fit best I believe</strong></em>." Igor believed that should be enough to understand and prevent confusion.</p><p>Izuku was confused. If he understood Igor correctly then GUA- PERSONAS(!) are Gods given Form by this strange Power. And that you can Develop your 'Personal God(?)/Manifestation of your inner Self'. THAT MEANS-!</p><p>
  <span class="u">There was a Way for Izuku to save his Family! </span>
</p><p>He just needed his OWN Persona! He vaguely remembered from Years ago, in the INDEX, a mention of what must be Igor!<br/>He must be the KEY! If he can convince him!</p><p>"Igor-sama! <em><strong>(?! SAMA!?</strong></em>) please I beg of you!" He bowed his Head to Igor who looked on in Confusion. " Can you grant me MY PERSONA?! I have to save my Family!"<br/>Surely that was the Moment! What <strong>Fate</strong> awaited Izuku!</p><p>"<em><strong>NO</strong></em>." Igor put his Head in his Head and nonchalantly crushed Izukus last Hope. Impotent Tears gathered in Izukus Eyes.</p><p>"WHY?!" He pounded on the Table. Could Igor not understand? It was a matter of LIFE AND DEATH!<br/><strong><em>"I can't grant you your own PERSONA. BUT...I can grant you A Persona. As part of your Boon as a Descendant. It should be stronger as well, seeing as you used an </em></strong><b><em>Artifact</em></b>." Izuku released a Breath he did not notice holding.<br/>All was saved!</p><p>Igor waved his Hand and a big Card-back appeared over Izukus Head. It was blue, like everything in this place, and depicted on it was a simple blank Mask.</p><p><strong><em>"Let's see what you will CHOOSE.</em></strong>" With a snap of a spindly Finger, the Card turned into a Deck and started shuffling.<br/>Igor looked on in mild interest at best. Suddenly the Cards stopped.</p><p>"<em><strong>!?!?!</strong></em>" Igor shot up in shock, startling Izuku in the Process.</p><p>"W-What is it?!" He looked up.</p><p>Above his Head was a Familiar Card.<br/>It was the <span class="u">FOOL</span>, the same Card he saw so many Years ago, but... <br/>It was upside Down, <span class="u">REVERSED</span>.</p><p>Suddenly Igor was laughing like MAD, bent over backwards, Arms spread. Igors laughter echoed in this blue World. He has never see something so ... <strong><em><span class="u">INTERESTING!</span></em></strong></p><p>"<em><strong>The FOOL REVERSED! Meaning holding Back, Recklessness and Risk-taking! Gyagyagya! In all my Existence I have NEVER seen the Like for a WILDCARD</strong></em>!" Izuku was getting whiter with every meaning, but at that he jumped up.</p><p>"WILDCARD!? You mean!" Was it true? Was he to be gifted the same Power as his Ancestor?</p><p>"<strong><em>Don't rejoice quite yet, little FOOL. Against <span class="u">ALL</span> Possibilities you have been <span class="u">CHOSEN</span> as a WILDCARD.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>BUT! There are no (active) Gods in your World to give you the GIFT. That means I will have to do the Honors.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>That will have Consequences.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>Normally I support the WILDCARD on his Way to attain the WORLD.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>That will not be the Case here.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>Once I have awakened your PERSONA we will NEVER meet again.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>Attaining new PERSONA will fall to you.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>Once you dismiss a PERSONA it will not be easy to re-attain them</em></strong><br/><strong><em>The strongest PERSONA of the Arcana will be too much for you to handle, only your own PERSONA will be without GREAT cost.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>It will fall to you to nourish you Bonds, but I will give you a BOON in light of you Hardships. Once you attain a TRUE BOND, you may ask for a FAVOR. DO NOT WASTE GODLY FAVORS LIGHTLY, YOUNG FOOL!</em></strong><br/><strong><em>Once you understand all this Sign this Contract</em></strong>."</p><p>Izukus Head swam with Information! How is he going to keep it all together! he wished his Notebook was here!</p><p>Igor noticed his Plight. He chuckled."<strong><em>Don't worry you will remember the Rules perfectly even after a Lifetime of Hardships.</em></strong>"</p><p>That was both reassuring and worrying.</p><p>"What is the Contract?" Izuku steeled his Heart, the only Way was forward!<br/>Igor snapped again and an old looking Contract appeared.</p><p>"<strong><em>This Contract states that you will accept all the Consequences of your Doing.</em></strong>"</p><p>"That's it?" Izuku cocked his Head. Kinda Easy. Igor gave a wide creepy grin, his Eyes bulged farther than ever.<br/>"<em><strong>Yes</strong></em>"he chuckled "<em><strong>'that's it'!</strong></em>"</p><p>Determined to not be put off by Igors behavior Izuku signed on the Line.<br/>"And now?" he lifted his Head to Igor and was startled to find Igors Finger inches from his Face. A blue Flame flickered at the Tip.</p><p><br/>"<em><strong>Now... I am gonna give you a <span class="u">little Nudge</span></strong></em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong> <span class="u">To fill this empty Vessel.</span> </strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong> <span class="u">Remember it needs a Spark to start a Fire!</span> </strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Think of your inner Thoughts and Wishes and Wants</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Your Persona will form based of your Will..."</strong> </em>
</p><p>Blue took over Everything as the Flaming Digit pressed into his Chest. Warmth spread throughout his Body.</p><p><br/>'What do I Wish'</p><p>I wish to be a Hero <span class="u">like All Might</span></p><p><br/>'What do I Want?'</p><p>I want to <span class="u">Reassure the People</span></p><p><br/>'What do I hope?'</p><p>I hope to <span class="u">GIVE</span> the people <span class="u">HOPE</span></p><p><br/>A smile came to Izukus Face, the Fire spreading and burning hotter...HOTTER...<strong>HOTTER</strong><br/>Suddenly his Head burst and his Soul was torn.</p><p>At the same Time his Mind soared and his Soul filled with HOPE</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I have heard your Plea and answered</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>is that that your Decision</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>do you want to attain Fading Glory</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Or eternal Damnation?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Fading Glory</p><p>Eternal Damnation</p><p><br/> <br/>Faced with those choices Izuku knew what to pick</p><p> </p><p>Fading Glory<br/>Eternal Damnation<br/><strong><span class="u">Hope to Mankind</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Very Well</em></strong><br/><strong><em>I have felt your Resolve</em></strong><br/><strong><em>Vow to me</em></strong><br/> <br/><strong><span class="u"><em>I AM THOU, THOU ART I...</em></span></strong><br/><strong><span class="u"><em>WE WILL SOAR THE HEAVENS AND SPREAD HOPE</em></span></strong><br/><strong><span class="u"><em>OR WE WILL SHRED OUR WINGS AND FALL TO DESPAIR</em></span></strong><br/><strong><span class="u"><em>CALL UPON MY NAME AND SEEK YOUR DESTINY</em></span></strong></p><p> </p><p>Kamui Woods desperately tried to build a Branch Wall in Time, but he knew it was too late.</p><p><br/>Suddenly...</p><p>A great Wind came up and a blue Light was shining.<br/>Closer inspection showed the Kid to be the Source. "Is that his Quirk?!"</p><p>Izuku felt calm.<br/>The giant Iron Ball came closer and closer, but he felt Save.</p><p>In his Hand a blue Fire was burning.<br/>In that Fire, untouched by Flames, was a rotating Card.<br/>Close inspection showed a green Background with a two-faced Mask as Symbol. One hals depicted in White with a Heros Mask, the Other in black with a Villains scowl.</p><p>Izuku crushed the Card in his Hand. "<span class="u"><strong>Come ICARUS!</strong></span>"</p><p>In front of Izuku appeared a tall Man in greek Armor, a Shield on his left Arm and a Sword, whose Blade seemed to be crumbling, in his right Hand. His Eyes were two burned Pits, a glimmer of flame inside. His Hair was on fire or Fire itself. On his Back was a pair of Beautiful Wings, but as you looked his Hair ignited them and reduced them to Stumps, only to regrow in seconds. He gave no inclination of Pain.</p><p>The Iron Ball was bigger than this new Target and traveled with at least 50km/h.<br/>Icarus lifted his Shield.<br/>The Iron Ball was stopped in his Tracks.</p><p>Izuku felt pressure on his Mind '<strong>The Shield represents your wish to <span class="u">Save the People</span>. As long as your Will holds, this Shield will never break</strong>!'</p><p><br/>Icarus returned the Ball to Death Star, it hit him full on knocking him out. 1 Villain neutralized.</p><p>Icarus pulled his Sword but the Blade broke. Death Rose laughed at him seeing this. He ignored her.</p><p>'<strong>A Blade is a Weapon to <span class="u">Kill</span>. You have no Will to kill, this blade will rust in seconds.'</strong></p><p>Izuku should feel worried about his PERSONA having no Weapon, but he still felt calm.<br/>Icarus gripped the Hilt of the Sword and elongated it into a classical Roman Spear. The Blade was also rusted through.</p><p>'<strong>You have the Will to <span class="u">Fight</span>. Your weapon will be the Spear or Staff.</strong>'</p><p>Icarus used the Moment his Wings were healed to fly towards Rose. Seeing that her Opponent was re-Armed and coming her Way FAST(!) she controlled ALL her stolen Branches to build a Wall.</p><p>"<strong>GARU</strong>" Izuku felt a clear dip in his Energy and had trouble staying on his Feet. He held on,<strong> his Family was not Save yet.</strong></p><p>From the Tip of Icarus 'Staff' came barely visible Blades made of Air. They completely shredded Death Roses Defense.<br/>While she was looking on in Disbelief, Icarus swept in and reassured himself of his Staff durability via 'Knocking' it on the nearest hard Object. Which was Rosies Head.<br/>There was devastating Damage! </p><p>Icarus saw his Staff held up and disappeared, satisfied in his 'User'.</p><p>Hitoshi, who woke up after the Sounds of Fighting got too loud, was glued to the Car window.<br/>'A REAL MATERIALIZED MASK! WHO!?' His gaze fell on Izuku.</p><p>'IZU?!?!' Disbelieving laughter came out of his Mouth. He opened the Door and ran to his Friend/Brother.<br/>Izuku finally saw that his Brother was Save.</p><p>Looking into the Car he could see Inko regaining Conscious.</p><p>Izuku decided that now was a Good Time to Faint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally I can clear up some stuff<br/>The whole MOST IMPORTANT ONE business is purely Inko/ EMPRESS<br/>Izuku is NOT the chosen One (kinda) you know what i mean (i hope)  I AM TIRED OK</p><p>I honestly plan out my endnotes ahead of time but when it is time to write them its like I AUTHOER ME NO PSYCHO! ME STUPID</p><p>lets leave it at that maybe i will remember what i wanted to say  (as if ANYONE reads the notes)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Magicians Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After I busted a Nut with the last chapter now a shorter chapter</p><p>Another Editing tour late at night I LOVE IT (:</p><p>Rcommendation: Terrorism &amp; Anarchy   chances are if you are in any form interested in FF7 content you already know this one, but if you dont care for ff7 you could still give this one a try! Its a great read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* ...</p><p><br/>The <span class="u">soft</span> and <span class="u">calming</span>, not at ALL grating, Sound of a Heart-Monitor coaxed Izuku <span class="u">gently</span> out of his Slumber.</p><p>He opened his Eyes to a white ceiling, seems like he was in a Hospital. He closed his Eyes again, keeping them open was sapping his already low Energy.<br/>Izuku felt as if every Bone in his Body was Jelly, his muscles nonexistent and his Head was pounding like it was All Mights latest 'Victim'.<br/>He was confused and his Mind foggy, the last thing he remembered was the Iron Ball in flight towards him.</p><p>"How did I survive?" he mumbled to himself.</p><p>"By being a total BADASS!" came the unexpected reply.<br/>Izukus Eyes shot open and he turned to his unnoticed Visitor.</p><p>"TO-CHAN! You are okay, I'm so glad! What about Mom? ...What did you mean about being a Badass? I was hit wasn't I?" Izuku felt elated to see his Best Friend in good Health. Though speaking of Health..."ARE you okay?" His Friends trademark Eyebags were bigger and darker than ever and his Skin seemed a bit pale. Hitoshi waved him off.<br/>"I'm alright!" At Izukus skeptical look he gave a laugh."No really! It's just been hell waiting for you to wake up. The Doctors said you're alright and just sleeping of 'Quirk Exhaustion', but I still hoped you would NOT sleep for 2 Days straight!" He gave him a gentle bump on the Shoulder.</p><p>"TWO DAYS?!" Izuku tried to get get up but almost fainted at the Effort. "Easy Buddy! You're weaker than a Baby right now!" Hitoshi easily tucked him back in. Izuku fought the Exhaustion,he needed Answers!<br/>"What happened?!" his Words were a slur. Hitoshi hesitated, unsure if that was the best Place to talk. "Please what happened, is Mom OK?" He gave a Sigh and decided that he would not stop till he knew. Sadly Inko just left to take care of some Paperwork and was not expected back for a bit.</p><p>Hitoshi fished his Phone out of his Pocket and send a Message to Inko </p><p>'<strong>He is Awake! He is weak and confused but Fine. Please bring the 'Holy Text', I want to see what happens to his Heart-Monitor when he sees it.;)'</strong></p><p>"Alright. I texted Inko, I should get you up to speed until she arrives." He took a more comfortable sitting position and thought back two Days earlier. <br/>"I was unconscious for most of the Action, but I woke up to see the End of it. That part we will talk about once we are in a more private Location. Let's just say you kicked Ass with your 'freshly awakened Quirk'." <br/>"Wha-? I'm Quirkless! I have the Toe and all!" Resting gave him back some Stamina, which he quickly spent getting upset.</p><p>"Easy! We will talk about that later!" He gave him a meaningful look. "Seeing me and your Mother in mortal Danger pushed you to awaken your 'Dormant Quirk'! OK?" 'Not here!' he mouthed to Izuku. He did not think they were listened in, but Matter was a bit 'dicey' (<em>more like cardy! *laughs in chirping crickets*</em>). </p><p>"O...K..." Izuku did not remember yet but decided to trust Hitoshi. Hitoshis Phone received a Message. which he quickly checked.</p><p><br/>'<strong>I'm on my Way! And I have it with me...</strong><br/><strong>Should he die of Shock you will never be save of my Vengeance :)</strong><br/><strong>Love Inko'</strong></p><p><br/>With a Shudder down his Back and a Memory of Inko staring down All Might he continued...</p><p>
  <span class="u">2 Days before</span>
</p><p><br/>'WHAT THE FUCK!' <br/>Hitoshi did not understand what was happening anymore!<br/>First a Villain-Attack out of Nowhere! (<em> Yeah send a Memo next time!)</em> </p><p>Then he wakes up to his Best Friend kicking ass WITH A FRICKN MASK! <span class="u"><strong>A REAL MANIFESTED MASK!</strong></span>!! Only to then faint at his Feet. He hurriedly took him in his Arms to check for Injuries, which beside a bloody Headwound were only light scratches. If he remembered right Izuku was thrown out of the Car, so that Head-wound had to be checked FAST!</p><p>Suddenly two Heroes are in his Face and preventing him from getting help for his Friend. Well more like one is in his Face, Fourth Kind just wanted to check for Injuries.</p><p>"What the Heck are you doing so close to a Villain-Attack!?" In an Effort to gloss over the Fact that he basically helped the Villains, he now tried to take the leading Role. Fourth Kind was nearing his Limits.</p><p>'Fucking stupid Newbie! first he almost screws everything up and now he is harassing the Civilians!' He opened his Mouth to intervene, but Shinsos Mouth was always rather fast.</p><p>"Well <em>SORRY</em> for getting attacked Dude! Next Time we are <span class="u">attacked out of Nowhere</span> we will certainly get out of the Way! If we didn't DIE that is! Thanks for checking if we are hurt by the Way. Real great Hero work." Hitoshis cutting words were getting the Attention of the Crowd. In the Background was the dim sound of Sirens. The Medics have arrived!</p><p>Kamuis Face darkened beneath his Mask. "Listen here Kid!-"</p><p>"Get off your High Horse Kamui! You majorly fucked up this Time! The Kid did not say anything that wasn't true." Fourth Kind could not have said it better than the Kid. The Crowd seemed to think so too. They were cheering for Shinso and Fourth and actually booed at Kamui. He was going to feel that in the next Hero Poll. Kamui was getting no Chance to defend himself, because suddenly...</p><p>"<strong>HAHAHAHAHA!</strong>" A great booming Laughter was to be heard.</p><p><br/>The Crowd immediately recognized the Source and started cheering wildly. WOOOOOOO ALL MIGHT IN THE HOUSE!<br/>If you looked at the Sun you could see a sparkling Light and the rapidly approaching Form of the NUMBER ONE HERO AAALLL MIGHT! <em>(Cue Theme Music!)</em></p><p>"<strong>It's all right Citizens! Why? Because I am here!</strong>" With just a few Words All Might calmed the Crowd and restored Order.</p><p>The Medics have finally reached Inko and checked her over. A quick Use of a Scanning-Quirk showed no Wounds or Damage. She was given some smelling Salt. The Sting of the Smell made her shoot up. "Madam it's alright the villains are caught you are in no Danger!" The Medic tried to calm her and lead her to his Vehicle. Inko was having none of it.</p><p>"Where is my Son!? Where is Hitoshi?" There was only one thing she was interested in. The Safety of her Boys.<br/>"They are over there, watched over by All Might himself. One is conscious the other not. We will be getting them to the Ambulance, so please follow me." The Medic was certain that the mention of All Might would be enough to get the Woman to calm down. WRONG! Inko felt that something was wrong with<strong> her Most Important</strong>. She will not rest till she is by his Side and he is Safe! The strange Energy was filling her again. Her Eyes almost gave Sparks as she brushed the Medic aside. He instinctively knew not to hold her back.</p><p>The Crowd parted in front of Inko, they all felt the Need to get out of this Womans Way. </p><p>Back at the Boys All Might tried to get the Boys to the Ambulance, which was the right thing to do, but too late.</p><p>With his impressive Height he was the First to notice Inkos approach. He could see the resemblance between her and the unconscious Boy and correctly guessed that she was his Mother.</p><p>He approached her to keep her calm and not escalate the Situation. From what he inferred one of the Heroes messed up and accused one Kid all while the other is unconscious and unchecked. He may have to give him a stern talking to if he has Time. He checked his Armband for his Timer.<br/><strong>4h24m16s-4h24m15s</strong>-...</p><p>Hopefully this would get resolved quick! And he had to get back to the Event! He accepted to keep up his Cover of Health, but he would rather use his time for actual Hero work. No! He internally shook his Head. The Job of a Symbol is to be seen and give reassurance. He wondered how much Time he had left. While he was reflecting he short Woman came much closer. He saw the Bun on her Head and was assaulted by Visions of his Master. He unconsciously stood at attention.<br/>"<strong>Ma'am! Everything is under-</strong>" His Eyes met the Woman's and his nonexistent Stomach clenched. The pretty Eyes of hers held a strange Gravitas. It was almost comical how much he towered over her. She was probably about 1,50m motherly Softness and he was 2.25m of pure Muscle.</p><p>The Pillar of Peace! The foremost Bastion against the Darkness!</p><p><br/>"Out of my Way, please." Inkos Voice allowed no Backtalk.<br/>He took a quick step to the Side and saluted like he was meeting his old Sensei in his Prime. "<strong>YES MA'AM</strong>!"</p><p><br/>Normally this would draw multiple Reactions from the Crowd. But it was silent, they too felt what All Might felt. They all watched Inko approaching the two Heroes, that did not notice yet what was coming for them.<br/>Hitoshi was the First that noticed, his Gaze going past the bothersome Duo and connecting with Inkos. He wordlessly told her that he was fine before lowering his Eyes to Izuku in his Arms. Inkos Eyes widened and her Step quickened. The interaction was noticed by Fourth Kind and he turned around and saw Inko. Years of Hero Work sharpened his Instinct and he took a quick step aside. Seems like Kamui Woods bad Luck was not done for Today. He noticed that something was coming and turned around, sadly he noticed neither the resemblance to the Boy nor the Aura of a Mothers Rage. He proceeded to put a Foot in his Mouth.</p><p>"Miss! Please step back! You are- WOAH!" He did not come farther when Inko attracted his Head to her Hand and held him in Place to tell him just WHAT will happen next. Kamui finally noticed the strange Energy in her Eyes and her Aura and was glad that he was on the Toilet recently.<br/>"Please step aside and let me to my <strong>SON</strong>, please." Kamui did the first intelligent thing today and let her past. 'Maybe I should take a Break and get some Advice from my Senpai.' </p><p><span class="u">Hero Kamui Woods Vs Inko </span><br/>Result:  2 Months of Break for Kamui, steep fall in Poll</p><p><span class="u">Inko undefeated</span>.</p><p>"Izuku!" After the last Disturbance was eliminated, Inko FINALLY could take care of her MOST IMPORTANT. Inkos Hands started glowing, unnoticeable in the light of the Sun. She brushed the Heir out of Izukus Face and cupped his Head with both Hands. If someone would have looked closely he would have seen his Wounds healing in seconds.</p><p>Shinso was paying very close Attention.</p><p>"Oh Dear! Mama is here!" she hugged his Head to her Chest and her Eyes found Hitoshi. She extended an Arm to brush some Dirt from his Cheek. Hitoshi checked his scraped Hand, which was <span class="u">unblemished</span>. His Heart began to pound. "Are you OK, Hitoshi?" Izuku was always her first Concern, but that did not mean she did not care for Hitoshi. </p><p>"I'm Fine Inko-Mama." He felt Warmth in his Heart. The same Warmth that thoughts of his real Mother evoked. 'The EMPRESS' he thought. It all made sense now. <br/>Seeing that the Situation calmed down (and the Aura greatly diminished) All Might took a step closer to address the Family. </p><p>"<strong>You should get checked up. There was much that happened, but you are safe now. Please, leave it to me</strong>!" All Might gave his Trademark Smile of Reassurance Nr.3, always most effective with Mothers!</p><p>"Thank you All Might!" Inko tried to stand up, but the Adrenalin had faded and she stumbled. Ever the Hero All Might caught her. Her still faintly glowing Hands touched his Chest.<br/>Only his long Years of Experience let All Might hide his surprised Reaction. A WONDERFUL ECSTATIC Warmth spread through him. Again his Thoughts wandered to his dear deceased Master. Having lost his real Mother at a very young Age she soon took the Place of Mother in his Life.</p><p>The dear treasured Memories distracted him of the Feeling of less Blood in his Lungs. Waking out of his Daydreams he gave a deeper Sigh than ever in the last Years. The young Mother and her Son have moved on to the Ambulance. The other Boy was standing in front of him and seemed to search for some Courage.<br/>All Might has seen this exact Look countless of Times over the Years. </p><p>"<strong>This might seem conceited of me, but would you like an Autograph Young Boy?</strong>" Trademark Smile of Kindness Nr.2 to seal the Deal.</p><p><br/>Hitoshi gave All Might a grateful Smile. He went back to the Car to get the special Signature-Paper Izuku bought distinctly for All Mights Signature. He knew the Event would proceed without them, but with All Might here that was his Chance for something he knew Izuku would treasure forever. He showed All Might the Paper.</p><p><br/>"<strong>Woah! Quite prepared are you? HAHA</strong>" All Might extended an Arm to grab it, a Pen already in his Hand. </p><p><br/>"Umm All Might er Sir!" "<strong>Just All Might is enough my Boy! Do you perhaps want something special to say on it? Or maybe</strong>" He eyed the green-haired Pair in the Distance. "<strong>The name of someone else?</strong>" He had a pretty good Guess, but it's important to speak up for your Wishes.</p><p><br/>"YES Thank you Sir!"Hitoshi actually gave All Might a Bow. All Might weakly raised his Arms trying to get him to stop.<br/>"My Friend is a <em><strong><span class="u">HUGE FAN</span></strong></em> (<em>give it sparkles its still not enough meaning behind it)</em> and he aspires to become a Hero like you." He frantically tried to think of how to explain his Wish, but All Mights Laugh surprised him.<br/>"<strong>HAHAHA! He is certainly off to a great Start! I heard that it was him that defeated the Villains. It seems he ran to your and your Mothers Rescue and burned himself out in the Process. I should admonish him for endangering himself. BUT! He showed TRUE HEROIC SPIRIT. I have no doubt that he will become a great Hero!</strong>" He gave a thumbs up, a sparkle in his Smile. ("<em>Hai GAI-SENSEI!"</em>) </p><p>"Yeah! Could you like write it like that? His Name is Izuku. I beg of you!" Again with the Bow.</p><p>"<strong>Alright,Alright! Please stop bowing! I'll write something! But please don't bow to me like that! It's making me uncomfortable</strong>!" All Might still has not noticed that he was normally due a bloody Cough by now.<br/>"Thank you!" After he received the Autograph, Shinso hurried to the now rather annoyed Medic. "Could we NOW go?" While the green Boy seemed to be fine he would rather give him a real checkup in the Hospital. "Yes Sorry!" Hitoshi sat down next to Inko, Izuku laying in front of them.</p><p>"Sorry this all happened, Hitoshi. Maybe if i gave more Attention to the Road..." Inko was trying to blame herself, but Hitoshi would not let her.<br/>"No Way! It is not your Fault Auntie! The Villains were the only ones responsible. Besides." He gave Inko a cheeky Grin.<br/>"It is still only my second most Exciting Birthday!" He finished with a Laugh. Inko knew immediately what he meant.</p><p>HER last Birthday.</p><p>"That's why you don't enable Mitsuki! Your Mother just would not listen!" Inko facepalmed, but could not help but laugh.<br/>"It was Fun! You gotta admit!" Thinking about that was certainly better than fretting needlessly.<br/>"WE ARE BANNED IN THREE CITIES AND ONE COUNTRY!" came the incredulous Shout.</p><p>"Yeah we were real busy that Day." Hitoshi gave a sage like Nod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"After we informed the Others what happened it was basically over. Mom and Dad send their Support and stayed Home and the Bakugos left once Katsuki got his All Might Autograph. Heh. Can you imagine? Them blowing the Event off and leaving before?" He gave Izuku a grin. Izuku knew exactly what would happen and did not share his mirth.</p><p>"I can tell you what would happen. He would kill me if i wasn't dead. And revive me and then kill me if I was!" He wishes Hitoshi would not joke about that.</p><p>"Yeah pretty much!" came the laughter back. The Door opened and Inko rushed in.<br/>"My Baby!" She gave no reaction to his affronted squeak. She hugged him tightly and, feeling that resistance is futile and actually happy to see her well, Izuku hugged her back wholeheartedly. "Mom!"<br/>she ended the Hug and took his Face in her Hands. "Are you alright?" She checked his Face for any Sign of Discomfort.</p><p>"I'm FINE Mom! Just a bit weak but I already feel better than when I woke up! Trust me!" Izuku saw the Shadows under her Eyes and felt guilty. "You need to rest too!"<br/>"Only after I knew you are OK!" Checking his Face one last Time, she gave a satisfied nod and sat down next to Hitoshi.<br/>Hitoshi thought this was the Best Time to show off 'The Holy Script' he eyed the Heart Monitor. A steady *Beep* was heard.</p><p>"I brought him up to speed and it's best to talk about CERTAIN matter when we are back home. Sooo... Did you bring it?" Inko gave him a scowling look, but still reached a Hand into her Bag. She pulled out a wrapped Present. Izuku gave it a curious Look. Hitoshi decided to fan the Flames, one Eye on the Monitor.<br/>"We got you something from All Might!" There was a noticeable Jump in the Heart-rate.</p><p>" I knew you would be sad about missing him, so I talked to him to get you an Autograph." A short Stop before it continues even quicker. That can't be Healthy.(Izuku has no Problem)<br/>"I managed to retrieve you special Paper and got hims to Sign it. We already framed it, no worry. Have a Looksie!" This was the Moment Hitoshi waited for, for two Days. He guessed he should keep a Hand on the Emergency Button. Well here goes.<br/>Izuku tore off the wrapping paper and beheld his Gift.</p><p>All Might not only signed it, but he gave him Words of Endorsement too!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Young Izuku</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>I have heard of your Courage and Engagement</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>You have shown true heroic Spirit</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>I will await you in the Future as a fellow Hero!</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>With best Wishes</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>ALL MIGHT</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>*BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII....*</p><p>"Fuck! He actually died!" He joked about it, but he did not expect for his Heart to actually stop. You could almost see his Soul leaving his Body.He stood up and frantically waved his Arms. Inko has turned to Stone in Shock.<br/>"Wait Izuku how will you be a Hero if your Dead?!" That grabbed Soul-Izukus attention! He decided to return.</p><p>*Biep* *Biep*...</p><p>"I can die happy now!" Izuku clutched the Frame to his Chest a content Smile on his Face.<br/>"YOU ALMOST DID YOU FUCKING MANIAC!" Hitoshi certainly felt the Days of little Sleep now. He stood up and went to the Door. His listless Voice floated to Izuku.</p><p>"I'm going Home. I'm glad you're OK. We talk when you're released." with a last Wave over his Shoulder he left.<br/>Inko made herself comfortable in the Corner, she knew her Son would not notice anything for some Time now. Enough Time to catch a Nap.</p><p>Izuku was elated, he never noticed the Chuckle coming from within his Mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yadda yadda no one reads this</p><p>next time Social links are introduced... i hope<br/>this chapter was to include Hitoshis Family History but i decided  meh next chapter<br/>I hope to come to chapter 12 with our boys because we left the 7 year  olds at chapter 7 and it will make me smile</p><p>as you can guess i could not recall what i wanted at this moment... i should write it down...<br/>I hope my sad attempt at entertainment brought a smile to you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Start of a Deck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is still not the final version but i'm stuck on the fools journey it was getting way too much! more tale than story which is not my goal with this<br/>i have the journey in some form but it projects too much!  I guess i have no choice but write my own Fools journey -.-<br/>writing these i always feel i wrote way more than i did especially this time</p><p>recommendation: throw me some rope, just enough to hang myself.    strange titel awesome story    you will most likely already know of it BUT IF YOU DID NOT! check it out it is worth a read or 10</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unknown place, an unknown time.....<br/>is NOT the case here</p><p>
  <span class="u">2 Days earlier, All Mights Residence</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The beloved Hero and Symbol of Peace All Might entered his Apartment through the secret entrance in the roof, still in his HERO-Form! Another busy but productive Day in the never ending Fight against Evil! Our satisfied Hero steps up to the nearest Window and lets his heroic gaze wander over the population he swore to protect! Truly all in a days work, mighty Hero! After a last content huff the Hero turns to more mundane matters!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His Dinner.</em>
</p><p>With a puff of smoke where once stood the legendary Hero, Protector of All, ALL MIGHT, now stood the thin and crippled form of his alter ego Yagi Toshinori. He set some Water to boil and unpacked his shopping in the meanwhile.<br/><br/>"I sure am lucky today! A special offer on my favorite Ramen!" A heavy weight suddenly settled on Toshinoris back. Could it be guilt? Because he is not keeping to his special life-saving DIET!? Surely not. Yagi waves the irate image of Recovery Girl out of his mind. He is just being practical! And it was basically a steal, he HAD to take it up! The water was ready and his dinner promptly served. He took a seat on his chair, special-made to support his body on the right side. At least he was taking care in other ways! The imaginary form of Chiyo was shaking her head in disappointment.<br/>With a last apologetic thought to Recovery Girl he dug into his Food, his eyes wandering to his watch. 'I wonder how much Time I saved today. I feel great! Guess today was a calm day...'<br/><br/><strong>*spurt*  </strong>   *drip*   <br/><br/>His food found its new home on the ground, a small rest dripping down his chin. He stared at the Watch. He felt lightheaded.<br/><br/><strong>'-1h34m44s'<br/></strong><br/>Is it broken?! The watch was made specially for him and his needs. Even a full 100% Smash would not break it (immediately)!<br/>He shook his Head.  No way! Impossible! Ever since his Injury his Time and Health steadily declined. Why would there be a sudden upswing?<br/>He stopped, his Hand grabbed his chest.<br/><br/>When was the last time he coughed up blood today? He tried to think back. Not at the capture of the Villain at 5...<br/>... not after rescuing the puppies at 4... the Charity Event at the local Orphanage at 1 was good... the Signing-event at 11...also good. The incident on the Street to the Highway at 10...!<br/>He could clearly remember that he coughed up blood on his way!<br/><br/>But after that... he took a, for him, deep breath. Still no urge to cough and he could feel no blood in his lungs.<br/>He stretched a bit...! ARGH! OK! Still mortally wounded. Pain,immense! At least he knows he is not dreaming or unconscious in some ditch along the way.... Also no mircale cure...shit! He made peace with his eventual demise but still...<br/><br/>His eyes were on the Watch again. He buffed up.<br/><br/><em>Our bewildered Hero was on the Case of this Mistery! His shadowed but heroic Eyes beheld the wonders of technology that was his Watch.</em><br/><br/><strong>'1h34m45s 1h34m46s 1h34m47s...'</strong><br/><br/>*<strong>poff</strong>* Steam rose as he powered down.<br/>The Watch is working. He lightly tapped his right side.<br/><br/>*Inhale* *Exhale* <br/><br/>Still no blood... he hurriedly fished his Phone out of his suit.<br/><br/>'ring ring ring'<br/>"What Hospital? How much blood did you lose? Did someone see? What-" Recovery Girl knew there was only one reason why he would call. <br/>"One moment Chiyo! I am Fine! you could even say better than fine." He looked at the timer again and drifted off.<br/>"THEN WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME AT THIS TIME?! I just sat down for Dinner!" As U.A.s resident Nurse she was never off the clock, but barring emergencies she still had some time for herself. Valuable time that was disturbed by idiotic Heroes with a death wish! " You better have a good reason!"<br/>"My time went up." Saying it out loud gave him shivers. There was something like hope in his Chest.<br/>"W-WHAT!?" she could not believe her Ears!<br/>"My time went up. And I did not cough up blood for at least 6 hours." Even to his own Ears this sounded too good to be true.<br/>"?! Wha-... What happened?! Did you find someone with a new Quirk? Did you finally relax like I am telling you for Years and keeping to your Diet?" Toshinori pointedly did not look in the direction of his 'Dinner'. The guilt got heavier. He realized Chiyo was waiting for an answer.<br/><br/>"I don't know! Everything was normal." Even as he denied it his Mind inadvertently called up a Picture of green hair in a bun and an aura larger than Life. "...Or maybe there was something" he whispered.<br/>"Anyway! Come over now! I'll give you a complete check-up. Maybe we will find something interesting. *clack*" She hang up.<br/><br/>Toshinori stood still as a statue, in his mind he was trying to remember everything about the Woman who was most likely the 'culprit' of his sudden health.<br/>He thought he imagined it, but did her Hands not glow when she checked on her Son? And she touched him accidentally when she stumbled.<br/>He got shivers over his whole body and a warm feeling in his chest when he recalled what happened then.<br/><br/>It was not just Nostalgia because of the Hair! It was an actual Quirk at work! One that may save him...<br/><br/>His nonexistent stomach sank through the floor.<br/>He knew nothing about her! <br/>Wait! There was something! HER SON!!<br/>He knew the name of her Son! Izuku! That was it!<br/>And he got a description of his Quirk!<br/>with such a strong and peculiar Quirk he can use his Connections to find them easily! <br/>With newfound hope and a plan he buffed up.<br/><br/><em>Our Invigorated Hero stepped up to the window with newfound confidence! He stepped on the window ledge and with one mighty leap our Hero disappears into the evening sky. A twinkling Star next to the setting Sun.<br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <span class="u">3 Days later In the Car on the Way to Midoriya-Apartment from the hospital (early Afternoon)</span>
</p><p>It would have been impossible to say who was more nervous.<br/>Hitoshi who felt his heart race at the thought of ACTUAL MASKS FOR GODS SAKE! Or Izuku who after years of fruitless effort finally was getting some answers and ,it seems, A KICK-ASS QUIRK! WOOOO! <br/><br/>So lets stop that and rather find the most calm of them. Which was way more easy! Inko, no contest! She was humming to herself behind the wheel, overjoyed to get her Angel back home and most importantly unhurt. If you listened closely she was humming the song produced by the Quirk of the hyped newcomer in the 'Adult-Polls' Galactic Mermaid (<em>Everything 18+, no influence on the 'actual' Polls</em>). Seeing that there are two underage children in her car, she could not sing out loud, but she was singing in her thoughts.<br/><br/><em>'Fucking Bullshit~  Fucking Bullshit~  Fucking Bullshit~ Holy Shit oh Fucker~'<br/></em><br/>Seems like she was not as chill as she seemed. Not surprising as her Car was still missing her rear bumper and Kamui Woods was dragging his feet in his public apology.<br/><br/>' <em>~Son of a Bitch~ WHAT THE HELL~'</em>  Well she was smiling, that counts.<br/><br/>She took the next right, <em>just as the gallant symbol of piece and beloved hero All Might was landing nearby! Sadly he did not notice her car, maybe next time hero!<br/></em><br/>"Almost home boys! Izu-chan it's too late for lunch but we can sit down for some cake. And for dinner I'll make Katsudon, you are of course invited Hitoshi!" She met Shinsos Eyes in the mirror. He looked a bit pale, did he not rest enough because he was worried? A good cup of coffee should help him along. Seeing that she got his attention she gave him an encouraging smile. <em>(GODDAMMIT INKO! THE ROAD!)<br/></em><br/>Shinso gave a weak smile back. "Thank you Auntie. I guess I'll take you up on the offer, Izuku and me have much to talk about. It may take a while." <br/>"OH Right! You talked about the Others! I did not know that you-" Hitoshi lifted a hand to cut her off." If it's alright with you, Mamadoriya, I would rather have this talk at your home." He met Izukus eyes to ask him if that was alright with him too. Izuku who still felt rather weak and was lulled by the drive and his Mothers humming just gave a sleepy nod. The melody of the song was strangely familiar. He was sure he heard it somewhere before. But the hero-nerd was convinced that there was NO WAY his saintly mother would hum THAT song.<br/><br/>Seems like we have a new Champ of Calm. The Prize? Reaching home and ending this stupid joke.<br/><br/>Inko parked on the sidewalk and got out to help her son, gently waking him up. "Home Sweet Home Sweety." Izuku was shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind. Hitoshi was following behind, deep in thoughts.<br/>"We thought about having a party in light of your release and birthday and Quirk and everything, but we decided to wait till your regained some strength. today it will only be you me and Shin-chan." She gave Shinso a smile, which woke him from his daydreams. Hearing the 'Shin-chan' he wiggled his eyebrows. <br/>"Dont expect me to do the other stuff." He gave them a wink.<br/>Izuku did not get it but Inko snorted loudly with laughter, failing to hold herself back. "I'm surprised you get that one Hitoshi!" The laughter bubbled out of her at the bizarre image in her mind.<br/>"My mom has everything on even the most obscure stuff. She is researching history, among MANY other things, and she is especially interested in that time period. Because of personal reasons." The intention he laid in his voice left no doubt what he meant -their Ancestors.<br/>"Was that not even before their time?" Inko thought her Ancestor was starting to get active in his twenties. Years after that particular cartoon.<br/>"Mom is very thorough." Trying to explain his mother would take more time than he had, so Shinso left it at that.<br/>"Well lets go inside! I'll start on the coffee." She herded the boys inside, a supporting hand on Izukus back.<br/><br/>Once they were inside the boys sat down at the kitchen table and Inko started setting up the tableware and cake.<br/>""So-"" Both boys began at the same time and stopped looking at each other awkwardly. Hitoshi took the initiative.<br/>"How about I start and you drink some coffee first, you're still looking a bit weak."<br/>"Yeah I feel it too. Mom can you make me a cup?" <br/>"Sure sweety!"<br/><br/>Hitoshi took a deep breath and stopped. He did not know where to start. Izuku noticed his hesitation and could guess what the problem was. <br/><br/>"How about you start at the beginning. Who or what are the Others?" Izuku asked something that bothered him the last 3 days. The answer, surprisingly, did not come from Shinso but from Inko.<br/><br/>"The Others are the descendants of the friends of our ancestor. I told you that his friends and wife all had the same power as him, to a lesser degree. Naturally, they all had children and those children had some minor power themselves. With the passage of time those powers were gradually replaced with quirks, though you could notice a trend in the quirks." Inko tried to recall her family-history her father forced her to learn. Izuku was once again kicking himself for never asking his mother for his research. He really blew that one. Inko put some coffee in front of them and a cup for herself. Black for Hitoshi, with milk for herself and with extra milk and extra sugar for Izuku. Cake was served, it was his birthday cake a bit dry but still delicious. As the All Might-colored goodness settled in his stomach, Izuku noticed that his mother said something weird. <br/><br/>"A trend? What do you mean?" <br/><br/>"Well- right! Our ancestor was able to wield every element, but his friends only one element each. One of his friends wielded lightning attacks, another fire and so on. As the powers were replaced by quirks the quirks mirrored the same. Descendants of the one wielding lightning all had electric themed quirks same for fire and so on." She lowered her voice and leaned in to tell the boys some questionable old rumors from her family. "Father always claimed that our 'Family' was the origin of the strongest quirks. when he drank too much he boasted that he was Endeavors cousin, 5 times removed. (<em>I don't really understand this x times removed thing I just took a random number</em>)" She relaxed back in her seat and took a sip of coffee."Well that has no base of course. Just an example.<br/><br/>But it seems you mean something a bit different Hitoshi."<br/><br/>Hitoshi took a sip of coffee to get back on track, the piece about the fire hero was new to him, he will have to tell his aunt.<br/>"You pretty much told the most important parts." He noticed Izuku twitching on his chair. He could guess what the problem was."Drink your coffee, Izzy. I'll get your notebook." He walked into Izukus room. "The red one right?" <br/>"Um...could you bring a new one? There are a bunch in the drawer! A-A BLUE one please!" "Alright,alright!" Hitoshi came back and gave him the notebook and some pencils.<br/><br/>"Thank you!" "Yeah knock yourself out."<br/><br/>Hitoshi knew of Izukus note-taking skills so he continued. He could already see that Izuku was on the third page of notes. <br/>"Anyway...If I heard right you are descendants of a CHOSEN. And this 'family' were his CONFIDANTS." Izukus latent quirk of starry eyes returned with extra sparkles. His pen flew over the pages, there was a real danger of catching fire because of friction.<br/>"The thing you must know is that there were multiple CHOSEN."<br/><br/>Izuku could no longer hold back! "You mean there were more with such powers!?" <br/>"Yes." Hitoshis deadpan reply did not help Izukus EXCITEMENT. Damn that coffee worked fast! Hitoshi took Izuku vibrating in his seat as a queue to continue.<br/><br/>"My mom had a special interest in her family history. That was how she found dad and that's how she found the Others." He held up a Hand, all five fingers stretched out.<br/>"We know of 5 CHOSEN. The first two are shrouded in mistery, we know NOTHING about them. The THIRD was the MESSIAH or the SACRIFICE, he 'sacrificed himself to save the world'."<br/>"What do you mean 'Save the world'?" The pen stopped. He wrecked his brain of something that could have been meant. Hitoshi only gave a shrug.<br/>"We don't know. Everything we know is at least 150 years old and there are no reliable sources." <br/>"How DO you know this then?" Inko was quietly processing the new info, but she could not get over this.<br/>"My mothers ancestor was a CONFIDANT of a CHOSEN. It seems she wanted to 'unveil the mysteries of mankind'." Izuku cocked his head his brows furrowed. "I thought you were the descendants of a CHOSEN?" Hitoshi looked a bit embarrassed.<br/><br/>"I am, but my family tree is a bit <span class="u">SPECIAL</span>.<br/>My mom, my actual mom that is, and my dad of course are descendants of the FIFTH." Izuku interrupted again.(<em>HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET ANYTHING DONE LIKE THIS!?!)</em><br/>"One moment! could we go with the CHOSEN first." He pointed at his Notebook. Shinso gave him a nod.<br/>"Well the FOURTH was from IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI (<em>just rolls off the tongue</em>) or the INVESTIGATOR, he-" "!?!" Izuku was clutching his head in pain, knocking his notebook off the table. Inko and Shinso panicked and reached out to him. Inko pulled the phone to her. "WAIT!" Izukus pained voice stopped them.<br/>"I'm just remembering something."<br/><br/>"That looks more like a stroke, if you ask me!" they nevertheless sat down again, as Izuku was lowering his hand and did look better already.<br/>"Are you OK dear?" Inko grabbed his hand in hers. A subtle glow came from them. Izuku felt his migraine rapidly diminish.<br/><br/>Something urged him to take another sip of coffee.So he did.<br/><br/>"So? What did you remember?" Hitoshi felt his heart race. He had a pretty good hunch what he remembered. His eyes wandered to their hands. He had the strange urge to touch the glow, but he held himself back. Maybe later.<br/>"The FOURTH, the INVESTIGATOR- I heard it before! I remember what happened 3 days ago!" The thoughts raced through his head.<br/><br/>Arcana...Igor...PERSONA...FOOL...Contract...<strong>ICARUS</strong>!<br/><br/>"<span class="u">ICARUS</span>!" A blue light suddenly glowed behind him. Inkos and Hitoshis eyes widened in awe and fear. Izuku turned around slowly.<br/>Floating behind him was a tall man in greek armor, a shield on his left arm and a spear, whose blade seemed to be crumbling, on his back. His eyes were two burned pits, a glimmer of flame inside. His hair was on fire or fire itself. On his back was a pair of beautiful wings, but as you looked his hair ignited them and reduced them to stumps, only to regrow in seconds. He gave no inclination of pain.<br/>He was strangely see-through and clad in blue flames.<br/><br/>""A MASK/GUARDIAN!"" Inko and Hitoshi looked at each other. Inko raised a brow and Shinso answered with a shrug. Izuku answered as in a trance. "It's PERSONA." They turned to him.<br/>Hitoshi got shivers seeing the form of his friend in front of this- this<span class="u"> MIRACLE</span>! <br/><br/>"Are you OK Izu-chan?" Inkos only concern was the obvious.<br/>"Yes. I'm just-" His voice was listless and he was obviously not mentally present. "I'm just remembering and processing.I-It's a lot!" <br/>"Oh I believe you!" Hitoshi could not hold back a laugh his voice was rather high all of a sudden.<br/><br/>"<strong>Better drink some more coffee Master. Or you will start to feel the pull of my manifestation on your energy.</strong>" His voice was strangely melodious and held a certain weight that made one listen.<br/>"THE MASK TALKS!" Hitoshi knocked over his chair as he stood up in shock. Icarus turned to him and narrowed his eyes, with a hand he urged Izuku to drink.<br/>"<strong>I believe Master told you it was <span class="u">PERSONA</span>, Mr. MAGICIAN.</strong>" he turned to Inko who was stupefied by the events. He bowed low to her and in the moment his wings were restored flared them majestically.Behind Inko, invisible to all but Icarus, was Isis.<br/>She gave him a regal nod.<br/>"<strong>Mother EMPRESS! Your nurturing love lifts my spirit. Your beauty and grace pale to the light of your soul. Master is truly a lucky FOOL</strong>." As he came out of his bow he gave her a roguish grin and a wink as if sharing a joke.<br/>Inko was blushing from head to toe! She fanned herself some air. The burning hair and wings made it hot in there, surely! No other reason.</p><p><br/>"Erm Th-Thank you I-Icarus, was it...?" She drifted off unsure. icarus gave her a benevolent nod. A soft breathless 'Sorry' could be heard from Shinsos direction.<br/><br/>Icarus turned his attention back to his Master. " <strong>Young Master. I have unlocked your Memories of the Events that transpired in the VELVET ROOM-</strong>" From behind you could hear Hitoshi wheezing 'VELVET ROOM!?!?!' Inko turned to him and made sure he did not die of shock. Icarus continued as if nothing happened. "<strong>I have unlocked your memories and greeted your first COVENANTS</strong>" 'COVENANTS!!-''Hitoshi,don't die! "<strong>I will leave you the tools you need to find COVENANTS and forge LINKS. Train yourself! This power was not intended for someone as young as you. If you want to accomplish your Wish you do not have the time to wait! Train your body and spirit if you want to use your full potential. I will await you in your soul! The EMPRESS will guide you there.</strong>" <br/>With those last words and more questions than answers he disappeared. On the ground where he floated rested a familiar card deck. Izuku picked it up. it was a tarot deck, the back of the cards showed a green background with a two-faced mask as symbol. One half depicted in white with a Heroes Mask, the other in black with a Villains scowl.<br/><br/>It looked different now, but it was without a doubt the same deck Hitoshi gave him three days ago.<br/>Izuku turned back around and was shocked to find Hitoshi laying on the ground getting air fanned in his face by Inko.<br/><br/>"E-Everything alright Toshi?"<br/><br/>"Everything alright. EveRYthInG alRiGHt. EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?! SURE! JUST PEACHY! NOTHING SPECIAL HAPPENING AT ALL!!1!" Hitoshi looked <span class="u">calm</span> and <span class="u">rational</span>. He took it pretty well! <em>:)</em><br/><br/>"O-Ok Toshi. F-forget I asked." Izuku took a long drink from his coffee, he did indeed feel a bit lightheaded again. Better than dealing with his best friends mood right now. <br/><br/>"Calm down Hitoshi." "But Inko-Mama!-" "I know! I know, ok? But you need to calm down so we can talk about it. You heard him!" She gave Hitoshi a look. He was not done with his explanation, but he is obviously a part of the tarot and aware of his role. "MAGICIAN! Finish your tale." The energy was back in Inkos eyes. She was never as invested in their history as her father, but she knew what it all meant. In her mind came a dry laugh 'EMPRESS, huh' she did not know what the future held, but she knew her MOST IMPORTANT needed her. That was more than enough.<br/><br/>Hitoshi was stunned by the energy in Inkos eyes and her sudden aura. Shivers ran down his back. He could imagine a voice in his head '<em>Come! FATE beckons! Finish your tale and let the Fool start his journey to find the WORLD.' </em><br/>That was impossible of course! There was <span class="u">nothing</span> that could have said that. Enveloped by Inkos aura he found the strength to stand up. 'Right. Right. The tale! Tell the Tale! But WHAT TALE?! Weren't we talking about my Family?' Hitoshis gaze landed on the tarot deck in Izukus Hand. 'The TALE!'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>THE FOOLS JOURNEY</em> </span>
</p><p><br/>The voice coming from Shinsos Mouth seemed not his own. The deck in Izukus hand burst in blue flames. In his shock he let go of the deck, only for it to float in place. The card on the top was drawing itself and turned in front of him. A man and his dog walking on a cliffs edge. <br/>It was the FOOL, upside down meaning reversed. It floated down and laid between his feet. A circle of blue flames awakened around Izuku. The voice from Hitoshi continued, the spoken cards taking place around Izuku.</p><p> </p><p><em>The <span class="u">FOOL</span> is the beginning, he holds infinite potential<br/></em><br/>(Two hands and a flame crowned by infinity - reverse)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">MAGICIAN</span> is the right hand, the body, he manifests the power</em><br/><br/>(A woman wearing a habit with an empty moon on her head - sideways)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">HIGH PRIESTESS</span> is the left hand, the mind, she brings balance</em><br/><br/>( A xxxxxx with a crown surrounded by vines - upright)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">EMPRESS</span> is the mother, nurturing, healer of wounds supportive pillar of her son</em><br/><br/>(A king standing proud - sideways)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">EMPEROR</span> is the father, symbol of authority, paragon to the fool</em><br/><br/>(An arrow pointing up with three protrusions, 2 keys and 2 whorshipper - reverse)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">HIEROPHANT</span> is the teacher, the rules and education, task-giver </em><br/><br/>(A man and woman beneath a tree, a giant heart looms over them - sideways)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">LOVERS</span> will wake desire, she will teach him self-determination</em><br/><br/>(A chariot pulled by two lions - sideways)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">CHARIOT</span> possesses will power but lacks direction, the challenge will form the fool and determ its fate</em><br/><br/>(A person standing next to a lion, hand outstretched to ward or pet - upright)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">STRENGTH</span> to overcome hardships and find new resolve</em><br/><br/>(A giant eye beneath a lamp - sideways)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">HERMIT</span> will be a guide to answers about the misteries in the fools life</em><br/><br/>(A wheel with a sword on top - reverse)<br/><br/><em><span class="u">FORTUNE</span> will bring a turning point, to accept fate or deny it</em><br/><br/>(A scale formed by a sword - upright)<br/><br/><em><span class="u">JUSTICE</span> shows fairness and responsibility, the fool must make the decision to continue or stagnate</em><br/><br/>(A man hanging upside down from his feet, he seems enlightened - reverse)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">HANGED MAN</span>, self-sacrificial, doubting, caught between earth and heaven</em><br/><br/>(A grinning skull in front of a gate - sideways)<br/><br/><em><span class="u">DEATH</span> will bring an end to suffering</em><br/><br/>(A bird on yellow, a chalice on blue, a square on grey, a triangle on red - reverse)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">TEMPERANCE</span> will bring healing and acceptance, a true test of virtues</em><br/><br/>(A man and woman face to face overlooked by a horned skull of a demon - reverse)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">DEVIL</span> is an adversary but no enemy, he challenges the fool to his goal</em><br/><br/>(A tower hit by lightning - reverse)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">TOWER</span> presents a crisis from the past and a fear of change that is to overcome</em><br/><br/>(A star filled sky, one giant star in the front - upright)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">STAR</span> represents hope and faith, it will guide to true purpose</em><br/><br/>(The Moon - sideways)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">MOON</span> brings illusions and emotions must be controlled</em><br/><br/>(The Sun - upright)<br/><br/><em>The <span class="u">SUN</span> brings warmth and leads to success, she will bring about your true potential</em><br/><br/>(An angel blasting a horn from the sky - upright)<br/><br/><em>At the end of your journey the fool is reborn and must make a <span class="u">JUDGEMENT</span></em><br/><br/>(A young woman surrounded by an angel, a bull, an eagle and a lion - circling)<br/><br/><em>At the end the fool stands between doom and salvation and must attain the <span class="u">WORLD</span> to fulfill his destiny</em></p><p> </p><p>Shinso fell to the ground boneless, catched by Inko. <br/><br/>Izukus eyes darted back and forth trying to catch the net of cards in its entirety. "MOM! PHOTOS! QUICK!" He could not leave the circle and a feeling in his gut told him that it would be a mistake. He looked at his feet.<br/><br/>The fool was beneath him and he was surrounded on the ground by the first 4 cards Magician, Priestess, Empress and Emperor.<br/>A fifth card, the Hierophant was outside of this circle floating above the ground leading to the other cards. Eleven cards, six to sixteen, surrounded him in a flaming circle. Another circle was above his head. The final card of the World was spinning in place above his head, surrounding it were the the Star, the Moon, the Sun and Judgement, to mirror the bottom four. Izuku stretched out his right arm to touch one of the cards, suddenly the circling stopped and the flames got brighter. The flames moved and concentrated themselves on the back of his right hand, he expected to feel a burning sensation, but it was rather cold and gentle. On the back of the hand a symbol formed, it was the symbol from the back of the cards. A bright blue light spilled from the cards that forced them to close their eyes. When they next opened them the cards were gone, the symbol was still on his hand.<br/>Izuku slowly turned to his mother and brother.<br/><br/>"You saw that too, right? Or did I faint and did not know it?" Quick check with a pinch. Yup! Conscious. Surely stuff like this happened all the time.<br/>"No we saw it too Sweety." Inko gave him a strange look, full of mixed emotions. Love, of course, awe, pride, worry, fear, regret and sadness. He could not keep eye-contact and looked away. He went over and checked on Hitoshi. <br/>"To-Chan! Are you okay?!" <br/>"Just... give me a minute..." He did not even react to his hated nickname.He slowly sat up and grabbed his head. "PLEASE tell me you got all that. I never want to do that again. though I don't think I even could." He added in a murmur.<br/>Inko held up her phone. "Don't worry I got everything. And I don't think I will forget this any time soon." She gave a wry smile.<br/>""Me neither!"" The two bays looked at each other and started laughing with just a pinch of hysteria.<br/>"Just normal every day stuff!" Hitoshis dry humor has survived the ordeal. "Yeah no biggie!" Snorts of laughter came from Izuku.<br/>They all looked at each other. <br/>"More coffee?"<br/>""More coffee!""<br/><br/>Other stuff can wait. time for some rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally i can clear up some stuff i have been itching to since the beginning, but i am terribly afraid of potential spoilers even if only a handful of people read this and they most likely figured it out on their own.<br/>I never played persona 1 and 2  every aspect of persona in this fic will only of the main games 3,4,5  NO DLC NO SPIN OFFS only basic main games, hard enough as it is already<br/>I will add the fools journey to this chapter and i will see if the establishing of the links will happen here or in the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Links to the Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>deleted the teaser to post it complete to grab more views<br/>could have written more but I left something for next chapter<br/>so this cliffhanger will have to do</p><p>recommendation: a dragon cub! an a song of ice and fire fic with very slow pace (make my pace look better)</p><p>enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy silence hang over the coffee table.<br/>
<br/>
Wonderful, impossible, frightening things were revealed and each of them handled them differently.<br/>
Inko was drinking coffee and eating some cake. If the coffee was note pure, the kids need not know.<br/>
Izuku was writing and drawing in his notebook between checking his mothers phone for reference.<br/>
Hitoshi was sitting and drinking coffee, a thousand yard stare in the distance. He seems older somehow as if he aged months in a short time. He checked Izukus notes. <br/>
<br/>
Seems like he was done for now and just triple-checking the drawings of the cards. Well, no time to waste, he is tired and there is still some stuff to air out.<br/>
<br/>
"My father is technically quirkless."<br/>
<br/>
Izuku turned to his friend and gave him a blank stare.<br/>
One moment passes.... another....<br/>
<br/>
Izuku throws his pen listlessly on the table and sags in his seat. "Fuck it." he said tonelessly."Just hit me with it. What else? Are you also 'technically' quirkless? I have seen his tail and ears. If you say they are not his quirk, what are they then?"<br/>
Hitoshi gave him a lopsided grin. "Well 'TECHNICALLY'-"<br/>
"Oh for All Mights sake!" He threw up his hands.<br/>
"Did you just use All Mights name to swear!?" He blinked, that was new. And kind of blasphemous...or something.<br/>
"That does not matter right now! What do you mean TECHNICALLY!? I have seen your quirk, I have felt it!"<br/>
"Well we are not purely human." He took a sip of coffee. Izuku looked as if he wanted to slap it out of his hand. Inko surreptitiously poured some more 'adult-beverage' in her cup. She gave it a wave beneath the table and secretly pulled some more to her hand. She had a feeling she was going to need it.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku slapped the table and pushed himself to a stand. He reminded Hitoshi of Katsuki at the moment.<br/>
"What does that mean?" He gave a humorless chuckle."What are you really part cat or something?" He saw Hitoshi hesitate.<br/>
"I meant that as a joke!" There was a desperate sound in his voice.<br/>
"Well it all comes back to our ancestors."<br/>
"Right! You were telling us about the CHOSEN.You talked about the FOURTH." Izuku sat down again, he urged Hitoshi to continue.<br/>
"Correct! YOUR ancestor, the INVESTIGATOR, he 'saw through the illusions of gods'." He gave Izuku a look as if he should know something about that.<br/>
 <br/>
"What does that mean?" Izuku was lost. The answer came surprisingly, or not so surprisingly if you think about it, from Inko.<br/>
<br/>
"A God was trying to cloak the human world in illusions. No one would have been able to see TRUTH and only falsehood. With gods presiding over all. Our ancestor and his covenants battled this god for humanities freedom and were struck down.<br/>
Through the bonds he forged our ancestor was able to attain the WORLD and awaken the TRUTH. He struck the god down and dispersed mankinds illusions, for better or worse." She gave a sheepish smile. "I always thought that was just a tale one of our ancestor thought up. My mother always told it to me like a fairy tale when I was little and had to go to bed. " Her gaze wandered off, to times in the past. "She probably heard the tale from grandfather and thought it made a good bedtime story. I miss her..." Inkos voice got lower and lower, her eyes looked suspiciously wet. Seems like she had too much 'coffee'.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku got up and walked around the table. He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "How about we visit her grave tomorrow Mom? You could tell me some stories." Inko gave him a watery smile and nodded her head." That would be great sweety." She stood up and wobbled for a moment. Izuku was getting ready to catch her, but she stood up by herself.<br/>
"Excuse me for a moment. I have to refresh myself a bit." the boys gave worried looks after her, but they knew that she was alright, just a bit unsettled. Izuku sat down and turned back to Hitoshi. " What about the FIFTH one, I remember him being called TRICKSTER. That would be your ancestor then."<br/>
<br/>
Hitoshi was surprised that he knew that, but decided it could wait.<br/>
"That is correct. He 'stole mankinds freedom from god'." He could see Izukus blank stare and could not help but laugh. <br/>
"A god was trying to control Mankinds free will. My ancestor was a 'thief of the heart', he could enter peoples soul and free them from corruption. At the end of his journey he fought the 'WARDEN OF MEN' and slayed him to guarantee humanities free will."<br/>
<br/>
Hitoshi sat back and watched Izukus reaction.<br/>
<br/>
"What is it with all the god-slaying!?" He buried his head in his hands. A laugh from Hitoshi made him look up.<br/>
The manic grin on his friends face gave him a bad feeling.<br/>
"We are about to find out my dear FOOL!" Right. Izuku forgot for a moment. <br/>
"I don't want to slay gods! I want to be a hero!" Shinso had no pity.<br/>
"Depending on the god, you will be a hero for slaying them."<br/>
"That is not helping!" Izuku tried to distract himself with some cake.<br/>
"So? What has that to do with your 'technically' not human business?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well it goes back to my ancestors covenants. One of them was not human."<br/>
"What? Were they a cat or something?" Izuku had to laugh at the sheer thought of something that impossible. He took another bite of cake."Yes." And almost choked on it.<br/>
"*cough*What do you mean 'yes'?*cough*"<br/>
"Do you by any chance know what SHADOWS are?" It would really make this easier, but Hitoshi held little hope. Izuku had a nice surprise for him.<br/>
"Yes. Or kinda. They are a manifestation of our inner self, like wild PERSONA, right?" Hitoshis eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "That is a good description, but how do you know THAT and nothing else!?"<br/>
"Igor told me." Izuku thought back to the long-nosed entity, which he is pretty sure now is some kind of god.<br/>
<br/>
Hitoshis shocked exclamation pulls him out of his thoughts. The shout also reached Inko, who came running back expecting more 'excitement'.<br/>
<br/>
"IGOR!? The OVERSEER!?" Hitoshi should have really guessed it after he saw Izukus Persona, but he was still stunned.<br/>
"Long-legged entity with bulging eyes and a long nose? Pointy ears? Wears a butler dress of all things? Probably a god? That one? said his name was Igor." Izuku did not understand his reaction. He looked to his mother, but she also looked stunned.<br/>
"Oh my! The long-nosed fright was actually Igor-sama!" That comment actually took Hitoshi out of his shock. <br/>
"Long-nosed fright!?" 'The hell?' Inko had the decency to blush.<br/>
"Our ancestor was rather tight-lipped about details and a bit of a prankster to boot. He gave information about Igor-samas role but no description. And come Halloween or late at night he would tell scary stories about a demon looking like a man with a long nose and bulging eyes that would catch you in your sleep." She gave a weak grin to Hitoshi who helplessly shook his head. His mouth opened and closed like a fish on land.<br/>
<br/>
Of all the blasphemy!<br/>
<br/>
"Your ancestor was weird!"<br/>
"Y-You have to talk with your cat business!"<br/>
"Actually-" Inko gave an apologetic grin to her angel." One of our ancestors friends was told to be a bear. I always chalked that up to some joke (<em>most likely the adult kind if you get my drift</em>), but now it seems there was more to it." Hitoshi was nodding and gave her a grateful smile.<br/>
"Then he was most likely a shadow too!" That was enough for Izuku. "What is it with this shadow business! I thought they are forms of ones inner self? How can they be their own entities?"<br/>
"The collective Mind." Izuku blinked and settled back. Hitoshi tipped his head then Izukus.<br/>
"There is a theory that all of mankind is connected on some level. I can tell you that it is fact! There was, is and will be a world beyond reach where the mind of every person meets. That is the world of MA- of PERSONA." <br/>
"So there are SHADOWs that belong to nobody?And they form into cats and bears?"<br/>
"If you summarize it like that it sounds stupid,Izzy!" Hitoshi was not amused."Shadows and Persona have forms beyond comprehension. I don't know about this bear, but my cat ancestor was able to switch form from cat to human to bus and to some catlike mascot thingie." <br/>
<br/>
"so was he a cat or human?WAIT! A BUS!?" He frantically cleaned his ears, he must have heard something wrong.<br/>
"Yes a bus. And did you not listen? He was neither cat nor human! He was a SHADOW." Hitoshi pointed to his own shadow to make a point.<br/>
"OKOK! So he could transform because of that. but a BUS!?"<br/>
"Don't ask me! It was what it was!"<br/>
<br/>
"And did you say 'your' ancestor? I thought-" "It's complicated, alright?" "Well then explain already!" <br/>
<br/>
It was a long day and temper ran hot.<br/>
"Calm down boys.It is not so easy, i know. But you are friends, so keep it nice." Inko calmed them down.<br/>
Hitoshi took a long breath and continued."The FIFTH married his longtime girlfriend. He had kids and they had kids everything normal." He circled his hand to show that it was the normal routine.<br/>
"The complicated stuff started with the cat, and he was originally 'just' a cat, or more like a SHADOW in form of a cat. He could not take human form.<br/>
Then came the great outbreak of quirks and suddenly he could take human form! He actually found a wife and had 'normal children." Izuku had to intervene.<br/>
<br/>
"Define normal."<br/>
"Well every girl that was born to his line was ALWAYS a cat girl. It was rare, but not unheard of, for boys to sometimes have cat ears or tail. Also, the cat stuff never counts as quirk. When it is a girl they have cat traits and a quirk. the quirks from that side of the family ranged from wind-types to healing and some mental powers." Hitoshi was counting down on his fingers.<br/>
"So you got your quirk from that side of the family?" Inko was also getting curious, this was interesting!<br/>
"Well... kinda...I guess. I don't know what my mothers quirk was and also not my fathers." Inko who was told about Hitoshis real parents by Hajime, took his hands and gave him a kind smile. Hitoshi gave a smile in return.<br/>
"I told you that dad has 'technically' no quirk, because his cat traits are not it. But he is also immune against my quirk." He held up a hand to stall the already excited Izuku." I don't know if that is his 'quirk' or if he is immune to me because our powers stem from the same source." Izuku noticed something.<br/>
<br/>
"What about quirk-tests or blood tests? They should have noticed something." Hitoshi gave a wry grin. Because you would naturally think so. With the way science has progressed over the years, someone, some when, should have noticed something.<br/>
"If you check our blood, or any kind of biological matter, you will find nothing that makes sense. We are not 100% human. It has been some time, but we are still partially SHADOW. You could say we are partly unreal. To be honest the fact that our cat ancestor could have children is a miracle!"<br/>
"Can I see a blood sample?" Starry eyes quirk in action.<br/>
Hitoshi sweat dropped."And how do you want to check it?"<br/>
<br/>
Izuku gave an 'ah' of revelation and pulled back, pouting. Inko was stroking his back 'there,there'. She turned to Hitoshi.<br/>
<br/>
"So that's why you could be MAGICIAN! I was wondering how that could happen." Hitoshi scratched his head. "Yeah the cat was the Magician, and as one of his kids got together with one of the fifths kids, I am closer to the him than the Fool. But I still never thought this would happen!" His pleading eyes asked for her acknowledgement.<br/>
<br/>
"It's alright Hitoshi. No ne could have seen this coming." Izuku cam out of his funk and gave them both questioning looks. "What are you talking about?" Inko was the one to answer.<br/>
"Our families" A quick look to Shinso, which gave a nod" always looked out for MAGICIANs, because they were the ones starting everything."<br/>
"Could you have controlled it!?" <br/>
"No no! You could do nothing! <span class="u">You cannot force the Fool into existence</span>. And without fool the magician has no special meaning. It was just an early warning system. should there have been a magician they would have been nervous when someone was still undecided." Izuku gave a nod that he understood and turned back to Shinso.<br/>
<br/>
"What about your Mom? You said she has a special interest?" Hitoshi had a strange smile on his face, part embarrassed part amused.<br/>
"Mom is the descendant of another of the Fifths covenants. She was researching into her own past and found out about him. As she was researching the femily lines she found dad." He gave a chuckle and looked away. " They had great chemistry and married 2 months later."<br/>
"TWO MONTHS!!!" Inko was shocked, to say it mildly. Her own marriage came after two YEARS of dating! And then she was engaged for another year. Hitoshi hugged his arm to the side, he loved his parents, but he knew that they were far from normal. Inko noticed his unease. "Sorry Hitoshi! I was just shocked."  "No no I can understand you completely!" <br/>
Hitoshi decided it was best to change the topic.<br/>
<br/>
"Speaking of mom, is it ok if I send her copies of those pictures?" He pointed at Inkos phone and Izukus hand.<br/>
"Yeah ok." Izuku saw no problem with sharing what they have, as he heard it she will be helpful later.<br/>
Thinking of the cards Izuku decided to ask them both some questions that were bothering him, seeing as they both were familiar with tarot.<br/>
"I also have some questions for you. About the cards." He pointed at his notebook. They all sat back on the table.<br/>
"What would you like to know?" "EVERYTHING!" Izuku was back in Hitoshis face, he tried to push him away. "What exactly?" Izuku sank back in his chair , crossed his arms and thought. He suddenly remembered that Igor was very surprised that his fool card was reversed. <br/>
<br/>
"What does it matter which way the card lies?"<br/>
Hitoshi took a moment to think how to best explain.<br/>
<br/>
"First you should know that every card has a different meaning, and multiple one at that. So you have to fit every card tto the situation. The orientaion is affecting the meaning too. For example, can you give me the deck for a moment?" Hitoshi held out his hand to Izuku. He stared back blankly. Hitoshi met his gaze and slowly lowered his hand.<br/>
<br/>
"You have it right?" Izuku checked his pockets and the kitchen. His search got frantic the longer he found nothing.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know where it is!" His eyes fell on the symbol on his hand, he held it up." I think it's in my hand...?"<br/>
"Well pull it out!"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know how!" He was tapping on the symbol trying to think of getting the deck out- *<strong>POOF</strong>*- when it materialized in said hand. "UUMMHH...." He tried again.<br/>
<br/>
Imagine to put the deck away *<strong>Poff</strong>* Pull it out *<strong>poff</strong>* in *<strong>poff</strong>* out *<strong>poff</strong>* *<strong>poffpoffpoffpoffpoffpoffpoff</strong>*-</p><p><br/>
"You done!" Hitoshi slapped the table to get Izuku to focus. Izuku had the decency to look embarrassed. "Yeah sorry. Here!" He handed over the deck. Hitoshi searched through it until he found the card he thought would help best. He showed the card to Izuku.<br/>
<br/>
"The STAR. Upright it means faith and hope. Reverse it means lack of faith and despair." He saw that Izuku understood, but he knew he had the wrong idea. He held up a hand to stop him and went back to the deck. He held up the next card.<br/>
"The TOWER. Upright meaning upheaval and chaos, but also revelation. Reverse meaning averting disaster and personal transformation, but also fear of change. Do you get it?" Hitoshi saw that Izuku was deep in thought, he was sure he got it.<br/>
"The cards have multiple meanings...and if their reversed their meaning is opposite of their upright meaning. They also have both good and bad effects on either side." He looked to Hitoshi if he was correct. Hitoshi held his hand up and made a wavy motion. "Kinda. You must understand, there is no good or bad in tarot. The STAR has clear positive signs in upright position and negative in reverse. That does not make reverse bad or upright good the STAR just is. The meaning to cards is also never clearly cut. DEATH should be obvious, but it does not necessarily mean someone dies. It could also mean the end of a phase, or the end of innocence. You understand what i mean?"<br/>
<br/>
"I-I guess." Izuku thinks he got it, but he will research some more later.<br/>
"Good enough for now. What else did you want to know?"<br/>
<br/>
"What about the- the tale or prophecy or whatever you did." Hitoshi looked as lost as Izuku. Inko was the one to answer.<br/>
"I guess you can call it a prophecy. The tale of the fool you told to Izu was different than the original in many points." Hitoshi gave a nod. Makes sense. Izuku was still confused.<br/>
"What tale? What original?"<br/>
"A tarot-deck includes 78 cards, but for us only 22 are important. They are the major arcana and they tell their own story. Of a child, the fool, growing up, learning, forming a relationship, facing hardships, understanding his place, falling to despair, finding new hope and ending his journey to to attain his true self. Mind, that was the extremely short version." Hitoshi held up a hand to 'beg' forgiveness. Inko waved his concerns away. "It was enough for our purpose." Izuku already deceided to search for the whole thing and for now this was enough.<br/>
<br/>
"So you told a prophecy of my own 'journey'?<br/>
<br/>
"Pretty much." Hitoshi shrugged. Izuku remembered something and searched his notebook for the entry on the magician. He read his notes and gave Hitoshi a once over. He did not look impressed, Hitoshi noticed. "W-What?"<br/>
"'the right hand,the body,...' Not looking very good there Mr.Body." Inko tried to smother her laughter in her hands, but you could still hear a snort she failed to suppress. Izuku gave a wry grin, but his eyes made it clear he meant nothing of it. Hitoshi knew that, but he still blushed heavily and tried to shield his body from sight with his arms.<br/>
<br/>
"W-Well what about you Mr.Infinite Potential! Not looking very impressive either!" Izukus face morphed to comical outrage, Inko could no longer hold back and laughed loudly. <br/>
"Oh its on!" Izuku jumped on Hitoshi and gave him a thorough tickle attack. Hitoshi was soon defeated and they sat down again. A bit out of breath, but all smiling. Hitoshi was the first to recover. <br/>
"Let me tell you, I can't wait to find LOVERS! I'm dying to know what finally gets to our little innocent cookie." Inko was delighted at this new topic. 'GRAND BABIES!' Thank god neither of the boys had a mind reading quirk.<br/>
Oh I can't wait to meet your future girlfriend." She turned to her angel."It could of course be a boyfriend I don't mind."she reassured him. "WAIT! What ?!" Izuku did not understand where this came from, meanwhile Hitoshi had the time of his life.<br/>
"You heard it! 'The LOVERS will wake desire,...' You are gonna see them and be like 'DAAAAMN! I'd tap that!'" Inko could not. She was dying. Of laughter.'I can't wait to tell Mitsuki! She is gonna roll on the floor.'<br/>
Izuku was blushing so hard that there was concern about blood pressure, if anyone was not busy laughing that is.<br/>
<br/>
"S-Shut up!" Thinking of Lovers he noticed something else. "What about sideways? COULD YOU STOP LAUGHING! What about that!" He desperately tried to get them to focus, he is not ready to talk relationships!Hitoshi tried to calm down, but a stray giggle came through now and then.<br/>
<br/>
"In a card spread sideways has its own meaning, but here it means the card is undecided. I think it means there will be a decision for either you, or the person it pertains to, to be made in the future. Auntie said her card was reversed in the past, but now it's upright. Same as mine is reversed, though I am guessing that one is because of my quirk." Hitoshi was going through Izukus notebook and showed him both the Empress and the Magician.<br/>
"The quirk can influence the card?" Izuku looked unsure and both Inko and Shinso could only shrug.<br/>
"I don't know. But the reversed Magician stands for manipulation. Sounds right to me." "O...K..."<br/>
"Tarot is not a clear science, sweety. There is a lot of guessing involved. Only those with a true GIFT, not quirk, can accurately predict the fates." At least that made sense to Izuku. There was another thing that bothered him.<br/>
"About finding them... How am I gonna do that? Do I have to do one of this spreads to find someone?" Inko was unsure, but Hitoshi had an idea.<br/>
"I have an idea!"<em>(That's what I said!</em>) He put the deck back together and gave it to Izuku. "Put it away." *<strong>Poof</strong>*<br/>
<br/>
"Ok now try to guess my arcana." <br/>
"What do I like point at you, or what?"<br/>
"How am I supposed to know! Just do something." He urged Izuku on. Just do it man! <br/>
<br/>
Izuku was unsure what to do, but guessed that trial and error was best. He made a finger gun at Hitoshi- nothing.<br/>
Tapped on the symbol - nothing<br/>
Struck a pose ("Are you a Power Ranger!?") - nothing<br/>
he held his hand in Hitoshis direction and imagined a deck of cards - ah! <br/>
Above his hand was the see-through card of the Magician reversed. He turned excitedly to his friend. Hitoshi looked less than impressed. Izuku chuckled embarrassed and gave a shrug. Hitoshi pointed at Inko, and Izuku knew what he meant.<br/>
He turned to his Mother and ... Yes! the Empress card upright was floating above his hand. In her excitement for her child Inko took his hand. Suddenly!</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I am thou... thou art I...</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Thou hast established a new bond</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Thou hast established a genuine bond</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>this bond cannot be broken</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>This bond shall bring hope and help you be reborn</strong>
  </em><br/>
<span class="u">Empress: 8/10</span>
</p><p><br/>
A deep voice echoed through Izukus head, it reminded him of Icarus, but it was somehow different, more.<br/>
Deep inside him he felt something new. No not new, different. There was always a bond between his mother and him, but this was ...something else. More, but at the same time less. It was a very strange feeling. He came back to himself to see his mothers worried face. <br/>
<br/>
"Is something the matter Izu? Do you feel weak again?" Her eyes dart to his marked hand. "Was it something with your powers again?" Izuku had the strange urge to cry and did not know why. Something special just happened, but he felt inexplicebly sad.<br/>
"No... I mean yes! Something did happen. We formed a bond Mom!" He tried to get some enthusiasm in his voice. It seems the news successfully covered his strange mood. Inko was overjoyed."That's wonderful. I am honored to be one of your covenants!" She hugged him to herself. Hitoshi was happy too, but could not help but comment. "Well, who else would it have been to be honest?" Thankfully he could not see Izukus face right now, or he would have known something was wrong.<br/>
Izuku was let go by his mother and he tried to put himself together internally. He had something to do! He must know!<br/>
<br/>
He turned to Hitoshi, holding out his hand for him to grab. The smile on Hitoshis face died and his eyes darted around nervously. <br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure, Izzy? You cannot turn back once a bond has been forged! There may be a better fit, a better MAGICIAN out there for you." In his desperation Shinso voiced all his doubts. He was honored without doubt, and he wanted it SO BADLY! But...<br/>
This was about more than just him. This decision may cost his friend - his brother his life . He could not- CAN NOT make this decision light heartedly! He tried to make Izuku clear through his eyes what he felt. He saw in Izukus eyes that he understood. He was glad, and unbelievably sad. Izuku took his hand and Hitoshi lifted his head in shock. Their eyes met.<br/>
<br/>
"You are my brother in all but blood! There is no one I would rather have by my side than you, To-chan!" Izuku gave him a watery smile. Hitoshi felt tears in his own eyes.<br/>
"I'll never make you regret it, bro!" Hitoshi felt warmth in his soul. Izuku closed his eyes.</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>I am thou... thou art I...</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Thou hast established a new bond</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Thou hast established a genuine bond</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>this bond cannot be broken</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>the innermost power of the MAGICIAN has been set free</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>thou has gained a favor from MADA</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>your ultimate form of the Magician Arcana</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>This genuine bond shall bring hope to mankind and let you be reborn</em>
  </strong><br/>
<span class="u">Magician: 10/10</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Izuku felt like laughing, who knew elation and despair could be felt at the same time. He was now absolutely sure. He had to talk with his mother. But he would not pull his brother in this mess. He came back to himself and gave Hitoshi a true heartfelt smile. A smile Hitoshi returned in kind. Hitoshi pulled him into a hug to hide his tears.<br/>
<br/>
"I am proud to be a covenant, but I am even more proud to be your brother. But quit it with the To-chan, seriously!" Hitoshi had himself back under control and laughed at Izukus dumb nickname. Izuku just gave a smile in return.<br/>
<br/>
He laid a hand on his shoulder and got serious.<br/>
<br/>
"Much has happened today. Icarus still waits for me in my soul, whatever that means. He said Mom will show me the way, and with how tired I still am I will most likely fall asleep right after. How about we stop here for today and tomorrow we start training with Icarus?" Izuku looked at Hitoshi and hoped he would agree. The pain in his heart urged him to talk with his mother sooner than later.<br/>
Hitoshi could see that something was bothering Izuku, but he also knew that it was not about him. He had a bad feeling, but ultimately it was between mother and child. He had no right to interfere. He decided to accept Izukus suggestion.<br/>
"O-Ok! We will start training tomorrow. I better go now! Explaining everything to mom and dad will take a while!" Inko was looking on in surprise that everything was suddenly going so fast. Hitoshi did not even finish his fifth cup of coffee!(<em>Hitoshi has no-- ah wrong boy)</em> <br/>
<br/>
One moment they are sitting at the table the next Hitoshi is gone and Izuku comes back. He had an unusual serious look in his face. He gave a prayer for strength to All Might. (there it is. Izuku has no problem)<br/>
"Mom" a deep sigh "we have to talk." Inko who was about to out away the dishes stopped and gave her most important a loving smile. "Sure sweety! What is it?"<br/>
WHAT is it. Izuku would like to know. Because his mother did love him without even a hint of doubt.<br/>
<br/>
So why...<br/>
"What do you think? Of my dream to become a hero." Maybe that was it. In the past she always doubted his dream.But no-<br/>
"I am sure you will become a splendid hero with this power!" She was beaming at him, obviously relieved her child could finally achieve his dream. Ok next try.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you think I will be able to give people hope? To reassure them that everything will be fine?" His mother took him in her arms and caressed his back. "I'm sure you will bring hope to all the people in need.What has brought this on? Are you having doubts now that your dream is in reach?" Izuku took a step back and looked at his mother who looked back confused.<br/>
<br/>
"No, but I know that YOU have doubts! I just want to be like All Might." The last part was said in a whisper,but his mother heard and she flinched. Izuku found the problem, but he did not understand. "What? Mom, you don't like All Might!?" Which would be terribly confusing, seeing as she always bought him the latest All Might brand stuff. Thankfully his mother shook her head.<br/>
<br/>
"I like All Might well enough and I am more than thankful for what he did, both for the people and for you." That just made it more confusing for Izuku! "But then why? Why do you not want me to emulate him?" Inko held her hands to her chest and looked to the side, unsure. "I don't know exactly why...<br/>
<br/>
But I know that I do not want you to become like him! I don't understand it myself! He is the epitome of heroism and undefeated, but at the thought of you becoming like him, everything inside my yells out NO!" Izuku heard his mothers plight and he could understand on some level and not at all on another. Then he had an idea. "Have you consulted with Isis? You made it sound like you are in contact." He could see his mother think about it. <br/>
Inko acknowledged that it was worth a try. Maybe Isis was the reason for her feelings. Just as she prepared to start descending, she heard a faint voice in her head."<strong><em>Grab the most important's hand and concentrate on me. Tell him to ask for an audience with the Empress</em></strong>." OK Not weird at all! She held out her hand for her son to grab.<br/>
<br/>
"She said to request and audience with the Empress. Most likely I will bring her and you will bring the power." At his questioning look she could only shrug her shoulders.<br/>
"Nothing ventured nothing gained I guess." Izuku took his mothers hand and tried to imagine channeling power into her.<br/>
<br/>
His marked hand was covered in blue flames and Inko felt power flow into her. She concentrated on Isis, until she heard a gasp from her son. He was looking at something over her shoulder. She turned around.<br/>
Isis had materialized but was still see-through, just like Icarus before. Both were too stunned to ask questions, so Isis thought it best to continue.<br/>
"<strong>Most Important, treasure of your mothers soul, do not deride your mother for her worries. For I am the source</strong>." Trying to get over the fact that he was speaking to an Egyptian GODDESS!<br/>
He shook himself and asked his question.<br/>
"What do you have against All Might? O-Oh Isis." Izuku was confused! Should he bow? Kneel? What are the customs when speaking to a 'dead?' goddess? (<em>first dead is rude! It's `no longer active'.)</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>"The man you call All Might is terribly wounded. He tries to mask it, but he can't hide from my gaze. You wish to take his place, an admirable goal. But I will not allow for such wounds upon thine body! Know this Most Important Fool!</strong><br/>
<strong>A Mothers every concern is the safety of her child. </strong><br/>
<strong>No mother will cheer over her childs grave. Your eventual disdain is a small prize to pay."</strong></p><p>Izuku was reeling. All Might was wounded! And terribly so!!?<br/>
But no matter how grave these news were, he had to focus on the goddess in the room.<br/>
He could completely understand what Isis was getting at, but still.<br/>
"Excuse me Isis-sama! I may get hurt in my life, but I can still get healed up." Wasn't their something about her past where she healed her husband from death? Isis was enraged. The feathers on her arm were shuddering and it felt like the whole building shook.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"CURB YOUR ARROGANCE FOOL! Every wound on your body is a wound on your mothers soul! Do you not care for her plight?!</strong><br/>
<strong>Is the needs of the many more important than your mother? Than yourself!?"</strong>
</p><p>The weight of a queens gaze rested on Izuku, he knew that what he said now would be important.<br/>
He looked inside himself and pondered the question. There was only one answer. He looked up and there was steel in his gaze.<br/>
"Yes!" <br/>
He could not lie to himself. And even when his heart would bleed for his mothers pain, he would still do it. Because he could not turn a blind eye the pain of someone else.<br/>
The shaking stopped and her feathers stilled. Isis held his gaze for a moment that felt like eternity.Finally she bowed her head.</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em> I am thou... thou art I</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>the innermost power of the EMPRESS is released</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>I will grant you a favor</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>this genuine bond will bring hope to mankind and let you be reborn</em>
  </strong><br/>
<span class="u">Empress: 10/10</span>
</p><p><br/>
With a flash of blue Isis disappeared. Both Inko and Izuku lost the strength in their legs and sat on the floor. Inko felt a bit light headed. Trying to maintain Isis form took all her concentration. Suddenly she could only see green and her shoulder felt extremely wet. It was her son, who pounced on her and was crying literal rivers of tears.<br/>
"I am sorry Mama! I should never have doubted you! Please forgive me! I have been a terrible son!" It was kinda difficult to understand him through his crying, but she managed. She hugged him to her breast and her own tears started flowing. If someone was living beneath them he hopefully prepared for water damage.<br/>
"There is nothing to forgive Izu-chan. If anything I should be the one apologizing." </p><p><br/>
---- 15 min, multiple apologies and inhumane amounts of water later-----</p><p><br/>
A very red-eyed pair was sitting on the couch cuddling against each other. No it was not the Bakugos. They do not cuddle.<br/>
It was Izuku and his mom, finally free of regrets and doubts they did not even know they carried. They were closer than ever before. Izuku was tempted to stay like this, but duty called. He always was going to train his powers, but now there was an urgency in him that was missing before.<br/>
<br/>
He did not forget what Isis said. If All Might was wounded and still on patrol, then it meant that it was something serious!<br/>
Maybe something conventional methods and quirks could not cure!<br/>
But Izukus powers were far from conventional. If he trained his healing ability he may be able to help his (<em>god</em>) idol/hero!<br/>
So with a heavy heart and fire in his soul he pulled away from his mother. Inko was wondering why her most important was moving away. She looked at him and saw his eyes, and the determination in them. A melancholic smile passed over her lips. "My little angel, all in a hurry to grow up and rescue people." Already fresh tears gathered in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry mom. But please tell me how to reach my soul!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You could think Izus getting OP but nOPe<br/>I will clarify more in next chapter<br/>I try to make link progression believable but i am the author so tough luck i guess</p><p>i had more but i deleted it by mistake and i cant remember what it was so it must have been not important</p><p>edit<br/>more notes , not more chapter     thankfully no one reads this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meeting the Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>latest chapter of 'Doth thou...' was the burner (like always)<br/>Kohryu was epic, but i am kinda mad bc i definitely wanted to do something with him and now it is like i am just copying him</p><p>i also did not like the cliffhanger from last chapter and deleted it</p><p>Chapter does not include everything i wanted but it got longer and longer and i said FUCK IT and here it is</p><p>Recommendation:  Boku no overlord    nice overlord academia fic that is definitely  worth a read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry mom. But please tell me how to reach my soul!"</p><p>Inko looked her angel in the eye-"Pfft!"- and burst into laughter.<br/>
<br/>
"MOOOOOM!" Izuku was whining like the small child he still was. It gladdened Inko that after all this new revelations her Son was still his old self. The relief only further boosted her laughter.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry sweety, haha, but, pfft, that sounds so lame!" The stress of the last days the relief and the laughter made her light headed. Izuku crossed his arms and was totally not pouting. Not.At.All.<br/>
Inko saw that he was a bit upset, but she really needed that. She tried to get herself together and succeeded, mostly. A stray giggle passed through now and then.<br/>
"Ok, hah~, ok! I got it! Hihi. Let Mama Guru show you the way to enlightenment." Inko held out for two whole seconds.<br/>
<br/>
Before bursting out in fresh laughter.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku felt his mouth twitch, he too could see the humor in his question. "Moooom! This is serihihious-!" They fell in each others arms laughing like nothing mattered. And it did not, not like this. <br/>
<br/>
After they finally both had their fill, they lay down on the couch Izukus head in his Mothers lap. She was absentmindedly stroking his hair and Izuku was trying not to drift off.<br/>
<br/>
In low tones she told him about her past, her beloved mother, and a way to the innermost sanctum of your soul. Like this, guided by the loving hand of his mother, Izuku closed his eyes and fell.</p><p><br/>
'<em>Imagine a place where all your hopes and ambitions rested. Where no one could touch you. You most secret, most precious dreams.'<br/>
</em><br/>
Izuku opened his eyes to an old wooden gate before a shrine. Predictably the shrine honored All Might. (<em>Izuku has no problem</em>)<br/>
He stepped up to it and looked around.<br/>
Their was the gate he stepped through the shrine with a statue of All Might and next to him was a rope leading up to a bell.<br/>
His Mothers voice echoed in his head.<br/>
<br/>
<em>'Once you found your place you have to go deeper.'<br/>
</em><br/>
He looked around, but found no clue as to how to proceed. He talked into the void. "But how?" And his mother answered, with a smile in her voice, as if she shared a joke with him.<br/>
<br/>
<em>'You open the secret trapdoor and go deeper!'</em> <br/>
<br/>
In the 'real' world the Izuku in her lap gave a sleepy "Yes Mom." <br/>
Inko gave a small laugh and wiped away the tears in her eyes. Nostalgia and treasured memories were flooding her mind. As she stroked her Most Important's head, her eyes gazed far away. In her heart she resolved anew to visit her mothers grave. <br/>
It has been too long.<br/>
<br/>
-</p><p><br/>
Izuku stood in front of the shrine. 'How do I open the trapdoor?' <br/>
His eyes rested on the rope. 'When we visited the shrine at new year, we rang the bell and prayed for good fortune, maybe...'<br/>
He grabbed the rope and pulled.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>*DONG*   *DONG*   *DONG*   *DONG*   *DONG*</strong> ...<br/>
<br/>
Again and again he rang the bell.<br/>
After nothing happened even after nine strikes he turned to the statue. He looked the wooden All Might in the eyes.<br/>
He clapped his hands three times and gave a bow... suddenly!<br/>
<br/>
The statue was moving backwards and revealed stairs leading down. Izuku eagerly ran down.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="u"><em>Blue </em></span><strong><br/>
</strong><br/>
Izuku was not sure what he expected, but he acknowledged to himself that he should have known it was going to be blue.<br/>
<br/>
It strongly reminded him of the place he met Igor.<br/>
Everything was some shade of blue. The ground, the ceiling, the walls, the table and chair in the center, everything blue!<br/>
<br/>
What was it called again? "Velvet Room?" His whisper surprisingly found an answer. Above the chair in the center a blue flame ignited and quickly formed into the form of Icarus.<br/>
"<strong>Correct Master. This is<span class="u"> your</span> Velvet Room</strong>." He lifted his arms and indicated the doors surrounding them. Each showing a different picture and number. From ONE MAGICIAN to TWENTY JUDGEMENT. Izuku looked around, confused, wasn't there two missing? "<strong>Here Master</strong>." He looked back to Icarus, who was pointing to his feet. Izuku stepped closer and saw that covering the ground was a huge painting, depicting the FOOL. "<strong>And here</strong>." He looked back and now Icarus was pointing to the ceiling.<br/>
Izuku looked up, and his mouth opened in shock. "Wha-!" The ceiling, which moments ago seemed to be a normal height of a bit over 2 meter, was suddenly a distant speck. He could barely make out the picture of the WORLD, still spinning.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Attaining the World will be your task</strong>." Izuku closed his mouth with a snap. 'Is he reading-' "<strong>I am residing in the innermost sanctum of your soul. I am aware of your every thought, feeling or ambition. I am FORMED out of your every thought, feeling and ambition. 'Thou am I, I am thou'.</strong>" O~Kay. Understandable. Still a bit creepy and annoying. "<strong>.....Understood</strong>" Icarus gave a bow and held his silence.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku felt bad for inadvertently admonishing his Persona, but the mind-reading really was getting annoying. Wait a minute! He is STILL reading his mind, he is just not saying anything. He looked at Icarus, who stared blankly back. well to be fair he probably can't turn it off and he had no secrets to keep from him in the first place. Izuku shook his head and decided to turn to more important things. He gestured with his arms, indicating the whole room. "What is this, exactly?" Icarus gave a bow to acknowledge his question and bid him to sit down. As Izuku sat in the chair he saw five markings on the table. Their forms and size were a perfect fit for a card. He looked to Icarus for answers.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>As I said, this is <span class="u">your</span> Velvet Room. The place where you can train with new powers, without the limitations of the real world. You can check on your covenants progression and enter their realms. In those realms you will be able to meet new Persona. You will be able to talk or fight with them, some may even give you advice or favors. Some will ignore you and some may even try to kill you</strong>." "KILL ME!?" Izuku hang onto his every word up till now his starry eyes darting from place to place, but this was a bit worrisome. "<strong>Yes, Master. The opinion of the Persona towards you is affected by your covenants progress, their own origins, your 'level', their own 'level' and even your Karma</strong>." Izuku tried to make sense of what he heard. <br/>
"When I made a bond with Mom and Toshi, I got the feeling of different grades of commitment. Mom was less than Toshi at the start, but now they are on the same 'rank', or so it feels like." A nod from Icarus. <br/>
"So I guess it ranges from 1 - 10, with ten obviously the best. Karma can only mean my decisions in life...I think?" Another look, another nod. "<strong>There are dark and light attuned Persona. And many grey. In 'Light' of your goals </strong><em>(Did he just make a pun?)</em><strong> you will find that Persona with positive alignment will be more forthcoming to you. While those with negative background will be rather hostile. You will still be able to attain those Persona, but it may need a bit of force</strong>." Izuku gulped as he wondered what Icarus meant with 'a bit of force', but that were problems for later. There was still something unclear.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean with 'level'?" He had a hunch, but he would rather have it spelled out.<br/>
"<strong>The Persona of the collective Mind are diverse in form and power. Demons and Gods of all religions reside here, but also many heroes of legend and small imps of stories. The strongest gods may cleave a mountain in two and rain fire from above, while the smallest imp may only light a candle. That is their level. Your level is decided by your mental, spiritual and bodily prowess.</strong>" Izuku could easily understand the bodily strain his new powers posed, having felt them already. And he acknowledged that he was not the fittest, but were mental and spiritual not kind of the same thing?<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>No.</strong>" Right. Mind reader."<strong>Your mental strength is determined by your Mind, your experience and your intellect. Your spiritual power is set by your age and boosted by your covenants. Also you did not feel the strain on your body, but on your mind. Your weakness stems from your exhaustion. Your body is healthy and without any wounds, so why would you be unconscious for 2 days?</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
True that, but wait a minute! "My age!?" Izuku felt betrayed! He could train his mind and body, but he could do nothing about that! "How old do I have to be to use my power efficiently?"<br/>
"<strong>It becomes easier the older you get and it will never stop, but you will only stop struggling once you are at least 18</strong>."<br/>
"18! But Hero-school starts at 15! I can't wait that long!" It was looking bleak for Izuku. There were programs for people whose quirk gained power with age and wanted to become heroes. But Izuku wanted to go to U.A.! And they only took young applicants. Icarus decided to take pity on him.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>You can still use your powers. It will just strain you more. If you form powerful relations with your covenants and train your body and soul, you will be able to use your power, to some extend</strong>." The last part went unheard by Izuku whose relief made him deaf to everything else. 'I just have to go PLUS ULTRA! and it will work out!' Icarus knew that was the best result he could expect, so he took it. After Izuku got over his relief he decided to get back on track. "Well what is my level at the moment?" probably something small like 7 or 8, if he is lucky he could be 10! <br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Zero</strong>." Icarus voice gave no indication weither that bothered him or not. Izuku meanwhile was shattered. "ZERO!? Sh-Should it not start at ONE at least!?" Icarus decided to enlighten his Master.<br/>
"<strong>While your mental capacity is impressive for your age, and would lift you to level 7 normally, your physical strength is almost nonexistent, you have no experience and together with the deduction from your age you come to zero.</strong>" Ouch! The honesty was appreciated and helpful, but it still hurt. "I have some muscles, you know!" "<strong>Not in the way it matters Master</strong>."<br/>
<br/>
"And what do you mean with experience? Do you mean something special? And how do I gain it?"<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Experience is gained by fighting. By clashing your mind against another and prevailing. Take your ideals and put them against someone that opposes you. <span class="u">Piece is no longer an option</span>.</strong>" </p><p>Izuku did not like that. Sounds like Katsuki with less murder.</p><p><br/>
"I don't want to hurt anybody! I want to be a hero! I want to give them hope, to save them!" He wanted to emulate the SYMBOL OF PIECE and now his persona said piece was not an option! What the hell! Icarus was not amused.</p><p><br/>
"<strong>Tell me Master. Does All Might go around giving out flowers and hugs?"</strong> "Yes?" If Icarus was anything other than an amalgamation of the mind he would have face palmed so hard the shock wave would have thrown Izuku across the room. "<strong>When he is fighting villains,...Master</strong>." Either Izuku pulls his head out of his arse, or he will never be seen as Master again.</p><p><br/>
Izuku is damn lucky that he felt like a fucking idiot for spouting nonsense. If Icarus would be payed, he would not be payed enough. But back to the story.</p><p><br/>
"O-Ok I get it! I need experience both for my powers and for fighting villains. But I am supposed to get said experience in school! I can't just start random fights with people! And fighting villains would be suicide!" Izuku was ready to give his life to save someone else, but that was a bit too much even for him.</p><p><br/>
"<strong>You did not listen, Master. First off, I said to put your mind against others. Meaning winning a debate also counts as winning a fight. Personas are constructs of the mind. Though I must warn you that this gives the least experience.</strong><br/>
<strong>Secondly, I told you that you will be able to train and fight against other persona in this Velvet Room. You can literally fight without consequences</strong>." 'Katsuki would love it here.'</p><p><br/>
"<strong>Thinking of your friend. I would hazard a guess that he would be delighted to fight you. It would give you the most experience.</strong>" Izuku felt that he would rather not die by explosion, but Icarus ignored that. "<strong>The Magician is also available and also in need of experience.</strong><br/>
<strong>It comes to you Master. Either fight or stagnate!</strong>" His spear was suddenly in his hand and he bashed the floor with it to hammer home the point. For a moment the shaft of the spear was looking brittle and started crumbling, but as Izuku found his resolve it was restored to perfection. The blade was still crumbled. '<strong><em>Good enough</em></strong>.'</p><p><br/>
"I will fight!" With those words and clenched fists Izuku stood up, most likely expecting to face his first opponent.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"We will not fight today."</strong> Izuku felt his legs collapse. All this for nothing?! "<strong>Today you can explore the realms of the Empress and the Magician. You may find Persona that show an interest in you."</strong><br/>
<br/>
"Can you tell me about those 'realms'?" Sounded freaky.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Behind each door is a place filled with Persona of that arcana. If you want to recruit another persona you will have to enter the realm and search for one. When you find a Persona that seems to fit your criteria you can either talk or fight with it to convince it to join you. Sometimes the choice lies not with you.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Depending on the arcana and you covenants rank the realm may be hostile to you or give debuffs on your abilities."</strong><br/>
<br/>
"Is there no other way to get persona?"<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Some people may unknowingly have a persona as some kind of 'guardian spirit'.They are either descendants of confidants or their strong wills attracted the persona themself. If you are interested you may ask that persona for a copy of them."</strong><br/>
<br/>
"A Copy!?" <br/>
<br/>
<strong>"We are constructs of the mind. Not bound to one body. Every persona you obtain is just part of the whole.</strong><br/>
<strong>You may form a covenant with somebody and will be granted a persona if you state your wish on forming a bond, but that is not guaranteed."</strong> Izuku gave a nod that he understood. He may need to get out and buy new notebooks.<br/>
<br/>
"What can you tell me about the realm of my two bonds?"<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"The Empress houses powerful Persona, all female and many goddesses. Their magic is mighty, their healing a miracle and their strength fierce."</strong> Izuku was getting more and more excited.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>You will not be able to use them.</strong>" And the higher was the shock and despair he felt now. <br/>
<br/>
"WHY!?"<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>The Empresses are proud. They hold you in high regard as 'The Most Important', but you are too weak to use even the lowest of them.</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
"What about Isis!? She said she granted me a favor!" Icarus bashed the floor with his spear again and his fiery wings flapped in agitation.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Godly favors are beyond worth! A favor will not be influenced by your weakness, but will carry the whole force of the gods might!<span class="u"> DO NOT WASTE THEM!</span> The gods who granted you a favor will make themselves available to you, but you will not be strong enough to use them.</strong>" Izuku gulped nervously, 'Don't waste them GOT IT!' But despite that it was kind of looking bleak for him.</p><p><br/>
"If they are all too powerful for me how am I going to get new Persona then?" <br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Train. Also the realm of the Magician will hold adequate Persona for your needs."</strong><br/>
<br/>
"What so their weak?!" Tears were gathering in Izukus eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Not exactly"</strong> "That wasn't a NO!" "<strong>The Magician holds some sprites that should be in your capacity to manage and will still boost your power. But beware, they are prone to mischief.</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Nonetheless it gave Izuku new hope! How bad could it be? And he was getting new Persona! (<em>Mind reader)</em> Not that Icarus wasn't awesome! But he was still curious about the Empress. <br/>
<br/>
"Can I still enter the realm? Even if they are too strong for me?"<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>The Empress will be safe for you. Though I must warn you that that will not always be the case. Some arcana house more demons than gods. And their 'Mischief' is of the deadly kind."</strong> <br/>
<br/>
"Can I die here?!" Sounds like a good time to ask this.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>No.</strong>" Just as Izuku was sighing in relief Icarus continued, causing him to choke on his spit. "<strong>But there will certainly be repercussions, so I advice you to be cautious</strong>."<br/>
<br/>
"what if I try to recruit a persona and a malicious one is near?"<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Once you have identified a Persona and formed contact you can pull them here. Persona cannot enter without permission</strong>."<br/>
<br/>
"Alright! Time to check out Empress!" If he heard anymore he may lose his nerves. He approached the Door of Empress. It opened without a sound and inside was a seemingly endless void. He could not see any Persona. He cautiously entered.</p><p><br/>
His feet landed on nothing. for a moment he cartwheeled his arms expecting to fall, but he stood safely on nothing. Weird.<br/>
<br/>
He looked around. It seems there was a snow capped mountain wide in the distance to the right. A bit closer was a strange monolith, depicting a well endowed woman? Izuku was not that curious thank you! He looked right. In the distance he saw red clouds over over some buildings that reminded him of his history lessons, but he could not identify them. He got a very bad feeling from that direction, so he looked ahead of him. In the distance he could see a desert and a pyramid. he took a step in that direction when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was the Mountain, something was moving behind it.</p><p><br/>
'Huh I thought that was a real mountain, but I guess it's just some well done imitation.' The shadow behind the mountain stepped over it and approached Izuku. As she came, for it was a woman, Izuku noticed that it was no shadow. she was black, darker than coal. She had white hair and a giant cloak on her shoulder. You could only see her mouth and eyes in the darkness of her face. And she was HUGE! In no way fat, but easily 30 meter tall!</p><p><br/>
Izuku expected the ground to shudder with every step, but there was nothing not even the displacement of wind to warn of her approach. Sh eerily reminded him of an owl, a snow owl, even despite her color. She stopped some distance away, but he still had to look up to see her face. Her voice was melodious and surprisingly soft and low.<br/>
<br/>
"<em><strong>Most Important I greet you. I am Skadi, norse goddess of winter.</strong></em>" Izuku gave a deep bow, but was unsure how to answer. How do you talk to gods? And he felt like he should scream to be heard, but that would be rude, wouldn't it? A captivating laugh reached his ear and he was mesmerized. Skadi held a hand to her mouth and giggled into it like a small child. Izuku got visions of children playing in the snow, a warm mothers embrace and hot chocolate. </p><p><br/>
"<em><strong>Do not despair Most Important. Be at ease. we are beings of the mind. To talk is to think, to think is to talk. The empresses will forgive your naivete.</strong></em>" With an impish smile, that should not have fit such her, but enhanced her beauty, she turned into a white snow owl. If a snow owl was 3 meter tall that is.<br/>
<br/>
'Understood! Think is talk!' Izuku was kinda nervous she would be annoyed by his stray thoughts, but she said the Empress would forgive. That should mean that others would not!<br/>
<br/>
"<strong><em>Exactly. I strongly advice you to caution.</em></strong>" Her feathers seemed to darken and Izuku felt doom and the cold deathly embrace of winter."<strong><em>A harmless or childish look does not mean safety! Please remember.</em></strong>" 'UNDERSTOOD!' Skadi gave a nod that gave the impression of a queen in court, even as an owl.<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>"I would also urge you to not approach the region to the left. The Harlot holds reign there and I doubt that you will be able to meet eye to eye.</em></strong>" He also felt that he would rather not meet someone that was called 'Harlot'. Skadi suddenly took flight and grew massively in size, but still there was no sound.<br/>
<br/>
"<em><strong>That should be enough for now. Beware of the Jacks. Give Dis my regards and don't mind Surtr should he talk to you.</strong></em>" And with this helpful(?) advice she flew away. </p><p><br/>
Izuku decided he should go now. He looked a last time to the right side AND RAN FOR HIS LIFE! The skeleton in a female dress riding on a seven headed beast lowered her cup from the toast she gave him. "<strong>Hm Rude</strong>." Then she threw back her head and her laughter chased Izuku out of the realm of the empress.</p><p> <br/>
Outside the door Icarus was waiting patiently for his Masters return. Suddenly a green flash passed by him and the door was thrown shut. He turned a bit to the side and regarded his Master cowering behind his legs. "<strong>The Harlot?</strong>" A mute nodding of the head was his answer. "<strong>Yes she can be kind of a jester.</strong>" Izuku had no words. </p><p><br/>
He decided that the sooner he left it behind him the better. He turned to the Magicians door. He had a feeling he would not visit the realm of the Empress for some while. Though Skadi was very nice, maybe he would invite her out. "<strong>I would advice you to hold off from inviting Mistress Skadi into your velvet room. She is of substantial might and you may not be able to handle the pressure.</strong>" </p><p><br/>
"How strong is she?"<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>That is difficult to measure.She is one of the higher ranked Empresses, but her power pales in comparison to the Harlot, Alilat and Isis. Another aspect of her is part of the Priestess arcana, where she is the second strongest.</strong>" Wait what?<br/>
<br/>
"One moment! Another aspect? Priestess? But she was in the realm of the Empress!" <br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Correct Master. Skadi is predominantly of the Empress, but because you used the Tricksters artifact the realms of the persona have become ... muddled. Your primary pool is the one you share with your ancestor, but through the artifact and the bond with your Magician you have some access to the Tricksters pool. Skadi would be a perfect example. For your ancestor she fulfilled the role of the Empress. For the trickster the role of the Priestess. Both are aspects of her being and both are equally true.</strong>" <br/>
<br/>
"Can I use Persona of a different pool safely?" <br/>
<br/>
"<strong>If they are part of a different arcana there should be no problem, but...</strong>"  "Of course there is a but."<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>There are some Persona that are considerably weaker in one pool than another. should you take the weak version of a persona there is the danger of switching to the stronger version. If the difference surpasses a certain amount you will feel the consequences</strong>." <br/>
<br/>
"Such as?" He had a guess already.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Death</strong>" Nailed it. "<strong>Or you will only faint for some time, if you are lucky</strong>." 'Last resort got it!' Izuku felt the piercing stare of his Persona and hurried to the door of the Magician. He hurled it open and jumped in.</p><p><br/>
He landed on nothing again, but he was prepared this time. He looked around. <br/>
<br/>
The first thing he noticed was a giant in the distance, who was dancing? He had two sets of arms and a huge helmet that spew flames. Around his waist was some kind of bracer and flames licked his chest. He did not seem bothered by it. Izuku could not see eyes on him, but he guessed that did not mean he was blind. On his back was some round thing. Izuku decided not to disturb him.<br/>
<br/>
He looked left. <br/>
<br/>
In the distance he could make out a tower crowned by black clouds. Izuku was noticing a trend. <span class="u">Bad guys to the left.</span> The stupid idea made him chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
He looked right.<br/>
<br/>
On the far right, wiiiide in the distance he could see an active volcano. A bit more to the left was some kind of desert. Just a small speck of sand with a HUGE oil lamp in the middle. Izuku could guess what kind of Persona this was, and was honestly kind of tempted to rub the lamp. He noticed some movement from his left side.<br/>
<br/>
It was a whole group of , well not people, Persona!</p><p><br/>
They were all smaller than Izuku and they all flew or floated in some way. Two were some small fairies. One a cute little girl with red skin and a white chinese dress. When she opened her mouth you heard a birds song. The other was less cute (<em>FOR GODS SAKE DON'T TELL HER!</em>) but no less beautiful (<em>close buddy</em>) she had red hair and huge butterfly wings on her back. Her dress, more like a leotard, was purple and her ears were pointy. Izuku had the strong feeling that he knew her.</p><p><br/>
The other two were surprisingly cute as well, one looked like a little snowman with a blue hat and boots. the other was kinda scary, but more scary-cute. He had a pumpkin head with a witches hat a cloak and a lantern in his hand. Eerie Light came from his eye holes. His form seemed to buzz and flicker like TV with bad reception. They noticed Izuku.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"THERE HE IS!" "THERE HE IS!" "THERE HE IS!" "TWIIRRP~"<br/>
</strong><br/>
They started to fly in a circle around Izuku.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>THE FOOL!" "THE HERO!" "THE RECKLESS!" "CHIRRRP~"</strong><br/>
<br/>
Izuku was getting overwhelmed, but he tried to make himself known. "Uhm- HI!" They stopped and floated in front of him, staring into his eyes. The seconds ticked by. Suddenly-<br/>
<br/>
<strong>""""HIIII~/CHIRRU~"""" </strong><br/>
<br/>
The force of the answer pushed him back. He tried to keep the ball rolling. "So who are you?"<br/>
<br/>
<strong>""""I AM JACK/I AM JACK/I AM PIXIE/CHIRRP~""""<br/>
</strong><br/>
"Maybe one at a time?" He turned to the familiar fairy."You are Pixie, right? I think I remember you. You had an entree in my ancestors book." Strong wind suddenly blasted in his face, the fairy, Pixie, was dancing on the spot, face in her hands and her wings beat like a hummingbirds.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"He remembered me!" ""So lucky!"" "TWIEP~!"<br/>
</strong><br/>
He turned to the snowman. "You said your name is Jack?" And to the pumpkin head. "And yours also?" He tried to give them an encouraging look, as if he was talking to small children.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"I am Jack Frost HEE HO!" "I AM *****Jack**** HEE HEE!"<br/>
</strong><br/>
When the pumpkin said his name there was a strong static sound and Izuku could not understand him. "Excuse me. What did you say?" He reminded him of a Jack'o'lantern. </p><p><br/>
The pumpkin head suddenly shrank a bit and his demeanor turned more childish, well more-ish.</p><p><br/>
"<strong>Correct! I am Jack'o'lantern! HEEHEE" "HEE HO" "HAHA" "TWIEP~"<br/>
</strong><br/>
They were laughing as if they were sharing a hilarious joke. Izuku got a squeazy feeling in his stomach, but pressed on. He turned to the pretty little girl." I am sorry, but could it be you cannot speak?"<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"CHIRRP!" "Yes she can not!" "That is Hua Po!" "Want to know how she was born?" </strong><br/>
<br/>
Unnoticed by Izuku there eyes got a dangerous glint. Izuku was excited to find out. <em>(not like EVERYONE is telling him to be cautious! nooooo)</em> <br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Hua Po formed out of the soul of dead people!" "They hang on the same tree!"  "Three or more at the same time!" "PIEP~"<br/>
</strong><br/>
Hua Po acted like she was embarrassed, hiding cutely behind her bangs. Izuku found out that he could have lived without the info. The imps and fairies were getting excited. Someone to play! Someone to prank! <br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Did you say hello to his Majesty Mada?" "You got to greet him! "It's only good manners!" "CHIIRRP~"<br/>
</strong><br/>
They took his shoulders and spun him in a circle. they stopped and the dancing giant was now in front of him again. He tried to stop them. "No I think it's alright! I can just-"<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"""""OH MADA-SAMA!!!! PLEASE COME HERE! YOU HAVE A GUEST!(/Twiep~chirp~chirrup~)""""<br/>
</strong><br/>
The giant stopped dancing and turned to the group. He took a step closer. 10 meter. Step. 100 meter. step. 1000 meter. step...<br/>
<br/>
The ground was shaking, the giant of giants grew with every step, but did not seem to get closer. Izuku was terrified.<br/>
<br/>
"How big is he!?"<br/>
<br/>
<strong>" He is HINDU!" "It's 'He who Intoxicates'!" "He can swallow Earth and the Heavens with one bite!" "Chirrp~"</strong></p><p><br/>
"EARTH AND HEAVEN?! ONE BITE?!" His eyes were in serious danger of popping out, and he was glad that he had no need for the toilet right now. The giant made some steps meanwhile and his form took over the horizon. He did not seem to come nearer.</p><p><br/>
"Stop him please!" He tried to beg the spirits surrounding him, but he got only childish laughter. He did not know what to do!<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"MADA-SAMA! It is nothing. Just a prank from our group of Mischiefs."</strong><br/>
<br/>
Izuku turned to the right where the voice came from. Mada stopped, seemed to shrug and turned around. It seems he knew he could not dance too close to the others. Two new beings were approaching. One a bipedal red horse, the other a bald woman?, a bald person with blue skin. The stood in front of Izuku and glared at the troublemakers. They huddled together and backed away some space. The horse and person bowed to Izuku.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"I greet you CONTRACTOR. My name is Orobas. This is Lady Dis."<br/>
</strong><br/>
He indicated the now identified woman.<br/>
<br/>
'Dis. Didn't Skadi talk about Dis? Send her regards?'<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Mistress Skadi mentioned me? I am honored. I thank you for informing me." <br/>
</strong><br/>
Her voice was ethereal, like fog over water. It seemed to echo in his head.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku was embarrassed, he forgot about the mind thing again. He hurried to apologize-<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Do not mind CONTRACTOR! We know that for beings of your realm it is difficult to shield your inner being."<br/>
</strong><br/>
"Thank you! And please Izuku is enough. Or Fool if you have to."<br/>
<br/>
Both gave a bow again.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>""Understood Fool""</strong> (<em>Oh yeah soooo much better)<br/>
</em><br/>
Izuku sweat dropped at the sound, but he took it. Though he was kinda curious what title Dis had for him.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>CHOSEN</strong>"  RIIIGHT mind reading. 'Thanks' <br/>
<br/>
Seeing as there is someone here, who did not seem out to trick him that is, he grabbed the opportunity.<br/>
<br/>
"Can you help me? Icarus said I can find a suitable Persona here, but I have no idea what and where to look for." He guessed that the group of Mischiefs would be in his power range. Maybe the cute little fairy? <br/>
<br/>
The troublemakers started giggling again, amused at a joke Izuku did not understand. Orobas and Dis shook their heads.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Lady Hua Po is out of your range Fool. She is of able to wield powerful fire magic, that would drain you in seconds. IF you were able to manifest here at all.</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Izukus eyes bugged out and he looked at Hua Po, who waved at him all cutesy, as if she could not incinerate him. A flame twice as big as her danced over her raised hand. He decided to let Orobas decide.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>If you were trained already I would accompany you. My powers should be manageable for you. Seeing as there are special conditions, that only leaves two.</strong>" He turned to the group and raised his voice. " <strong>Hua Po! Jack Frost! Leave! Your service is not needed at the moment. Pixie come here.</strong>" He mustered Jack."<strong>Jack'o'Lantern you too</strong>." Both floated over. Now more subdued.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"These two would be of use to you. Though both have certain set backs.</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Jack is a being of mixed origin. For the Trickster he was Jack'O'Lantern, a small spirit. As he is at the moment. For your ancestor he was Pyro Jack, an elemental of reasonable power. More power than you can handle for some time</strong>."<br/>
<br/>
Izuku looked at Jack who gave him a fiery grin and seemed to momentarily flicker to a bigger more menacing form. Though still cute.<br/>
<br/>
"What about Pixie?" Said Fairy puffed out her breast and punched the air in mock battle.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Pixie wields Air-Magic, like your Persona. She will not expand your repertoire, but she is able to wield minor healing magic.</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
"HEALING!? I'LL TAKE HER!" Bingo! Found a healer for All Might!<br/>
<br/>
Orobas paused for a moment and turned to Dis, after a second he turned back and gave a bow.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Understood Fool.</strong>" (<em>Just stellar naming choice from Izu</em>) <br/>
<br/>
Pixie was punching her fists in the air in joy. Jack looked a bit bummed out. He turned around and floated away. Dis gave a bow and left too.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>We will leave you for today Fool. <span class="u">Please be cautious</span></strong>." with a nod of his head he turned and left. Pixie struck out her tongue at his back. "<strong>Party-Pooper is gone! Let's go!</strong>" She grabbed Izukus arm and dragged him to the doorway.</p><p><br/>
As he was dragged Izuku was looking back. His eyes fell on the volcano, where a huge man who seemed to be made of cooled lava, was giving him the stink eye. He hurried on. Pixie waved to the giant. "<strong>HI SURT! BYE SURT!</strong>" Surt waved her off and grumpily turned around.</p><p><br/>
Icarus stood ready at the door, curious of his Masters choice.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku stumbled through the door. Pixie hesitated for a moment and followed, as she passed the frame a thin film passed over her body and Izuku stumbled for a bit. Once she passed she seemed somehow more corporal. She checked her body and gave a victory sign. "<strong>TADAAH! Pixie is in tha house!</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Icarus gave a bland nod and turned to his Master. He kind of guessed that would be his choice, seems like his Master still had a lot to learn.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku was impatient to continue and excitedly turned to his 'older' Persona. "What now?" Icarus pointed to the table.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku ran over and sat in the chair, expecting eyes on Icarus.<br/>
<br/>
Icarus made a motion with his hand and suddenly held a tarot card. The back was the same as ever, but the front depicted...HIM.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Take my card Master</strong>." He did." <strong>Now insert it in one of the markings on the table.</strong>" He did that too. "<strong>Now insert some power into your finger and touch the card</strong>" Would you believe it he did that too?! </p><p>Jokes aside</p><p><br/>
Izuku lifted his finger in front of his eyes and tried to imagine a blue flame at the tip. With a whoosh it ignited and he started to feel a drain... somewhere. Inside him. Not his chest, not his guts, he knew it was his soul that was being drained and it felt weird.</p><p>He touched the card and he had the feeling a click rang out, even though there was no sound made. <br/>
<br/>
He looked at Icarus. "Can you feel it Master?" Indeed, there was something new. Some kind of power. He tried to grab it.<br/>
<br/>
His hand ignited in blue flames and the transparent card of Icarus was slowly circling above his hand. He crushed it.<br/>
<br/>
The Icarus in front of him vanished and behind him materialized a more corporal one. "<strong>Wonderful Master</strong>." He gave Izuku a nod.<br/>
<br/>
Pixie felt neglected. "<strong>WHAT ABOUT ME!? ME TOO ME TOO!!!"</strong> She flew to Izuku and started hitting his head, she was stronger than she looked!<br/>
<br/>
"O-OW! Alright ALRIGHT! Give me your card." Pixie grinned in triumph, before tilting her head in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>How do I do that?</strong>" Izuku fell almost to the floor in shock. What the hell! Pixie gave a sheepish grin, a hand scratching the back of her head. He turned to Icarus.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Imagine an empty card. Form it into your hand. When you succeed give it to her to imprint herself."</strong> </p><p><br/>
So said, so done.</p><p><br/>
He gave the card to Pixie, which looked a bit comical, because the card was almost half as big as the fairy. she took the card and prayed(?) into it. Huh. OK. <br/>
<br/>
He took the freshly made Pixie card from her and inserted it into a slot. One whoosh and click later he felt a second smaller ball of power inside him. Time to test it.</p><p><br/>
"Come PIXIE!" As he crushed the floating card, the little fairy vanished and appeared again behind him. Was she bigger now? She seemed MORE. The not so little fairy cackled in triumph.<br/>
<br/>
He felt a very small tax on his body. 'Huh I thought it would be more. ALRIGHT! That means I can train Pixie at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
In the background Icarus was shaking his head. Seems like his Master needed a lesson.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Wonderful Master. That should be enough for today. Tomorrow you can begin to train, but for now you should return to rest. Please tell Mother Empress my respects.</strong>" With a last bow he vanished in a blue flame. <br/>
<br/>
Pixia got a dangerous gleam in her eye, just as Icarus expected.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>Hey! Summon me in your realm alright? I wanna see! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!</strong>"<br/>
"OK! CALM DOWN! I will summon you." Poor Izuku when will he learn. He turned around to the stairs and left, never noticing Pixies evil laughter.</p><p><br/>
-</p><p><br/>
Back in the real World Izuku opened his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
He felt a bit groggy, but also more awake. It was strange. Like he rested and in some way did not. Which is pretty much what happened.<br/>
<br/>
Inko saw that her angel was awake and gave him a loving smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Everything alright sweety?"<br/>
<br/>
"YES! More than alright! I have to show you something!"<br/>
<br/>
With tose words he pushed himself up, Inko looking on in confusion. he stood in front of her and held his marked hand in front of his face, his eye closed.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Whoosh</strong><br/>
<br/>
Flames ignited on his hand and Inko was worried for a moment, until she saw that the flames did not harm her precious. (<em>Gollum,Gol- Ah sorry)</em><br/>
Izuku opened his eyes and a card floated above his hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Come <strong>PIXIE!</strong>" he crushed the card in his hand and in a rush of blue flames a fairy materialized behind him. She was a cute little thing with butterfly wings.<br/>
<br/>
Izuku looked behind him to reassure himself it worked and turned back to his mother.<br/>
"Did you see tha-" Izuku suddenly stopped and first grabbed his head, then his chest. He looked pained. Inko jumped up and hurried to her child.</p><p><br/>
She just catches him as he lost conscious. <br/>
<br/>
"IZUKUUUU!!!"</p><p><br/>
The fairy looked on and bonked her head with a hand.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"OOPSIE</strong>!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was so tempted to give orobas a russian accent for some reason let him call izuku COMRADE<br/>I hope to make some persona later russian just for the heck of it</p><p>also I got review on fanfiction.net that the text is too blocky also one of my favourite authors there said something similar to someone else</p><p>I mean I hate it when its just one wall of text, but the whole deal with this editing i am just doing is making space between 'scenes'<br/>I will try to make even more space this time maybe you will find if better<br/>(just saying that in books there is not so much space between lines if you get what i mean)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Oceans Sixty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote and wrote and wrote some more and at the end I was actually insulted that it was 'just' 5 k words</p><p>The shinsos are in this chapter so beware </p><p>Recommendation: stereden.  He completely changed my view of buggy forever.  read it but beware of feels</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pixie flew circles in the velvet room, bursting with anticipation.<br/><br/><strong><em>'Come on come on comeoncomeoncomeon COME ON ALREADY!!!'</em></strong></p><p><br/>Pixie was looking forward to experiencing the real world again, or for the first time?<br/><br/>She stopped mid-air and cocked her head from side to side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>'Was I in the real world? Or was that a story? I kinda remember the woods of england around 17th century, but was I there? Or was it an idea of me?' </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>Pixie was filled with existential dread. Was she real? Was she just an idea?!</p><p><br/><strong><em>'Meh. Who cares.'<br/><br/></em></strong>Or she could be a stupid airhead who does not care about such things. Who can tell. (<em>Me!)</em></p><p><br/>She took up her circling of the room, starting to get impatient again, when...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>'!! Finally !!'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>She felt energy rush into her and fill the void of her being. It was so much!<br/><br/>'<strong><em>OHHH YES!! Mhhh careful Master. Don't exert yourself too much. MMHH~ Ohhh! My My~ Master! All this energy for little old me? Well don't mind if I take some more~'<br/></em></strong><br/>A decent Persona would have noticed that Izuku has no experience with calling them and would have only taken as much energie as needed for a partial manifestation.<br/><br/>And then there is Pixie.</p><p><br/>'<strong><em>What a rush! Thank you Master! I'll gladly take my fill. You should have enough right~?'</em></strong></p><p><br/>For all her misdeeds Pixie was not an evil spirit or demon. She was 'just' a fairy, but if you listen to the old tales you will know to beware. Nevertheless she was not of malicious nature, so she checked first if her Master can 'afford' manifesting her.<br/><br/><em><strong>'Cutting a bit close, but it should be enough.'<br/></strong></em><br/>That did not mean she did not take as much as she needed. She may not be evil, but good was something else. <br/><br/><br/>With a flash of blue fire she disappeared from the velvet room...<br/>... and appeared in the real world. Fully manifested, with a real body, she felt more alive than ever before! Which would bring us back to the question of 'if' there was a before. </p><p><br/>Pixie took her first breath of 'real' air.<br/><br/><em><strong>'Ugh! Pollution! The heck are these humans doing!? Well no matter! I am just here to visit~!'<br/></strong></em><br/>She took in her surroundings.</p><p><br/>Her Master in front of her, looking excitedly at her, and a small woman some steps in front of them.<br/>The woman had green hair and a kind face. Pixie got a strange feeling looking at her. Some familiar feeling...<br/><br/>'<strong><em>She reminds me of Lady Titania somehow... But why? Is it the green hair? But the Lady is blonde. Or maybe her hair reminds me of her favorite dress! Well doesn't really matter!'</em></strong></p><p><br/>Suddenly Master grabbed his head and then his chest in pain. He collapsed and was catched by the woman in green.</p><p><strong>"Oopsie!"</strong> </p><p><br/>'<em><strong>Guess that was a bit too much energy taken. Sorry~ Master~ . I am soooo clumsy. Stupid ol' me! Teehee! Don't worry Master! I will scout the region to make sure no enemies make use of your temporary weakness!'</strong></em></p><p><br/>With a mental salute and a giggle she flew to the open window, a small caricature of herself wearing blue face paint and old scottish clothes hovered over her shoulder demanding 'FREEEEEDOM!'. <br/><br/>She was almost at the window... but was suddenly pulled back hard by some invisible force! She smacked into the open hand of the green woman and was soon trapped in her grip. </p><p><br/>"<strong>HEY! Heyheyhey! What's the matter with you!? Let me- EEEP!"</strong></p><p><br/>She struggled in the grip, fighting for release and turned to her captor. When their eyes made contact she froze in fear.<br/><br/>"What did you do to my SON!?" Inko was not amused. Far from it. You may even say that she felt a certain rage in her heart and that a certain fairy better fess up before Inko mess her up.</p><p><br/>Pixie could not answer. she was paralysed in fear by the look in Inkos eyes. They looked almost golden and were filled with power and rage. Lots and lots of rage.<br/><br/>Inko shook her hand, making her head shake wildly.</p><p><br/>"<strong>Stop! STOP! Or you will hurt your son!</strong>"<br/><br/>She immediately stopped and threw a worried glance at Izuku. Her grip lessened a tiny bit.<br/><br/>"What do you mean!?" Her eyes spelled doom, written 'answer or you will suffer'. A rather novel writing style.</p><p><br/>"<strong>It's the physical feedback!"</strong> Pixie was fearing for her 'life'. The fact that she could not die in a real way did not occur to her.<br/><br/>"<strong>He manifested a corporal body for me! I can interact with this world and do not drain his energy actively! At the same time he will suffer a feedback of my wounds, at a reduced rate, and he has to pay a higher 'Price' to summon me!</strong><br/><strong>That's all I swear!"</strong></p><p><br/>"Why is he unconscious?"<br/><br/><strong>"He extended too much energy at once! His body and mind shut down to prevent further damage!"<br/></strong><br/>Inko believed she was telling the truth. She also believed she was not telling the WHOLE truth.<br/><br/>"Did you do something to cause this?" She pulled the fairy closer to her face. said fairy was suspiciously not looking her in the eyes.<br/><br/>"<strong>N-No! What would make you think that? I-I'm just an innocent little fairy! I would never do something to hurt the M-Master!</strong>"</p><p><br/>Inko narrowed her eyes and she felt a pull somewhere in her chest. <br/>Pixie was still struggling to break free.</p><p><br/>'<strong><em>Let me go already! That woman should be hovering over her son not molesting innocent lit- HER SON!?'</em></strong> </p><p><br/>Finally the shoe dropped and Pixie became aware just WHO was holding her captive. <br/><br/>'<em><strong>The EMPRESS!? I have to get out of here before-!'<br/></strong></em><br/>With a flash of blue light Isis' transparent form appeared behind Inko. </p><p><br/>Pixie was filled with dread. She was fucked.<br/><br/>'<em><strong>I'm fucked!</strong>' (Exactly!)</em></p><p><br/>She tried to somehow cozy up to Isis.<br/><br/>"<strong>H-Hey! Mistress Isis! You look absolutely radiant this millenia! Y-Your feathers are so lush and sparkling. Are you doing something special to keep them so well kept? And your dress is just wonderful! Is that-"</strong></p><p><br/><strong>"ENOUGH!"</strong> </p><p><br/>Inko released her grip and took a step back. Isis was using her mouth to speak, producing an eerie double voiced effect.<br/>Pixie may be free, but she knew escaping now would only worsen her punishment.</p><p><br/>Isis/Inko pondered how to take care of this.<br/><br/>She (Isis) knew that The Most Important was in no more danger, but she (Inko) still worried for his health.<br/><br/><em>'<strong>Pixie is a mischievous spirit. but not a malicious one</strong>. </em><br/><br/><em>I find that doubtful! </em><br/><br/><em><strong>The Most Important did not come to harm and will recover.</strong></em><br/><br/><em>He better! And she still needs to be punished!</em><br/><br/><strong><em>She will. But she also presents an opportunity.</em></strong><br/><br/><em>? What could she possibly help with?</em><br/><br/><strong><em>The FOOL is untrained and there are many more crafty spirits in the realm of the mind.</em></strong><br/><br/><em>He may get tricked again!</em><br/><br/><strong><em>Exactly. We have to prevent this.</em></strong><br/><br/><em>But how?</em><br/><br/><strong><em>The CURSED ONE still has possession of the TOME OF WISDOM.</em></strong><br/><br/><em>The WHO and WHAT?</em><br/><br/><strong><em>The SEEKER Of KNOWLEDGE may awake as the HERMIT. Guiding the FOOL to wisdom.</em></strong><br/><br/><em>Is that a egyptian god thing, or just a god thing, to talk no sense? Could also be a <span class="u">you</span> thing.</em><br/><br/><strong><em>Peace Child. All will be revealed. Please contact the SEEKER of TRUTH. We have need of the THIEF.</em></strong><br/><br/><em>I DON'T KNOW A SEEKER!!! AND NOW THERE IS A THIEF!?</em><br/><br/><em><strong>Yes you do. The MAGICIAN is the key</strong>.</em><br/><br/><em>OHHH now I get it! Does it actually kill you to use names?</em><br/><br/><strong><em>Names have power and Titles are to be honored.</em></strong><br/><br/><em>For the record. You CAN call me INKO.</em><br/><br/><strong><em>I appreciate it Child.</em></strong><br/><br/><em>....'</em></p><p><br/>Giving the goddess in her head a mental LOOK, Inko fished out her Phone. She searched for the right number and called, all the while glaring at the shaking Pixie.</p><p><br/><em>"Hello Inko! Can I help you? Is something with Hitoshi?"<br/></em><br/>"Hitoshi is fine and on his way home. Megumi I need your help. And Hajimes if I understand correctly."<br/><br/><em>"Okaaaay-. Should I be worried?"<br/></em><br/>"No. .... Maybe. I don't know."<br/><br/><em>"What's the matter?</em>"<br/><br/>"<strong>Seeker of knowledge, we have need of the Thief.</strong>"<br/><br/>"<em>Uhhm Inko are you sick? Is Mitsuki there, trying to prank me? I told her-</em>"<br/><br/>"<strong>I am Isis, Goddess of the Moon, Protector of the EMPRESS, Healer of Wounds. Your consort must work his families craft. The FOOL has need of your services.</strong>"</p><p><br/>No sound came from the phone, just a faint noise of rapid clicking. A male voice could be heard from the background, but no words could be understood.<br/><br/>Suddenly the TV came to life, showing a petite beauty with orange hair sitting in a computer chair. Her gaze was focused on the screen.<br/>Seems like Megumi installed some hidden cams at some point.</p><p><br/>"DID YOU PLANT CAMERAS IN <span class="u">MY HOME</span>!?" Inko was shocked, embarrassed and a bit betrayed. How dare she!<br/><br/>Megumi did not hear her, focused solely on the transparent figure behind her. <br/><br/>"<em>An actual MASK!</em>" She turned around. "<em>HAJIME MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS HER YESTERDAY!</em>"<br/><br/>You could hear a faint answer from the distance. Inko hang up the call.<br/><br/>"They term is PERSONA. And what is the deal with the cameras!?"<br/><br/>Hajime joined his wife on the screen, mouthing 'I told you!' to her. He stopped in shock once he saw Isis. <br/><br/>"<em>Is that what I think it is!?"  "YES</em>!"<br/><br/>"MEGUMI! CAMERAS! ANSWER!"</p><p>Megumi knew Inko would not let it go, even if there was a GODDESS FLOATING BEHIND HER! <br/>Wait a second...ARE HER EYES TURNING GOLDEN!?</p><p><br/>Megumi was mesmerized, the rising danger to her life, not to mention the friendship to one of her 'Besties' momentarily forgotten.<br/><br/>"<em>Step closer! Are your eyes turning golden?! Is it because you are using Isis' power? Are you synching with her? Do you feel a drain? Do you feel special powers?</em>"<br/><br/>Thankfully Hajime was there to save the friendship(and her life), intervening to soothe Inkos frayed temper.<br/><br/>Pixie who was cowering behind the couch in the face of the EMPRESS' rising anger felt grateful to the Halfa.<br/><br/>"<em>Megumi calm down! Inko please excuse the cameras. Megumi and Mitsuki were planning a prank on you and they wanted a recording of your reaction. The cameras are now active for the first time and include a self destruct after 30 minutes run time. So we should get on with business, yes?</em>"<br/><br/>Inko saw no deception in their eyes and let go of her (rage) anger, for now.<br/><br/>"Alright! But never again! Keep your spyware out of my home! UNDERSTAND?"<br/><br/>"<em>YES!"<br/></em><br/>Inko wiped her face with a hand, the loss of anger made her feel her tiredness.</p><p><br/>"I don't know how much Hitoshi told you, but our families have a similar background. I belong to the FOURTH as you do to the FIFTH."<br/><br/>Hajime was pounding his hand in his other hand. 'Makes sense!' Megumi meanwhile got a manic gleam in her eyes, she was rapidly typing something down.</p><p><br/>"<em>I knew it! Let me guess! Hitoshi is the MAGICIAN and Izuku was chosen as the FOOL?</em>"</p><p><br/>Inko was amazed that she figured that out.<br/><br/>"W-Well yes. But how-"<br/><br/>"<em>I researched your family tree and found the FOURTH. Once I found out that Hitoshi was the MAGICIAN I knew it was bound to happen!"</em></p><p><br/>Hajime decided to clear something up.<br/><br/>"<em>Mind. It was more wishful thinking on her part. We had no guarantee.</em>"<br/><br/>"<em>I was RIGHT! So screw your wishes!</em>" Megumi was throwing her arms up in victory and gave her husband the 'L'.<br/><br/>Hajime wondered once more why he married her. He looked at her ass, clad only in panties (camera thankfully too high up) and remembered.</p><p><br/>Inko saw Hajime checking out his wife and decided to ignore it. Again. For the thousandth time. </p><p><br/><em>'Do they drop their guard when Hitoshi is away or does Hitoshi need a good pair of headphones?</em>'<br/><br/>She paled at the thought of his perpetual tired look and decided to discreetly take him to the side at the next chance.<br/><br/>"Can we stay on point? Izuku was experimenting with his powers and was tricked by a Persona." She gave Pixie a signal to come to her. <br/><br/>The little fairy nervously approached the EMPRESS and gave the people in the magic box a wave. Megumi was delighted.</p><p><br/>"<em>Is that PIXIE!? <span class="u">THE PIXIE</span>!?</em>"</p><p><br/>Pixie threw her chest out in pride! These humans knew their stuff! They instantly acknowledged the majesty that was Pixie.</p><p><br/>"Yes Izuku summoned her just now."<br/><br/>"<em>Makes sense. She is the weakest after all."<br/></em><br/>Pixie felt a sharp pain in her chest and sank to the floor, hugging her legs to herself. Her wings drooped down. <br/><br/>Megumi was sorry for hurting her feelings. Inko got an unusual satisfied gleam in her eyes.</p><p><br/>"Speaking of Izuku. Where is he? And you said he was tricked. What happened?"<br/><br/>Inko pointed to the couch. The stuffed bunny Inko got at her birthday from Megumi turned a bit to the side.</p><p><br/>'<em>SHE BUGGED HER PRESENT FOR ME!?</em>' Inko will have words with her at a later time.<br/><br/>Megumi saw Izuku seemingly asleep on the couch. Comparing Pixies fully corporal form and Isis' transparent one, she had a guess what happened.</p><p><br/>"<em>He used too much energy and conked out?</em>"<br/><br/>"Yes. Isis says he'll be alright."<br/><br/><em>"What is it you need us for? Isis was talking about the 'Seeker of truth', which is obviously me. HEHE!</em>"<br/><br/>Megumi lifted her nose into the air and gave her husband a superior look. Hajime gave her a wea smile. He turned to Inko.<br/><br/>"<em>So I guess I am the Thief then</em>?"<br/><br/>Isis who has been silent in the background, so as to not tax Inko needlessly, spoke up again.</p><p><br/>"<strong>Yes. Descendent of Hope, Thief of Hearts, MAGICIAN. The craft of your family is needed.</strong>"<br/><br/>"Craft? You mean stealing, right? Can't say that it is a craft of my family."<br/><br/><strong>"It is in your blood. As the MAGICIAN robs them of their will, so do you rob them of their effect on you</strong>."<br/><br/><em>"Wait do you mean I am immune to quirks if I want to be?</em>"<br/><br/>"<strong>That should be obvious. Thievery is your gift , your craft and your destiny."<br/></strong><br/>"<em>Destined to be a thief. Go me!</em>"</p><p><br/>Hajime was shaking his head, Megumi meanwhile was cackling like mad and typing wildly on her keyboard.<br/><br/>Hajime decided that it could have been way worse and as long as he did not use his powers for nefarious deeds it should be okay.</p><p><br/>"<em>So? I guess I am supposed to steal something, seeing as you need the 'THIEF'.</em>" Hajime was making quotations with his fingers.<br/><br/>"<strong>The CURSED ONE is in possession of the BOOK OF WISDOM. I find it prudent to claim it for ourselves.</strong>"<br/><br/>"'CURSED ONE'?"<br/><br/>He looked to Inko who could only helplessly shrug.<br/><br/>"<strong>Giver of Life, Betrayer of Blood, cursed forevermore, he dared to hurt what is Most Important and was struck down for his hubris.</strong>"<br/><br/>"FATHER!"<br/><br/>A wide-eyed Inko turned to Isis, in the background Megumi and Hajime mouthed at each other.<br/><br/>'<em>He lives?'   'He's an Asshole.'    'Oh Ok'<br/></em><br/>"You mean to steal the Index?!"<br/><br/>"<strong>He has betrayed his blood. He has no right to such privileges.</strong>"<br/><br/>Inko still looked unsure, Hajime could guess why, it was still her father after all.</p><p><br/>"<em>Wait a moment. It is still her father! You can't ask this of her!</em>"<br/><br/>"Oh no. Fuck that asshole really."</p><p><br/>Inko smacked that down fast, next to Hajime, Megumi was cracking up. She knew about their relationship from Mitsuki.</p><p>'<em>Mitsuki will love this vid!'</em><br/><br/>Now Hajime was confused.</p><p><br/>"<em>Then what is the problem?</em>"<br/><br/>A pouty-stubborn look came over the normally so kind face of Inko.<br/><br/>"I told him he could keep his 'precious book' and stick it! Izuku and I don't need his 'charity'!"</p><p><br/>"<strong>WOOH YOU TELL EM GIRL!</strong>" Pixie was hyping for Inko, a look from Isis made her scrambling for cover again.</p><p><br/>If Megumi laughed any more she might pass out. Hajime was perplexed by this unknown side to Inko.<br/><br/>Isis decided to be the voice of reason.</p><p><br/>"<strong>The Most Important needs all the help he can get. Lord Igor is not available to help him. He will need the BOOK</strong>."<br/><br/>"I know. But I don't want to ask for his help."<br/><br/>"<em>Well that's why we are stealing it Inko!</em>"<br/><br/>"The Index is heavily guarded! Cameras are the least to expect! He may not know Hajime, but he can easily find out that he is close to me!"<br/><br/>Pixie thought it safe to come out for the time.</p><p><br/>"<strong>Why don't I just fly in and grab it? I don't need the Halfas help</strong>!" This would give her '<em><strong>some points with the EMPRESS heehee</strong></em>'.</p><p><br/>Inko gave her a blank stare and walked over to the bookcase, in the background Hajime mouthed '<em>Halfa</em>?' and Megumi gave him a look á la 'are you retarded?'. Hajime catched her look and averted his eyes, looking sheepish.</p><p><br/>Inko grabbed on of the thicker books, though still thinner than the Index would be, and walked over to Pixie.<br/><br/>She gave her an angelic smile and 'passed' the book to her.</p><p><br/>"Catch!" She let the book fall down on Pixies head.</p><p><br/>"<strong>ARGH!</strong>" Pixie was trapped on the floor beneath the book. She may have considerable magic power, but strength is another thing.<br/><br/>"<strong>Help me! I'm getting crushed! I can't breath! Lady Titania! Tell Hua Po</strong> <strong>-</strong>" Inko was rolling her eyes and lifted the book off of the fairy. "<strong>SHE STILL OWES ME SPIRITS!</strong>" <br/><br/>Pixie flew away and acted like nothing happened. If she flew closer to the couch and positioned Master between her and the EMPRESS than that was pure coincidence.</p><p><br/>"<em>Sooo I have to mask myself, yeah? But let me tell you</em>" He pointed at his ears. "<em>These are kind of a give away.</em>"<br/><br/>Isis spoke up again, an uncharacteristic impish smile on her face. It made her look younger, but no less magnificent.<br/><br/>"<strong>That shall be no problem.</strong>" Isis form alighted anew with a blue pulse.<br/><br/>"<strong><span class="u">THIEF</span>. Will you accept this mission. To steal the BOOK of WISDOM from the CURSED ONE?"</strong> <br/><br/>A nonexistent breeze was shaking her dress and feathers. Hajime could feel the power through the monitor.<br/><br/>"<em>Y-YES</em>!" He felt a warm feeling spreading from his chest.<br/><br/>"<strong><span class="u">SO MOTE IT BE!</span> Deliver the Book to us and your contract will be fulfilled.</strong>"<br/><br/>"<em>Contract?! Wha- <strong>*POOF*</strong></em> " A cloud obscured the vision of Hajime.</p><p><br/>"<em><strong>What happened!? What the!? My VOICE</strong></em>!"<br/><br/>The fog dispersed and revealed some kind of cat-mascot thing in place of Hajime. The mascot blinked and moved his head. IT WAS ALIVE!</p><p><br/>Megumi was staring in shock. </p><p><br/>"<em><strong>Megumi?</strong></em>" The thing touched her.<br/><br/>"<em>YAAA--</em>" The screen went black. Seems like 30 minutes were over.<br/><br/>Inko stood there with an empty gaze and did not react. Isis gave a last regal nod to the EMPRESS and vanished.</p><p><br/>Pixie, from the safety of the couch, looked at the EMPRESS.</p><p><br/><strong>"E-EMPRESS?</strong>" Inko turned to her, still with a vacant stare.<br/><br/>"I'm gonna make some 'coffee'."<br/><br/>She vanished into the kitchen.<br/><br/><br/>Pixie sat down on Izukus chest leaning back on her hands, kicking her feet in the air. A wide grin on her face.<br/><br/><strong>"The real world is even more interesting than I thought Master!"</strong></p><p><br/>A small line of spit trailed down Izukus chin.</p><p> </p><p><br/>------with the <strike>Perverts</strike>  Shinsos ------</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Megumi! OW! Stop! ARGH! IT's ME! YEOW! NOT THE TAIL PLEASE!!"</p><p><br/>The cat thing was cowering in the corner of the room, hugging its tail to itself. <br/>Megumi stood at the ready with ... A FUCKING BASEBALL BAT!?<br/><br/>"Megumi PLEASE! It's me! HAJIME!"<br/><br/>Megumi lowered the bat.<br/><br/>"I know."<br/><br/>"Then why are you attacking me!?" There were tears in his eyes.<br/><br/>"You startled me." '<em>Durability test- CHECK</em>' <br/><br/>Hajime got the strong feeling she was messing with him again.<br/>He let out a sigh- and jumped to the ceiling, hooking on with his claws! The bat crashed against the wall.</p><p><br/>'<em>Reflexes -CHECK. CLaws -CHECK</em>' <br/><br/>"WOULD YOU STOP IT!?" His hair actually stood up the same way as a cats. An incredibly pissed off one.<br/><br/>"Come down! Next I want to check your body." Megumi crammed in her drawer, pulling out an actual stethoscope. Three guesses what it was for originally and the last two are unnecessary.</p><p><br/>Hajime lowered himself from the ceiling and cautiously approached his<strike> LOVING</strike> wife. She pressed the stethoscope against his chest.</p><p><br/>"Hmm." She checked his wrist. "Hmhmmm." </p><p><br/>"What." She crouched in front of him and looked him in the eyes.<br/><br/>"What?!"  "16,17,18,...."  "??"<br/><br/>"Feeling fine?"     "Yes...?"<br/><br/>"Wonderful! Because you have no heartbeat."<br/><br/>"WHAT!" He pressed his paws against his chest, frantically searching for the familiar beat that kept him alive. He did not find it!</p><p><br/>"Relax. Seems like you don't need it."<br/><br/>"YOU NEED A HEART AND HEARTBEAT TO LIVE!!!"<br/><br/>"Do you? I mean are you even technically alive? You are in your SHADOW-form if I am correct, which I am!"<br/><br/>She checked his clothes. '<em>feels like skin...</em>' she cupped his crotch. "HEY!"  '<em>AWWW dammit!</em>'  She blew her cheeks up in a pout.<br/><br/>"DON'T FUCKInG POUT YOU FREAK!" '<em>unbelievable!</em>'<br/><br/>"As if you wouldn't have pounded me through the mattress if I found something!" She shook her fist in ... outrage? <br/><br/>"I-I w-would never!" His tail spun like crazy. Someones a liar. A pervert and a liar.<br/><br/>"And can we get on with it? I want my normal body back!" His black fur bristled. "I'm not stuck? Am I?"<br/><br/>"Nah you will most likely turn back once you deliver the book."<br/><br/>"Most likely!?"<br/><br/>"Relax. And you are really cute like this." She struggled on one leg to take off her panties.<br/><br/>"The fuck are you doing now?" <br/><br/>She finally got her panties off and held them up like a trophy. She snapped them in his face.<br/><br/>"Hitoshi is on his way, but most likely will take a while longer. The 'heist' will go off in the night. Which leaves us with some spare time! And I want to know if you have a cats tongue."<br/><br/>"Are you fucking serious!" His outrage fell a bit flat, and she gave him a sultry smile.</p><p><br/>"Come here tiger. I got some milk for the kitty."</p><p> </p><p><br/>-----<em>completely unnecessary scene break, I am sure nothing of interest happened</em> -----</p><p> </p><p><br/>"<strong>Did you eat some fish?</strong>" Pixie was waving her hand in front of her nose.<br/><br/>"Yes." This cat face was handy. You could not blush and you had an awesome poker face. <br/><br/>Which was not necessary because he actually ate fish because he had a sudden craving. (<em>HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER PERVERTS!</em>)</p><p><br/>They looked down on Narukami Isaos home, standing on a nearby building.<br/><br/>"You know the plan?"<br/><br/>"<strong>DUH! Be my magnificent self and dazzle the CURSED ONE, while you do your filthy thief thing.</strong>" She waved her hand at him mockingly.  'Good enough.'<br/><br/>"Don't actually call him CURSED ONE. Call him something like elder or so."<br/><br/>"<strong>Yeahyeah elder schmelder. LET'S GO!</strong>" With a shout she stormed the building, the small caricature over her shoulder was back and shouting '<strong><em>BRAVEHEART!</em></strong>'? What's that about?<br/><br/>With a last sigh Hajime jumped off the building, easily landing on his fe- paws I mean.<br/><br/>'<em>I could get used to this.</em>' </p><p><br/>With astonishing speed he easily balanced along the wall and jumped onto the roof.<br/><br/><em>'Alright Pixie. SHOW TIME</em>!'</p><p> </p><p><br/>-----</p><p> </p><p><br/>Isao sat in his chair, humming to himself.<br/><br/>He was in a 'good' mood. Earlier Endeavour burned some Villains and the studio was too slow to cut away in time.</p><p><br/>Seems like there will be some more kids in need of counseling.</p><p><br/>A high giggle sounded out and Isao jumped with a start.<br/><br/>"Who is there!" Another giggle and the sound of fluttering wings.<br/><br/>"Get out of my home you little shits! If I catch you, you will wish to never have been born!"  Lovely man.<br/><br/>Another giggle and out of the dark came a hat that smacked him in the face. <br/><br/>"You little-!" "<strong>HIHIHI!</strong>" <br/><br/>He smacked the hat on the ground and scanned the room for the intruder. <em>'There!'</em> Behind the TV was the edge of a wing.<br/><br/>"Where are you!" He sneaked closer and slowly stretched his hand out to the wing.<br/><br/>"GOT YOU YOU PIECE OF- !!!" Dangling at the end of the wing was a familiar figure. An impossible figure. His eyes widened to impossible size.</p><p><br/>"P-PIXIE!?" She beckons him closer. He held her up to his face.</p><p><br/>"<strong>Teehee! What does the hand say to the face?</strong>" </p><p><br/>Isao was stupefied and just shrugged. "I don't know."</p><p><br/>"<strong>SMACK!</strong>"</p><p><br/>She gave him a satisfying smack in the face and flew away laughing.<br/><br/>Isao gave no thought to the smack! This was PIXIE! A REAL GUARDIAN!!!<br/><br/>"Wait! Pixie! Please wait!" He ran out of the house into the garden. Trying in vain to catch the fairy.<br/><br/>That was Hajimes cue!<br/><br/>'<em>Nice work!'</em></p><p><br/>He stepped inside and went directly where Inko said the Index would be.<br/><br/>He entered the tea room, the giant portrait of Yu still in place. In the dim light he almost seemed to smirk.</p><p><br/>The door to the Index was locked. Like on autopilot he extended one claw and jammed it in the keyhole. With a soft click the door opened.</p><p><br/><em>'Thievery in the blood huh.'<br/></em><br/>With a shake of his head he pressed on. And immediately stopped.<br/><br/>'<em>Are you serious!? LASER BEAMS!? What is this? A bad <span class="u">heist movie</span>?</em>'<br/><br/>Thanks to his cat vision he could easily see the beams and thanks to his compact body and flexibility he soon stood in front of the tome.<br/><br/>'<em>If there are laser beams then there is definitely a pressure trigger on this thing. Am I frickin Indiana Jones or what?</em>'<br/><br/>He checked the stand it layed on and found a wire, which he hoped disabled the trigger. He slowly lifted the book, ready for anything. </p><p><br/>Thankfully nothing happened.</p><p><br/><em>'Alright! Now just escape, get my body back and pound my wife throu- I mean 'celebrate a job well done'!'<br/></em><br/>He easily passed the room again and stood in the tea room.</p><p><br/>Something made his hair stand up, he felt watched.<br/><br/>He turned in a circle, but noone was there. Just the portrait of the FOURTH.</p><p><br/><em>'Seems like nerves are getting to me. I swear he is judging me!</em>'</p><p><br/>It was impossible of course. It was just a painting! But Hajime was rooted to the spot by Yus gaze.<br/><br/>Something compelled him to speak.<br/><br/>"I-It's not for me." He tried to wet his dry lips. "It's for Izuku! Your descendant!" </p><p><br/>Any other time he would have felt incredibly stupid talking to a painting, but not now.<br/><br/>The pressure vanished and the painting seemed to give him an approving look.<br/><br/>Hajime blinked and the painting was just a painting. Absolutely nothing special about it. (Beside its quality)<br/><br/>He nevertheless gave the painting a quick bow before leaving the room. Behind his back the eyes of Yu seemed to laugh.</p><p><br/>'<em>Get the fuck out of here! I have enough of creepy paintings for a lifetime.'</em><br/><br/>He entered the living room and stopped in the doorway.<br/><br/>Isao was kneeling on the floor before Pixie on a high seat of fluffy pillows, feeding her grapes like a lowly servant.<br/><br/>'<em>THE FUCK!?</em>'<br/><br/>"<strong>Another grape.</strong>"<br/><br/>"At once Lady Pixie!" At least he was not completely gone and called her mistress.<br/><br/>Pixie noticed his standing in the doorway.<br/><br/>"<strong>Is it time to go?</strong>"    '<em>MOTHERFU-!</em>'<br/><br/>Hajime tried to jump to cover, but too late! Isao saw him.<br/><br/>Their eyes locked and time stopped.<br/><br/>Hajimes nonexistent heart beat in his ears. What now!?<br/><br/>Isaos eyes widened and his mouth hit the floor.<br/><br/>" Harbinger of HOPE? Is that you?" His voice was impossibly soft and low. Like a small child that just found Santa standing by the tree. full of LONGING.<br/><br/>He noticed the Index in his arms. Hajime readied himself for an attack, but none came.</p><p><br/>Isaos shoulders dropped and he seemed to age decades in seconds. All fight and spirit just left him.<br/><br/>"I-I see... I guess I can understand..."<br/><br/>He sounded close to tears and his eyes were wet.<br/><br/>" I was wrong it seems." He sagged to the ground. His empty eyes met Hajimes and he felt pity well in him. Isao was no longer of this world. His spirit left and his body hurried to follow.</p><p><br/>"Tell my grandson-" The body of Isao shook his head. "I don't have the right of it. Give him the Index and assure my daughter I will not bother her." <br/><br/>He looked at the ground for a long moment and Hajime feared he died. He lifts his empty gaze once more.<br/><br/>"I tried to honor my family. I may not deserve it, but please ask my daughter to bury me next to my wife. I will not blame her if she refuses." </p><p><br/>"I will.  Pixie! Come we leave." Pixie and Hajime left the old man to die alone. </p><p><br/>but he did not die yet. There is one last duty as Keeper of the History. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and blindly typed in a number.<br/><br/>A female voice answered, she sounded rather hostile. Isao makes friends everywhere.<br/><br/>"I am dying. I have brought shame to my family. the Index found his rightful owner. I have no right to ask this of you, but please take care of the Archive."<br/><br/>The voice said something, but sounded less hostile now.<br/><br/>"I cannot ask this of my daughter. She has a most important duty to fulfill."<br/><br/>Silence<br/>"I beg you!" </p><p><br/>Another moment of silence before the voice spoke again and hang up. <br/><br/><br/>"Th...ank...y..o...u....."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Isao was found dead in the living room, a peaceful smile on his face. <br/><br/>The Archive was completely empty and Yus Portrait gone.<br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ill write something here later I don't really have a lot of time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Deals and the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know what?<br/>FUCK IT<br/>NO MORE PROMISES OR PREDICTIONS<br/>I am not going to make it</p><p>This chapter was like pulling teeth </p><p>Well paint me black and say i'm a dragon but I did it<br/>kinda<br/>only half of what i originally wanted<br/>good enough</p><p>recommendation:   A Young Woman's Political Record by jacobk    I absolutely love this story and read it like twenty times<br/>I am crushed that it is over and that it was a bit rushed at the end, but it remains an all time favorite</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slowly crawled back from the edge of consciousness.</p><p>Everything was dark. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy.</p><p>Just the thought of opening one eye felt like torture.</p><p>His arms and legs felt like they were bound to tons of weight, he could not move them even if he tried.</p><p>He tried to shake his head to help him stay conscious, but his neck felt stiff, like his spine was changed for a metal rod.</p><p>Every breath felt heavy and tiring, it would be so easy to fall under again. But something told him he shouldn't.</p><p>His mind felt fuzzy, he had no memory of what happened. The last thing he could recall was a fairy. But even that memory seemed like it was seen through foggy glass.</p><p>A male voice talked to him. He could not make out words, but he knew it was addressing him.</p><p>He braced himself and opened one eye. ARGH!</p><p>The light is stabbing at his eyes and hurts his brain.</p><p>The pain brings some clarity, but not enough, he still feels confusion. He opens his eye again.</p><p>More pain, but also less, hr risked opening the other eye. He blinks rapidly to make sense of what he sees.</p><p>He lies on some hard surface and somebody stands to the right of him. He could still only see vague shadows, but it seems to be a man.</p><p>the man is holding something in his hand. A glass! Brown fluid rests innocently in it.</p><p>Everything inside him recoils at the sight. Vile brown poison!</p><p>His eyes shut involuntarily and he tries to avert his head, his body still does not listen to his commands.</p><p>The voice, now distinctly recognizable as male, talks to him. Demanding something.</p><p>He can guess that the man wants him to drink the poison!</p><p>'NO! NO! PLEASE!' He tries to speak, but he is too weak.</p><p>The man seems to sigh and grabs his jaw in a tight grip.</p><p>He tries to fight, but the grip is too strong, he feels his mouth forcibly opened. He tries to lift an arm to shove him away, but he is too weak.</p><p>The poison spills in his mouth.</p><p>He tries to spit it out, but the man holds his hand over his mouth.</p><p>He tries to keep it in his mouth, the bitter taste lies revolting on his tongue.</p><p>Another sigh from his tormentor, then he closes his nose.</p><p>What now!? Poison or suffocation, or would it be drowning?</p><p>Senseless thoughts swim in his foggy head. The fight and lack of air are not helping.</p><p>With no way out he swallows the vile fluid.</p><p>Already he feels his body rejecting the poison, bile rushes from his stomach to cleanse his body forcefully.</p><p>The combination of fluids returns to his mouth, no way out with the man blocking it with his hand.</p><p>It takes a moment to register, but he tastes no bile! Just more poison!</p><p>How long has he been at the nonexistent mercy of his captor.</p><p>With his body demanding air he forces down the poison and struggles through the heaving of his stomach.</p><p>When the poison sits burning in his stomach, the man finally lifts his hand.</p><p>"Was that so hard?"</p><hr/><p>Izuku shakily lifts an arm to lay over his eyes and turns his back to Shinso, something like a whine escapes his throat.</p><p>"Stop being such a baby! It's just coffee."</p><p>A groan this time, Izuku knows to spice it up.</p><p>"I drank as much as you!" His eyes drifted to his cup of coffee, that was well on it's way to be empty, and he looked unsure. "Maybe even more..."</p><p>"You vile disgusting creature! HRGH!" Izuku was heaving for a minute, but kept it inside.</p><p>"Easy buddy. Don't want you collapsing again. Would be a shame if I had to feed you a bottle like a wittle baby~.</p><p>Full of indignation Izuku turns around to give his FORMER best friend a piece of his mind. Maybe literally.</p><p>Anticipating the reaction Hitoshi lifts his cup to his lips and takes a sip with a loud slurp.</p><p>"*slurrrp* <strong>*GULP*</strong> AH!" He smacks his lips. "<strong>Hurk</strong>!"</p><p>Izuku can not stand the sight of someone enjoying such vile fluid. He leans over the back of the bench he sits on and hurls his objection to Hitoshis behaviour out of his stomach.</p><p>"Note: The act of drinking restores most power. Does not need to keep it inside." Hitoshi was biting his tongue writing down his 'observation'</p><p>"I hate you." Izuku looks down at the content of his stomach and tells Hitoshi his feelings, always good in all kind of relations.</p><p>"No you don't. You love me." With a swing of his pen he finishes his note.</p><p>'Damn him he's right.' But Izuku would rather drink more coffee than admit so right now.</p><p>Thinking of coffee...</p><p>"<strong>I brought some more coffee Master! Mistress just brewed it!"</strong></p><p>At the mention of more coffee, Izuku heaved again, but thankfully his stomach was empty for now.</p><p>"Wonderful! More coffee! Means more training! Hop hop Izzy!"</p><p>With way more enthusiasm that was good for their relationship right now, Hitoshi filled some fresh coffee in Izukus glass...</p><p>...and his own.</p><p>"Maybe we will -hurk- take a break for a minute? I would rather get something solid in my stomach for now."</p><p>Hitoshi shrugged his shoulders and took the can of coffee from the fairy. He sat it down on the table and gave the fairy a cookie as payment.</p><p>Izuku watched her pounce on the cookie. The cookie that was half as big as her.</p><p>His mind drifted off.</p><p>It was a giant chocolate chip cookie. One moment there and in the next it was gone.</p><p>Seems like human food was no problem for the little fairy, though maybe not so little for much longer at the rate she ate candy and sweets and fruit and chips and really everything.</p><p>Can fairies get fat? Can mind beings get fat?</p><p>Seems like Hitoshi was trying to find out, with how much he was feeding her.</p><p>Or he thought she was cute.</p><p>"Hey!" A hand was snapping in front of his face. "You with me?"</p><p>"Yes yes." He looked at the sky. It was still bright and the sky blue, but the sun has wandered for some distance.</p><p>He would guess that it was around five, which would mean they were training for six hours now.</p><p>"I have to thank your parents for letting us use your garden for training." He looked at his mess. "And apologize."</p><p>"Don't mind it." He waved him off. And continued under his breath. "Would not be the first 'mess' made in this garden."</p><p>Hitoshi looked around.</p><p>A huge lawn bordered by a tall wall that shields from even the nosiest neighbours.</p><p>Hitoshi long since came to accept his parents 'hobbies'. Or rather than accept he learned to deal with it.</p><p>He would be the first to admit that checking every seat in your own home with blacklight first is far from normal.</p><p>But the thought of sitting on 'used space' made his skin crawl.</p><p>He is thankful for his parents for taking him in and he feels kind of sorry for them that he messes with their deviant lifestyle. (He is pretty sure they would not even wear clothes if not for him.)</p><p>At the same time he would like to just once enter a room and sit down somewhere or grab something without constantly asking himself if it was 'safe'.</p><p>There is a reason he spends his whole day with the Midoriyas.</p><p>He can vividly remember the utter embarrassment he felt when Inko took him to the side some days ago.</p><p>He was seriously tempted to use his quirk on her to escape that conversation.</p><p>In the end he left with a new red skin tone (thankfully vanishing after a day) and some new headphones, the ones with EXTRA sound proof.</p><p>He looked at his best friend/brother.</p><p>He is sure some god is laughing at him for having the most innocent best friend with such parents. (<em>Yes</em>)</p><p>He shook his head and clapped his knees.</p><p>"That's enough rest! Up and at it tiger!"</p><p>Izuku visibly seemed to wilt.</p><p>"M-Maybe just 5 more minutes-?" He sends a hopeful look at his brother.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Can't even trust your own brother! What has the world come to.</p><p>Izuku dejectedly hung his head and stood up.</p><p>"Fine. But no more coffee!" Just the thought made him a bit ill.</p><p>"No problem." He rummaged in a nearby cooler. "We can try energy drinks next!"</p><p>Izuku was not enthused.</p><p>Hitoshi smirked at him and rummaged some more, finally he pulled out a yellow and blue can.</p><p>"I have the special All Might tm Energy! 'To SMASH through the day!'" He lowered his voice and struck a pose.</p><p>He gave a wide, completely uncharacteristic, smile and you could hear a faint <em>*bling* </em>as his teeths sparkled.</p><p>With a flash Icarus materialized spreading his wings in a fiery salute.</p><p>"LET'S-" Only to immediately vanish with a last reproachful look at his 'Master'. Izuku collapsed to the ground, but thankfully stayed conscious. "-do thisssss."</p><p>Hitoshi watched his best friend struggling to stay conscious and shook his head mutely.</p><p>He opened the can and handed it to his friend, or at least that was the plan.</p><p>Izukus legs lost the fight and he was currently lying facedown on the ground. Kind of wiggling. Like a giant green worm.</p><p>Hitoshi is sure that he will have a bright future as a hero!<br/>One day...sometime...surely...</p><p>He approached the future hero and with the tip of his foot flips him on his back.</p><p>"Mouth open and don't move." He aims the opening of the can above his friends mouth, closing an eye for good measure.</p><p>"You could just hold it to my mouth you know?!"</p><p>"Nah it's fine. Gotta take my amusement where I find it. Don't speak now!"</p><p>With a last look at Hitoshi, he surrendered to his fate.</p><p>He flinches as the drink lands in his mouth and miraculously nothing misses.</p><p>
  <strong>*GULP*</strong>
</p><p>Izuku closes his eyes trying to feel for the effect of the drink.</p><p>"Well? How is it? Better? Worse?"</p><p>Hitoshi switched the can for the notebook and waits for Izukus verdict.</p><p>Suddenly Izuku jumps up and summons Icarus at the same time.</p><p>"That stuff is amazing! I feel pumped!"</p><p>Hitoshi looks at him and then at Icarus, which gives him a mute headshake and his wings seem to drop a bit before vanishing in their endless fiery cicle.</p><p>'Placebo?' Hitoshi makes a note and checks if the stopwatch is running.</p><p>"Everything all right?" The stopwatch shows 1 minute.</p><p>"Better then! It feels like I can hold it for at least an hour!"</p><p>"Hmm." Hitoshi makes another note. Time to wait.</p><p>At the 5-minute-mark Icarus suddenly vanishes and Izuku faints mid sentence.</p><p>"Half the time of coffee, but double the energy I would say."</p><p>" <strong>Should I get more coffee, Magus?</strong>" Pixie flew up from her empty plate. '<em><strong>Maybe I'll get some more cookies!'</strong></em></p><p>"No it's enough for today. Go inside and tell my mother that she can start what we talked about in about 10-15 minutes. She'll know."</p><p>"<strong>Your mother?</strong>" The little fairy cocked her head to the side.</p><p>"The Seeker."</p><p>"<strong>OHH OK ON IT!"</strong></p><p>Hitoshi watched the fairy fly into the house and filled Izukus glass with some coffee.</p><p>With a sigh he approached his unconscious friend.</p><p>"This always feels wrong."</p><p>His shoulders sag as he feels the wrongness of forcefully shoving his friend -his BROTHER- some liquid down the throat.</p><p>But he immediately peps up again and whistles as he grabs Izukus nose.</p><p>"Here come the airplane~!"</p><hr/><p>"Hurk!"</p><p>Izuku leans back in his lawn chair and suppresses his gagging as much as he can.</p><p>He closes his eyes and tries to ignore the new 'mess' cooling behind him in the grass.</p><p>He feels tired both mental and physical and his throat hurts from all the 'training'.</p><p>With a sigh he relaxes further into his seat, knowing that he will have some rest now that Shinso was taking a trip to the bathroom.</p><p>With all the coffee that he drank Izuku should be safe for a while.</p><p>He began to drift off when his phone received a message.</p><p>It was an unknown number.</p><p>Unknown number:'Want some help? (◕‿◕✿)'</p><p>"NOPE"</p><p>
  <strong>*DELETE* Block number</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'Noooooooo thanks creepy phone person!'</em>
</p><p>*vrrrm vrrrm*</p><p><em>UN:' ●</em> <em>︿●</em> <em>'</em></p><p>"NO THANK YOU!"</p><p>
  <strong>*DELETE* Block number</strong>
</p><p>Izuku was holding his phone in his hand, but for the look he gave it, it might as well be a bomb.</p><p>*vrrrm vrrm*</p><p>UN: 'ლಠ益ಠ)ლ STOP IT! I just want to help you!'</p><p>Seems like creepy phone person will not be deterred.</p><p>I:'Who are you? How do you have my number? What do you want?'</p><p>UN: '༼ つ ▀_▀ ༽つ Who I am is not important but you can call me Seeker. I have my sources. And I want to help with your little PERSONA problem.'</p><p>"!" Izuku was shocked. <em>'How the hell!?'</em></p><p>I:'I don'T know what you mean!'</p><p>S:'(¬､¬) Dude really? How about this:</p><p>Pixie<br/>Magician/Lovers<br/>Weak<br/>Wind/Heal<br/><em>'In English mythology, they are fairies of the forest that love to play tricks on people. They can also be a hard worker when necessary</em>.' '</p><p>He almost cracks the screen when his hands tighten as he reads the last message.</p><p>'<em>That's-! Wait Pixie is also Lovers? Nevermind! That is like the Index!'</em></p><p>In his haste to answer he almost drops his phone.</p><p>I:'GHow dfo yyuo know thatt?! And why Lovers? Pixie is Mag.!'</p><p>S:'く(^ｰﾟ)ﾉ So you do know about Persona.'</p><p>
  <em>'FUCK!'</em>
</p><p>S:'༼ つ ▀_▀ ༽つ Relax. I want to help. How about we make a deal?'</p><p>Izuku was instantly wary. (<em>like the first time right</em>)</p><p>But the knowledge this person brings is too good to pass off.</p><p>I:'What kind of deal?'</p><p>S:'It's easy! You tell me what Persona you want info on and I'll send it to you. b(~_^)d In return you will share your observations with me and do some small experiments. (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * '</p><p>I:'What kind of experiments!?'</p><p>S:'(´ε｀ ) Easy and small ones nothing intrusive. Just taking notes of their character and magic and stuff.'</p><p>He could accept that, if he got information out of this it was only fair to share what he learned.</p><p>I:'Alright. I can agree with that.'</p><p>S:'Ψ(｀∀´)ﾉ So it's a deal then?'</p><p>I:'Yes.'</p><p>
  <strong>I am thou... thou art I...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hast established a new bond</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This bond shall bring hope and help you be reborn.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hermit 1/10</span>
</p><p>Deep from within his soul the deep familiar voice echoed in his head. He felt a new small flame of power inside him.</p><p>The sensation of a new bond almost made him miss his phone receiving another message.</p><p>S:'Well? Did something happen?'</p><p>Did this person also know about covenants? And actively try, and succeed, to form one?</p><p>Izuku was not really surprised, honestly.</p><p>If this person knows about persona, and arcana, then knowledge of covenants is to be expected.</p><p>I:'You are now the Hermit.'</p><p>H:'ᕕ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ Naisu! It's rank 1 right?'</p><p>Knowledge about ranks however is a bit too obscure to have.</p><p>I:'How do you know about ranks?'</p><p>H:'I told you I have my sources.༼ つ ▀_▀ ༽つ Anyway time for our first experiment.'</p><p>In for a penny, in for a pound. Might as well.</p><p>I:'Alright. What am I supposed to do?'</p><p>H:'Oh this one is less about you and more about me.'</p><p>I:'?'</p><p>H:'You are a great guy!'</p><p>Izuku looked in disbelief at his phone screen. What the hell is it now?</p><p>I:'? You ok?'</p><p>H:'Nothing eh? How about: I like you!'</p><p>Izuku was completely confused and in his distraction did not notice a strange feeling in his chest, or rather his soul.</p><p>I:'I don't know what this is all about, but nothing is happening.'</p><p>A few seconds without a new message, as if the person is thinking or consulting with someone, then...</p><p>H:'I am absolutely sure you will become a hero!'</p><p>The strange feeling immediately becomes stronger and now Izuku has noticed it too.</p><p>
  <em>'There is some kind of pressure in my chest!'</em>
</p><p>It honestly felt a bit like he was holding in a fart for too long, just in his soul-</p><p>
  <em>'If I let out some kind of soul fart I will kil- kick that persons ass!'</em>
</p><p>Inside his velvet room, Icarus, who just stared hopefully at his spear let out a grunt. '<em><strong>Hmpf!</strong></em>'</p><p>I:'Whatever it is your trying stop it! I've got this strange pressure in my chest and I don't want to explode!'</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>H:'(・ω) Lets find out!'</p><p>Every normal person would have put the phone away or turned it off or ignored the message. ANYTHING.</p><p>But this is Izuku we are talking about. <em>(And the plot will not be denied)</em></p><p>As he looks in shock at the casual disregard of his life, his phone already signals a new message.</p><p>H:' (ノ ﾟДﾟ)ノ ＝＝＝ ┻━━┻ You'll be the greatest Hero since All Might!1!'</p><p>The strange feeling in his chest grew massively in strength.</p><p>He grabbed his chest and freaked out.</p><p>"OH SHIT DON'T EXPLODE! DON'T EXPLODE! PLEASE DON'T EXPLODE! If I explode because of some idiot over the phone I will come back and haunt his ass!"</p><p>Something seemed to give and the rising power found an outlet.</p><p>For a moment all Izuku felt was immense relief, followed by shock and outrage and finally embarrassment.</p><p>It totally felt like letting a fart go after too long. No inhibitions, just pure relief of the kind that lets an atheist say "There is a god~".</p><p><strong>I am thou... thou art I</strong>...</p><p>
  <strong>The bond has been nurtured</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>May it bring new hope and let you be reborn...</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hermit 5/10</span>
</p><p>The shock that the bond actually ranked up almost beat the embarrassment of the experience, but only almost.</p><p>I:'You LUNATIC! I thought I was going to explode!'</p><p>H'Well you didn't! So? Did it work?'</p><p>I:'If by work you mean did the bond rank up then yes! It did work. BUT YOU ARE STILL A LUNATIC!'</p><p>H:'Get over it~ ~(˘▾˘~) More importantly! What rank is it now?'</p><p>I:' It's 5! Are you happy now? Can we stop?'</p><p>H:'FIVE!? I was guessing at least seven! No matter, that just brings us to our next experiment!'</p><p>I:' I don't want another experiment! I'm turning off my phone, I'll message you never!'</p><p>Despite what he said Izuku did not turn off his phone, like any sane person would have done ages ago, and instead clutched it in his hands and waited for an answer.</p><p>He was so focused on the phone that the sound of the back door opening made him jump a little.</p><p>It was Hitoshis Mother - Megumi...</p><p>"Auntie-"</p><p>"E-Hem!" A pointed look from the small orangette? - red-head (I guess).</p><p>"I mean Big Sis!"</p><p>...or Big Sis as she repeatedly told him she preferred.</p><p>"Can I help you Au- Sis?"</p><p>She wordlessly held out her hand for him to take.</p><p>He was confused by her strange behaviour, but took her hand nonetheless.</p><p>"Um I already greeted you today...?"</p><p>She cocked her head to the side as if she was waiting for something to happen.</p><p>"Nothing?"</p><p>"Um... I don't know what you are expecting to happen to be honest."</p><p>She tapped her cheek with her other hand for a moment before she gets an idea.</p><p>"Then how about this." she mumbles under her breath.</p><p>She looks Izuku straight in the eye and says. "You are going to be as great as All Might one day!"</p><p>Izuku is blown away by the sudden declaration, but also very happy.</p><p>It takes a moment for him to notice the pressure in his chest is building up again. For a moment he is shocked and confused that the power is rising again, but the moment he registers that it is because of Megumi he shouts in alarm.</p><p>"YOU ARE THE HERMIT!?"</p><p>As if in confirmation of his shout the power in his chest is bursting out, now free of restrictions, and the bond settles in place.</p><p>
  <strong>I am thou... thou art I...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hast nurtured a bond to maturity</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hast established a genuine bond</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>this bond cannot be broken</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the innermost power of the Hermit has been set free</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>thou has gained a favor from ARAHABAKI</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>your ultimate form of the Hermit Arcana</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This genuine bond shall bring hope to mankind and let you be reborn</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hermit 10/10</span>
</p><p>"That one did the trick! I can see it in your face! HAHA! I knew it!"</p><p>Izuku blankly stares into space, his soul did not come out unscathed from this roller coaster.</p><p>Megumi stood there with a shit eating grin on her face and you could almost see her nose grow into the sky.</p><p>But is such pride deserved?</p><p>The jury is still out on that one.</p><p>While we wait for our judge to come back to himself, here a word from our sponsor!</p><p>'ALL MIGHT ENERGY! Full of power that let's you SMASH through the day! <em>(no actual smashes, not for children under 14 years old, not for pregnant women, please read label for ingredients, may cause hallucinations')</em></p><p>Aaand it seems our judge is conscious again, lets see what he says...</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!"</p><p>...sound like a no! The pride is NOT deserved! What a blunder!</p><p>Megumi was taken aback. "HUH!? I mean it worked did it not?"</p><p>Seems like she is doubting the calling of the judge! Unbelievable! Can she succeed with that Tom?</p><p>(Tom) I think not Jerry! The judge is known to be a hard case in such situations! But Shinso 'Hot Pants' Megumi has mastered even stickier situations!</p><p>(Jerry) There you have it folks! It is still anyone's game!</p><p>...</p><p>Seems like that highly pressured energy did some damage to Izukus brain, though thankfully only temporary.</p><p>(Could also have been the energy drink. Who knows what's in those things!)</p><p>"'It worked'!? I thought I was going to explode!"</p><p>"But you didn't!"</p><p>"But I did not know that! Or were you absolutely sure nothing bad would happen?"</p><p>"YEAH! (like 80% at least)"</p><p>"What was that!?"</p><p>"Nothing nothing." Megumi waved her arms in front of her face. "Well? It did work right? The bond is maxed out, yes?"</p><p>"Well yes, but-" "SCORE HAHA!" "-BUT, I still don'T understand what this was all about!"</p><p>Megumi looked at him as if she was questioning his intelligence, something she pretty much had no right to.</p><p>Sadly Izuku would never slap the look off her face.</p><p>Thankfully Megumi forgot to turn off her recording device and Inko is watching this from the living room. (Did you think the boys would do this without supervision?)</p><p>Inko is gracious enough to slap the shit out of Megumi for the shit she pulled with Izuku the last ten minutes.</p><p>Back to the conversation...</p><p>"What's there to not understand? You needed to understand how covenants are formed and nurtured, right?</p><p>We were pretty sure that I was the Hermit, so that was the PERFECT opportunity to do some tests!"</p><p>"Why did you not immediately tell me it was you?"</p><p>"Is that not obvious? We could test how much your own feelings play into the bond.</p><p>First I tried to force the bond to mature without you knowing who I was.</p><p>Inko told me about your talk with Isis and from that I gathered what your 'requirements' for a fulfilled bond are."</p><p>Izuku knew that Megumi was a certified genius, but he was still surprised, and a bit doubtful, that she figured it all out already.</p><p>"Really?! So what are they?"</p><p>" It's actually pretty obvious when you think about it.</p><p>What caused your powers to awaken, what do you strive to achieve in life?</p><p>The answer is being a HERO!</p><p>From what I gathered there are three 'requirements' for the bond to mature.</p><p>First: You need a personal connection to them. This can be fought against, but without the personal connection the bond cannot be maxed out.</p><p>That's what I tried first.</p><p>Second: The covenant holder itself needs a certain connection to you. This is mostly guesswork, but I believe that the covenants feelings, while not complete, can at least nurture the bond.</p><p>This goes both ways by the way.</p><p>You can lose ranks in a bond if you make an enemy of your covenant.</p><p>Finally third: The covenant <strong>must</strong> believe you will be a great hero! Most likely on All Mights level.</p><p>Once all three requirements are met the bond is complete!"</p><p>Izuku was thinking about this new knowledge he just gained.</p><p>It made sense!</p><p>Hitoshi was his best friend, more like his brother, and he believed in his dream.</p><p>Mama did not initially believe in his dream and Isis herself blocked it next, but once both was cleared the bond was completed.</p><p>Which left Megumi. She was his 'Brothers' Mother, so that part was clear, but...</p><p>"You really think I can become a Hero like All Might?"</p><p>There was a hopeful sound in his voice and his eyes were a bit wet.</p><p>Megumi knew that if she admitted that she believed less in him and more in his powers, that the bond would weaken again.</p><p>So she lied, a bit. Kinda.</p><p>Like, is it really a lie? She believed. In some way.</p><p>Izuku did not have to know the whole truth.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Izuku was giving her his best blinding smile and it burned in her soul, as was only right.</p><p>"A-Anyway! Time for the next experiment!"</p><p>"There is more!?"</p><p>"Of course there is! And it's the most important one! The reason I did all this! But first take this."</p><p>She handed him some kind of wristwatch with a large screen as display.</p><p>But it did not show the time, in fact it showed nothing, the screen was black.</p><p>He send a confused look at Megumi.</p><p>"Put it on! Alright. Now put it to your mouth and say mhhh Isis!"</p><p>"OK?" He did as said and the screen lit up. It showed a short summary of Isis!</p><p>Isis</p><p>
  <em>Osiris's wife as well as his younger sister. Upon the death of her husband, she revived him with her incredible magic power. Isis is seen at many gravesites as the guardian goddess of the dead</em>
</p><p>Empress (Ultimate I)</p><p>Priestess (low tier T)</p><p>Heal</p><p>Ice (I)</p><p>All round (T)</p><p>Friendly</p><p>No skills listed yet...</p><p>Izukus mind felt like it just exploded!</p><p>This was absolutely amazing! The coolest thing ever! Woop Woop!</p><p>"This is AMAZING!" While he was flipping out over his amazing watch, Megumi was basking in the praise.</p><p>"Yes! Praise me more peasant! I am awesome and you know it!"</p><p>Megumi may have a problem with pride.</p><p>"But that is not all! Try 'Hermit'!"</p><p>He did and the screen lit up again.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hermit</span>
</p><p>Bicorn (T)</p><p>Forneus (I)</p><p>Koropokkuru (T)</p><p>Ippon-Datara</p><p>Sudama (T)</p><p>Naga (T)</p><p>Lamia (I)</p><p>Mothman (I)</p><p>Hitokotonusi (I)</p><p>Arahabaki (T)</p><p>Kumbhanda (T)</p><p>Kurama Tengu (I)</p><p>Koumokuten (T)</p><p>Nidhogg (I)</p><p>Kurama Tengu (T)</p><p>Nebiros (I)</p><p>Arahabaki (I)</p><p>Ongyo-Ki</p><p>It was a list of known persona! They all were coloured, some red some green, but also blue and yellow.</p><p>Izuku, his latent starry-eyes-quirk activated, turns to Megumi.</p><p>"This is so awesome! I'm guessing 'I' stands for my ancestor and 'T' for the Trickster. But what about the colors?"</p><p>Izuku knew now that Persona could have different Arcana and level, so he was not really surprised about the list showing some Persona twice.</p><p>Though what is the deal with Ongyo-Ki...?</p><p>"The colors are an indicators of their bearing towards you.</p><p>Red is hostile, green is friendly, yellow means caution is required and blue means neutral or friendly but likely to trick you.</p><p>For example, Pixie is blue.</p><p>Mind, these are just guesses! Until you make contact these are just based on their likely behaviour I worked out from their myths and sagas.</p><p>There is no guarantee until you confirm or deny it!"</p><p>"Better than nothing! Thank you Au- Big Sis! You are the best!"</p><p>Izuku threw his arms around Megumi, who did not really know what to do and awkwardly petted his head hoping he would let go soon.</p><p>"By the way." He thankfully let go of her <em>(Don't touch that Izu, you don't know where that was!)</em></p><p>"What is the deal with Ongyo-Ki? He seems to be the strongest for both our ancestors, but the Hermit granted me a favor from Arahabaki instead."</p><p>Megumi put a finger to her mouth and thought about it for a moment.</p><p>"I think he is a special case. He only appears once the other ogres are gathered, I think at least. I honestly can't give you a clear answer."</p><p>"That's ok Sis! You did more than enough!" Izuku suddenly remembered something.</p><p>"You said there was one more test? The most important one?"</p><p>"Right! 'The Hermit will guide to answers...', but for there to be answers we first need questions!"</p><p>She gave Izuku a encouraging smile. Izuku did not know what she wanted.</p><p>"Well...What is the question?"</p><p>Megumi puffed up her cheeks in a pout, to work with professionals ONE TIME!</p><p>"'How do I use my Persona effectively?'!</p><p>Right now it's all trial and error. And time is the one thing we don't have to spare.</p><p>So what do we need?"</p><p>She did not wait for Izuku to answer and immediately continued.</p><p>"DATA! How much energy do you have? What is the limit? How 'expensive' is a partial summon? A full one? And so on."</p><p>"so what? I ask Arahabaki to give me an interface?"</p><p>"You've been playing too much video games, but YES exactly!"</p><p>"That sounds ridiculous! This is real life! How is he supposed to give me a power bar or whatever?"</p><p>"What? Living fairies and certified GODS not good enough for you or what?"</p><p>If you looked at it like that Izuku certainly felt stupid for doubting the powers of Persona.</p><p>With a red face he silently sat down to meditate and closed his eyes.</p><p>" Well nothing left but to try."</p><p>"WAIT!"</p><p>He opens his eyes in surprise at the shout.</p><p>Megumi is giving him an uncharacteristic serious look.</p><p>"The chances of the watch materializing in your soul are exceedingly low! You will only wear what you acknowledge as 'yours'! The watch is too new for that!</p><p>You have to look up possible dangers now!</p><p>I know for a fact that Nebiros will be dangerous for you!</p><p>But did you?"</p><p>Izuku shook his head. He did not even think of that!</p><p>He had something to prepare himself and he did not use it! How stupid of him! He had to be better!</p><p>"No I did not. Thanks Sis!"</p><p>He quickly checked the list for danger.</p><p>Shit! The list is pretty much all yellow and red. Only Lamia and Arahabaki being green and blue.(<em>Of the stronger ones</em>)</p><p>This will be a dangerous trip.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sank into his soul.</p><hr/><p>He opened them in his velvet room.</p><p>He did not see Icarus, but ignored that and immediately headed for the door of the Hermit.</p><p>Inside was the now familiar void.</p><p>On the left was a GIGANTIC tree in the distance. The void exposed the roots of the tree in their full form. There seemed to be a long white worm crawling all over the roots.</p><p>Considering the size of the tree, and also the roots, this worm must be MASSIVE.</p><p>Izuku wished he had his watch with him,or at least checked the myths of the top Persona.</p><p>On the right was a mountain topped by clouds, it looked strangely familiar.</p><p>In front of him, a bit to the right was a castle.</p><p>Past the castle Izuku could make out a shrine with a huge statue in front.</p><p>With a jolt Izuku noticed that he did not know how Arahabaki looked or about his origins to guess where he was to find.</p><p>As he contemplated turning back and checking it up in the watch, a crow flying from the castle grabbed his attention.</p><p>To his surprise it was of normal size.</p><p>With what he experienced until now he honestly expected it to be 2 meters tall.</p><p>'Ah crap! Don't think, don't think, don't...</p><p>The crow came near and sat down on a non existing branch. This void is handy.</p><p>It opened its mouth and spoke in a hoarse voice.</p><p>"<strong>Greetings COMRADE."</strong></p><p>'Don't think, don't- Why is that crow speaking in a russian accent!?' <em>(Because...WHY THE HELL NOT!?)</em></p><p>The crow momentarily cocked his head, but ignored his stray thoughts.</p><p>"Um Hi! Can I help you?"</p><p>His voice cracked because of his nervousness.</p><p>"<strong>COMRADE FOOL. I name thee Lord, please allow this servant to guide thee to thine destination.</strong>"</p><p>The crow gave an elegant bow. Izukus anxiety just shot through the roof.</p><p>"I-I-It's fine! You don't have to call me lord really! You can call me-"</p><p>Unfortunately for Izuku, the crow shook his head and intervened before he could speak further.</p><p>"<strong>My Lord that is not to be done! Names have power in this realm and titles are to be honoured. Hold your name close and wear your titles like a crown. In this realm you are king and we your subjects. To disturb this order is to invite chaos."</strong></p><p>Izuku was confused, what did he mean?</p><p>"<strong>We are beings of the mind, of the collective conscious, undying though without life. Wise, but without will. Fierce, but without power.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>You are our saviour.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You enable us to exist in these realms.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Here we are MORE.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You grant us life and for that you have our gratitude.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But not all feel that way and gratitude is cheap in comparison to freedom.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Some feel you have to earn it, some envy your power, others hate you and some even fear you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To grant use of your name is both an honor and to give up some power."</strong>
</p><p>Izuku thought back to when he met Orobas and Dis and asked them to either use his name or Fool.</p><p>"<strong>You were incredibly fortunate that it were those two you granted use.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Them rejecting the offer and calling you Fool may have saved you."</strong>
</p><p>With a sweat Izuku remembered telling Pixie to call him by name.</p><p>The crow flared hs wings in outrage for a moment but settled quickly.</p><p>"<strong>KRAH! That Imp! By granting her your name you have granted her passage into your realm. She may only leave of her own will or you cast her out."</strong></p><p>Izuku was wondering why the fairy was hanging around still, even after three days now.</p><p>More importantly!</p><p>'No names! Titles only! Got it!'</p><p>Izuku blinked as he noticed something.</p><p><strong>"</strong>What about you? You Persona I mean. You all gave your names!"</p><p>"<strong>Our names are bound to our reject our name is to reject a part of us. As Lord it is your prerogative to demand a name.</strong>"</p><p>"So I ask and they must answer?"</p><p>"<strong>If a Persona is strong enough it may deny your demand or give their title instead."</strong></p><p>The crow looked Izuku in the eyes. Two black pools seemed to swallow all light.</p><p>"<strong>To recruit a Persona you need their real name.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I understand that you were gifted with knowledge of our names.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please understand the difference with a right given and a right taken.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not every Persona will guard their name, but those that do will do so fiercely."</strong>
</p><p>"I have to earn their respect first, right? Otherwise they will fight me."</p><p>
  <strong>"Exactly. Though please take note that even Persona who have granted you their name may want to fight."</strong>
</p><p>"I thank you for the lesson. You have helped me greatly! Is there something I can give you in return?"</p><p>"<strong>How about your name?</strong>"</p><p>"Wha-! Erm...I mean. You said I shouldn't and..."</p><p>Izuku stammering was interrupted by the loud laughter of the crow. For a moment Izuku was worried that other Persona would be attracted by the loud sound, but strangely none were around.</p><p>Strange that he saw no other persona for some time now, as if something was keeping them away.</p><p>
  <strong>"I am joking my Lord! But if you would tell me the reason for your visit I would be most gracious."</strong>
</p><p>The crow gave another elegant bow. <em>(AND NO ARROWS! Ba Dum-Tss)</em></p><p>"I'm searching for Arahabaki, I need his <strong>favor</strong> for something important."</p><p>The feathers of the crow suddenly fluff up and it shakes as if it is cold.</p><p>Izuku is immediately worried for his helpful acquaintance.</p><p>"Are you alright?!"</p><p>The shaking stops and the feathers lay down again, the crow answers as in a trance.</p><p>"<strong>Oh don't worry milord. Everything is just fine, perfect even.</strong>"</p><p>"O-kay, I guess? So do you know how I can find him?"</p><p>The crow flares his wings and takes off, hovering in front of Izuku.</p><p>"<strong>If you would follow me?</strong>"</p><p>The crow flies in the direction of the shrine and statue.</p><p>Izuku hurries to follow.</p><p>The crow stops in front of the statue and waits for Izuku to catch up.</p><p>Once he did, Izuku looks around.</p><p>The statue is huge! Easily 3 meters high, depicting some kind of robot looking entity with a huge head and slits for eyes. The shoulders are big and the arms short ending in claws.</p><p>It had two circles on its chest, was it supposed to be female?</p><p>The shrine seemed empty so he turned to the crow.</p><p>"Where is Arahabaki?"</p><p>"<strong>NAME...CONFIRMED.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>SUBJECT...THE FOOL.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>QUESTION...LOCATION.</strong>
</p><p><strong>ANSWER... HERE</strong>."</p><p>The statue suddenly began to float in the air and its eyes started to glow a bright red.</p><p>Izuku took some steps back and the statue floated down from its pedestal and stopped in front of him.</p><p>In the back the crow was bowing to the statue and said nothing.</p><p>What Izuku thought was a statue was actually a Persona!</p><p>"<strong>QUERY... WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?</strong>"</p><p>This Persona seemed to want to go straight to business.</p><p>"Err... I came to request your <strong>favor</strong>!"</p><p>The eyes of the statue flashed brightly for a moment. Izuku was strongly reminded of a computer processing data.</p><p>
  <strong>"QUERY...FAVOR</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>STATUS... ACCEPTABLE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>REQUEST... DEFINITION OF FAVOR"</strong>
</p><p>It was kind of difficult to understand, but he guessed it wanted more information on the <strong>favor</strong>.</p><p>"How to say this... I would like to be able to see how much energy I have and how much I am using. And how 'expensive' a Persona would be."</p><p>The eyes start flashing again, Izuku can almost hear the sound of a processing computer.</p><p>The flashing goes on for some time, before finally...</p><p>"<strong>SUCCESSOR... PRESENT</strong></p><p>
  <strong>EXISTENCE... TRANSCENDING</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>REALM... STABLE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>REQUEST... ACCEPTED"</strong>
</p><p>The eyes were flashing wildly again before dimming and turning black.</p><p>The statue seems inactive, if not for the rising pressure in the air.</p><p>There was nothing to be seen or heard but Izuku felt as if the earth was shaking, though there was no earth to begin with.</p><p>With a sound of bursting glass the statue exploded.</p><p>Leaving behind a giant ball of light, that split into two smaller balls.</p><p>One floated over to Izuku and entered his chest.</p><p>A blinding pain shot through his head and eyes.</p><p>He fell to the floor clutching his eyes.</p><p>thankfully the pain soon abated and he was able to open his eyes again.</p><p>Just soon enough to see the second ball of light enter the body of the crow.</p><p>Before the light was blinding him again, Izuku thought to see a name floating above the crows head.</p><p>
  <strong>NEB-</strong>
</p><p>The light flared up again and he shielded his eyes.</p><p>When he opened them again the shrine disappeared and the crow was gone.</p><p>In its place was a man with blond hair and a painted skull on his face, clad in what seemed to be one looong orange cloth. In his right hand he held a little marionette.</p><p>Izuku watched in astonishment before his eyes drifted up and his heart stopped. Ice filled his veins.</p><p>
  <strong>NEBIROS LV 70</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LORD OF THE REALM</strong>
</p><p>Nebiros noticed his gaze and gave a little smirk.</p><p>He bowed elegantly to Izuku and spoke in the same hoarse voice as the crow<em> (and a russian accent)</em> ...and a russian accent.</p><p>"<strong>I thank you COMRADE. You have given me a gift most precious.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>When I set out to meet you I did not even dream to become the ruler of this realm."</strong>
</p><p>He smiled again and continued most likely having read Izukus chaotic thoughts.</p><p>"<strong>Do not worry FOOL. I am not your enemy, but neither will I be your servant any longer.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>You are free to roam this realm and recruit the other inhabitants, but not me.</strong>
</p><p><strong>I prefer the solitude of my own </strong><strong>free</strong><strong> thoughts.</strong>"</p><p>Another deep bow.</p><p>"<strong>Farewell my lord, we will not meet again."</strong></p><p>With a flash he turned into the crow again and flew away.</p><p>After a couple of seconds Izuku remembered to breath again. A useless activity in his soul, but one grounding in his simplicity.</p><p>Izuku shook his head and grabbed it with a hand. His hand combed through his hair.</p><p>"I can never tell Auntie what just happened."</p><p>Tricked by the very Persona he was explicitly told to watch out for!</p><p>As he ventured in direction of the exit he guessed there was at least one good from this mistake.</p><p>Not only did he get his wanted powers, but the new lord of the realm is at least not hostile to him.</p><p>And really.</p><p>What use does a Hero have for a powerful necromancer and manipulator of souls?</p><p>He will be fighting Villains, not corpses!</p><p>With a laugh he leaves the realm of the Hermit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i posted some headcanons on fanfiction net so here they are for you  (copy paste for the win!)<br/>Headcanons and unused stuff or stuff i don't know how to integrate into my story</p><p>Let's start with p3:</p><p>- Aigis will be in the story, but only a minor role</p><p>that's all for p3, the rest would be spoiler</p><p>Labrys is not in the fic, because there will only be base game content meaning p3 p4 p5</p><p>That is mostly to make it easier on myself.</p><p>I could put her in, but she would have no role and would just be "I am also here!" "That's fine sweety! Where were we..."</p><p>Same for Marie. I may love her, but I have nowhere to effectively use her.</p><p>P4:</p><p>-Teddie had 2 children</p><p>1 as a man and 1 as a woman (While morgana was firmly male, teddie was more flexible and liked posing as a girl)</p><p>Once the 'Advent of quirks' happened and persona could interact with the real world. Teddie found he could change into a girl (He already had a human body)</p><p>That all means nothing and I don'T have anything planned with it, but it is the backstory for my next headcanon</p><p>- Aoyama and Tokoyami are distantly related. Aoyama from the 'man' and Tokoyami from teddie him (her?) self</p><p>I could get more into this, but I don't intend to use it in my fic</p><p>-Kaminari and Bakugo are related</p><p>The are descendants of Kanji. To be honest unlike Teddies this one was just a private joke</p><p>just imagine bakugo finding out he is related to kaminari</p><p>- Endeavour is related to Yukiko and Izuku</p><p>I hinted at it i think (I honestly can't remember if I put it in) (I could look it up but nah)</p><p>The reason for that was because i had very different ideas for usage of Personas than I do now. I originally planned for Izuku to give someone a persona as a personal buff so to speak. But they needed a connection, something for the persona to latch on. So I made him a distant relative .</p><p>I now have new ideas.</p><p>- Yu was chief of police for japan</p><p>Flows into my next headcanon for joker</p><p>P5:</p><p>-Joker was a very popular and beloved prime minister, called 'black crow'</p><p>This is may become part of the story, but I have no idea how to work it in.</p><p>you can guess that the descendants of Mitsuru where also somewhere</p><p>-Joker goes by Akira Kurusu</p><p>unlike Yu where it was easy to settle on a name, Joker was a problem because I like both of them</p><p>In the end kurusu won out</p><p>-Akira naturally married Makoto</p><p>No matter how much royal tried to slap 'Kasumi' at my face, Makoto is only girl</p><p>-AFO is a huge fan of Joker</p><p>This one is in no way thought out, but I kinda like it</p><p>Joker quit after his third run, despite the people wanting him to continue, and AFO always held that against Joker</p><p>I would like to present a believable 'Advent of quirks' with joker taking care of things, but i am not good enough, which is why I did not go into details with morgana.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Eyes and Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did it!<br/>Prologue done !<br/>guess I'll post a fake chapter 16 because i don't want to delete the nice comment that I ruined with my bad joke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izukus eyes were still closed from his meditation, but he immediately noticed something strange. It reminded him a bit of the starburst you get when you press your hands into your eyes. Just on the edge of his vision instead of centered in the middle.</p><p>He was a bit disturbed by the effect, but was able to ignore it mostly.</p><p>That is until he opened his eyes...</p><p>The colors!</p><p>Left! Right! Up! Down! In every corner of his vision was a bright garish color!</p><p>As if he suddenly grew six more noses around his eyes, each one more distracting than the next.</p><p>He would have still been able to handle it, if they were at least matching!</p><p>The top of the right eye was bright pink and the left orange.</p><p>The bottom left was purple and the right green and so on.</p><p>No color was taken twice, creating a nauseating effect that got only worse with every blink.</p><p>There must be rave parties with less effects.</p><p>All in all you could say that Izuku was tripping. On the bad stuff... or is it the good stuff?</p><p>Izuku shook his head and tried to blink it away. Which certainly did not help his already wounded stomach.</p><p>He had to stop before he started hurling, so he leaned back on his arms and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Is something the matter?" Megumi's strangely muffled voice reached his ears.</p><p>He opened his eyes and tried to focus on Megumi.</p><p>"!? Are you alright!?" He completely forgot about the colors once he saw her face.</p><p>Her cheeks were red and swollen as if she had an allergic reaction (or someone slapped the shit out of her).</p><p>She waved away his concern.</p><p>"It's fine. I just uhm..." Her eyes glanced around nervously, searching for an excuse. Her gaze fell on the nearly empty cookie plate. "I just did not know those cookies had nuts in them!" She gave an embarrassed laugh.</p><p>"Oh! OK." <em>'They have nuts in them?' </em>But Izuku did not think to question her answer further.</p><p>She immediately tried to get him back to less dangerous topics, like his adventure into his soul! (<em>Yeah those totally safe trips)</em></p><p>"Anyway! Did it work? Did you find Arahabaki? Did he help?"<br/>Megumi pulled a pen and notebook from somewhere and waited for his reply.</p><p>Izuku thought it best to not (never) mention Nebiros and concentrated on Arahabaki. Thinking about it brought the colors back into focus and he quickly closed his eyes before he got sick again.</p><p>Megumi noticed his strange behaviour and cocked her head. "Something the matter?"</p><p>"I found him and he did fulfill my wish, but he did something strange to my head and eyes.<br/>I had a terrible pain in both for a moment and then I was able to see the names,titles and level of Persona in my soul."</p><p>Megumi was confused. "Sounds pretty much like what we wanted."</p><p>Izuku shook his head, keeping his eyes closed.</p><p>" I have strange blinding colors in the corners of my eyes! They don't take up my full vision, but they are terribly distracting and nauseating!"</p><p>Megumi took some notes and thought for a moment.</p><p>"Have you tried focusing your power on your eyes yet?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>She threw up her arms and started tapping with a foot.</p><p>"What are you waiting for then!?" '<em>Honestly!</em>'</p><p>Izuku ducked his head in embarrassment and did as told.</p><p>He summoned up the blue flames and tried to focus them on his eyes.</p><p>"GAH!"</p><p>He threw his hands in front of his eyes and pressed them shut, which helped exactly nothing because the light was in his eyes.</p><p>Speaking of the lights, instead of just reminding of a rave party, it is now an actual rave. If Izuku would be able to keep his eyes open you would be able to see the lights flash.</p><p>Izuku immediately cuts the flow of power to his eyes and tries to focus his vision on the darkness behind his eyelids.</p><p>Megumi watched him squirm on the ground with a blank look in her eyes. Once he calms down a bit she addressed him again.</p><p>"Seems like that did not work like intended. What exactly did you do?"</p><p>Izuku thankfully did not notice her lack of concern about his well being. Hajime meanwhile, who was also watching from the living room, was facepalming meanwhile. Inko who stood next to him was developing a rather menacing aura that made Pixie flee the room.</p><p>"Would it help if I said she is not as callous as she sounds?"</p><p>Inko just smiled sweetly at him, which was ruined by the oppressive aura emitting from her.</p><p>Back outside Izuku finally calmed down.</p><p>"I focused the power into my eyes and the lights went crazy! I thought I was going blind!"</p><p>Megumi calmly sipped some water.</p><p>"Didn't you say the power also affected your brain? How about you start there."</p><p>Izuku looked less than enthused, but proceeded nonetheless with his task.</p><p>Channeling some power into his mind had a very different effect.</p><p>"!? Uhm What? !"</p><p>It was a very strange feeling he had inside his head. Abstract, but strangely familiar.</p><p>It felt as if a Computer was booting up.</p><p>Suddenly a message popped up in front of him, or to be more precise in his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>loading...</strong>
</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Izuku was completely baffled at what he felt and saw.</p><p>Megumi wanted to know what was happening now.</p><p>"What is happening now?" (<em>Exactly</em>)</p><p>"...It's booting up...?"</p><p>Izuku could only give an helpless shrug.</p><p>"'Booting up'? What like a PC?" Her glasses were flashing and she wrote in her notebook like a maniac.</p><p>"That's what it feels like! I don't know how to describe it other than that. OH!"</p><p>
  <strong>loading...complete</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _</strong>
</p><p>"PASSWORD!?"</p><p>
  <strong>...password accepted</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'ARE YOU SHITTING ME!'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>connecting to SoulNet...connected</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Scanning for Bonds... MAGICIAN found</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...HIGH PRIESTESS missing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>downloading relevant updates...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 of 749218</strong>
</p><p>Izuku was staring into air and worked his mouth like a fish on land.</p><p>Seems like it was a lot to process. (<em>BA-DUM-TSS)</em></p><p>Sadly Megumi was losing her patience.</p><p>She stepped up to him and crouched down to look him in the eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and spoke in a calm even voice to him.</p><p>"Izuku. Look at me." He did. "You have been blessed with a phenomenal power. You will one day be able to summon gods and control the very elements of reality. It is only natural that it will be a long and hard road to get there."</p><p>She gave him a gentle smile and waited for him to acknowledge what she said.</p><p>Izuku teared up again and gave a nod with a smile.</p><p>"I understand Au- Sis!"</p><p>She searched his face for any doubt and once she saw he properly understood...</p><p>"Good."</p><p>...she started to shake him with all her might, so hard that his teeth clacked together and he nearly bit his tongue.</p><p>"THEN FUCKING PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! If you whine over every little thing that goes different than planned you will never become a Hero! 'Cause let me tell you! THERE IS NO PLAN!"</p><p>She was still shaking him and Izuku was in danger of losing consciousness. He was trying to get her to stop when the door to the backyard slammed open.</p><p>A less than enthused Inko stood in the doorway, her aura promised pain and demise, but that could be a misinterpretation on the authors part.</p><p>"HANDS OFF BITCH!" Inko stepped closer to communicate her problems with her friend.</p><p>Said friend looked strangely scared.</p><p>Before anything happened Inko was stopped by her son who stood in front of Megumi.</p><p>"Wait Mom! She is right! I was too naive! I have been constantly wrongfooted by my powers or by Persona! I have to do better if I want to achieve my dreams."</p><p>"Izu..." Inko stretched out an arm as if to pull him into a hug, but stopped at the look in his eyes.</p><p>Izuku shook his head.</p><p>"I may be the FOOL, but I need to stop being a fool."</p><p>"<strong>RIGHTO- MASTER! GO! GO!</strong>"</p><p>They all jumped at the sudden cheer from the resident fairy, that probably thought the danger has passed now that Inko calmed down.</p><p>Izuku watched her dance around and his eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>
  <strong>Pixie LV 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt; Slave of the EMPRESS &gt;<br/></strong>
</p><p>He could see her name and title, even in the real world!</p><p>He paused at her title, but ultimately did not want to know what happened whilst he was unconscious from his first summoning.</p><p>But her relatively high level confused him.</p><p>He knows that Pixie was one of the weakest Persona, so she should have a level of 1, 2 at the most. So why was she as strong as she was?</p><p>He remembered Nebiros words.</p><p>'<em><strong>...by sharing your name you share power...'</strong></em></p><p>That must be what happened to the little fairy.</p><p>Pixie was confused by his sudden interest he showed.</p><p>"<strong>Master? Is something the matter? HEHE. Did I captivate you with my beauty? Hehe. ARGH!</strong>"</p><p>The little fairy was smacked out of the air by her mistress.</p><p>"If you have nothing to do I can give you some chores. If you are already done with your other chores that is."</p><p>Pixie immediately bowed to Inko and excused herself.</p><p>"<strong>Right! At once your Majesty! Your dutiful servant was only concerned for the Master! I will immediately take up my chores again! Please excuse me!"</strong></p><p>Megumi and Izuku sweatdropped as they watched the fairy franticly fly away.</p><p>"You're a bit harsh to her Inko." Said Megumi.</p><p>Inko was adamant. "She knows what she did."</p><p>Her frosty aura immediately thawed when she turned back to her Most Important.</p><p>"You are sure you will be alright Sweety?"</p><p>Izuku gave her his best smile.</p><p>"I'll be fine Mom!"</p><p>"Ok... I'll wait inside for you." She gave Megumi a hard stare. "Don't push it too far."</p><p>Megumi immediately gives confirmation to her request.</p><p>"Don't worry! We won't!"</p><p>Inko went back inside and Megumi breathed easier.</p><p>Megumi decided to continue where they left off.</p><p>"So! What was it this time?"</p><p>Izuku looked confused for a moment, but soon remembered the problem.</p><p>He marveled for a moment that he could forget the garish colours and writing in his vision.</p><p>But unless he focused on it he did not notice either.</p><p>He would still like some better yellow...and blue... (<em>Izuku has no problem)</em></p><p>"R-Right! It is running and download for an upgrade! And it's like 800000 'files' or whatever it downloads!"</p><p>"So much! Well...Where is it now?"</p><p>He focused back on the text.</p><p>
  <strong>678420 of 749218</strong>
</p><p>"It's almost done!" He wishes he had some sort of reference to know if that was fast or slow.</p><p>It sound fast, but years of being quirkless left him a bit pessimistic in his own abilities.</p><p>But was it really his fault? Everything that happens right now is pretty much out of his hands.</p><p>Don't blame the monitor for the computer you could say.</p><p>Does that make sense? No?</p><p>
  <strong>DOWNLOAD FINISHED</strong>
</p><p>Thank god! Err...Back to the story!</p><p>"It's done!"</p><p>"Well that was quick. So? What changed? ... Izuku? Hello?"</p><p>He had a peculiar look on his face, like a man who saw the joke coming and still did not find it funny.</p><p>"It's fine Sis. It's just... "</p><p>
  <strong>WELCOME... FOOL!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would you like to start the Tutorial?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Settings will be explained in the tutorial)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Y]             [N]</strong>
</p><p>"It is very helpful and exactly what I wished for, but I still feel someone laughing at me. If that makes sense."</p><p>Megumi fixed her glasses on her nose.</p><p>"Izu dear. You are connected to the collective subconscious. There will ALWAYS be someone laughing at you. Just ignore it."</p><p>"I know I know." With a sigh Izuku presses [Y].</p><p>How did he do that? He hovered his eye over it or whatnot, I don't know, he just did it. Do I have to explain everything? (<em>Pretty much)</em> RIGHT.</p><p>(Peak comedy right there)</p><p>In the center of Izukus vision opened a screen. It only showed black with a white text in the middle.</p><p>
  <strong>ARA ARA VISION VERSION 1.02.2<br/></strong>
</p><p>While he was busy sweat dropping the screen changed again now showing a small chibi version of Arahabaki. Izuku guessed that it was supposed to make him look cute, but that does not work with Arahabaki, he just looked more like some kind of ancient robot.</p><p>The small robot gave a bow and started to speak. The words echoed in his ears and also appeared as text on the screen.</p><p><strong>Thank you User for using ARA ARA </strong> <strong>Vision Tm</strong> <strong>.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>In this tutorial you will learn all the relevant information you need to use your powers to the fullest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But first a word from our Sponsor...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RAID: Shadow Legends</strong>
</p><p>Despite his best efforts Izuku guffawed at the unexpected turn of events.</p><p>Megumi was curious. "Something funny?"</p><p>Izuku shook his head still trying to control his laughter.</p><p>"Haha! It's haha It's just... RAID never dies I guess. pfft!"</p><p>Megumi cocked her head in confusion, which was strange because she had an account. Guess she did not expect it here.</p><p>one advertisement later</p><p>The screen faded to black and changed to a school room. The robot was wearing glasses now and pointing at the black board with a stick.</p><p>Izuku was wondering if he was scammed at this point.</p><p>The robotic voice of Arahabaki continued without care.</p><p>
  <strong>Lesson 1 Interface</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You have access to 4 types of energy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please decide how you want them to be displayed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You can continue to use them like this or..</strong>
</p><p>"I'll take the other one!"</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Interface set to 'Classic'</strong>
</p><p>This may only be a misunderstanding, but the robot seemed to pout.</p><p>The change was immense and very welcome to Izuku.<br/>Instead of taking up the corners of his visions, he now had four different colored bars in the left top corner of his vision. It was pretty much like a game interface and that was not too bad. It was something familiar at least.</p><p>
  <strong>Display stats in numbers?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Y]            [N]</strong>
</p><p>"Oh hell yes!" After confirming his choice he finally had some numbers to work with, though he still did not know what they meant.</p><p>
  <strong>C: 420/470</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>M: 24/24</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SP: 10/130</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>L: 995/1000</strong>
</p><p>He tried to guess what those stats meant, but he was a bit distracted by the colors and letters. In a 'classic display' health should be the first thing, but here it was led by 'C'.<br/>Not to mention that it was displayed by an ugly orange bar.</p><p>Izuku decided to give up trying to figure it out by himself and rather listen to Robot-sensei.</p><p>
  <strong>'C' is your Consciousness</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Should this fall to zero you will faint</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Certain attacks to you and attacks by your Persona will diminish it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It will restore slowly by itself, by eating or by sleeping.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Healing spells will also regenerate it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please designate a color...</strong>
</p><p>So it was his health bar in a way. He decided to go with the classics and made it green.</p><p>The robot continued after receiving the configuration.</p><p>
  <strong>'M' is your Mana</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Should this fall to zero you will feel weak and lightheaded.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Magic attacks by your Persona will diminish it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It will not recover on its own.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Drinks and sleep will recover it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*High Priestess not found* Magic is twice as expensive!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please designate a color...</strong>
</p><p>So he was right! He had the feeling that 'C' was rather high!<br/>So it was because of his bond to Hitoshi.</p><p>'<em>Magician as the body and Priestess as the Mind... I wonder if that will have more effects.'</em></p><p>Well Mana is as classic as it gets so he chooses blue.</p><p>
  <strong>'SP' is your Soul Power</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Should this fall to zero you will not be able to use your powers</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Summoning Persona will diminish it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Manifesting Persona will GREATLY diminish it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It will slowly recover on its own</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Boosted by your Bonds</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*High Priestess not found* Possession and Fusion not available</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please designate a color...</strong>
</p><p>THIS! This was the most important thing for now. No wonder he kept fainting even after he almost drowned himself in coffee!</p><p>He guessed that this was also the blue fire he always used.</p><p>Izuku looked at the discretion again.</p><p>'<em>Manifesting must be what I did with Pixie... but what is Possession and Fusion? Possession sounds pretty self explanatory, but why would I want to be possessed by a Persona? ...Well I can't use it right now anyway so lets ignore it for now.'</em></p><p>There was another thing that bothered him.</p><p>'<em>It only says it will recover on his own, but when I drank coffee I felt energized. Maybe they are not as divided as it seems. And this 'boosted by my bonds' must be what Icarus was talking about.'</em></p><p>He was unsure what to color it, but settled for a pale yellow in the end.</p><p>Now to the last kind of energy.</p><p>
  <strong>'L' is your Lifeforce</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Should this fall to zero you will die</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Can be supplemented to boost results or when energy is missing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Used Energy will slowly recover unless it is in use</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Auto-Use currently ON*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please designate a color...</strong>
</p><p>"THE HELL!? Why is Auto-Use on!?" Izuku paled drastically when he saw that he could have killed himself with his training up to now.</p><p>"Something bad?" Right, Megumi was still there.</p><p>"One of the energies that make up my power is my lifeforce! And it's on auto-use! I could have died!"</p><p>Megumi was not as worried as she should be.</p><p>"Well turn it off then." Sounds pretty clear to her. If something was bad for you, you turn it off.</p><p>'OFF! Auto-Use OFF!'</p><p>
  <strong>*Auto-Use is now OFF*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please designate a color...</strong>
</p><p>Once the danger and shock has passed, he feels a bit foolish. Nothing of what he did would have even scratched his reserves. The only intensive thing he did was to summon Pixie. And judging by her raised level and continued stay, he knew that he used up the missing points there.</p><p>Thinking about it some more, he realized that he most likely did not even need to use his lifeforce. The thing with Pixie was an accident and he does not really intend to summon, or rather manifest, any more Persona.</p><p>'<em>It says I can use it to boost results, probably meaning my attacks. Maybe I can use it for some last resort kind of attacks. I just have to figure out the rate it regenerates at.'</em></p><p>He decided to let it rest for the moment and choosed red as the most fitting color.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts he does not immediately notice the hand waving in front of his face.</p><p>"Oi! Izu! Sexy Sis to Izuuuu~! Kyaaa~ Step-S-"</p><p>Izuku jumps up and does not notice what she said.</p><p>"Sorry Auntie- I mean Sis! I was thinking about my powers."</p><p>She gave him a flat look and he blushes.</p><p>"Oh really? Would never have noticed that. Anyway. Do you still need me for something? 'Cause it sounds like you have enough information for now and just need practice. And that is not my kind of thing."</p><p>Despite her rather rude tone, Izuku gives her a wide smile (that burns in her soul) and bows deeply to her.</p><p>"Thank you Sis! You helped me tremendously! Toshi and I can continue from here."</p><p>Looking away in embarrassment Megumi waves his gratitude away.</p><p>"Alright, Alright. Enough of that. I'll send Hitoshi out with some fresh coffee."</p><p>"Did someone say coffee?"</p><p>Talk about the devil and he shall appear. Hitoshi stood in the door with two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. Izuku becomes a bit green at the sight.</p><p>While Izuku tries to not despair at more coffee, Megumi leaves.</p><p>Hitoshi watches his Mother leave and turns back once the door closes. He raises his cup to take a sip when he notices his best friends glower.</p><p>"Something the matter, Izzy?" He pretends to have done nothing wrong, the traitor.</p><p>"You knew the whole time what was going on didn't you?"</p><p>He finally takes a sip of black goodness and smacks his lips, knowing it will disgust Izuku.</p><p>"I don't know what you want. Everything turned out perfectly."</p><p>Izuku stomped his foot in outrage and embarrassment.</p><p>"I thought I was going to explode! I let out what only could be described as a soul fart! I feel absolutely mortified!"</p><p>For a moment Hitoshi had the decency to hold back his laughter, but as he saw Izukus pouting face it burst out of him.</p><p>"I know! Haha! You should have seen your faaaace! *wheeze*"<br/>Hitoshi doubled over in laughter.</p><p>"You were watching the whole thing!" Izuku knew that they were watched the whole time, but he would rather have that no one saw him deal with his 'problems'. Especially as he had a strong suspicion that it was recorded for later use.</p><p>For a moment he was paralysed with mortification, but his BEST FRIENDS onholding laughter soon changed that to annoyance.</p><p>"Are you quite done!" He was tapping his foot in outrage, but it was not effective. (<em>Izuku use quick attack instead!)</em></p><p>By the time Izuku was seriously contemplating emptying his cup over Hitoshis head, he finally stopped.</p><p>"Ok! Alright! I got it out of my system. We can continue. Honest." It would have been more convincing if his mouth wasn't still twitching.</p><p>Izuku gave him an unimpressed look but decided to ignore it.</p><p>"Alright, now that I have some numbers to work with, lets see what happens when I summon Icarus."</p><p>He was getting ready to summon, but was stopped by Hitoshi.</p><p>"How about some coffee to get your energy up?" Hitoshi gave a nice half-smile, the bastard.</p><p>"No that's fine!" Izuku was quick to reassure his quick.</p><p>"ICARUS!"</p><p>With a blue flame and a WHOOSH the fiery greek angel-reject was summoned.</p><p>Izuku immediately checked his stats.</p><p>
  <strong>C: 420...410...400</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>M: 24</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SP: 9</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>L: 995</strong>
</p><p>He was greatly surprised! SP, which he thought would be the main source of summoning was only scratched. But his 'Consciousness', his health bar, was being depletet rapidly.</p><p>He mentally pulled he brakes and was surprised yet again.</p><p>The blue flames shrouding Icarus vanished, but not his Persona! He checked his stats again.</p><p>
  <strong>C: 369...368...367...</strong>
</p><p>His eyebrows shot up. <em>'Was I on full throttle the whole time?'</em></p><p>Hearing his thoughts Icarus deigns to answer.</p><p>"<strong>Yes.</strong>" That the being that was stoically silent the whole time they trained suddenly talked, without a noticeable reason, threw Hitoshi for a loop.</p><p>"You can still talk!?"</p><p>Icarus just looked at him with burned eyes, or rather eyeholes. You know because..he...has no...</p><p>"<strong>Why wouldn't I be able to talk? I talked to you at our first meeting."</strong></p><p>Hitoshi scratched his neck. "I know. -I mean yes! But you did not say anything the whole day! I thought Persona could not talk if summoned like this." He tried to explain his reasoning.</p><p>Izuku nods. "Yeah I thought so too!"</p><p>Icarus flared his wings for a moment while they were whole. Seeing them burn again Hitoshi wonders anew if that hurt or not. Icarus ignored his gaze, now was not the time.</p><p>"<strong>To be summoned in this way is a sign of impending battle. No Persona with any kind of self respect will make small talk whilst they battle.</strong>" He seemed to think for a moment and then amended that statement a bit. "<strong>Certain personality quirks will always shine through. It may be a battle, but it is also an opportunity to present one self.</strong>"</p><p>"So you still show-off you mean." That's what it sounded like to Hitoshi at least.</p><p>Icarus did not answer, but at least gave a confirmation in form of a nod.</p><p>Izuku who still had an eye on his stats, but was following the dialog silently, decided to include himself again.</p><p>"So Icarus..." The persona turned do its Master.<br/>"Can you perhaps explain what I did wrong?" He thought for a moment and then raised a hand to point at his Persona accusingly. "And why did you not say anything to help me, if you can talk!?"</p><p>Icarus was silent for a whole cycle of his wings. Izuku used the silence to use his sight on him.</p><p>
  <strong>Icarus LV ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt; ?  &gt;<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Link Active</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>available Skills:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garu (8*MP)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cleave (20 CP)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rakukaja (12*MP)</strong>
</p><p>'<em>!? Why can't I read his level or title? ... It's nice that I have a list of skill, but there is no explanation to them and what is with the costs?'</em> Izuku did not know what to clear up first, but in this case his 'program' made the choice for him by reacting to his question.</p><p>
  <strong>MP: Mana points spent for every use</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* Cost raised due to lack of High Priestess</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CP: Consciousness points spent for use</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Cost adjusted at percentage of Users max points</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(damage adjusted to cost)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garu: Deals weak Wind damage to one foe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cleave: Weak sword strike against one foe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rakukaja: Raises 1 allies defense for a short time</strong>
</p><p>Izukus head was spinning with all the new info and his fingers were desperately itching for a pen and notebook, but now was not the time.</p><p>'<em>ARRGH! Where to start? Hours of nothing and then it all comes at the same time! *sigh* Focus! Lets take it one after the other. We have time for now.'</em></p><p>Noticing that his Master has calmed down and was focused again, Icarus began to explain himself.</p><p>"<strong>When you summon a servant you can adjust the amount of energy you focus to strengthen him. When you focus a large amount of energy his defense and offense will be raised, plus a small boost in speed. Naturally you will run out of energy faster."</strong></p><p>"So the whole time Izuku was passing out so quick because he was basically pressing the pedal to the metal?" Hitoshi was trying to make sure he understood that correctly.</p><p>Icarus cocked his head for a moment as if in thought. Hitoshi wondered about the pause, but then remembered that he probably did not know the meaning of his words. As he tried to think of a more apt description, the Persona suddenly nodded.</p><p>"<strong>That would be a fitting comparison."</strong> He noticed Hitoshis confused gaze and explained what happened. "<strong>I am connected to the conscious of the world. Neither language nor slang will be a problem.</strong>"</p><p>Hitoshi sweatdropped. "I should have thought of that, I guess."</p><p>Izuku intervened at this point. "But if you knew the problem, why did you not say something earlier!?"</p><p>The persona gave him a long gaze, as if he should know the answer himself. With a felt sigh he explained further.</p><p>"<strong>There is no growth without failure. Pain and frustration can be useful teachers on the way to success.</strong> <strong>By saying nothing you could learn by yourself and find out your limits.</strong>"</p><p>Icarus saw that the boys were less than impressed from his reasoning, so he decided to mention one more detail.</p><p>"<strong>Furthermore, whenever you used your energy you were training yourself. Without your effort you would not have such high reserves.</strong>"</p><p>Izuku thought for a moment and then facepalmed. "So what you're saying is: I should keep on fainting on purpose to expand my reserves?"</p><p>Icarus seemed to think for a moment and then gave a nod. In the background Hitoshi started laughing again.</p><p>"I don't see the joke in this Toshi!" Izukus glower was still ineffective.</p><p>Hitoshi managed to reign in his laughter. "See it from the positive side Izzy. At least you will have no problem falling asleep anymore. I am kind of envious to be honest."</p><p>"Maybe you would be able t sleep if you did not drink gallons of coffee every day!"</p><p>Hitoshi gave that some thought, but ultimately shook his head.<br/>"Nah."</p><p>Izuku gave it up. It was not worth the trouble to talk about his friends coffee addiction.</p><p>Hitoshi had a pretty good feeling that he knew what his friend was just thinking about and gave a pointed look at his All Might brand shorts and hoodie. He wondered if his typical red shoes had some connection to All Might or if they had some different backstory. As usual Izuku did not acknowledge his friends hints at his own 'problem'. <em>(Which he has not)</em></p><p>The flash of Icarus burning wings brought Izuku back on track.</p><p>"Right. Anyway. Ummm... Icarus why can't I see your level or title?" Hitoshi who heard for the first time about such information, perked up.</p><p>"Title?" He can guess about level, but what have titles to do with anything?</p><p>Izuku decided to explain it first and Icarus sensed his Masters intention and was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah Persona can have titles. I don't really understand it myself, but Pixies title was 'Slave of the Empress'- you ok?"</p><p>Izuku was a bit worried, because Hitoshi just lit up in an impressive blush. Seems like perversion lies in the family. Or he just spends too much time with his parents.</p><p>He waved Izukus concern away and signaled him to continue.</p><p>"Erm... Ok. And there was the ruler of the realm of the Hermit who was titled as such. what confuses me is that Icarus title was a question mark. What's that about?" He turned to the greek soldier.</p><p>
  <strong>"You cannot see my level because it is ever changing. Mine is a special existence for you. My powers are directly linked to your state of will and determination. I may be lv 0 now and lv 20 in the next. That is also why you should use different Persona whose level is constant. As for my title... I cannot say that I have knowledge of acquiring any titles. I can't answer your question Master. Please forgive me."</strong>
</p><p>The fiery angel bowed to Izuku and he freaked out about the sudden show of respect.</p><p>"It's fine! It's fine! Really stop bowing like that!"</p><p>Izuku had no reason to doubt his words.</p><p>Why would his Persona lie to him.</p><p>"I guess we should start testing out stuff next. Or do you have something else Toshi?" Shinso just held up Izukus cup of coffee without saying anything.</p><p>With a green tinge on his face, Izuku surrendered to his fate.</p><p>"Urgh! Fine. I actually need it now. And I can check how much it regenerates." He took the cup closed his eyes and took a large gulp of poison.</p><p>
  <strong>C +100</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sp +5</strong>
</p><p>'<em>So I was right.' </em>Coffee did indeed fill SP at least a bit.</p><p>He turned to where he knew the camera was and spoke.</p><p>"We are going to test attacks next. Can you send out Pixie with an energy drink?"</p><p>"Save the drink I still have some here." Hitoshi intervened and pointed to his bag.</p><p>"Ah Ok."</p><p>He turned to the dummies that stood around 15 meter away from him. He honestly almost gave up using them for the day, and was a bit giddy now to finally use them.</p><p>"Alright Icarus. Attack the dummy on the right."</p><p>Instead of answering, Icarus seemed to fly to his target, but it was just the force of him pushing of the ground. Once in range he took the spear from his back and bashed the dummy.</p><p>A huge tremor went through the dummy, but it held together. Which was no small matter with Icarus' strength.</p><p>Izuku checked the stats. It was a bit difficult to clearly see because it constantly changed, but he felt there was a little jump when he attacked.</p><p>"Icarus again."</p><p>Yes there was a jump the moment he attacked. That was good to know. Even 'normal' attacks still had a cost. He decided to test this 'Cleave'.</p><p>"Icarus use cleave."</p><p>For a moment the rusted tip of the spear gained a blue phantom edge. Icarus used this moment to attack and cleaved clean through the dummy.</p><p>Hitoshi whistled in surprise.</p><p>"Wow! Pretty strong. but I don't think they will look favorably on a hero who beheads the villains."</p><p>Izuku had to agree with Hitoshi, this was essentially useless.</p><p>Icarus decided to speak up.</p><p>"<strong>It is possible to alter the attack to 'Bash' which is a strike attack if you prefer. But note that it will be weaker. Also you do not have to speak the name of the attack aloud. A mental command is enough."</strong></p><p>Izuku was glad to here that.</p><p>"Thanks Icarus. Please change it to Bash!"</p><p>Icarus gave a short bow and Izuku saw his skills change shortly after. Seeing his points diminish he grudgingly took another gulp of coffee.</p><p>'<em>Alright lets test it. Use 'Bash' on the broken dummy.'</em></p><p>Icarus twirled his spear staff for a moment and the whole shaft was covered in blue flames. The Persona promptly bashed the staff into the broken dummy and completely shattered the broken torso.</p><p>"Alright! That is way better. Is it possible to reduce the damage? Ah Wait. We can just attack normally in that case, I guess."</p><p>Icarus did not answer his Masters ramblings, meanwhile Hitoshi checked the leftovers from the dummy.</p><p>"*Whistle* That's a lotta damage! Good we have some more dummies eh?" He pointed to the other two dummies next to him.</p><p>"Yes. Guess we can test Magic next."</p><p>"<strong>Master if I may give some advice. It would be more fitting to test magic with Pixie. She is also a bonded servant and more fitting for this task.</strong>"</p><p>Izuku thought for a moment. "I guess you're right. But I would like to try this defense spell first."</p><p>"A defense spell?" Hitoshi had a bad feeling.</p><p>"It should boost the defense of an ally."</p><p>"So we need an before and after to measure the difference right?" He pretty much knew what awaited him by now.</p><p>Izuku was at least looking sorry for putting his friend though this. He nonetheless handed him a peace of wood as some kind of shield. "Fighto!"</p><p>"Fighto." 'Things I do for my friend.' He took a defensive position, cowering behind his shield. "Just hold back alright?"</p><p>"Alright. Icarus disarm him."</p><p>Icarus stepped up to the huddled form of Hitoshi and with a flick of the wrist the 'shield' flew through the air and Hitoshi was rubbing his wrists.</p><p>"You ok Toshi!?" He trusted his persona, but his best friend is not really what you could call robust.</p><p>"I'm fine. It's just my pride that's hurting." Hitoshi stood up and retrieved his 'shield'. "Alright get it done with! Next one!"</p><p>"If you're sure. Rakukaja!" Icarus pointed at Hitoshi and a blue aura suddenly covered him head to toe. He felt not really stronger, but he felt that he could take on whatever came in his way.</p><p>"Again Icarus disarm."</p><p>Instead of using a technique, this time the persona just took his staff and bashed it against the shield. Izuku was about to call him back, certain that his friend would not be able to stand against the assault, when he noticed that hitoshi was actually standing his ground.<br/>He was gnashing his teeth, but he was able to block the attack!</p><p>"Enough Icarus! Hitoshi are you ok?" Izuku ran to his friend who collapsed on the ground when the persona stopped attacking.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just exhausted and the rush of adrenalin got to me."</p><p>Seeing that his friend was fine, Izuku decided some teasing was allowed. "Better step up your training, if you want to become a great hero."</p><p>"You don't say smart ass." But there was still a smile on his face. He heaved himself up and patted off his legs. "Gotta say tho, that is some strong effect."</p><p>"Oh yeah! But it doesn't seem to hold for long." He checked his friend, but the glow already vanished.</p><p>"<strong>It will last longer in an actual battle, but still not very long. You can stack it for greater results, but you don't have the necessary reserves at the moment."</strong></p><p>The boys were thankful for the information, but more surprised that the persona was speaking without prompting.</p><p>"Thanks Icarus! So I guess we try with Pixie next huh? Thanks for your help." The fiery soldier angel-reject gave a short nod and vanished.</p><p>"So we just have to wait for Pixie to show up." said Hitoshi.</p><p>That was the cue for the fairy lying in wait for her grand entrance.</p><p>"<strong>TADAH! Someone called for the cutest fairy of the realm?! PIXIE. IS. HERE! WUP WUP WUP!</strong>"</p><p>The boys shared a look and decided to ignore it.</p><p>"Great timing Pixie. We are doing some magic training and need your help."</p><p>The little fairy crossed her arms and threw her head back.</p><p>"<strong>So you need my expertise eh? You chose right! I am an expert at magic!</strong>"</p><p>While the fairy was busy with boasting, Izuku tried to figure out how to activate the bond that should exist between them.</p><p>He tried looking at her with active sight and gave the mental command to 'link'. Thankfully it worked.<br/>The first thing he noted was that being linked to Pixie cost no C, guess spending your life force must have some perks.</p><p>Next he checked her skills.</p><p>
  <strong>Pixie Lv 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>available skills</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garu* (8* MP)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dia (6* MP)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Patra (8* MP</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Me Patra (12* MP)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tarukaja (16* MP)</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Explanation please.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>Dia: weak healing spell (also recovers C)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Patra: Removes ailments for one ally</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>(the author narrows his eyes "Isn't that kinda OP?")</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Me Patra: Removes ailments for all allies</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tarukaja: Increases attack for one ally</strong>
</p><p>A greater power lets Izuku ignore Patra and Me Patra for now.</p><p>Izuku was excited! Not at the use of Garu, but of Dia. After all this was what he needed to help All Might!</p><p>The only thing giving him some concern is the description as 'weak'. Isis said his wounds were grave. No way would his weak healing be helpful. One reason more to train and get more powerful Persona.</p><p>Also the offense booster. If the defense boost was anything to go by, this was not to be ignored, though it was maybe safer to test it another time.</p><p>Though that still left a lot of testing to be done.</p><p>"Alright lets start with the easy one."</p><p>Hitoshi who was staring off into space, while pretending to be listening to Pixies boasting, perked up and searched his bag for some drinks. Pixie did not hear Izuku over her boasts. Which was fine and another opportunity for a test.</p><p>'<em>Pixie use Gura on the left dummy.'</em></p><p>"<strong>The cutest fairy in aaa-HA!</strong>" The fairy suddenly stops turns and sends out a huge gust of wind at one of the dummies, all in just a blink of an eye. "<strong>Some kind of warning would be nice Master!" </strong>The fairy did not seem to mind the sudden theft of free will, unlike another persona Izuku knows.</p><p>The boys checked the damage on the dummy.<br/>There was a long deep gash in its torso, but it was way less damage than expected to be honest.</p><p>Pixie seemed to guess what the problem was.</p><p>"<strong>You are worried about too much damage right Master? So I made the edge more blunt and spread the damage out a bit.</strong>"</p><p>Izuku was impressed not only was that exactly what he wanted, but the little fairy did it so quick. He saw her reaction, she had no idea he was going to command her at that moment and she still managed to specialise the spell.</p><p>His respect for her rose tremendously, something she seemed to feel through the bond because she gave a toothy grin and threw her head back with a laugh.</p><p>"<strong>Right Master! Worship my might!</strong>" They tuned out the rest of her boasting.</p><p>They discussed what they were to do with the last test.</p><p>"Only the healing spell left." Izuku stroke a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Do you have an idea what to do?" Shinso did not like the look in his friend's eyes.</p><p>"First we try it on me as is. Then I try the energy and then we'll see how it goes." He did not look Hitoshi in the eyes, but he let it go. He signaled him to continue.</p><p>Izuku took a gulp of coffee, maxing out his mana and setting his C at an even 200. Perfect for testing.</p><p>'<em>Pixie use Dia on me.'</em></p><p>"<strong>Stop ignoring me! You are mean!"</strong> Nonetheless the lights that make up the spell wash over Izuku.</p><p>
  <strong>C+150</strong>
</p><p>Izukus eyes narrowed. It was not really clear to him, but he felt that his throat, which was sore because of 'reasons', felt better, but nothing conclusive.</p><p>Hitoshi tried to hand him and energy drink, but he held up his hand. "I want to try something else first."</p><p>Hitoshi lowered the can. "Alright. What do you want?"</p><p>"Hit me."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Punch me or slap me. Wherever you want."</p><p>Hitoshi stared at him and Izuku shook his head. "Trust me."</p><p>Hitoshi hang his head and sighed... and suckerpunched him across the face. Izuku fell on his butt. Seems like he knew how to throw down for such a stick figure.</p><p>Izuku looked at him in surprise and Hitoshi felt his hackles rise. "What!?"</p><p>"You punch harder than you look, is all."</p><p>"shut up and heal yourself already." Suddenly Izuku started laughing. "What is it now." He was worried that he hit too hard and made a screw loose.</p><p>Izuku checked his stats.</p><p>
  <strong>C +20</strong>
</p><p>"I have to stop thinking of it as my secondary health bar." Hitoshi just stared at him in question.</p><p>"My 'C-bar', which I thought would diminish with the punch, especially as the life bar has not even twitched, has risen instead."</p><p>"Is that bad?"</p><p>"No just unexpected I guess. Anyway Dia." The light shone over him again, rising his 'C' further and now noticeably mending his wounds. His cheek felt perfectly fine.</p><p>"I'll take that drink now." Still shaking his head, hitoshi still gave him the can.</p><p>Izuku drank the energy drink (a generic one this time) and noticed that his soulpower was not filled.</p><p>
  <strong>C +80</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>M +12</strong>
</p><p>The drink did not actually fill up his 'health' completely and with his small mana reserve he did not know the exact value that gets restored.</p><p>Time for the last test. Izuku was mentally bracing himself, hitoshi who knew his friend was planning something stupid got nervous when he saw him prepare himself mentally.</p><p>"Izzy don't do anything I wouldn't do alright? We don't have to overdo it right? We have enough time to take it slow."</p><p>Izuku shook his head his hand going to his pocket. "Sorry Toshi we really don't." With those words he drew the scissors from his pocket and before his friend could stop him, rammed them in his leg.</p><p>"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED!?" You could hear something shatter from inside the house, but Hitoshi did not notice. He jumped to his brother who slumped to the ground and hovered over the scissors in hi leg, unsure what to do.</p><p>"P-Pull it out!" Izuku talked through clenched teeth and checked his stats.</p><p>
  <strong>C +20 ...-1...-1...-1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>L -4</strong>
</p><p>Seems like it was only a flesh wound and he luckily missed everything important. Or at least he hoped so.</p><p>"I'm not pulling it out you lunatic! You will bleed out!"<br/>In the background Pixie was cocking her head, wondering why her master would do something like this. She was not worried because she could feel through the bond that it was no 'serious' wound and so did not understand the Magicians hysterics.</p><p>"I won't bleed out. I-It's only a flesh wound. Just pull it out and Pixie will heal it." Hitoshi was shaking his head and not listening.</p><p>Izuku gave a heavy sigh and braced himself. 'This is gonna suck.' He grabbed the scissors in his leg and before Hitoshi could react, pulled them out. The sound as the metal left the flesh was nauseating.</p><p>"Pixie! D-Dia!"</p><p>"<strong>Righto!"</strong> The healing light went into his leg. Despite Izukus worries the wound healed up completely and only a small almost invisible scar and a soreness in the area stayed behind.</p><p>He checked his stats.</p><p>
  <strong>L 993/1000</strong>
</p><p>It went up a bit but not completely. Good to know.</p><p>Suddenly he could only see purple, the exact color of his friends hair to be exact.</p><p>"Don't fucking do that again you hear me? You scared years of life out of me."</p><p>"Don't worry I won't do it again."</p><p>The door to the backyard slammed open.</p><p>"YOU BET YOUR GROUNDED BEHIND YOU WON'T!" Inko was full on rage mode. Seeing as her precious was the target of her ire, she could not use her other means of stress relief aka 'destroying the enemy'. Needless to say Izuku will be grounded for some time.</p><p>Izukus Mother kneeled on the ground next to him, a almost comical large medibox already open. In a blink of an eye she bandaged his nonexistent wound and hugged him to her chest.</p><p>"Please don't do this to yourself on a whim." she whispered in his ear. Her shaking shoulders just made him feel even guiltier.</p><p>"I won't. I promise you Mom." He whispered back.</p><p>Seeing that everything turned out fine in the end, Hitoshi felt the need to ask an important question.</p><p>"Does that mean you finally come back to school? Bakuko is getting worried, not that he would ever admit it."<br/>'More like demanding when that 'useless asshat finally shows his face and proves his lame ass quirk!', but I don't think Mamadoriya will appreciate Bakugos expressive worrying.'</p><p>Two voices answered his question.</p><p>"Yeah I have enough information to prove my powers for now."</p><p>"He didn't come to school because of the backlash of his powers, not to take time to train!"</p><p>Noticing what her son said she turned to him in outrage. "Izuku!"</p><p>Said son ducked his head. "Sorry Mom. But I was well enough for school for a while, but Katsuki would not accept me wasting my newfound opportunity to become a Hero."</p><p>Once she found out the true reason she softened up again. "You are both impossible. I know it is your dream, but you are still young! Think of your poor Mothers heart, Katsuki too for that matter."</p><p>The Shinso family standing in the background tried their best to not make eye contact. They all gave it their best to hold back the laughter at the thought of 'poor Mitsuki'.</p><p>Even Izuku could not help but sweat drop at the thought.</p><p>"Tomorrow I'll show Kacchan how far I've come. So he can stop worrying."</p><p>"I don't think worrying is apt. And don't let him hear you say the forbidden name."</p><p>Inko gave her son a warm smile. "I'm sure he is happy for you Sweety."</p><p>One can only hope.</p><p> </p><p>OI AUTHOR DON'T FORGET THE LINEBREAK HERE YOU DOOFUS</p><p> </p><p>Two days later (Inko wanted to make sure Izuku is fine.)</p><p>The two boys leisurely made their way to school. Both more nervous than normal for two kids on their way to school.<br/>Two kids that did all their homework that is. No last minute crunch necessary for those two.</p><p>Hitoshi turns to Izuku. "You sure?"</p><p>Izuku waves his concerns away. "It's gonna be fine. You act like he is going to rip off my head."</p><p>They reach the classroom and their third friends lovely voice echoes through the building.</p><p>"IF THAT CLOWN DOESN'T SHOW UP TODAY I WILL RIP OFF HIS HEAD!"</p><p>Izuku stops in front of the door and gives Hitoshi an embarrassed smile. Hitoshi just gives him a look á la 'I told you so'.</p><p>'<em>Well here we go</em>.' And with a mental sigh he slides open the door. A dozen pairs of eyes immediately focus on him.<br/>Unused to the attention, for he was always rather ignored by his other classmates, after they learned that Shinso and surprisingly Bakugo won't stand for bullying, he stopped and tried not to blush.</p><p>The stalemate of Izuku and classmates was broken by an explosion in the back of the room.</p><p>"DEKUUU! Finally deigned to show up did you!?" Katsuki was too enraged to notice he just gave Izuku a freeby. He thunders on, literally, with small bangs of explosions lending power to his rant.<br/>"Well!? Show me your new quirk! Took you long enough to get it you clown! Thought you could become a Hero without one or what you idiot?" Katsuki was still in the habit of not letting someone answer and working himself into a frenzy.</p><p>Katsukis eyes fell on Shinso. "And you Furby! Still trying to get into U.A, eh!? Let me be clear you asshats! I will be the only one to graduate this hovel into U.A. IS THAT CLEAR!?"</p><p>Hitoshi and Izuku exchanged looks, Izuku scratched his cheek and and gave his friend a wobbly smile.</p><p>"'Worried' eh?" Hitoshi could not hold back a comment.</p><p>"Oi Bakubro!" "MY NAME IS NOT-" "Calm down."</p><p>You hear that? No? Exactly! Wonderful silence. Once it became known that Shinso was able to swiftly calm Bakugo down from one of his frenzies, he immediately became a favorite of the teachers. The ones that aren't biased at least, which sadly did not include their homeroom teacher.</p><p>Once he saw that Katsuki calmed down, Izuku felt it safe to speak to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I worried you Kacchan." For a moment it looked like he would go off again, but then he remembered that he called him 'Deku' and with that gave up his rights. He jammed his hands into his pockets and spit to the side.<br/>"Who the fuck would be worried for a clown like you?" he muttered. Hitoshi was about to make a joke about his clichee tsundere behaviour, but Katsuki gave him no time.</p><p>"So? What is your newfound quirk? You had more than enough time to test it out, so bring it."<br/>"It is almost time for class! I will show it to you after school ok?" Izuku knew that would be almost impossible for his friend to wait so long, but he had to try at least.</p><p>Katsuki felt that he had waited long enough. He actually was worried for his childhood friends health and on the day of the villain attack begged All Might for a second autogramm for his 'friend who got into a villain attack', not that he would ever admit it.</p><p>But still the memory of asking his idol, only for said idol to tell him his friend is alright and activated his quirk!</p><p>Katsuki was done waiting. Sadly for him the teacher just entered the classroom. Looking in confusion at the standoff.</p><p>Once he saw Izuku his lips curled for a moment in disgust, which did not escape Bakugos notice.<br/>'<em>Fucking peace of shit teacher!</em>' He sneered at the gall of the weak willed leech. '<em>Even without a quirk Deku was worth a hundred of you!'</em></p><p>But the teachers reaction to his friend gave him an idea.</p><p>"Fuck class! You are going to show me your new quirk right now!" He accompanied his claim by some explosions.<br/>The class was going wild! Quirkless Deku got a quirk!? NO WAY!</p><p>ONce the teacher heard what this was all about he stopped trying to calm the class down.<br/>'<em>Bakugo is finally willing to show that freak his place? Wonderful! With some luck the freak won't show up for some time after, or maybe even changes school! One can only hope.'</em></p><p>"Alright class! Calm down. I just remembered I had to make an important phone call so please sit down and wait for me." With those words he left, searching for a good window to spy from.</p><p>""What a clown/scumbag."" Hitoshi and Katsuki looked at each other and then high fived. Izuku just surrendered to his fate.</p><p>"Alright Katsu. I'll show you, I wanted to fight you anyway."</p><p>Izuku pressed on and ignored the classes and Katsukis shocked reaction. "What the fuck Deku!?"</p><p>Izuku ignored him and the three boys went outside, immediately the rest of the class pressed the nosed against the window to not miss anything.</p><p>Once outside Shinso sat down on a bench and opened a can of ice coffee, leaning back and anticipating the show.</p><p>Katsuki and Izuku stood opposite each other with about 5 meter distance between them. Katsukis hands popped in anticipation.</p><p>"Alright Deku what is the deal? You never wanted to fight me before. What changed?" Not that he did not welcome it.</p><p>"guess it is best when I show you." With those words and a blue flame Icarus materialized behind him.</p><p>Katsuki was shocked, but still took in what he saw.<br/>It looked like a greek soldier with fire for hair. On his arm was a shield and a spear on his back. The tip of the spear was rusted away and he had a large pair of wings on his back. As he looked the wings caught fire on the hair and burned to nothing only to regenerate and start the cycle again.<br/>The soldier met his gaze, revealing two burnt out holes for eyes.</p><p>"What the fuck." Despite his tone he was calm, taking in everything he saw. His eyes narrowed at the transparent look of the soldier. "This better be no illusion Izu!"</p><p>Izuku shook his head. "No Kacchan he is no illusion. this is Icarus."</p><p>At the sound on the name Katsuki jerked for a moment and Icarus showed interest for the first time.</p><p>"<strong>You know of me child?"</strong> Katsukis eyes narrowed.</p><p>"So you can talk eh? No matter. Yes I heard of you. You are the one who flew too close to the sun. Some kind of shit about listening to your elders."</p><p>Surprisingly that seemed to agitate Icarus.</p><p>"<strong>'Listen to your elders'!? PAH! I wanted to touch the sun! They were afraid and small minded. Where is the ambition? Why only live if you can be great!? I may be dead, but i am not forgotten am I?</strong>"</p><p>Izuku was surprised his normally so stoic Persona was showing so much emotion. "Icarus..."</p><p>Katsuki on the other hand had a shark like grin on his face.<br/>"To be great eh? I like you, you angel reject, but why is someone like you the quirk of spineless wimp over there?"</p><p>Katsuki knew about his friends dreams, but that made him only more frustrated with his behaviour. Why not train? Why not fight? WHY NOT DO ANYTHING!? Dreams will stay dreams unless you work for them!</p><p>As if he could read Katsukis thoughts Icarus started to laugh. A deep sound of rumbling stones.</p><p>"<strong>You would think so, but I have seen his soul and his ambition does not lose to yours. I have heard his dream to reach the sun. It is the same for you am I correct?</strong>"</p><p>Katsuki gave a short bark of a laugh.</p><p>"'Reach the sun'? That's exactly it! All Might stands above all! And I will take his place! You're telling me you have the same ambition eh!? DEKU!?" Katsuki ignored the Persona and addressed its wielder instead.</p><p>Izuku eyes were wet and his smile was wobbly, but there was steel in his gaze that was missing before. He did not answer and just lifted his arms in a silent challenge.</p><p>With a smile on his face Bakugo sprinted over to meet his friends resolve.</p><p>He swung an open hand ready to blast, but was easily intercepted by the flat surface of Icarus' shield.</p><p>He tried to blast it away with multiple explosions.</p><p>"<strong>This won't work. For this shield is his resolve to protect. It will not break.</strong>" That just spurned the young boy on even more. With a feral smile he angled an explosion from the side and Icarus' arm flew to the side. His cover was blown for he was not empowered by his Master who still held back in fear of hurting his friend.</p><p>Thankfully Katsuki did not know that or he would no longer be smiling.</p><p>"If your shield is so fancy then I just have to go around it!" His hand touched Icarus torso and an explosion threw the persona back. Katsuki saw that Izuku was flinching as if hit too. '<em>They are linked. Deku takes the same damage as Flamey.'</em></p><p>"Bit of a drawback eh?" He addressed his friend, subtly checking iff he was alright. He held back less than he did normally.</p><p>"Less than you think Kacchan. And nothing comes without a prize they say." Izuku gave a smile through clenched teeth.</p><p>The burn of the flame was worse then the shock of the explosion. '<em>Don't tell me Icarus is weak to fire!? HE HAS HAIR FOR FIRE!'</em> Now more then ever he wondered if the burning of his wings was as painless as it looked.</p><p>Katsuki too saw the wound sizzle still and the armor was more burned than it should.</p><p>"Don't tell me you are weak to fire with your wings and hair and stuff." Better make sure.</p><p>Icarus gave a humorless huff. "<strong>Don't you remember? I was struck down for my hubris. These wings are my eternal punishment for daring more than anyone else.</strong>" He held a hand into his 'hair' and they watched it be harmed by the flames. "<strong>An eternal reminder and a warning to others if you will."</strong></p><p>"Don't get too greedy or you'll get burned eh? FUCK IT! I'll dare as much as I want!" Katsuki was not cowed by something like this.</p><p>"<strong>I knew I liked you."</strong> One moment Icarus was grinning the next he stood in front of Katsuki with his spear in striking position.</p><p>"KACCHAN!"</p><p>The moment the spear struck the boy it broke in half and the momentum of the strike was lost. Katsuki just stumbled back a few steps from shock. His gaze went from his chest to the broken spear. His hands explode in rage.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK! DEKUUU! ARE YOU PITYING ME!?"</p><p>"Huh what do you mean?" A confused Shinso called from the side.</p><p>"Isn't it clear? If the shield is his will to protect as he said, then his spear is obviously his will to fight! And this pansy is holding back and pulling his punches!" Say what you want, but his instincts were spot on.</p><p>Icarus nodded as the shaft of the spear repaired itself, though still looking brittle.</p><p>"<strong>It is as you say. Master has not found his determination to attack. I'd hoped you would help him.</strong>"</p><p>Katsukis shark like grin got even wider revealing a sharp smile. "Oh i'll 'help' alright."</p><p>"Kacchan I didn't mean to insult you." Izuku pled.</p><p>"SHUT IT! You are underestimating me. ME! Fix that damn staff of his or I'll explode your ass out of this school! Or do you think me weak!?" He shouted at the top of his ungs and met his friends eyes. Something Izuku saw in them gave him the push he needed.</p><p>"Alright Katsu. No more holding back." The staff of the spear shone in new light.</p><p>"Fucking finally." Katsuki jumped on the atack.</p><p>Icarus defended with his shield at first, but it was quickly redirected by an explosion. But this time he was prepared.</p><p>While Katsuki was getting closer to blast the Persona away he swung his spear in his other hand and smacked him at the same time an explosion blasted his chest.</p><p>Izuku was not able to hold out anymore. With a whoosh Icarus vanished and he collapsed to his knees, ringing for breath.</p><p>Katsuki meanwhile laid on his back and tried to stop the ground from shaking.</p><p>The stood up at the same time and approached each other silently. Hitoshi was worried they would continue and tried to run up to them to stop them.</p><p>His worry was for naught because they just shook hands with a silent understanding in their eyes.</p><p>A familiar voice echoed in Izukus head.</p><p>
  <strong>I am thou... thou art I...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hast established a new bond</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hast established a genuine bond</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>this bond cannot be broken</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This bond shall bring hope and help you be reborn</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Devil 3/10</span>
</p><p>'<em>3? I should have known he would make it a challenge.'</em></p><p>They turned to the approaching Hitoshi.</p><p>"Look at you wheezing from this short sprint. You should give up on U.A. already! Izuku and I are the only ones fit for that place." Izuku and Hitoshi were gaping at Katsukis glowing endorsement. Though Hitoshi was still annoyed at Katsuki not acknowledging him.</p><p>"Listen here-!" But Katsuki talked over him and did not listen.</p><p>"You know that U.A. has no underground hero course right?" Katsuki would not meet his eyes and Izukus smile was as blinding as the sun. Now it all made sense. Hitoshi felt like a fool for doubting his hodheaded friend.</p><p>"I know. But I will become a Hero together with you guys or not at all." In front of such honest words Katsuki did not know how to react and blushed. He turned around and marched back to class.</p><p>"What are you waiting for you clowns?! Class is starting!"</p><p>Hitoshi and Izuku smiled at each other knowingly and that was that.</p><p>Who knows what the future will bring, but these three are ready for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* I forgot that Pixies spell was ZIO!  Seeing as no one was complaining up to now it should be good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Starting line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still haven't thought of a good chapter title </p><p>anyway I actually managed to write the chapter in my free time, but this also means that you can expect no chapter for maybe 2 weeks. </p><p>ALSO: WARNING!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I HAD WAY TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! SO WATCH YOUR SANITY!</p><p>one more comment before the chapter starts:<br/>I normally listen to asmr to write a chapter (In case you don't know it it is sounds and music that help with concentration and sleep and 90% of the videos are almost soft porn with some serious fetish elements if you don't believe me check youtube and count the pairs of breasts in the thumbnails)</p><p>anyway I listened to a special song in loop while i was writing the best part of this chapter<br/>don't worry I'm certain you will know</p><p>I just had the feeling I had to explain myself this time (and all what i just wrote tickles my funny bone in all the right places)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(two years later)</p><p>Izuku was on his way to school, his usual two companions nowhere to be seen. His eyes were pointed straight ahead and unfocused, he dodged others purely by instinct and ignored any comments that would have normally transformed him into a stuttery mess of apologies.</p><p>His right hand was stuck into his pocket to hide the telling signs of 'quirk' usage. Not that it was a quirk, but that was really nobodies business but Izukus own.</p><p>He concentrated and summoned his newest Persona again.</p><p>"Ukobach" He whispered, having found that words helped him more than thoughts in the summoning process.</p><p>No light was to be seen and only a muffled whoosh could be heard if you pressed your ear against his backpack. Said backpack got heavier by the tiniest amount. Unnoticeable unless you were waiting for it.</p><p>Izuku felt the link snap in place and his knowledge of a successful summon was confirmed. Immediately his Will* began to wane rapidly.</p><p>'<em>URGH! Still such a drain!? He is only level three! Hopefully the drain is only so bad because my link with Kacchan is not maxed out. Otherwise I will never manage to control higher tiers of Persona.'</em></p><p>Despite his thoughts you could not see the effects of the drain on his face. Having trained for two years now and fainting countless times for the sake of extending his Will, he had now amble reserves to hold this summon for quite some time, on the lowest setting that is.</p><p>In the background a person, whose face resembled a hedgehog, wearing an open leather jacket suddenly grew to massive size, drawing the attention of everyone.</p><p>Everyone except Izuku that is. While he would normally be fascinated with the villains quirk and the heroes apprehending him, he was too focused on his training.</p><p>While the crowd was cheering on the rehabilitated, but still deathly afraid of Inko, Kamui Woods, Izuku kept on marching to school.</p><p>His inner eye focused on his reserves, marveling once again at his progress while at the same time despairing that it was still not enough.</p><p>
  <strong>W* 679/879 (-10...-10...-10...-10...)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>M 24/24</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>SP 110/240</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>L 1495/1500</strong>
</p><p>He gave the Mp a 'look'. '<em>Guess I'll need the Priestess for that to go up.'</em> No matter how many times he emptied his manareserves to zero, it never increased like his Will.</p><p>Or his Lifeforce, which was a rather strange thing to raise.</p><p>'<em>I know Icarus said I will get stronger the older I get, but I still think that is taking it a bit too literal.'</em></p><p>He meant the 150 points he gained at his birthday every year. Together with the bonus he got from working out a bit and training to be fitter, he now was even less in danger of sudden death.</p><p>'<em>Those extra points in SP I got were a real lifesaver. I don't really need a lot of points, but I still hope the regeneration rate will rise with more bonds. Maybe-WOAH!'</em></p><p>He suddenly tripped and only in the last second managed to catch himself from falling on his face. Thankfully no one noticed him tripping, too distracted by the new heroine that just appeared. Izuku checked his path for the reason of his fall. It was a rather sizeable stone, hurled over from one of the villains attacks. Satisfied that it was no cat or something similar, he continued his walk. And immediately stopped again.</p><p>He suddenly remembered that he had a passenger in his backpack. He worriedly looked at his pack, but the little gremlin gave no answer.</p><p>His new Personas non-reaction made Izuku remember how he found him.</p><hr/><p>(Flashbaaaack)</p><p>Izuku stood in his velvet room, fiddling with his watch, trying to scrunch up the courage to venture into the realm of the devil. And quite literally too, for in front of him was the Devil door.</p><p>It has been almost two years since he established the bond with his childhood friend, but this was to be the first time he entered his realm.</p><p>"<strong>I would still advise you to deepen your bond with the Devil first, Master. It would be foolish to underestimate the dangers that lie in this realm. The Devil houses some of the strongest and dangerous Persona."</strong> Icarus advises him to stop this, as he did the last time.</p><p>But Izuku is determined and shakes his head.</p><p>"No. I only managed to raise it from three to four in all this time. Kacchan may be a dear friend, but he will not permit me to take the easy way. He will only acknowledge our bond when I work for it. His pride will permit nothing less.</p><p>Besides, according to Aunties research, there should be a Persona inside that I can use."</p><p>He looked at his watch. On the screen was a little gremlin displayed.</p><p>
  <strong>Ukobach (I)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A subordinate demon of Hell, ordered by Beelzebub to stoke the fires that heat its iron pots. He also throws coals into the fire to torment humans trapped in Hell.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Estimated level ... 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No skills listed...</strong>
</p><p>"I admit that I don't like his entry, but he is less of a risk than Jack." He turns off the display.</p><p>Icarus said nothing, but even he had to admit that Pyro Jack was way above his Masters level. And Jack o'Lantern switched too easily back, which would be fatal in battle.</p><p>"<strong>Very well."</strong> Icarus gave a small bow and vanished.</p><p>Izuku honestly would have preferred him staying, but did not order him back.</p><p>With a deep breath he approached the door and braced himself one last time. He pulled open the door, expecting the rancid stink of sulfur and screams of damned souls.</p><p>What he did not expect however was a second door.</p><p>
  <strong>MAID Café</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Paradise Eden</strong>
</p><p>Izuku frantically rubs his eyes, not believing what he sees. From behind the door you could hear laughter and pop music.</p><p>He passed the threshold and almost collapsed at the sudden weight on his shoulders. Every breath was heavy and he felt weaker.</p><p>Either this was the effect of a bond that was not maxed out or he did something wrong.</p><p>While he was wondering if he got the wrong door somehow the door to the cafe opened.</p><p>"<strong>AHOY!</strong>" A cute girl with red hair and honey eyes was waving him in with a wide smile.</p><p>"A-Ahoy?" Izuku was blushing madly and unsure where to look, because the girls generous figure was showing more skin than he was comfortable with.</p><p>The girl gave an impish grin at his discomfort. "<strong>AHOY MASTER! Come on in! We are all desperately waiting for you!"</strong></p><p>Ignoring his discomfort she grabbed his arm, easily fitting it into the valley of her bust, and pulled him inside.</p><p>Once they cross the entrance she stops and throws her free arm out, presenting the establishment.</p><p>"<strong>EVERYONE! Master is finally here! Everyone greet him! </strong><br/><strong>1..2..3... AHOY!"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"""PEKO!/ a! / Greetings Motherfucker! / Kikeriki! /..."""</strong>
</p><p>It was utter chaos, countless voices shouting trying to be the first to be heard greeting the Master.</p><p>Izuku was utterly confused. He was expecting hell with fire and smoke everywhere. Gruesome demons tormenting sinners for eternity. All while a monstrous overlord looks on in amusement.</p><p>What he got was a bright sparkly cafe filled to the brim with cute girls in all sizes and 'sizes'. Wherever he looked there were cute girls having fun at the tables filling the cafe.</p><p>His gaze wandered around, all the while trying to dodge glimpses of valleys and other 'temptations'.</p><p>It looked like a normal cafe. Lots of tables, a karaoke corner, stairs leading to a second floor, a fully stocked bar and a buffet. The buffet was honestly the most surprising thing, filled with lots of sweets and food, but also with a part completely dedicated to shrimps by the look of it. A small girl in a blue dress with white hair and, '<em>Is that a fish tail!?'</em> , a tail was grabbing a bite every couple seconds and washing it down with beer.</p><p>There was also a podium at the entrance, manned by seemingly the only male personnel. And what a man! Easily 2 meter tall his vest was straining against his chest, which while not really buff was clearly muscled. He had a grim face and two teeth poked out of his lower lip. His black hair was slicked back and two horns poked out at the front. He was writing in a little booklet and the pen he was writing with ended in a fork. His eyes were bloodred and glaring.</p><p>Izuku decided to use his Sight for the first time.</p><p>
  <strong>Belial Lv 82</strong>
</p><p>What disturbed Izuku the most is that while he was clearly a demon, he still looked mostly like a human with a demon like quirk. Then the information finally filtered through his brain.</p><p>'<em>BELIAL!? The second strongest of the realm!?' </em>Izuku was more thankful than ever that he finally learned to shield his inner thoughts, because he did not want to find out the demons answer to his reaction. He tried to subtly read the girls, which still did not let go of his arm, name.</p><p>
  <strong>Succubus - Marine Lv 44</strong>
</p><p>That...pretty much fits with what he guessed already, though he was surprised that she had a real name. He glanced around.</p><p>
  <strong>Lilim - Aloe Lv 10</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lilim - Nene Lv 24</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Succubus - Pekora Lv 44</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lilim - Gura Lv 50</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Succubus - Coco Lv 44</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Incubus - Temma Lv 8</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Yeah they all have names. Wait a second! Incubus? That's a male demon isn't it?'</em> He checked for the name again and there was indeed a butler among the maids. If you can call them maids seeing as most of them did not wear a maid dress, and even the butler was not wearing a suit, not a black one at least.</p><p>He decided to ignore it. A quick check of Belial showed that he was still busy writing in his booklet and so he continued scanning the cafe.</p><p>In the corner he could make out a sign for the toilets and he was mystified why Personas would need that, when the door suddenly opened. Out came an overweight man with glasses and greasy hair, who was wiping sweat from his forehead.<br/>The man gave Izuku no attention and shuffled over to a table, where he was welcomed with much cheering.</p><p>
  <strong>Belphegor - xxPussyslayer_69xx Lv 61</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Belphegor was a demon of sloth if I remember correctly.' </em>Even as Izuku was watching him, he soon began to sleep on the legs of some girl.</p><p>One of the girls from Belphegor's table got up and started to play the harp. She was as cute as all the other girls with white curly hair and little rams horns on her head.</p><p>
  <strong>Baphomet - Watame Lv 58</strong>
</p><p>'<em>ANOTHER BIG ONE! HIIEEE!'</em> For a moment he was worried that his mental shield stopped working, because the girl suddenly smiled in a way that could only be described as psychotic. But seeing as no one reacted that just seems to happen sometimes.</p><p>Izuku was close to tears. '<em>It was a mistake coming here! I want to leave! Please Icarus anyone! Help me!'</em> Sadly the girl still held his arm prisoner.</p><p>"<strong>Have you seen everything you wanted Master? I can show you even more if you want~."</strong> The Succubus, Marine, was giving him a lewd smile while lifting her skirt a bit. It seems they were waiting for him finishing his look around.</p><p>'<em>Say that earlier! OI!' </em>Izuku felt his cheeks glow in embarrassment. At his glower Marine struck out her tongue and lightly boncked her head.</p><p>Belial's booklet snapped shut, making Izuku jump lightly.</p><p>"<strong>Honored FOOL... How can our humble little business be of use to you?</strong>" Belial finished his question with a bow, the pinnacle of servitude if not for his glaring eyes. Izuku felt rooted to the spot by his fierce gaze.</p><p>"<strong>Mmm~ Don't be like that Bel-chan~. Look at him~. He is still innocent and pure~. Makes me want to just gobble him up~."</strong></p><p>The unexpected help(?) came from a woman that approached from behind Belial. She too was an absolute beauty, but where the girls in most cases went for a youthful approach, she was all mature sin.</p><p>Her body whispered promises of carnal delight. Clad only in a large snake she was naked as sin, but still was the most noble woman in the cafe. Izuku was hypnotised by her eyes, which were slitted and yellow like a snakes. He felt her gaze penetrate him to his soul.</p><p>"<em><strong>Ara Ara~</strong></em>" Her voice echoed through his head. "<em><strong>Little Master~ weren't you warned that it would be dangerous to come here~? Aan~ Your soul is so pure~! Makes me want to corrupt you utterly~. Ne~ Won't you become my pet~? I'll <span class="u">r e w a r </span></strong></em><span class="u"><em><strong>d</strong></em></span><em><strong> you heavenly~ Ufufufu."</strong></em></p><p>It did not look good for Izuku. He was completely under her spell. Belial seeing that the 'matter' was handled turned uninterestedly back to his work.</p><p>When all seemed lost help arrived from an unexpecting side.</p><p>"<strong>MAMA STOP IT!"</strong> Marine let go of his arm, finally, and stemmed both of her arms into her side, pouting cutely at her... Mother!?</p><p>Izuku shook his head, trying to clear the last echoes of the spell he was under and from the safety of Marines back checked this woman.</p><p>
  <strong>Lillith Lv 69</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Dodged some serious bullet there! Where is that damn Ukobach!?'</em></p><p>"<strong>Don't be like that Marine-chan~. I know I teached you to share~."</strong> The woman placed a long elegant hand on her perfect cheek and shook her head softly.</p><p>Thankfully Marine was not to be moved. "<strong>You should know that this is the Master! You can't just take his soul!"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"But look how pure he is~! Aan~ Just a little bit~!"</strong>
</p><p>Marine saw that her Mother was not deterred so she had to use heavy artillery. "<strong>YAGOOOO!</strong>" She yelled.</p><p>Izuku was utterly surprised how nervous Lilith suddenly looked. "<strong>MARINE! There was no need to disturb him! We could have talked about it! Lets just-"</strong></p><p>"<span class="u"><em><strong>WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?</strong></em>"</span> The whole afe was shaking by a thunderous voice that seemed to come from everywhere.</p><p>Most girls started cheering, though some started to nervously hide in the crowd. Lillith fell to her knees.</p><p>"""<strong>Yagoo!"""</strong></p><p>"Well I'm waiting." Izuku followed the voice to the second floor. It surprised him because it lacked the echoey quality that Personas voices usually have.</p><p>At the railing of the second floor stood a man. Utterly normal from the looks of it. Asian with short black hair, maybe in his forties somewhere. It struck Izuku that he looked completely human, he wouldn't give him a second look if he saw him on the street.</p><p>
  <strong>Beelzebub - Yagoo Lv 90</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lord of the Realm</strong>
</p><p><em>'I just wanted a little gremlin!' </em>Izuku was in despair, now the boss demon showed up.</p><p>Beelzebub, or Yagoo, as he was called in this form quirked a little smile, then he pointed at Izuku and snapped his fingers.</p><p>
  <strong>*SNAP*</strong>
</p><p>From one moment to the next Izuku suddenly sat in a corner booth, on the second floor from the looks like, and Yagoo sat opposite him. He was, simple said, FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!</p><p>Yagoo gave his guests crumpling psyche no attention and just read something that looked suspiciously like a japanese newspaper. Izuku took the time he read the paper to calm himself down.</p><p>Once Yagoo noticed he calmed himself he continued as if nothing happened.<br/>"So. What is the FOOL doing in my domain? We are a bit over your paygrade aren't we?" Yagoo raised an eyebrow.</p><p>The human gesture unnerved Izuku all the more.</p><p>"Yes! Erm..." "Just call me Yagoo." "Ah Thank you." Izuku gave a short bow at the permission.</p><p>"I'm here to recruit Ukobach." Yagoos face scrunched together in distaste.</p><p>"Oh why him? He is little more than a puppet with no will of his own. What could you ever need him for?" He questioned.</p><p>"Then he is even more perfect for my task! I need a weak Persona without risk to train my reserves." Izuku was worried that he was going to be a problem, but hearing that he had no will for himself was perfect!</p><p>"Well whatever floats your boat I guess." Yagoo shrugged and leaned back. " Very well You can take him. <span class="u"><em><strong>UKOBACH COME HERE!</strong></em></span>" With a sudden shout he slammed his hands on the table.</p><p>Izuku looked in shock that this demonic voice came out of this man, but was soon distracted by something else. the girls on the lower floor were laughing and shouting something.</p><p>"<strong>Desk-kun noooo! Desk-kun -50hp Desk-kun rip</strong><br/><strong>Desk-kun fighto! -5 hp -5000hp! Desk-kun!"</strong></p><p>'<em>What are they talking about? The desk?' </em>Just out of curiosity he used his Sight on the desk, not expecting any results, but then flinched back and ripped his hands off the surface.</p><p>
  <strong>? ? ? - Desk-kun Lv ? ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>? ? ?</strong>
</p><p>He was distracted by Yagoos finger in his face. "Better not little Fool. Once you go down that rabbit hole there is no coming back."</p><p>Izuku decided to listen to him.</p><p>"So. While we wait for my footstool to show up, any questions?" Yagoo leaned back and lighted a cigar.</p><p>"Umm Yes actually... Could you tell me, if you don't mind that is! What is...?" He did not know how to formulate the question and just gestured around.</p><p>For a moment the demon looked confused, but then he got the idea.</p><p>"Let me guess... You thought this was going to be all Hell-like, right? All fire and brimstone, demons tormenting poor souls, or something like that?" Yagoo was mimicking stabbing someone with his hand.</p><p>"Umm.. Pretty much" Izuku nods his head.</p><p>"I can see where you come from. You thought 'Realm of the Devil', which would naturally be Hell, right? But this is the 'Realm of the Devil ARCANA'. ...I'm guessing you know who I really am?" Izuku gulps and nervously nods his head. "Is fine really. The lords are always a special existence.</p><p>Anyway. I am a demon and a devil. And in some cases I am the Devil, if you catch my meaning, but here I am a Persona of the Devil arcana, alright?</p><p>Do you know what the Devil represents?" He did not wait for his answer.</p><p>"It means shadow self, attachment, addiction, restriction and sexuality. Do you still think it does not fit?" the devil took a long drag of his cigar.</p><p>The more Izuku thought about it the more sense it made to him.</p><p>But that led to one more question.</p><p>"But what about Ka- what about my Covenant? He is reversed and I thought there was a connection between Covenants and Realm." Izuku did not know if there was a danger for other names to be given, but preferred not to find out.</p><p>Beelzebub was silently dragging on his cigar for some seconds, thinking how to answer.</p><p>"There is a connection and every inhabitant of the realm instinctively knows who the lord, master and covenant is.</p><p>Lord and Master are clear, but the Covenant could be compared to a favorite team in sports, if you understand my meaning.</p><p>Every Persona cheers in some way for their own 'representative', but in the end, the bond is the only important thing.</p><p>As for the covenant being reversed... That has no influence on this realm." Yagoo leans forward and starts whispering. "Just between us... I think he is reversed because of sexual frustration."</p><p>"GASP!" Izuku chokes on his soul trying to leave his body.</p><p>Yagoo continues oblivious to his plight. "He always seems so high strung. Some time with one of the girls and he'd be all smiles if you know what I mean. Ah Ukobach!" Thankfully the little gremlin finally arrived, saving Izuku from this unique kind of torture. " took you long enough you useless little shit." Ukobach just stared blankly and gave no reaction to the insult.</p><p>"See? Empty as a shrimps wallet." Whatever that meant.</p><p>"You can take him with you, but if you want you can stay some more. I am sure the girls will be happy." Yagoo grins knowingly.</p><p>"NothanksI'mfineWould youlookattheclockIreallyhavetogonow! KTHXBYE!" With those words(?) Izuku grabs the little gremlin and actually vaults over the railing. He lands on his feet and almost collapses, having forgotten his momentary weakness. With wobbly legs he sprints in direction of the exit.</p><p>On the upper floor he could hear Yagoo laugh.</p><p>The girls and boys cheer him on and wish for him to come back soon. In front of them all was Marine the Succubus.</p><p>"<strong>Come back soon Master! I'll make a splendid pirate out of you! YO-HO!</strong>"</p><p>The heavy doors of the Maid Cafe close behind Izuku and he is finally safe.</p><p>(end flashback)</p><hr/><p>Done with his reminiscence Izuku acknowledges one important fact.</p><p>"I can never tell Kacchan the truth."</p><p>He would somehow enter the realm and kill everybody and then Izuku.</p><p>He reached the gates of the school.</p><p>"Oi Izuku/Izzy!" His two friends were already waiting for him.</p><p>Bakugo immediately notices the gremlin and his face darkens. He throws a glare at Izuku. "Put that useless puppet away Deku!"</p><p>Honestly with how much Bakugo calls him Deku there was almost no reason to change nicknames. Izuku pretty much has free use of 'Kacchan'.</p><p>Izuku obediently desummons the little gremlin. "Sorry Kacchan. I was training on the way."</p><p>Hitoshi immediately sags. "Don't start with training! This maniac chased me around the whole block five times!"</p><p>Little explosions came from Bakugos palms. "That's because you are still a fucking beanstalk without any definition! How are you going to become a Hero like that!?"</p><p>Izuku hurries to intervene or they will be too late for class.<br/>"Hitoshi is thankful for your help Katsu! He just doesn't know how to show it."</p><p>Hitoshi looked away and scratched his neck.</p><p>Katsuki decided to let it rest. For now.</p><p>"Whatever! Lets go you clowns." The three boys went to class.</p><hr/><p>School was almost done for the day and Izuku was sketching in one of his notebooks.</p><p>The useless spineless racist homeroom teacher meanwhile was spouting some drivel about quirks, but Izuku ignored the usual chaos. Only the end grabbed his attention, because it was about plans for the future.</p><p>"Naturally you all want to become heroes right?" And there goes Bakugo again.</p><p>"STAND THE FUCK DOWN EXTRAS! You are not even fit to watch U.A.s gates!" Multiple explosions lend credit to that statement.</p><p>The teacher decided to show once again how spineless he was.</p><p>"That's right! Only Bakugo Midoriya and Shinso are going to that exalted school!" <em>'Three graduates from this school enter U.A.! And all from my class! I'm certain to get a raise! Kukuku'</em></p><p>Bakugo ignored the typical brownnosing from the teacher and focused on something else. "If that damn Furby would take his fucking training more seriously maybe!" A shark toothed glare in direction of Hitoshi. Hitoshi thought the outside looked very pretty today, he couldn't take his eyes off the sky for some reason.</p><p>While Bakugo was busy glaring at Hitoshi, the teacher decided to end class for today. Most likely intending to gratulate himself a bit early for his 'hard work'.</p><p>Izuku was back to sketching, filling some space on the paper with purple color. He was interrupted by Hitoshi crashing into his desk.</p><p>"Please help me Izzy! Bakugo is trying to kill me!" He did look a bit harried and his eyebags were more pronounced than ever. ("Come back here!")</p><p>"He is just trying to help you Toshi." Izuku could understand his friends plight, but he also thought it could only help him in the long run.</p><p>"Don't fucking hide behind Dekus legs Eyebags! We are going another round around the block, or five. i am not sure yet." Bakugo notices the notebook. "And what the fuck are you doing!? You got a fancy ass watch from 'Bags Mother, with 3D- models at that, so why the fuck are you scribbling here like some toddler!?" He slammed his palms on the desk and the explosions came dangerously close to the notebook.<br/>Izuku patted out the sparks that landed on it.</p><p>"It's mostly habit at this point. It helps me visualize it more, if I make my own drawing." He shrugs and switches to green.</p><p>"Hmph!" Bakugo grunts, but lets him finish the piece. He checks the final result. "That's a new one."</p><p>Izuku nods. "Yeah. He is a bit above my skills at the moment, but he will greatly improve my mobility and physical offense." He starts stowing away his tools.</p><p>Bakugo looks over the painting again and narrows his eyes.</p><p>"And how are you going to do that? You gonna grab onto his back like some demented monkey? Once he starts running, all you can do is hold on." The more he looked the more problems he saw.</p><p>Izuku nods. "I know. And I tested it and I can 'glue' myself to his back, but it will cost extra. So for now I am trying to both raise my reserves and get used to higher drainage. Ergo gremlin time." As he spoke about him he summoned him on the desk. The blank stare of the gremlin infuriated Katsuki.</p><p>"Alright! Just get that fucking puppet out of my face! EYEBAGS! We start training! We meet up with Deku once I'm satisfied with your results." He grabbed Hitoshis collar and dragged him out of school, not listening to his protests and tears.</p><p>"Guess I'll go home alone." Izuku spoke to an empty room.</p><hr/><p>Izuku was ambling along, a little gremlin out of hell in his backpack and enjoyed the little breeze that flowed around him.</p><p>'<em>If I make it home early enough I can try some new coffee mixes.'</em> Once he acknowledged that coffee was the most efficient fuel for his powers, he started experimenting with different beans and mixtures. To the absolute delight of Hitoshi. (<em>No like serious Hitoshi may have a problem...unlike Izuku who has no problem at all)</em><br/>'<em>Guess I'll take the shortcut under the bridge and buy some more of that blue mountain.'</em></p><p>The young boy is completely distracted by his thoughts about new mixtures, so he does not notice the slime gushing out of a manhole. More and more slime gathers forming an amorphous blob with two eyes and a maw of a mouth. The slime forms tentacles and every man of culture could tell exactly what was about to happen. At least partly.</p><p>"Woah! What the-?! MMMph!" Izuku was grabbed by the slime and it forced itself into his mouth. He struggled with all his might, but could get no grip on the slime to pull it out.</p><p>"Stop struggling Kid! I'm in need of a disguise and you are exactly what I want. Just close your eyes and let it happen hehehe." The disgusting blob moved in front of his face and Izuku saw two shifty eyes and a maw of crooked fangs for a mouth. Was this really a human with a quirk? Or some monster?</p><p>Izuku managed to grab the latch of his backpack and the little gremlin fell out.</p><p>'<em>Ukobach attack</em>!' The little demon grabbed his trusty spoon and sprang on the slime, whacking him with his mighty weapon and dealing exactly zero damage.</p><p>"The fuck is that? Some kind of puppetry quirk? Get off useless pest!" And the villain smacked Ukobach with a tentacle.</p><p><em>'Urgh! Shit Ukobach go!' </em>Izuku had to dispel the summon, before the attack robs him of his already fast diminishing Will. If he doesn't do something fast he will faint and die!</p><p>
  <strong>W 100 (-5...-5...-5...)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Life 1485 (-10...-10...)</strong>
</p><p>'<em>I'm dying! What do I do!? I don't have enough time or power to exchange Persona! And Ukobach is way too weak! If he could hand me his spoon maybe, I should be stronger than him... this may be my only chance! Better spent some life to boost at this point!'</em></p><p>"You're pretty stubborn Kiddo! Anyone else would have already passed out by now. Do you swim?" Slime Bastard was just making casual smalltalk with his murder victim, everyday villain stuff you know.</p><p>Izuku gathered some energy and gave the mental command for lifeforce usage and tried to summon Ukobach, but he was getting a bit faint by this point so it was distorted.</p><p>'..<em>Ukobach...Spoon...fire...'</em></p><p>With a Whoosh and a blue flame SOMETHING materialized, but it was not the gremlin.</p><p>In the background the manhole cover learned flying and a buff man jumped out.</p><p>Izuku felt something hard and long touch his hand and he immediately grabbed it. It was Ukobachs spoon! But the devil was nowhere to be seen. With his last strength he jammed the spoon into the villains eye, never noticing that it held a flame in its bowl.</p><p>It was a <strong>Critical Hit</strong>. (-500hp)</p><p>"<strong>AAAAARRRRRRRGGHGGGHGH!</strong>" ("Have no fear! For I am here! Huh?") The villain squirmed in pain and threw Izuku away from him. From the state of his eye it was surely beyond repair.</p><p>Was there someone talking? Izuku could not be sure because of the slime in his ear and the villains scream of pain.</p><p>But that was unimportant, because he was free! But not out of danger, for the villain was seething in anger and looking for an outlet and Izuku was still retching on the ground fighting to stay conscious. Grabbing the fiery spoon in a deathgrip.</p><p>"<strong>YOu LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!</strong>" The slime was pulling his arm back and formed a claw, time for this kid to die!</p><p>"<strong>Not as long as I am here, Villain!"</strong> CUE THE THEME MUSIC GUYS!</p><p>'<em>A-ALL MIGHT!'</em> "SHIT ALL MIGHT! I thought I ditched you!"</p><p>All might clenched his fist and drew his arm back. "<strong>No villain can escape the mighty arms of justice! Prepare yourself! </strong><strong>TEXAS SMASH!</strong>" The mighty hero throws an even mightier punch whose sheer wind pressure catches the slime villain and splatters him against the wall. The villain faints after his whole being was so rattled.</p><p>"<strong>That was some fine work, young man! Are you ok?</strong>" The hero approaches the still retching Izuku.</p><p>"Cough cough A-All Might! It's you! The REAL- cough coughcough" A big beefy arm lands on his back and with surprising gentleness from such big muscles helps him recover.</p><p>As he helps the young boy All Might checks him for any injuries that are less obvious. '<em>Seems like his throat is the only thing that is hurt</em>, <em>but better check his lungs</em>.' He sneakily checks his timer. '<em>I should have enough time for some fanservice and a quick check up. ... He seems kinda familiar for some reason... Is he a kid from that orphanage last week? ...no...hmmm' </em>The beloved hero was wrecking his brain to remember.</p><p>Izuku meanwhile was frantically trying to recover, all the while freaking out that ALL MIGHT, read it again ALL MIGHT! Saved him again!</p><p>'<em>ALL MIGHT! No get it together! I can finally help him! There is no time for being star struck! It's just a hero alright. Just a hero. THE GREATEST FUCKING HERO OF ALL TIME WOOOO! I can die happy now. (</em>Izuku has no problem)<em>Wait get it together! I have to bring him home to Isis! But how am i going to do that?'</em> In front of this question Izuku silently frets.</p><p>While All Might still did not remember where he met the young man, he thought it best to get him to a doctor.<br/>"<strong>Come young man. We will need to have your lungs checked.</strong>"</p><p>"Ah! Right! Cough Give me one moment!" He concentrated and mentally send a signal to Pixie to come to him.</p><p>"I called someone to help." All might looked confused at the boy, for he could see no phone in his hand and he said nothing else. '<em>Must be his quirk...but I thought it was fire related?'</em></p><p>"<strong>How long will it take?" "MASTER! PIXIE IS HERE!"</strong></p><p>"Oh not long." While the hero looked in befuddlement at the little fairy, Izuku slowly stood up.</p><p>"Pixie use Patra and then Dia." The fairy saluted. "<strong>Righto!</strong>"</p><p>As the light cleansed Izuku from wounds and poison, All might remembered with a shock where he knew the boy from.</p><p>"<strong>You're that kid that awoke his quirk and defeated those two villains some years ago. Imu..no..Iru .. IZUKU! That was it!</strong>" Not like he wasn't searching for him for two years.</p><p>Izuku was in tears. "You remember my name!" A literal flood was coming out of the boy, way more than should be possible.</p><p>"<strong>Mah Mah please calm down!</strong>" If he did not know better he would guess the boy had a water quirk.</p><p>"*Sniff* Please All Might! I know this will sound far fetched, but I know that you are badly hurt." All Might spews a fountain of blood in surprise, not helping his denial.</p><p>"<strong>My boy I am perfectly fine!</strong>" "You just spewed blood from your mouth at least 3 meter far." All Might had no defense and with a sigh decided to come clear. He deflated to his skeletal form. The sight drove tears into Izukus eyes. Pixie was less interested and is poking some slime on the ground.</p><p>All Might lifted his shirt, revealing a gruesome scar.</p><p>"I got this some 5 years back, fighting a villain."</p><p>"5 Years!? Was it the fight against Toxic Chainsaw?"</p><p>"HAHA You know your stuff, but that wannabe would have never hurt me like that. Anyway I no longer have a second long and my stomach is missing. I saw that you have a very versatile quirk, but please keep that in mind if you want to be a hero." From what he remembered the kid had all he needed to make it, but the business was dangerous for a reason.</p><p>"I know. But I still want to be a hero like you!" He gave All Might a gaze filled with determination. Seeing such resolve the hero buffed up again and struck his signature pose.</p><p>"<strong>I have seen your resolve and I am sure you will make a magnificent hero, my boy!"</strong></p><p>"All Might!" And there go the tears again, but not only the tears.</p><p>
  <strong>Thou am I, I am thou...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Thou hast established a new bond</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Moon 3/10</span>
</p><p>'<em>A BOND WITH ALL MIGHT!' </em>Izukus soul could be seen leaving his body and it scarred All Might out of his buffed up form. The sudden transformation made him spew blood again and the sight of his hero bleeding made Izukus soul return post haste to help.</p><p>"ALL MIGHT! Pixie use Dia!" The fairy was busy making forms with the slime, but listened to her Masters order.</p><p>"<strong>RIGHTO! HA!"</strong> The light went into the hero.</p><p>"OHHH! What a peculiar feeling. I feel a tingle in my stomach and lung and I think you fixed something in my left over lung my Boy! Truly a magnificent quirk! You can heal and attack!" All Might felt better than he did in weeks if not months and gave Izuku his best shining smile.</p><p>"That's why! I can maybe cast a way stronger spell if you could come home with me!" Izukus eyes shined with hope.</p><p>"My boy I am way too old for you and I prefer " All Might tried to make a joke of it, but saw that it went completely over his head. '<em>Pretty innocent for a boy his age.'</em></p><p>"AM I to understand that you wish to bring me to your mother?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Wonderful! I was also looking for her for the past two years! She did something back then that healed some of the damage. If not for her I would be even worse off than I am! So even only for that I want to thank her!" He brushed a large hand through his mane of hair.</p><p>"MOM did!? I guess that was a side effect of my power, I guess." Izuku mumbled into his nonexistent beard.</p><p>"OH? So she does not have the same quirk as you?" All Might gave him a signal to start walking in direction of his home.</p><p>"No my Mothers quirk is 'Attraction', but she got some extra power from my 'quirk'." Izuku tried to explain it the best he could.</p><p>"If you don't mind what is the name of your quirk?" All Might looked interested.</p><p>Izuku scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "For now I go with 'Arcana', but I don't really have thought of a good name yet."</p><p>As the man and boy walk away the fairy looks on from the side. A bit miffed they completely forgot about her awesome self, she gave the slime a last glance and flew off to her Mistress.</p><p>The little piece of slime she played with gave a twitch.</p><p>The skeletal form of All Might ran back, the young boy hot on his heels.</p><p>"ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOU!" The quickly empty two bottles of water the hero had with him and scoop the slime inside.</p><p>All Might gives the bottle to a passing sidekick to hand over to the police.</p><p>The sidekick will brag about it for weeks, till he is reprimanded for neglecting his duty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Changed 'C' to Will because it sounds way better. (Don't know why I didn't do that in the first place to be honest)</p><p> </p><p>I forgot what i wanted to write here because i spent too much on top comments<br/>(price of comedy)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Songs of the Heart, Chains of the Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually managed to finish the part today   *cheers in sleepy*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows Nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</strong>
</p><p>There is only the sound of feet hitting the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</strong>
</p><p>At first there was not enough air...</p><p>
  <strong>tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</strong>
</p><p>... every breath was a chore and fought for...</p><p>
  <strong>tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</strong>
</p><p>... iron chains around the chest limiting the little there was...</p><p>
  <strong>tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap...</strong>
</p><p>...,but then those chains burst and breathing was no longer a problem.</p><p><strong>taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap</strong>-...</p><p>'Runners High' should be the term. And what a high it was.</p><p><strong>taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap</strong>...</p><p>Like flying and a feeling of euphoria...</p><p>
  <strong>taptaptaptatap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</strong>
</p><p>..., but nothing lasts forever.</p><p>
  <strong>tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</strong>
</p><p>The chains were back and their weight had doubled...</p><p>
  <strong>tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</strong>
</p><p>... pressing down on his body, on his legs, coal to a fire without flame...</p><p>
  <strong>tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap -...</strong>
</p><p>But even that passed. Now... there is nothing...</p><p>
  <strong>tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap - tap -...</strong>
</p><p>There is no Sight, his eyes long closed, the path ingrained into his legs...</p><p>
  <strong>tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</strong>
</p><p>There is no Sound, but his own breath. In. Out. In. Out...</p><p><strong>tap</strong>-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-...</p><p>There is no Pain. He feels numb. His legs are machines, knowing naught but to pump.</p><p>tap- tap - tap - tap - tap -...</p><p>There is no Self. No him or I or person or even human. There is just the next step.</p><p>tap ... tap ...<strong> *slump*</strong></p><p>There is Nothing.</p><hr/><p>Hitoshi was floating in space. The great Goddess Inko was blessing his nap with her beautiful smile and dozen of kittens played around and on him. One especially cute and curious kitten climbed on his chest and started to pat at his face.</p><p>pat-pat-pat</p><p>This was BLISS.</p><p>pat-pat-pat</p><p>("Oo...oi! ..ke ... Wake... Wake up ...bags!")</p><p>That kitten was surprisingly strong for his size! His cheeks actually started hurting. He tried to push it away, but his arms won't move. He tried to shake it off, but the kitten keeps hitting his face.</p><p>PAT-PAT-PAT</p><p>("OI! ...BAGS! WAKE...eady!")</p><p>He was squirming on the spot, trying to get out from the hits. He tried to turn his head to ask Inko for help, when he saw something in the distance.</p><p>"Huh? What is that?"</p><p>He tried to see, but it was too far away. Or was it? Whatever it was seemed to come closer! It was ...</p><p>"OI WAKE UP!"</p><p>Hitoshis eyes opened with a snap. He lied on the grass next to some benches. Seems like he was in a park. That was all he could make out before he saw Katsukis arm winding up again.</p><p>"Wait! I'm a-"</p><p>
  <strong>SMACK-SMACK!</strong>
</p><p>His cheeks burned as he was slapped by his 'friend'. He kinda wished the kitten taps were back. He shook his head and glared at Katsuki.</p><p>"I'm awake! Stop it!"</p><p>Purple eyes met red. The red eyes checked his reaction and his blonde friend gave a huff.</p><p><strong>SMACK</strong>!</p><p>And promptly smacked him again.</p><p>"OI!" Hitoshi was not a fan.</p><p>"What the hell 'bags!? Finally done with your beauty sleep?"</p><p>Katsuki stood up and started rummaging in his back. Hitoshi sat up and looked around. They were in a park not far from Izukus home. It was one of their last checkpoints on their run.</p><p>"I have to keep up my charming look. Thanks." He took the offered water bottle and greedily chugged it down. He wished it was some of Izukus new blend instead.</p><p>Katsuki scoffed. "You'd be sleeping until I retire if it's for that." Hitoshi threw the empty bottle at his head. "Smartass!"</p><p>Katsuki easily catched the bottle and put it in the nearby bin. Because Katsuki is a good boy. Kinda. In unexpected ways.<br/>Hitoshi smiled at his good boy behaviour, but sobered up fast.</p><p>"What happened?" He had no memory of events. One moment he was running his laps, the next he was smacked awake by Bakugo.</p><p>The smile that Bakugo was now sporting told him nothing good.</p><p>He pointed over his shoulder, where Hitoshi could see some kids playing ball in the distance. They noticed him looking and waved at him cheerfully. Hitoshi waved back in confusion and turned back to Katsuki.</p><p>"From the way they told it you stumbled into the park looking like a zombie past his due date and collapsed suddenly onto the grass. They thought you died. They were about to poke you with a stick when you let out a snore. Once they were done laughing they saw me jogging and asked me if I was a friend of 'Zombie-kun'." Hitoshi intervened at this point. "Did you? Admit I'm your friend?"</p><p>Katsuki stared at him and said nothing for a long time.</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>"I have never seen this hobo zombie in my life. Don't touch him he is dirty kids! Now scram!"</p><p>(End flashback)</p><p>"Of course!" Katsuki said without turning red.</p><p>Hitoshi sweat dropped, he had a good idea what is friend really said.</p><p>"So I just collapsed?"</p><p>"Yes. I was going to call it quits for today earlier, but you just ran on ahead. I knew you could not have much fuel left so I followed at a slower pace." Hitoshi brushed a hand through his hair. He was soaked with sweat.</p><p>"So we're good for today?" He just wanted to shower and a cup of coffee. Katsuki checked him from the side and gave a nod.</p><p>"Yeah. No use in training if it does more harm than good. You won't get definition in a day and your stamina is less atrocious than it was." Heaps of praise from Bakugo.<br/>"Anyway. Lets get back. Something is telling me Izuku did something again." He held a hand out for Hitoshi to grab.</p><p>Hitoshi grabbed his friends hand and let him pull him up.</p><p>"You know what? I actually feel the same. Lets just hope it's nothing bad again." Hitoshi tried to get his knees to stop shaking.</p><p>Bakugo gave a derisive scoff. "Knowing him it's something stupid!"</p><p>They turned and went in direction of the Midoriya home.</p><hr/><p>Inko was having some fun.</p><p>Suspicious money from suspicious accounts from a suspiciously absent husband may be, you know, <em>suspicious (sounds sus...),</em> but it also gave her the privilege of giving her Most Important Treasure the love and attention he deserves. When he was present that is.</p><p>Seeing that her Angel and his friends were at school for now, that left her with some time for herself.</p><p>Right now the small greenette was doing some small exercises to the radio.</p><p>A light weight in both hands she bopped her head to the music.</p><p>"...</p><p>
  <em>'Hijoukaidan de tsume o togu asu wa docchi da?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>THE DAY HAS COME!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(He sharpens his claws on the emergency exit – which way is tomorrow? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>THE DAY HAS COME!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WOO ANOTHER TOP HIT FROM THE PAST! That was Porno Graffitti with 'THE DAY'! You're back here with me, DJ Geistesgestört, with our 'Schools out Power-hour'! This is for all the mothers, fathers, wives, husbands and partners waiting for their loved ones to come home for the day!</em>
</p><p><em>Most schools are out for the day and some of my dear listeners may be already busy with their little ones! But! If you're still tuning in, this next song is for you to dance away the wait! Here comes Tatsuro Yamashita with 'Ride on time'! Enjoy!...</em>"</p><p>"OH! That was Moms favorite!</p><p>Aoi suihei-sen o imakakenuketeku</p><p>Togisumasareta tokino nagare kanjite ..."</p><p>
  <em>(Running through the blue horizontal line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling the flow when it was spoiled,)</em>
</p><p>The clear and beautiful singing voice of Inko accompanied the male singer. She swayed from side to side, lost in memories of her dear mother. Her eyes were wet, but her smile was wide and the song came from her heart.</p><p>"...RIDE ON TIME sama yo omoi nara</p><p>Yasashiku uketorimete sotto tsutsun de..."</p><p>
  <em>(Ride on time, wandering thoughts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take it gently and wrap it gently.)</em>
</p><p>She twirled away and layed the weights on the table. She grabbed the discarded broom and danced with it through the apartment. None that would see her like that would believe that she was a mother of a 14-year old son, the shine of her smile and energy in her dance gave the impression she was half the age she was.</p><p>Lost in the moment , Inko was getting ready for the next refrain when-</p><p>"<strong>I'M BACK!"</strong> An annoying little pest, disguised as a cute little girl with butterfly wings, was interrupting the memories of her dear mother. That could not stand! The little fairy was too busy boasting to notice Inko reaching for one of the weights.<br/><strong>"This brave little fairy has conquered the dangerous world to help her precious Master and- WOAH!" </strong>The weight nearly missed the fairy and flies out the open window she came from.</p><p>Pixie stems her arms hands into her sides and gives a pout. "<strong>What the hell!?"</strong> Once she notices the look in Inkos eyes she changes her tune and bows deeply to her 'Mistress'. Inko stretches out her hand in direction of the fairy and 'pulls'. The fairy does not move.<br/>"<strong>I'm sorry EMPRESS! I was just hurrying back to tell you of the guest the young Master is bringing with him! I-AHH!"</strong> The weight that flew out the window was flying back the way it came, smacking the fairies presented ass and continuing its flight into Inkos open hand. Seems like someone was training.</p><p>Inkos face held an completely uncharacteristic dark smile, not unfitting for a stern queen punishing a criminal. when what the little pest said suddenly registered with her.</p><p>"Wait what did you say? A guest?" She put the weight away and 'pulled' the fairy to her hand. Instead of snatching her up, she let her sit on her palm. An honor. And perfectly placed to smack her.</p><p>The naive little thing did not know her precarious situation so she went on completely carefree.</p><p>"<strong>There was this slime thingy that attacked the Master-</strong>(ATTACKED!?)<strong>- It's fine! The Master burned away one of his eyes in punishment.</strong>" Inko was not sure if she heard that right or if she even wanted to know for sure."<strong>Then the slime let go of Master and transformed one of his tentacles into a claw and the Master was about to rain down the hurt! But then this HUGE man with GIANT muscles intervened and punched so hard the slime was thrown EVERYWHERE! He then checked the Master if he was hurt.</strong> " Mystery person just earned some major points with Inko." <strong>That's when Master called me to heal him!"</strong></p><p>"Wait. So you weren't there until now?" "<strong>Yes!</strong>" "Then how did you know all that?"</p><p>"<strong>Every summoned Persona is immediately alerted when the Master starts a battle! That's why I was already on the way when he summoned me.</strong>"</p><p>"Ok makes sense. Go on."</p><p>"<strong>Yes! So I heal the Master with my phenomenal and awesome magic and he completely ignores me and instead fawns all over that man! Like so rude right? Then the Master said that the man was badly hurt and yadda yadda, I stopped paying attention to be honest."</strong> Inko contemplates if smacking the little fairy will help with her memory. Best put in some effort, so it works better. Pixie may be able to feel Inkos dark thoughts because she hurries to finish.</p><p>"<strong>W-Well! The next time I look, the buff guy is gone and there is this huge skeleton skin and bones, right? And his eyes were so sunken they looked black! Right? He was so creepy, you know! And the he started spewing blood, like all over! The Master told me to heal him, but it did not work completely and then they talked about Isis-sama! And then they were being rude again with ignoring me! Like honestly! I am so awesome and cute! So I flew ahead to tell you Mistress!"</strong> She gave her Mistress big pleading eyes, hoping for a treat for a job well done.</p><p>Inko fished in her pocket for a moment and presented Pixie with a cookie. The little fairy snatched the cookie and flew away with her prize.</p><p>In the corner the radio was still playing, but was now forgotten by this troubling news.</p><p>"<em>... this was 'I need a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler! A fantastic timeless hit! Sadly our time is almost over, but there is still time to bring you another top hit to brighten your day!</em><br/><em>Here is 'Killer Queen' by Queen! This is DJ Geistesgestört and I'm signing off for today, till the next time! Goodbye!</em></p><p>
  <em>She keeps her Moet et Chandon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In her pretty cabinet.."</em>
</p><p>Inko is relieved beyond measure that her Sweety was seemingly unhurt. She was also curious who this mysterious helper is that helped him. But beyond anything else she is absolutely mad with RAGE at the AUDACITY of some NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT VILLAIN WHO DARES TOUCH HER TREASURE! "RAH!"</p><p>The next room over Pixie cowers under the bed clutching the cookie to her chest and hoping the Mistress ire will not fall on her. She flinches when she hears something heavy hit the ground, but thankfully nothing seems to be broken.</p><p>Inko looks down at the dent the weight made on the floor and manages to pull herself together.</p><p>'<em>Dammit! Ishtar's blessing was maybe a bit too strong.'</em> Isis contemplates for a moment if she should tell her protegee that the blessing was directly powered by her love, but decided that it would not change anything in the end. So she kept silent and just send some calming energy to balance it out.</p><p>Inko sighs in relief when she feels her rage recede.</p><p>"Pull yourself together Inko. There is no time for senseless actions. I must prepare for Izuku and this 'guest'." She marches into the kitchen and her face gets dark.<br/>'<em>And should he try something funny...'</em></p><p>The radio plays on.</p><p>
  <em>"...She's a Killer Queen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gunpowder, gelatine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dynamite with a laser beam</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guaranteed to blow your mind..."</em>
</p><p>Inko grabs a knife and cuts some vegetables with gusto, humming to the song.</p><hr/><p>Yagi Toshinori feels a cold shudder run down his back and wonders once again what exactly he is doing right now.</p><p>He looks down at the excited form of his fan, Midoriya Izuku, who turns back to him with a flushed face and a sparkle in his eyes. "Just a bit further All Might!" He gives him a smile back and subtly checks if anyone heard his name. Thankfully no one was paying them any attention. He can understand his excitement, but he should really watch his words a bit.</p><p>He clears his throat and Izuku immediately turns to him with worried eyes. He waves away his concern and waves him closer instead. Izuku steps closer and he bends down to whisper into his ear. "Please don't call me All Might while I'm in this form, ok?" Izuku goes red then pale and bows deeply to his hero.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Toshinori tries to calm him.</p><p>"It's fine, calm down, I know. Just... be cautious ok?" Izuku nods frantically.</p><p>"It's not much further! It's that apartment house over there." Izuku pointed at one of the blocks of flats in front of them.</p><p>All Might checked the surroundings. Peaceful and clean with clear hints of small children playing here regularly. A small smile works itself onto his face. Izuku misunderstood it sadly.</p><p>He blushed and brushed his hair in embarrassment. "It's not much-" Yagi shook his head. "It's beautiful." Izuku blushes harder. (<em>this was THE most stereotypical reaction to seeing someones house (Harry Potter anyone?) I kinda hate it so I have to give it my 'personal touch' ;) )</em></p><p>Yagi decided to voice one of his concerns. " Is it really all right if I just show up? Won't you at least call her first?"</p><p>Izuku waves off his concern. "No problem. Pixie flew ahead and already told Mom that you're coming."</p><p>Yagi was still not sure, but let it rest. He decided to focus on the young boys summons instead. "So your summons have a wide range then?"</p><p>Izuku shook his head. "No that's just Pixie, because of the way she is summoned. A normal summon can't extend past a certain range. It differs from Persona, that's their name, to Persona. I can push it a bit, but it costs more energy so it is not efficient." All Might nods his head.</p><p>"You said summons, so you have more - Persona?- you said?"</p><p>"Yes! I have two more, but they are much more difficult to handle so I am training at the moment." Yagi was stunned, such a versatile quirk!</p><p>He was about to ask more, but they reached their destination.</p><p>"We're here! Please come on in." Yagi followed the young boy inside. "Thank you for having me."</p><p>He stood in the entrance and watched around. There were countless pictures of Izuku at various points in his life, sometimes with a kid with purple hair sometimes with a blonde kid and sometimes both. The short woman with green hair he remembered was also featured often, together with two other women. On the left he saw an open door with an All-Might themed sign saying 'Izuku'.</p><p>'<em>Young Midoriya room.' </em>He stole a small peek. '<em>UWAH! One of those I see.'</em> Yagi sweatdropped and went on, he clearly remembered Sasaki's tendencies. That does not mean he was comfortable with it.</p><p>Izuku entered the kitchen. "Mom I'm home! GAH!" And was immediately pushed back by a small green missile. "IZUKU!"</p><p>All Might was about to buff up for a moment, but now felt foolish. Of course the mother would be worried when she heard her son was attacked by a villain. Izuku was quick to reassure her.</p><p>"I'm fine Mom. And I brought someone special with me!" Inko reluctantly pulled back from her son and checked his face for any sign of damage (or hypnosis) and then turned to their guest.</p><p>
  <em>'Well Pixie did not exaggerate at least.'</em>
</p><p>The man truly was skin and bones with dark pits for eyes, if there was not a small shine of blue, she would guess him blind.<br/>And he was tall, he easily towered over her, she guessed she reaches his navel at most. And despite his appearance he seemed strong to her, as if he could lift her with one hand.</p><p>Inko felt her face flush.</p><p>His emancipated body should have turned her off, but there was something kind about him, a reassurance that he would never hurt her that was missing in her husband. Back then it added to the thrill, but now this 'safety' was much more appealing.</p><p>"Mom are you ok? Your face is red." Izuku placed a hand on her forehead, worried if she was getting sick. She brushed him away and turned to the kitchen to cool off.</p><p>'<em>Damn Ishtar! Why did I have to choose a sex-goddess?! Just because it has been a while does not mean I should jump the first man that enters my home.'</em> Seems like batteries will land on the shopping list in the future.</p><p>Toshinori meanwhile tried to reconcile the small soft and beautiful woman with the small lethal queen in his memory.</p><p>'<em>Mothers protecting their children are amazing.'</em> He had no reason to think there was anything else.</p><p>They man and boy follow her into the kitchen. Inko was busying herself with some cups. "Would you like some tea Mr...?" She turned to her son. His indecisive and lost look did not raise her confidence. All Might hurried to the rescue.</p><p>"Yagi. Yagi Toshinori, please forgive my rudeness." He bowed to Inko. Inko did not look impressed, but let it be.</p><p>Izuku was starstruck again. '<em>ALL MIGHTS REAL NAME!'</em></p><p>Inko was handling the boiling water. "So...tea?" She poured herself and Izuku a cup.</p><p>Toshinori bowed again. "Please excuse me for asking, but what kind of tea? I have a very strict dietary plan, that's why-"</p><p>"Oh that's fine. I should have asked first. I'm sorry. It's green tea." They were momentarily stuck in a loop of bowing and apologizing, but they got back on track.</p><p>"Thank you green tea is fine. I would take a cup if you don't mind."</p><p>Once they all sit and had a sip of tea, Inko decides to get down to business. "So Yagi-san, why are you here? I am thankful that you helped Izuku, but what is the purpose of your visit?" All Might signaled Izuku that he should not interfere and then searched for the right words.</p><p>"I may not look like it right now, but I'm a hero. I was badly hurt in the line of duty and as you can see I have paid for it. About two years ago I was helping out with a hostage situation, but by the time I arrived it was already resolved. A courageous young man had discovered his quirk and rescued both his friend and his mother from villains. Sounds familiar?" Inko was shocked and looked him over again.</p><p>"It sounds like you were really there, but I really can't guess who you were. Sorry." She felt she had hurt his feelings, but he just laughed.</p><p>"Don't mind it. Haha! The whole reason for a costume is for private things to stay private, and our identity is the most important thing. But even so I can say with some confidence that my 'disguise' is a bit better than any other hero's." With a wide smile he stood up and stepped away from the table. Inko was about to ask him what he was doing when-</p><p>*<strong>PUFF</strong>*</p><p>
  <em>The civilian let out a shocked gasp as she beheld the familiar form of the pillar of piece, the symbol of freedom the beloved hero, ALL MIGHT!</em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em> <strong>HAHA fear not citizen! It is alright! Why? Because I am here.</strong> </em> <em>" The iconic figure struck a pose and muscles over muscles rippled beneath the white shirt, that almost burst at the tension.</em></p><p>
  <em>'Oh my!' It was enough to let the lady swoon.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*PUFF*</strong>
</p><p>With a gasp, puff and a fountain of blood the skeletal form of Yagi Toshinori returned. Izuku hurried to pull the chair back for the hero and took care of the blood splatter. Inko meanwhile was in shock.</p><p>"A-All Might!" Inkos soul was about to say goodbye. All Might is sitting in her kitchen and drinking from her spare cup! The blouse she's wearing had a spot on the right arm if you looked closely! What will he think of them!</p><p>Toshinori had a pretty spot on idea what the problem was.</p><p>"Please relax. I am here in private and your home is simply wonderful and I am completely satisfied with your hospitality." He hoped that would take care of the worst of it. Thankfully it did.</p><p>"Alright. So-umm- All Might sir-" Inko was stammering, but Toshinori stopped her and gave her a kind smile.</p><p>"Please. Yagi is enough. Or Toshinori if you prefer." '<em>FUCK WHY DID I SAY THAT!?'</em> He covers his blush by taking a sip.</p><p>He was not the only one feeling warm. '<em>Damn Ishtar!'</em></p><p>"Alright so Toshinori- Why are you here?" She pretty much knew what he wanted by this point, but he still hasn't said it.</p><p>Yagi continues. "On that day you approached your son as he lay unconscious, as was your right as his mother, but as you used your quirk on him you touched me and unintentionally used it on me. On that day I noticed a definite improvement on my health situation. So that's why-" He lowered his head deeply, almost smashing it into the table. "Please use it on me again! I know that it is a private thing and there may be a cost involved I don't know about, but-" He was stopped by Inkos upheld hand and his nonexistent stomach dropped through the floor.</p><p>Inko saw his anxiety and gave him a kind smile.</p><p>"I think we have to clear up some things Toshinori. My quirk is 'Pull'." She pulled a book from the counter to her hand and All Might looked on in befuddlement. "Those healing powers, you thought were my quirk, are an old power passed down in my family that Izuku was able to activate. My powers are a side effect you could say from his awakening. I would help you, but I have no control over these powers. We COULD-" She saw that All Might got dispirited again so she got his attention again. " We could summon my own Persona, or maybe guardian spirit would be more accurate in this situation, and ask her for help." She gave All Might an encouraging smile, which he returned with a grateful smile, but Izuku could hold back no longer.</p><p>"That's my plan! I want to ask Isis for her FAVOR!" Inkos smile immediately vanished and the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. All Might was shocked.</p><p>"<strong>NO.</strong>" Izuku was not deterred.</p><p>"But Mom-!" Inko was slamming her fist on the table and All Might saw the lethal queen return. The small woman suddenly filled the room with her presence and he was strongly reminded of his master when she was truly furious.</p><p>"<strong>I SAID NO!"</strong> There was a clear echo in her voice. Isis was sharing her opinion. All Might decided not to interfere.</p><p>Izuku held on and addressed the Persona directly.</p><p>"Isis-sama, my FAVOR-" The furious form of Isis materialized in a blue flame over the irate Inko. All Might was left gaping in awe.</p><p>"<strong>Can you not understand simple words Fool? Are you even aware what you are asking for? Do you think a godly favor so cheap?</strong>" Hearing about godly favors made Yagi perk up. He looked Isis over and racked his brain for her name. The hunch he got let him pale drastically.</p><p>"I-Isis!? The egyptian goddess?" He noticed the goddess eyes on him and immediately bowed low.</p><p>"<strong>I am surprised you know of me little paragon. It has been several thousand years since I was last worshipped and hundred of years since my name held significance in foreign lands. Your knowledge honors me, champion.</strong>" She inclines her head in his direction.</p><p>All Might was blushing at the praise. "Well my Master was very knowledgeable in such matters and i picked some things up."</p><p>Izuku was curious about All Mights Master, but held off in favor of convincing Isis.</p><p>"I know that it is no small thing I'm asking, but you yourself told me that All Might was badly wounded! And my powers are not strong enough to help him! You are the only one that can heal him!" Isis was adamant.</p><p>"<strong>Won't you understand Fool? The favor allows me to use my full powers as a god, past the limits of a Persona. With my full power I can even revive you from the dead, at no cost of your own! And you intend to waste it!?"</strong> Her voice rose to a thunder and Inkos and her hair were fluttering in a nonexistent wind. Their eyes pinned izuku in place.</p><p>Izuku stood his ground and starred back, his eyes shining with determination. "IT'S NOT WASTED!" Isis pulled back a bit.</p><p>"My boy..." Yagi was stunned by his determination.</p><p>Izuku pointed a hand at the crippled form of his hero.</p><p>"All Might has dedicated his whole life to the fight for good. He is the symbol of peace! His mere presence holds back the evil of the world. If I can pay him back even just a little bit, than I am willing to do it! I understand that you value my life most, but if i can't use your favor for something that is truly meaningful and useful then I reject it!" Isis jerked back as if slapped. "Either heal him or let me be!" Izuku has said his part and now waited for the fallout.</p><p>For a moment he thought Isis was going to smite him from the expression on her face , but then she turned to All Might and he was relieved. But only for a short moment because chains of blue fire shot out of her hand and bound him tightly to the chair. All Might sprang up and buffed into his hero form, but he too was bound in chains and no matter how much he struggled he could not break them. A first for the superhero.</p><p>"Isis what are you doing!? Stop it!" He tried to use his own flames, but it had no effect.</p><p>"<strong>You have won Fool, but I will not allow you to squander your gifts. A life for a life. The champion shall be healed and the price shall be his life. No longer will he devote it to the masses! He will devote his life to you instead.</strong>"</p><p>"You can't take his life!" Izuku was panicking. He did not want that! Tears were pooling in his eyes and he cursed his stupidity.</p><p>Isis read his thoughts and decided to show mercy.</p><p>"<strong>Very well... He shall keep his life and use it how he sees fit of his own will. Instead his powers will be bound to you.</strong></p><p><b>He may use his powers for 5 hours every day, but the time shall only recover in your presence! His task shall be to mentor you for your future. Should he abandon you he will forfeit his might."</b> Isis was not willing to lower it any further. Izuku still tried to argue.</p><p>"You can't-!" "My boy!" Izuku turns to his idol. The hero shakes his head and gives him a confidant grin.</p><p>"nothing in life comes without cost. And this is a small price to pay, believe me. I am honored to teach you how to be a hero, though from what I saw, it won't take much on my part." He joked.</p><p>All fight left Izuku and the chains flared up in response.</p><p>
  <strong>Thou am I, I am thou</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You have formed a contract.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>May it be fulfilled to satisfaction</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">EMPEROR /10</span>
</p><p>Izuku was done. Not even the mystery of one person with two covenants could keep his attention at the moment.</p><p>He all but betrayed All Might. He wished he never activated this cursed power.</p><p>Yagi Toshinori stood there and basked in euphoria.</p><p>In. Out. In. Out. ININININ hoooooold out.</p><p>DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP breaths. And another.</p><p>The oxygen was getting to his head and made him giddy. How long was it again? 5 years? 6? Another deep breath.</p><p>He waits for the usual point where the pain is too much, where his body pulls the breaks because there was no more room for any air, but you have to breath just a bit more! I can't breath! There is not enough air! Just a bit more please! Please!</p><p>IN. OUT. The simple activity drove tears into his eyes.</p><p>He almost forgot everything else, but something new, a tingle in the back of his head, told him something was amiss.</p><p>He turned to the hunched form of his new charge. He powers down and immediately notices more flesh on his bones, but that is not important right now. He approaches the young man and closes him into his arms. He gently hugs him, conscious of his strength even in this form.</p><p>"All Might..." Teary eyes meet his.</p><p>"Thank you." He gives him the widest smile he can muster. "You are truly a hero Izuku. Never doubt that you have helped me today." He leaves the boy to sort his feelings and approaches the tired form of his mother instead.</p><p>"Are you alright, Ma'am?" Tired eyes meet his.</p><p>"Please, it's Inko, after everything that happened today, tat is the least you can call me." He goes on his knees in front of her and something inside of Inko is terribly pleased by the image.</p><p>"Thank you, Inko. Please also give Isis-sama my sincerest thanks. I will not shirk my duty, this I promise." If he does not stop soon, Inko will not be held responsible. As it was she really wished she turned on the air conditioner.</p><p>All Mights stomach decided to remind the hero that it has been some years. The embarrassed hero turns back to Inko.</p><p>"I am terribly sorry, but do you perhaps have something to eat? I have not eaten properly in 5 years."</p><p>Inkos laughter resounds through the kitchen and pulls Izuku out of his funk. Once he knows what was happening he joined in the laughter.</p><p>Everything can wait. First there's food.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>BONUS</strong>
</p><p>All for One leaned into his armchair, a tired sigh was filtered through his medical equipment.</p><p>The life of a super villain is not easy, despite what the masses seem to think. Sure, you can do what you love if your inclined that way, but it just never stops.</p><p>There are minions to boss around, rivals to sabotage, enemies to torture, masses to manipulate, heroes to kill, experiments to conduct, and and and.</p><p>There is just not enough time in a day for this poor super villain.</p><p>"So much to do, so little time..." The fiend muses to himself. His eyes land on his latest visitor in his secret base - Experiment 201521- also lovingly called 'Bastard'.</p><p>His wide mouth forms into an even wider grin, stretching the scar tissue of his upper face.<br/>"Aren't you glad? You were always curious what I did weren't you, you Bastard." His Visitor gave no reaction and his empty eyes starred blindly ahead. The non reaction both pleased and infuriated the old fiend.</p><p>"Hmpf." He grunted in disdain. His hand wandered to the side, past the speaker and past the useless picture frame to an almost invisible switch. He cocked his head and he seemed to listen to something for a moment, but after a moment without visible reaction he stopped and pressed the switch.</p><p>" <em>GREETING MY DEAR LISTENERS! This is DJ Geistesgestört with the 'Schools out power hour'! In case this is your first time ..."</em></p><p>The arch villain leans back and smiles softly, if he still had eyes he would have most likely closed them.</p><p>The fiend turns back to his work, invigorated, proving once again that music makes every work go easier, even if it's evil.</p><p>Time flies by and the villain is about to turn off the radio when-</p><p>"<em>If you're still tuning in, this next song is for you to dance away the wait! Here comes Tatsuro Yamashita with 'Ride on "</em></p><p>The villain stops momentarily and the first notes drift from the radio. He turns off the radio and sits for a moment in silence. Finally he presses a button on the communicator.</p><p>"...please prepare the usual."</p><p>"<em><strong>... at once Sir.</strong></em>"</p><p>The demon in human skin leans back into his chair for a moment, lost in thought. He stand up, his tall form towering over the table and immediately dominating the room, even more that is.</p><p>He steps around the table and slowly walks to the door. He nears Experiment 201521 sitting on the ground. He passes him...</p><p>Experiment 201521 gives no reaction and stares blindly into space. His finger flinches momentarily-</p><p>*<strong>CRASH*</strong></p><p>The long and strong leg of All for One was still stretched out,the kick was so strong his foot was even smoking a bit. The villain lowers his leg and slowly steps closer to the still form of 'Bastard'-</p><p>
  <strong>*WUMP WUMP WUMP CRUNCH*</strong>
</p><p>Again and again he drives his foot with lethal force into the body until he hears the sound he was waiting for.</p><p>All for One stands over the broken form of Experiment 201521, his face devoid of emotion. He looks down at the still form and turns around once he is satisfied.</p><p>He walks back to the able and presses another button on the communicator.</p><p>"...Doctor, please retrieve the experiment. He has fallen down again."</p><p>"<em>... Understood. At once Sir."</em></p><p>Satisfied that everything is being handled he leaves the room.</p><p>Experiment 201521's mouth moves but he makes no sound, his eyes are still empty.</p><hr/><p>Gomi Kentaro was sitting in an old bar in Kamino Ward, that was also a popular villain meeting point and wondered when he went wrong. Not his villain carrer, he was perfectly fine with that, but when did he lose Leiko to that bastard Jiro?</p><p>He sat at the counter nursing a glass of whiskey and dreamed about better times and futures that will never be, when he notices that the 'Special Phone' was ringing.</p><p>
  <strong>*RRING*</strong>
</p><p>He immediately sat up and the whole bar went silent, everyone focussed on the phone.</p><p>The smoky form of the bartender approached it. Everyone desperately tried to listen in.</p><p>"...<em>prepare the usual."</em></p><p>"...<strong>at once Sir."</strong> The voice of the bartender stayed flat, but the bar was instantly filled with excited energy.</p><p>("THE USUAL!?" "DID HE MEAN <strong>THAT</strong>!?" "It can only be THAT!")<br/>"I have to call my buddies immediately!" As if that was the signal they all spring up and run to the exit, desperate to not miss it. The bartender watched them run around and calmly picks up a discarded glass that he cleans first before putting it away. His yellow eye locks onto the clock on the wall, seeing the time he reaches under the counter and grabbed a new glass and filled it with some milk. He then puts the glass at the far end of the counter and continues with his order. He goes into the storage.</p><p>For a moment everything was still with the villains outside and the bartender gone, but then there is the noise of steps from the stairs.</p><p>A skinny pale young man with light pale hair and wrinkly eyelids and red eyes steps forth. He immediately zeroes in on the chair with the glass.</p><p>"Milk again? I'm 20 AND a villain in a BAR for fucks sake..." He still takes the glass and drinks some. The bartender is back and holds something in his hands...smoke...he holds something.</p><p>"What's that? And where is everybody?" The bartender shows no reaction and moves his package to the television.</p><p>"<strong>You never had 'the usual'?</strong>" Comes the emotionless question.</p><p>"The fuck is 'the usual'?" He watches around the bartender and is surprised to see... a karaoke system.</p><p>"We have on of those? I guess this IS a bar..." He is actually interested for a moment, until he realizes what that means. "OH HELL NO! Are we letting the drunkards fucking sing now!?" Not on his watch and he stretches out a hand to dust the system.</p><p>He's intercepted by the bartender, a fact which surprises him greatly. "What the-?"</p><p>"<strong>I would advise you to not touch it Tomura Shigaraki. This system belongs to Sensei.</strong>" Shigaraki is shocked.</p><p>"SENSEI!? KARAOKE!?" He could not picture it even in his wildest dreams.</p><p>The bartender just nods. "<strong>It seems he is feeling nostalgic today..."</strong> It was not his place to think closely about it.</p><p>The door to the bar slams open and Shigaraki prepares to dust the offender, but he is then surprised to see a huge gathering in the door.</p><p>"ARE WE TOO LATE!?" "WE MADE IT RIGHT!?" "HE IS STILL PUTTING IT UP! WE'RE GOOD!" A cheer goes through the mass and they all eagerly go inside trying to get a place as close as possible to the system. Shigaraki looks on in disbelief.</p><p>Kentaro shakes with excitement! He managed to get a place in the corner as close as even possible! He grabs his new glass of whiskey and tries to wait calmy till it starts. The whole room is buzzing with excitement and looks go from the karaoke system to the 'Phone'. It was not much longer now!</p><p>The excitement rises and rises and soon whispers start in anxiety if it was cancelled. The whispers got louder and louder when-</p><p>
  <strong>*RRRING*</strong>
</p><p>All eyes are on the bartender as he lifts the speaker and immediately hangs up again. In front of the system a black portal opens and blocks the sight of the person grabbing the mic. Complete silence. Everyone is waiting in anticipation.</p><p>Finally the music starts and the all cheer wildly for a moment only to fall silent to listen intently. The lights are dimmed.</p><p>"<strong>I sing for you</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Baka mitai Kodomo na no ne</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yume wo otte kidzutsuite</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Uso ga heta na kuse ni waraenai egao wo miseta"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(So foolish. I am a child.<br/>Chased dreams and got hurt.<br/>I am a terrible liar, yet could show you an empty smile.)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The deep baritone of the singer fits perfectly and no eye is left dry in the bar. Every villain is arm in arm with another and lighters are held aloft.</p><p>Kentaro is choking up. Memories of Leiko are flooding his mind in concert with the music. Tears run down his cheeks.</p><p><em>'Leiko</em>...' He notices the best part of the song coming up and he, together with all the other villains in the bar sings along.</p><p>
  <strong>"Dame da ne. Dame yo dame na no yo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anta ga suki de sukisugite"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(This is no good. No good. No good at all.<br/>I love you, I love you too much.)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kentaro stares into his glass. '<em>What a fool... heh reminds me of that little shit back then...'so what if I'm a fool!?',huh?' </em>Kentaro lifts his huge head and blinks in befuddlement. '<em>So what...'</em> His shoulders shake followed by his body. He laughs silently about himself, about his thoughts, about the situation, he laughs in silence and as he shakes a tear lands in his whiskey.</p><p>He stares into his glass for a moment and then gulps it down in one shot. He slams the glass on the table as the end of the song approaches.</p><p>The voice of the mystery singer shakes a bit in the last part as if that was affecting him the most.</p><p>
  <strong>"Honma ni roku na otoko ya nai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soroi no yubiwa hazushimasu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zamaa miro seisei suru wa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nan na yo kono namida baka mitai"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>((second part is meant to be sung by a woman)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>You truly are not a good man.</strong><br/>I take off the ring we bought together.<br/>It’s what I deserve. I feel relieved.<br/>What are these tears? I’m so foolish.)</em>
</p><p>The last notes of the song play out and the bar goes silent.</p><p>"BRAVO!" "WONDERFUL!" "BEAUTIFULL!" "I'M CRYING!"</p><p>The villains cheer for the singer in absolute euphoria.</p><p>The singer says nothing and lays down the mic, a moment later the portal closes.</p><p>The mood in the bar is both cheerful and nostalgic. Some enjoying the music, some dwelling in thoughts. And some, like Kentaro, come to a decision.</p><p>"It's not too late!" With those words he stands up and leaves the bar to wild cheers of the other villains.</p><p>"GO GET HER!" "MY MAN!" "OUR HERO!"</p><p>Shigaraki sits in the corner and is silent. His thoughts are unclear and his face betrays nothing. The bartender begins to take down the karaoke system.</p><p>"What the hell Kurogiri?" The Nomu Kurogiri turns to his Master. "<strong>Sometimes Sensei gets in a mood</strong>." Is all he says.</p><p>"Tch! Whatever." He turns around and goes up the stairs back to his video games that make more sense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I spent SO MUCH TIME searching for fitting songs you would not believe Edit: added translations to songs</p><p>the meaning of the songs are important (duh) but It's a bit iffy with ride on time<br/>I don't really get the meaning to be honest and I chose it with a meaning to be open for future romance or the like<br/>So that one on me but the rest is good</p><p>Killer queen was kind of my first choice and obvious, but I desperately searched for something else<br/>as you can see I found nothing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Blowing off some Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would have rather called the chapter 'Making some air' but that makes no sense and letting off some steam is the saying i was going for in english but I feel the meaning differs a bit<br/>well nothing to it</p><p>FUCKING FINALLY!</p><p>I have been working almost nonstop since november and had little time and urge to write</p><p> </p><p>Omakes now posted separately</p><p>But I finally did it</p><p>You know I originally planned to reach the entrance exams this month, but that plan died a sad death in a fire</p><p>I would have posted last weak but my computer thought it was funny to crash and I lost 2 pages of progress and I was not a happy camper</p><p>this chapter may in fact be cursed because just some hours ago some fucking assholes hacked my amazon account and cost me some money (thankfully I noticed before it got really expensive)</p><p>Anyway chapter done and I may be able to write the next one this month, but no promises because I want to play a bit overwatch (reinhardt skin is looking good) and work is still a bitch (no time off until after christmas) so time is a bit short on hand</p><p>But you don't care about all this (too bad so sad let me tell you anyway)</p><p>But not everything was bad and I had PLENTY time to think some things through and I hope the ideas I got will surprise you (in a good way)</p><p>Also: I am not really happy with this chapter and that is partly because I had to rewrite it (All Mights rant feels both right and wrong so I don't really know about it)<br/>What bothers me most is that he knows Katsuki for like 5 seconds, but in a way that did not stop him in the original with Izuku :)</p><p>But enough talk! Have at you!<br/>enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoshi was dragging his feet up the diabolical invention that were the infinite stairs to the Midoriya Apartement. His GOOD FRIEND(!) Bakugo Katsuki watched him painfully climb step after step with an amused smile on his face. Ahhh friendship.</p><p>He dragged himself just a bit further and finally reached the holy land that was the end of the stairs, leading to a paradise better known as 'Home of Inko'. Seems like he still did not completely recover.</p><p>They quickly let themselves in, long since owning keys to the apartment together with a standing invitation to 'come whenever'. The boys close the door behind them and immediately stop. Something was not necessarily wrong, but different. They just could not say what.</p><p>Bakugo quickly found the problem, well one problem.</p><p>"The idiot is not in his room drooling over All Might." He pointed at Izukus open door. Hitoshi noticed he was right, normally Izuku spends some time after school watching All Mights debut on repeat. A ritual he kept from his younger days (<em>Izuku has no problem)</em>.</p><p>"Are we that late?" Hitoshi checks his watch and in the corner of his eye he spots an unfamiliar pair of shoes. Bakugo noticed them too. His eyes narrow in suspicion. They move on and immediately notice something else strange, the kitchen door is closed.</p><p>Hitoshi goes to open the door a greeting already on his lips when he hears some noise.</p><p>("Mhhmmhmm" *slurp* *male groan* *slurp* *female giggle*)</p><p>His mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was pounding in his ears, he could feel tears coming up. He knew those sounds.</p><p>'<em>No! Please god no! Not Inko! Don't do that to me!</em>'</p><p>"What the fuck Eyebags!? Open the fucking door already!" Katsuki brushes passed him and grabs the doorknob. Hitoshi tries to stop him ("No don't-!"), but too late. The door opens and Hitoshi prepares for the worst.</p><p>"*slurrp* This is the best soup I have EVER eaten! You're a goddess of the kitchen Inko!" A very tall very thin blonde man was sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over a bowl of soup. The man gave Inko a wide smile with the compliment and she blushes like a shy maiden. Hitoshi was shutting down, he could not process what he was seeing and had no words for his confusion.</p><p>Bakugo did not have this problem.</p><p>"OI WHAT THE FUCK!?" Wonderful. Add an explosion *BANG* There it is~! The wonderful charm of Bakugo Katsuki, never imitated and the world is better for it. "Who is the hobo!?" How can you not love him? Two offended and one bemused pair of eyes meet him.</p>
<hr/><p>Yagi Toshinori was in heaven. There was ambrosia poured by a goddess rimeed in holy light and a little cherub fawning over him. It had to be heaven! Or a hallucination from a sudden oversaturation of oxygen. He took another spoon of soup/ambrosia. Nope definitely heaven.</p><p>He was looking a bit envious at the katsudon the cherub was having, that was obviously at least as delicious as his soup/ambrosia judging by the smell, but even in his addled state he knew that it would be a bad idea to jump directly to heavy food after years of starvation.</p><p>The soup was still godlike.</p><p>He took another sip and felt the warmth settle in his new stomach. The feeling almost brought him to tears.</p><p>'<em>Keep it together Toshi! You can have your breakdown once you're alone at home.'</em> He would rather not sob all over his new -apprentice would be most fitting- and said apprentices mother. The thought of making a bad impression to said mother left an especially bad feeling in his healed guts.</p><p>As he basked in the feeling of bliss he noticed the front door opening, his tried and true senses as a -no THE- veteran hero instantly hone in on the presences he feels. Even as he slurps his soup he mentally checks and notes their danger level.</p><p>'<em>Two people, both male, most likely young, one tired and on the edge of dropping, the other fit and walk with without caution, most likely the boys from the photos. No danger.'</em></p><p>He takes another spoon of soup and slurps it up in delight, a moan slips past his lips, prompting Inko to giggle at his obvious delight of her cooking skills.</p><p>(What the fuck Eyebags!? Open the fucking door already!)</p><p>The door bangs open and two boys enter the kitchen. One has blonde hair and red eyes and radiates aggression, the other is tall and lanky and has purple hair and tired eyes with eyebags that scream of a sleeping disorder. He decides to ignore them in favor of another spoon of ambrosia. Slurrp!</p><p>"This is the best soup I have EVER eaten! You're a goddess of the kitchen Inko!" He gives her one of his rare TRUE smiles and she blushes in response, something which lets everything inside him stand at attention and please him to no end.</p><p>He dimly notices the two boys confusion, but mostly ignores it in favor of savoring every last second of Inkos blush. '<em>Truly a sight to treasure.'</em> Then the blonde boy decides to explode-literally.</p><p>"OI WHAT THE FUCK!? Who is the hobo!?" From his palms popped little bangs of fire and smoke. '<em>Nice quirk, high utility and obviously trained.'</em> Toshinori knew a future hero when he saw one. He checked the other more closely. '<em>No mutation and no definition, probably an emitter quirk, seems to have just done some physical training, thats rare! He will make it far if he keeps it up!'</em> All in all, he liked what he saw.</p><p>""Kaachan!/Katsuki!"" Shocked exclamations by the mother-son-duo, but Toshinori laughed it off. "HAHA! You're certainly a passionate one, young man!" Reminds him of some other <em>hotheads</em> he occasionally works with and same as in those cases his humor only serves to rile up said hothead even more. See example A-Katsuki.</p><p>"DON'T YOU 'YOUNG MAN' ME, OLDTIMER!" More explosions popped off as he flexed his latent sharp teeth quirk. "I asked who the fuck you are!" Toshinori took another spoon of delicious soup instead of acknowledging the demand. Inko decided that that was about enough of Katsukis rudeness.</p><p>"Katsuki." Just one word and a look into his eyes and he knew that he went too far. He ducked his head, but did not apologize, it was enough for Inko. (<em>You're in my house Bitch,SIT DOWN!)</em><br/>
Toshinori observed the interaction and felt a shiver go through him at Inkos casual powerplay, he was working with strong women on the daily, never to forget his Master, but this was something different than he was used to. He was enchanted, something Hitoshi immediately noticed. His eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Inko-mama. What would YOUR HUSBAND say, if he knew there was a strange man in your kitchen, eating your fabulous food." The stranger, still slurping away at the soup (how big is that bowl?!), promptly chokes on it and starts coughing, a dark smile forms on Hitoshis face.</p><p>
  <em>'That's right Asshole! Hands off the goddess in green!'</em>
</p><p>Toshinori was choking on his ambrosia, immediately lamenting the loss of the few drops he spits out, and freaks out internally at his obvious faux-pas. Years of training let nothing show unless you looked for it, so thankfully no one noticed his stumble, except Hitoshi that is. (At the same time marvelling at the strength of his stomach and lungs at this unexpected abuse.)<br/>
'<em>SHIT! She's obviously married! How could I-!? Why am I-!? The fuck am I doing, Me!?' </em>He was sweating something fierce that he was FLIRTING with another mans wife! Salvation came in an unexpected way.</p><p>"If he even still lives, that is. He has no right to have any opinion after his years of no contact! As far as I am concerned I am divorced and single!" Inko gives Hitoshi a hard stare to cut it out and turns back to Toshinori with a charming smile. "Would you like some more soup, Toshinori?" She looked directly into his eyes and he suddenly felt hot in his clothes. (<em>Wish I had gotten such signs)</em></p><p>In the back you could see Hitoshis soul exiting to the left. It was too much to handle for him. Bakugo was reaching his limit, but he would never dare to mess with Inko so he took the next option - Izuku.</p><p>"The fuck is going on here, Deku?!" He whisper-yelled into his friends ear. "Why is Auntie making eyes at some stranger!?"</p><p>Izuku didn't get it. "Huh? Eyes? What do you mean? And he is no stranger! He is-! Umm..." Izuku tried to come up with a way to explain the situation and meanwhile not reassuring his friend AT ALL with his hesitation. Thankfully All Might came to his rescue.</p><p>Toshinori, finally done with his soup, extended a hand in greeting. "Greetings Young man! Please excuse my rudeness! My name is Yagi Toshinori and you could say that I have been hired as a personal trainer for young Izuku to become a Hero!" You could almost hear the 'blink' of the shine of his smile.</p><p>When Hitoshis soul heard that it decided to return to its body.</p><p>"Personal trainer!? As a Hero!? For Izuku!?" He checked the thin almost skeletal man from head to toe. "You!?" He could not hold back his dissbelief. The Midoriya's looked offended on his behalf, but Toshinori laughed it off.</p><p>"Hahaha! I know I don't look very impressive right now, but lets just say that I am still recovering from a heavy wound i received some time ago. Don't worry young man, but I know a thing or two about what it means to be a hero. Haha!" He laughed at his own little joke. The two boys didn't get it, but Izuku and Inko gave a little laugh, which bolstered his good mood even more. Izuku soon turned somber though, which made Toshinori turn serious once more and wonder if he is right about his hunch.</p><p>"Umm... Yagi-san!" He turned red with excitement as he used his idols real name and All Might chuckled. "You can call me Toshinori, my boy! No need to be so formal with an old man like me. Haha." Izuku frantically shook his head.</p><p>"You're not old! And I could never talk to you so disrespectfully!" Izuku reassured his hero, in the background Bakugo pointed his thumb at him to Hitoshi. 'You seeing this shit?' Hitoshi could only shrug back helplessly.</p><p>"Umm... I know it is not part of the deal and I can never apologize enough for what I did to you! I know I have no right-!" With every word Izuku got closer and closer to tears and depression. He looked up when he felt a huge warm hand grab his shoulder. He looks up and sees the warm gentle smile of Toshinori.</p><p>"My boy. NEVER doubt that you helped-no- SAVED me. I would have not lived for much longer if not for your intervention. So please do not be sad for you have helped me and I am more than honored to help you in turn." Hearing his idols gentle words filled Izukus heart with warmth and tears flooded out of his eyes by the bucket. In the background Inko was biting her lip and holding her chest. The other boys were completely lost by now.</p><p>"Am I guessing correctly that you want me to train them too?" Izuku nods his head. "Do you trust them with -?" "With my life!"</p><p>Toshinori looked deep into his eyes and saw his confidence. He gave a nod and turned to the other two boys. His face was grave and his eyes shrouded in shadows, they were instantly on guard.</p><p>"What!?" Came the challenge from Bakugo, Hitoshi was silent, choosing to believe in Izuku. "If I heard correctly, Deku wants you to train us too. What could you possibly know about being a Hero, you fucking starving hobo!?" Explosions followed his yelled question.</p><p>"You want my credentials? That's fine by me! Why?-"</p><p>*POOF*</p><p>"<strong>- Because I am here! HAHA! You could say I know a thing or two about the Hero business!</strong>" Boasted the number one Hero and symbol of peace ALL MIGHT! He was flexing his bulging muscles, straining his shirt and enjoying his newfound health immensely. The way the shirt was straining you really had to hand it to his supplier, that's some quality right there, though someone in the appartement was looking as if they imagined/hoped the shirt popping off, but you can't make everyone happy.</p><p>The two boys watched in absolute disbelief as the number one hero kept on posing in front of them. Both paling at the thought of the impression they made to the Symbol of Peace. Hitoshi was reeling less from the fact that All Might was in their kitchen and more from the fact that All Might was making eyes at Inko. And getting looks back!</p><p>'<em>Fuck my life.</em>'</p><p>It was one thing to give up a crush you know will never go anywhere, but it was something else to see someone else flirt with them. And you can't even say they are not worth their attention, because they are like the best person ever!<br/>
Some things in life are just not fair.</p><p>Bakugo meanwhile was looking a bit constipated. Maybe that will teach him to curse out anyone he meets.<br/>
As it was, he was struggling with his pride. Was it acceptable to take All Mights help on his way to become the new number 1?</p><p>'<em>Shit! Am I wearing some merch right now!? ... Should be good. Can't let him think I#m some kind of stalker creep like Deku!'</em></p><p>Or maybe it was something else.</p><p>A glassy eyed Hitoshi brushes past the hero to sit down at the table and turns to his best friend, who stopped crying so he would miss nothing of All Mights sheer awesomeness (<em>Izuku has no problem),</em> and with a dead look in his eyes sums up his feelings of the situation.</p><p>"I need some coffee for this." (<em>Hitoshi however does</em>)</p>
<hr/><p>(One explanation and many cups of coffee later)</p><p>"So All Might saw you messing up this slime thingie and was so impressed by your asskicking that he decided to take you as a student. Then you took him home and used some of your magic to cure his asthma or whatever he developed of old age, did I get it right?" asked Katsuki with a distinctly UNimpressed look on his face. Seems like he was doubting some things in their story.</p><p>"Yes, young Bakugo! Wonderfully summed up!" With a big wide fake smile and sweat on his forehead, All Might confirmed what Katsuki said. They decided that it was better not to mention how severe his wounds were, or that he was basically chained to Izuku now.</p><p>Katsuki KNEW there was more to it, but decided not to question it any further. All Might had a right to his secrets and privacy, especially after all he has done for the people. He decided to focus on more important things and turned to his friend.</p><p>"How the fuck did you manage that Deku? As far as I know you only have that little piece of shit puppet equipped. You can't honestly expect me to believe that gremlin could do anything!" If Katsuki had the ability he would DELETE Ukobach from existence.</p><p>Izuku gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Yeah. He was pretty much useless. I was panicking and told him to 'Attack!', but he did like zero damage and was thrown away quickly. I had to dispel him before the feedback did me in." Hitoshi had a question to that.</p><p>"Why didn't he use fire? I know he has a fire spell, we tested it after all." He knew Ukoback was not even on the ladder of reliable, not even in the same building even, but he expected more from a Being that attained Persona status. He was surprised when Izuku shook his head.</p><p>"The slime was completely on me and even partly in me -believe me it was as gross as it sounds- and if he had used 'Agi' he would have done some serious damage to me too." Hitoshi 'ahhh'ed in understanding.</p><p>"Then how the fuck did that garbage help!?" Katsuki wanted answers.</p><p>"It's best to show you." Izuku extended a hand, showing it was completely empty. He concentrated and-</p><p>*whoosh*</p><p>-with a blue flame he manifested -!</p><p>"A Spoon!? The fuck deku!" Bakugo wondered if this was some kinda joke. Izuku gave him a grin in response.</p><p>"Not just any spoon! But-" He narrowed his eyes and used some more energy. *Whup* The bowl of the spoon held a flame inside. "Ukobachs fire spoon! Jammed it right into Slimers eye!" Toshinori jumped up in alarm, concerned that such gruesome details would upset Inko.</p><p>"Mah! My boy! Maybe not in company of- !?" He stopped when he saw a dark satisfied smirk worthy of the mightiest of empresses in the past on Inkos face. A shiver ran down his back, but he was unsure if it was fear, trepidation or arousal. Inko still wearing her dark smile turned to him and he saw a glimmer in the depths of her eyes.</p><p>Definitely the latter.</p><p>"What did you say All Might?" The clueless innocent eyes of Izuku pierced painfully in his body. "Ah nothing, my boy!" He coughed to hide his red face and motioned him to continue. The other boys actually noticed what was going on right now and while Hitoshi gave it his best effort to drown his sorrows in coffee, Katsuki did not care one bit ('<em>Only natural! Auntie is just that awesome!') </em>and was not really impressed with the spoon.</p><p>"Still kinda useless." Izuku gave his friend a pout and defended his new 'weapon'.</p><p>"I didn't have the opportunity yet to test everything out, but I know at least that it is a reliable heat and fire source! Look!" He held the spoon upside down and the fire stayed inside unbothered by gravity. "I guess I could make the fire flow like water if I tried, but I'd rather not try that inside." As the others at the table nodded his eyes got a calculating gleam.</p><p>"Also...Mhhh... Let me try something..." Izuku concentrated and send some more energy into the spoon, which started glowing, and more and more...</p><p>"!?" The little spoon in his hand started growing rapidly. More and more until it was a sizeable weapon. About the size of a Naginata, but instead of a blade it had a bowl filled with liquid fire. Still not really reliable, but way more useful.</p><p>After taking a slow test swing that showed that the Spoonata held a weight that was a bit too much for Izuku at the moment, he let it shrink again. Toshinori, Inko and Hitoshi cheered for him and Katsuki looked less disgruntled.</p><p>"The drain is too much for such an unwieldy weapon, but it is good to confirm that it is possible to boost them." He wiped away some sweat.</p><p>"Try Icarus' weapons!" urged Hitoshi.</p><p>"Icarus?" Toshinori knew of the tale of one daring too much, but he wondered if it was really him that was meant here.</p><p>"One moment! I'll show you." Izuku concentrated inwards with a frown, he holds up his right hand and a blue flame flickers to life. A moment later the flame produces a gently rotating card, which is then crushed in Izukus grip.</p><p>*Clirr*</p><p>With the sound of breaking glass a greek angel with wings of flame materializes behind Izuku. On his back was a spear with a rusted tip and a shield on his left arm. Burned out eye holes meet sunken eyes and Icarus dips his head in respect, likewise does All Might. A moment later Icarus vanishes again.</p><p>Izuku immediately starts channeling energy again and extends both arms away from him. With surprising ease the shield and spear appear on his left and right arm respectively.</p><p>"Woa!" Izuku looked on in amazement and swung his spear testwise.</p><p>"Everything ok?" came the worried question from Inko. Her son was quick to reassure her of his well being.</p><p>"It's fine Mom! I was just surprised how LITTLE energy this needs. Ukobachs spoon had a steady drain that got worse with enlarging it, but this costs me almost nothing!" He took another swing. "though there is a sudden uptick when I do something with them. I guess it's because the spoon had an active magic element to it, but it could also be because Icarus is my personal Persona." He shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>All Might meanwhile gives the weapons a closer look. The design was very simplistic, just a round metal shield without color and a simple wooden shaft leading to a spear head. He checked the rusted head closely.</p><p>"Is there a reason the tip is rusted?" He turns to Izuku.</p><p>Izuku is about to answer, but is beat to it by Katsuki.</p><p>"It's because he is a naive innocent idiot!" He rants. Toshinori gives Izuku a questioning look. He tries to explain it to his hero with a red face.</p><p>"These weapons are a representation of my own will. the shield is my protective instinct, the spear my will to fight and the tip my readiness to kill." He fervently hoped that he did not disappoint All Might with that information.</p><p>All Might nodded solemnly. "That's very good."</p><p>"HUH!? HOW CAN IT BE GOOD IF HE CAN'T NEUTRALIZE A VILLAIN IF HE IS TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO KILL HIM!?" Katsukis voice thundered through the kitchen, accompanied by explosions. Thankfully the neighbours long since invested in soundproofing. All Might continued in a calm tone, but his eyes pinned Katsuki in place.</p><p>"You said it. 'Neutralize'."</p><p>Thankfully he had worked with heroes that shared the boys choice of vocabulary, and some rather <em>interesting</em> civilians too, now that he thought about it, so he knew not to take him too serious.</p><p>" The duty of a hero is to capture villains and let them be judged justly, NOT to take them down permanently.</p><p>Heroes are neither judge, nor jury and should also not be executioner. Sadly that is not always possible, BUT do not confuse RESOLVE with a <em>clean conscience</em>.</p><p>Sometimes what happens is out of your control and accidents can always happen, but I can assure you that there is no 'real' hero that is not affected when something like that happens.</p><p>In fact, you can ask several heroes, even -or especially- in the Top 10, that can list you the day name and circumstance of every of their fatalities.</p><p>I guess you think you are prepared for the darker sides of the job. And while I do think that you will handle it better than someone like Izuku... It would be utter foolishness to think a life is a simple thing...</p><p>Even Endeavour takes a day off when that happens."</p><p>Toshinori saw that he was getting to the young boy, but he decided to make sure, he turned to Izuku.</p><p>"Excuse me, my boy, but from what I gathered you know a thing or two about hero statistics." Hitoshi and Inko had to chuckle and Izuku smiled self consciously feeling his face heat up.</p><p>"Can you tell me Endeavours 'headcount'?" Izuku nodded and immediately spat out facts.</p><p>"He has 328 deaths in his career, by far the highest count among heroes, but it's only a small percentage of his total capture-ratio at 0,2 percent."</p><p>Katsuki was astonished, not that Izuku knew something like that at the drop of a hat, but that the hero also known as 'Most deadly Hero' had such few deaths.</p><p>Or rather not few, but such a small amount of the whole.</p><p>All Might was glad to see that he reached the boy and decided to give him one more example. He grabbed his phone and sent a message while talking.</p><p>It may be the rush of oxygen still affecting him, or it was a long time coming, or maybe he was just getting old, but he decided to voice some grievances he had with the hero business at the same time. He sighed and stared into space.</p><p>"The young ones from today are so focused on becoming a hero that they forget what a hero is. A heroes duty is NOT to fight villains, though it is a large part of it, but to work for the betterment of society - the people. And playing your role is part of that.</p><p>Let me give you an example.</p><p>The last week I catched 3 'real' villains, diffused 8 hostage situations, prevented 5 suicides, rescued 42 kittens from trees, helped 23 old woman across the street and carried their bags, visited 3 orphanages officially and 5 unofficially, stopped 6 purse muggers and attended 2 charity events. "His phone gave a signal and he was glad to see the information he asked for." Now that is not all, but you should get the idea.</p><p>Now Endeavour, mind this is not the real report and just a snapshot, he captured 38 villains, stopped 3 bank robberies, diffused 2 hostage situations, informed me of a suicide situation, attended a sports event and 2 charities, which he left as soon as possible, but was one of the top donors."</p><p>He puts his phone away and looks at Katsuki.</p><p>"I hope you understand my point."</p><p>The others also listened in rapt attention. Izuku looked as if he was going to explode with excitement at any second and you could see the star of All Might rising in his eyes, if that was even possible. (<em>Izuku has no problem)</em></p><p>Inko mostly focused on the part about orphanages and unknowingly check another box in a looooong list of checked boxes.</p><p>Hitoshi meanwhile was the least affected by this. He had long since come to terms with his future as an underground hero, so he was only mildly interested about the work of the top heroes.</p><p>But there was one thing he was curious about.</p><p>"So you never killed anyone?" He asked the number one hero.</p><p>Said hero gained a grim air and his eyes were deeply shadowed.</p><p>"No. There was one -just one- that I killed. And I could never regret it. His was an evil too vile to let live and the only thing I regret is not killing him sooner before he killed my dear . the only thing I regret is how I killed him.</p><p>He was mocking me, boasting how he tortured my Master before he killed her and I went mad with rage. I jumped on him and pounded his head into the ground, again and again. Until my whole fists were buried in the remains of his head." He said while looking at his hands, as if he could still see the blood.</p><p>A unsettling silence spread through the kitchen and Hitoshi gave his condolences, together with Inko and Izuku, who guessed that that was where he was so badly hurt.</p><p>Meanwhile Katsuki felt his worldview crumble.</p><p>"B-But! You're the number 1! You're undefeated and take care of any villain with a smile!" There were thankfully no tears, but he bit his lip till it bled to prevent any wobbling.</p><p>All Might gave a gentle smile and continued in a fitting tone.</p><p>"Being the number one is worthless. All I ever cared about was to bring peace and smiles to the people. And I did.</p><p>I became the 'The Symbol of Peace'." He buffed and spread his arms as if he bearing a weight to shelter the world.</p><p>"<strong>It is alright! Why? Because </strong><strong>I AM HERE!</strong>" He powered down again.</p><p>"My existence is not for the villains to fear, but for the people to have hope.</p><p>I feel for Endeavour, I do, but I could not see him become the number one should I retire or something happen to me. Because he may bring fear to the hearts of villains and does a stellar job as a hero, BUT he does not inspire the people.</p><p>Unless there was an active war against a literal army of villains, which will never happen, I would actively speak out against him and rather nominate someone else.</p><p>He looked Katsuki in the eyes and looked truly apologetic.</p><p>"I am sure that you have the potential to become a splendid hero, but as you are you cannot become the Symbol the people need.</p><p>You could certainly become number one, but you don't strike me as someone that appreciates empty titles." He gives a weak smile to his weak attempt at humor, but the mood was completely shot.</p><p>He cleared his throat for a moment and did not meet anyone's eyes. He said too much and crushed some young boys dream that he just met. He lifts his head and steels himself to apologize.</p><p>""Sorry I said too much- / Kacchan..."" At the same time Izuku stretches out a hand in concern to his childhood friend, whose eyes are shadowed and arms are shaking.</p><p>*BANG*</p><p>Both Izuku and Toshinori flinch back, but it was no explosion that made that noise, but Katsukis fist on the table.</p><p>His burning eyes glare into All Mights, a snarl on his lips and fire in his heart.</p><p>"So WHAT!? I can't be the freakn "Symbol of Peace"? Big FUCKIN Deal!" He stabs a finger at All Mights face and speaks with all his determination. "I don't need empty titles, you are right with that, but I wouldn't want your used up title anyway!</p><p>I'll be my own kind of hero! Ten times as awesome as you are! I'll be the best fucking hero there will ever be and the people will be in awe of my fucking awesomeness! I'll be the 'Symbol of Awesomeness'! Just you see!" Katsuki looks into All Mights eyes, daring him to disagree, his fists are clenched to prevent any shaking.</p><p>All Might sits in silence and meets the challenging stare and feels elated. Far from putting him down he thankfully lit a new flame in the young man. He leans back and looks at the three boys.</p><p>One holding back, observing, looking out for the other two and giving support from behind.</p><p>The other full of empathy and a endless urge to help people, standing at his friends side.</p><p>And the last loud, brash, a challenge on his lips and fire in his eyes.</p><p>He can almost see the future. Two new symbols for the people, not to shelter endlessly, but to support and challenge.</p><p>'Be more than you are! Don't be afraid for WE are here!'</p><p>His heart feels with emotion and he wonders when he last felt such joy and hope himself.</p><p>He feels shivers down his back and a smile forms on his face, but-</p><p>"...Desk-kun minus 50hp..." Izuku mutters and then immediately covers his mouth in disbelief.</p><p>"The FUCK are you talking about now DEKU!?" His friend explodes in his face, literally.</p><p>- but maybe he is still just hallucinating.</p><p>*Poof* "<strong>HAHAHAHAHA!"</strong></p><p>The boys are broken from their bickering by the deep hearty laugh of the number one hero in his mighty form.</p><p>The hero threw his head back and his laughter fills the kitchen.</p><p>He stops and looks the boys in the eyes one after the other, a wide smile and sparking eyes on his face.</p><p>"<strong>I will be honored to be part of your legend young man!" </strong>The legendary hero declares.</p><p>The boys exchange looks and turn to the hero.</p><p>""" You better old man/ All Might!"""</p><p>The moment stretches for longer than time passes, but is disturbed by Inkos laughter. Hitoshi and Toshinori join in and Katsuki jumps on Izuku in anger.</p><p>"The fuck Deku!? You totally ruined the moment!" He bellowed.</p><p>"But it's All Might! And he isn't that old..." He mutters.</p><p>The laughter takes up again.</p>
<hr/><p>Toshinori decided to take off for the day. He had to call some people and prepare their training place.</p><p>"I left my number with Inko. I will call tomorrow or the day after at the latest with more information. I have a personal gym but I technically gave it away so I have to ask for use of it first, but it should be alright." He told the boys.</p><p>"The first day I'll just take a look at your quirks and your musculature, so don't expect too much the first time ok?" He turns to Inko.</p><p>"Thank you very much for the delicious food and for everything else. I would be honored if I may take you to a dinner as repayment." His face blushes hard and Inkos does too, but she does not seem uninterested. More like the exact opposite.</p><p>She places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a smile.</p><p>"I would be glad to go with you." In the background Bakugo scoffs and Hitoshi develops a gloomy cloud. Izuku doesn't get it.</p><p>They are locked in their eyes for a moment and don't notice time passing.</p><p>"AH!" They jump apart in shock and turn blushing and wide eyed to Izuku. Both nervous at his sudden reaction.</p><p>"I forgot!" He runs into his room and comes back a second later. He holds out a stiff piece of high quality paper.</p><p>"It may be brazen, because I already got one years ago, but could you maybe..." His words become unheard as he mutters quietly his face aflame.</p><p>Relieved that it wasn't because he was making eyes at his mother, Toshinori was more than glad to give him an autograph again.</p><p>"Here you go, my boy! Well I really should go now! I will call you Miss Midoriya.-" "Inko! I told you to call me Inko."</p><p>Inko gives All Might a mild glare and he clears his throat.</p><p>"Inko." He says with a rough voice. A smile is his answer.</p><p>Inko turns to the sullen Hitoshi, she knew his problem and that he is working on it, so she decides to take his thoughts off his sorrows.</p><p>"Would you turn on the radio, please." A warm smile, firmly in the 'MOTHER' zone and he is looking better.</p><p>"Yes Inko-mama" He does and immediately the first notes of an old love song float through the apartment.</p><p>"...</p><p>
  <em>DADDY! DADDY! DO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hoshii no sa anata no subete ga</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ai ni dakare giragira moete shimaitai</em>
</p><p>(<em>DADDY! DADDY! DO!</em></p><p>
  <em>I want your all</em>
</p><p><em>I want to blaze away in glare, wrapped in love)...</em>"</p><p>The music follows Toshinori as he leaves the apartment. He easily recognizes the song and starts humming along for some reason. The lyrics are echoing through his head.</p><p>'...</p><p>
  <em>DADDY! DADDY! DO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>saigo made anata ni yudanete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kowareru nara sore demo ii motto kuruwasete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>misete kure boku dake ni kokoro no oku made</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ai ni dakare giragira moetai</em>
</p><p>
  <em>inochi hateru yoake made</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(DADDY! DADDY! DO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's up to you all the way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it breaks me that's okay; make me more crazy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fascinate only me with the deepest part of your soul</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to blaze away in glare, wrapped in love</em>
</p><p><em>Until the break of day when my life is through)</em> '</p><p>Still humming the song he makes the first call of many.</p><p>*ring ring*</p><p>"...mhmhmhmmmm daddy daddy do..." He softly sings with his thoughts on a certain lady. So immersed he doesn't notice the call connecting.</p><p>"<em>... Something you want to tell me, Toshinori?" </em>Came the gruff voice of his worst nightmare -errrm DUTIFUL teacher.</p><p>Toshinori jumps in fright and would it be earlier that day there would have been a blood fountain in the sky. As it was he just had a small stroke.</p><p>"SENSEI! That was-! That is-! I mean... errr how to say... Well I did not mean you..." He finished lamely.</p><p>"<em>Oh really? Who would have thought." </em>Came the sarcastic reply.<br/>
"<em>To think I would be called daddy once more and then it's like this... Way to play with an old mans heart, Toshinori" </em>He said in false remorse.</p><p>Toshinori blinked in surprise. "i didn't know you had children too, Sensei."</p><p>"<em>Oh I didn't. Heee Heee Heee" </em>Came the smug reply.</p><p>This time there was actual blood in Toshinoris throat. Blood and bile, lots and lots of bile. No soup though, for it was a sacrilege punishable by death to waste Inkos ambrosia.</p><p>"Sensei!" Toshinori frantically thought if that one therapeut with the memory erasing quirk was still around. He needed him badly.</p><p>"<em>What!? I was young once! The fuck you acting like some virgin? do I have to remind you of that on training trip-?"</em></p><p><em>"</em>NO IT'S FINE! I'm sorry Sensei I didn't say anything!" All Might stood ramrod straight and bellowed out the answer, drawing many bemused looks from the people around.</p><p>"<em>Glad we cleared that up. So? What is it? You never called me before. What changed?</em>" Guilt trip is real.</p><p>"I am infinitely sorry, Sensei! I was hoping you would meet me at Recovery girls office. There has been some development with my health." Toshinori was intentionally obtuse, some small revenge for years of torment called training.</p><p>"<em>Toshinori! What-?!"</em> Gran torinos voice actually sounded worried.</p><p>"Recover girl in an hour, ok? Till then!" And with that he hang up. And immediately called Recovery Girl before it all blew up in his face.</p><p>*ring ring*</p><p>"<em>What idiotic thing did you do this time, Toshi?" </em>Came the lovely voice of Chiyo.</p><p>"Chiyo! There has been a change in my circumstances and i hoped you would have some time to give me a check up. And Gran Torino will be there too." He decided to keep it short and simple.</p><p>"...<em>Are you dying?</em>" Came the soft question. Toshinori was surprised.</p><p>"Why would you ask that? NO! I am better than ever. I have only good news I promise." He hurried to reassure her.</p><p>"<em>Well excuse me for thinking it was something dire if you are inviting Sorahiko to it."</em></p><p>"I'm sorry, I understand, but he would have never let me live it down if I left him out."</p><p>"<em>You two are impossible. Just make up already. It has been over thirty years, he may not be like a father, but he is your uncle for what it counts. He may be a bit rough with you, but it helped in the end right?" </em>Chiyo was pretty fed up with their behaviour.</p><p>"Understood Ma'am! I have to make one more call now. Can we meet in an hour?" He asked to get her off the topic.</p><p>"<em>Alright, but don't think I forgot it. In an hour is alright."</em> And she hang up without another word.</p><p>Toshinori gave the phone a glance and tried to muster the courage to make the last call.</p><p>He didn't have to. If he had to he could train the boys at the beach, but that wasn't the only reason to call and he knew that.</p><p>What to do? What to say?</p><p>'<em>I'll live bitch</em>!'? For a moment he indulged in the thought.</p><p>He pressed call.</p><p>*ring ring*</p><p>"(noise)" No answer for the moment and Toshinori immediately recognized the sound of a police scene. From the sounds of it Sasaki was working with he police on an arrest. He was about to hang up and call again later, when an answer came.</p><p>"<em>Yes. Nighteye agency, how can I help you</em>?" Came the familiar voice of his former sidekick.</p><p>"... Sasaki." Toshinori did not know what to say. He waited for his old friends reaction.</p><p>"<em>All Might!? *cough* How can I help you? Sir?</em>" Toshinori winced at the formal tone.</p><p>" Sasaki please, not like that. I called because I would like to talk, but I realise now that the phone is not the right way. We should meet up, I have important news to share."</p><p>"<em>...Fine. Where do you want to meet?"</em></p><p>"That is partly why I called. I know I gave you my gym to do with as you please, but would it be possible to use it the next 8 months?" He asked in a hopeful voice.</p><p>"<em>... Did you find someone? I find it hard to believe you would use it for yourself."</em> Came the guarded question.</p><p>"Ha! You would be surprised, but that is for our meet up. And you could say I found someone or rather a promising group of boys, that I wish to prefer for the entrance exams." He is deeply intrigued by Izukus quirk and especially by his personality, but he was no longer short on time and could now wait for things to play out.</p><p>"<em>You already took up a teaching position and now you want to mentor some boys even earlier? What? Have you found your second calling? ...No matter. Fine you can use it. Teaching some boys is less strenuous than hero work after all.</em></p><p>
  <em>I will visit you-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'LL SIC MY DOG ON YOU!)"</em>
</p><p>The noise in the background got more rowdy. And Toshinori could hear someone screaming, most likely the convict.</p><p>"Everything ok?" He had all confidence that his friend could handle it, but he was curious.</p><p>"<em>*sigh* Yes. It's just an intervention. the suspect is a radio host who was to busy with work to take his quirk suppressing meds. His quirk is 'Crazy', if he doesn't take suppressors he acts out.</em></p><p>
  <em>(KEITH USE QUICK ATTACK!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Sir that is a sock puppet.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Don't listen to him Keith.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We got it all under control don't worryEAAAH! WILL SOMEBODY TAKE AWAY THE PUPPETS ALREADY!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Bite his head off Keith!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don't stop it I'll burn this sock!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO)"</em>
</p><p>*Biep tuuuut tuuut*</p><p>Toshinori looks in bemusement at his phone and tries to suppress a laugh. He barely manages it and goes on his way to U.A.</p><p>As he ambles along he starts humming again.</p><p>"mmmmm Daddy Daddy do..."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Omake Training for that ONE moment</span>
</p><p>"Are we that late?" Hitoshi checks his watch and in the corner of his eye he spots an unfamiliar pair of shoes. Bakugo noticed them too. His eyes narrow in suspicion. They move on and immediately notice something else strange, the kitchen door is closed.</p><p>Hitoshi goes to open the door a greeting already on his lips when he hears some noise.</p><p>("Mhhmmhmm" *slurp* *male groan* *slurp* *female giggle*)</p><p>His mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was pounding in his ears, he could feel tears coming up. He knew those sounds.</p><p>His eyes harden in determination and he takes a step back. This was exactly what he trained for (not really)</p><p>He takes a step forward twists his hips directing his force into his leg and KICKS the door to the kitchen in with a wonderful textbook kick.</p><p>He blinks as the door smashes open and when he next opens his eyes he lies on the floor of the kitchen next to Katsuki and a giant heavy leg was holding his arms in place on his back. He strains his neck to see what holds him in place and looks in disbelief at the unimitatable form of the number one Hero-</p><p>"ALL MIGHT!?" Came the disbelieving shout from Katsuki.</p><p>"Kacchan! Toshi! What are you doing?"</p><p>And that's how the first meeting between the hero and the boys went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OFA being Hisashi is not a done deal<br/>Aizawa being actual Dadzawa not a done Deal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>